


Girls of Steel

by leelooku



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Supercorp baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 97,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelooku/pseuds/leelooku
Summary: In which Kara is her sunny, oblivious, hopeful, trusting, smiling, self and Lena is a hard cold manipulative bitch toying with everyone that surrounds her, including Kara.In which Lena is so distanced from her feelings that she's completely oblivious herself to the warmth that is slowly melting her down. Or not, and she's freaking out - on the inside of course - because she's loosing control and Kara's taking over.Also... Lena might or might not have a tiny defense team equipped with Lena's tech.Placed somewhere in season 2, episode 8. English is not my native language. Multiple Chapters, # not defined yet





	1. Chapter 1

Lena has been playing this game for as long as she can remember. She has been so many years immersed in it that she barely knows herself any longer. She knows some things though. She will not obsess over anything. She will not be blindfolded by resentment, ignorance, hatred or greed. She will not be the judge of anyone. She will not be her brother. She will not be Lillian nor Lionel.

She repeats herself that everyday unpreoccupied of whatever pieces of Lena are left unattended. Whatever they are, alcohol and sex are keeping them occupied.

Her lids are threatening to come down, they have been for a couple of hours now, becoming more and more heavy with each passing minute. She’s been awake for 22 hours now and this week she slept barely half that time. But with her recent betrayal to Lillian she cannot afford the luxury of unconsciousness. Not even with the DEO disguised as FBI outside her door and scattered throughout the building. Not even with her own special team strategically and stealthily positioned in every surrounding rooftop. This was not the time to gauge Supergirl’s allegiances and priorities while playing damsel in distress or misjudged Luthor.

The data she could hack from CADMUS had been parading in her laptop screen ever since she returned from the police station. She had given them her statement and enough proof to keep Lillian away while guarding the secrets that could potentially be used to do wrong. Every project she studied gave her the creeping incentive to keep her awake. She didn’t know how much more she could keep this up, probably not more than 4 more hours, but hopefully enough to finish her assessment on the threats she was facing and with it the intel to let her team prepare for it.

Her stomach ache and twist uncomfortably. The images were becoming too much, even for a trained and experienced mind as the one Lena Luthor owned. Tiredness catching up on her and something else she could not put her finger on was disturbing her. One last cluster of data and she could sleep. The name of the clustered files would have made her laugh once more if she wasn’t so tired that she barely could hold her head.

‘LL’

She had left this one for last in case she doze off, positive that it would not change her safety measures already updated and on place. She analyzed which should be the file she should open up first and noted a little anxiety to know which of the Luthor’s was it referring to.  

Finally she clicked on the first of a sequence of video logs. She recognized Lillian on one of the clandestine labs she had already marked on her notes for later action. Kara was on the back of the image, tied and unconscious. She guided her hand to her stomach without noticing the movement or the pain that had increased considerably. She wondered why Lillian would give that name to a Supergirl related project.

She watched as she and one of her associates, his name written down in her notes too, extracted liters of blood from the girl. They could do so by distancing the kryptonite enough to let her regain some health only to almost make her swallow it to put the needle back on. She knew part of it was used for their recent venture but she couldn’t help the anxiety building up inside of her to the reasons why they needed so much of it. She knew they had to have some kind of urgency for it that they couldn’t wait to replicate it on a lab. Kryptonian cells replicated under the same principles human cells did. Happily human cloning methods did not apply to their species and that was something Lena was truly thankful for.

She fast forward through the entire set of cycles. She didn’t need to know how many have there been. She didn’t want to know.

‘Glad we are done with that. I was growing impatient.’ Lillian spoke after his associate stored the last flask of blood. Lillian had his eyes fixed on one of the microscopes screens. Lena could recognize the excitement in those eyes she knew too well. No matter what enhancement program Lena used to try and decipher what was under the microscope she couldn’t get a clear picture. Probably a cell but she couldn’t be sure, not without knowing the augmentation the microscope was using at the time. ‘A Bacteria? Did they infect Supergirl? Maybe a nanobot?’ Lena questioned in silence after seeing the contents being injected in the exhausted woman.

She rubbed her eyes after exploring the rest of the data which was obvious now was incomplete. No mention whatsoever about what they have used or any reason at all why the project was named ‘LL’.

_Supergirl was fine. Whatever they did to her, Supergirl’s defense system fought it off. She could go to sleep now. Later she would handle all the loose ends coded in her notebook._

She typed a message on her laptop and sent it out before collapsing over her bedroom desk not being able to gather the small amount of strength required to take the 7 steps that separated her from her bed.

 

\--- 

 

Kara had been completely absentminded during her trip to the Other Earth. She kept replaying her last night in her Earth over and over again. Lena have saved her. Lena have saved the entire non-human population on National City, probably Earth itself if the virus spread.

And Supergirl had just flown away to the comfort of her bed. She didn’t even thank her. She didn’t even look at her in the eyes. She was tucked in her bed while Lena was being questioned at the police station by undercover DEO agents. Questioning her like she was his brother. Even when she had just put her life in danger, her own mother in jail, to save the day.

Lena had the courage to go against her own mother. Kara didn’t know how that felt but she knew how it felt to do it to Astra, like if she herself had put a blade through her heart. She knew how much it hurt and she could imagine how Lena must have felt.  

Kara couldn’t shake the guilt of not thanking her, of not apologizing to her, of not being there for her off of her. But she also could not stop thinking about the fact that she didn’t stop her from turning the key. The fact that she was so incredibly hurt by it that she did not think of anyone else, of anything else, but the fact that Lena had betrayed _her_. A feeling that took over her.

She was terrified by it.

In order to be the hero she wanted to be she could not let emotions get the best of her. She could not even allow herself to be even influenced by them. _Well, maybe a little bit of influence was uncontrollable to slip into her actions, but that needed to be it._

Alex combed her hair while she shoved the 13th potsticker into her mouth. Alex lap was partially wet by now. The Disney movie playing in the screen in front of them haven’t eased Kara as Alex have hoped. She couldn’t stand her little sister crying. It took a lot of her thinking powers to grasp the tip of what was really bothering her sister and another big effort to come up with a way to voice it out to Kara.

“I don’t think it’s a big deal Kara. You would have acted the same way with anyone else. It’s who you are. You trust everyone will do the right thing up until the end” Alex managed her voice to be soft and gentle.

“That was the end Alex” Kara prompted herself up to look into Alex’s eyes. She rubbed away the remaining tears. Alex was facing her with a small smile right next to her in her couch, a reassuring hand on her thigh. “That was the end and I still didn’t do anything. I don’t do that with everyone. I don’t do that with anyone!”

“Really? If I went evil, you would heat vision me into coil?” Alex questioned raising her brows into a very offended effective face.

“Well-Uh Of course I would do it for you.” Kara giggled, happy to be teased by her sister and feel a little bit of the angst brush away. When Alex half smiled she wondered what was it that she had said wrong. “I-I mean you and Eliza. Uh-Ah probably that would include Maggie now too. Right? And J’onn. How could I forget about him. And James and Winn. Everyone I really care for.” Alex smile finally widen up to her sister realization. She wasn’t there yet though.

“Right” Alex pushed hoping it wouldn’t take long now.

Kara’s mouth opened and her eyes widen upon the recognition. She cared about Lena too. _That’s why it had hurt so much._ Alex pulled her into a hug. Kara hid her face in Alex’s shoulders and without knowing exactly why she sobbed a little more.

“Of all people, it had to be my sister the one who cared for a Luthor. You were right though. She saved everyone. She saved you.” Alex rubbed her sister’s back and leaned back to face her. “Still FAR FAR AWAY from being fond of Lena but I do care about you Kara. You need to talk to her.”

“I-I will. Soon. Maybe Tomorrow if Snapper goes easy on me. Or maybe it’s better to wait until the weekend. Could we just… Watch the movie right now?”

“And eat”

“You know me”

“I do but I do have the impression you’re eating a little too much today…”


	2. Sphere

Lena woke up to a sore face, neck and back. She could barely move without feeling every muscle on her body painfully stretch. She rubbed her eyes and lit the computer screen. A few messages appeared in chronological order in front of her. After her still tired eyes finished their scan she allowed them to check the time. 11:27 am. She looked into her coded notes once more and typed a reply.

Her disfigured tired reflection was expected but it did not mean Lena didn’t found herself displeased by it. She was taught to always be in her best self and it was hard to make up excuses for her not to be.

The shower helped waking her up and relaxing her stressed back. She decided to tie her hair into a tight ponytail, pinned the multiple casual earrings into her lobes, and did her make up as she did every morning since she was 16 years old. Her clothes however, today and during the remaining days of the current week, would not be her usual L-Corp work attire. In order to attend to the pressing matters in her hands she needed comfortable mobility. She led her legs into dark green cargo pants (the ones that are tight on you lower back and loose in your legs with enough pockets to carry the essentials). Her torso into a green tank top and a white t-shirt. Her feet into a high top electric green pair of sneakers.

Before leaving her apartment on her personal elevator, one she hoped the DEO ignored, into the basement she opened a secret led lined compartment on one of her shower walls and extracted an alloy sphere and a thin alloy cylinder string that made her hand twitch a little bit upon the touch. Not the device making but pure Lena’s muscle memory reaction taken over. She placed both in her most accessible pocket.

A seemingly ordinary and one of the most common cars in America, a grey Toyota Camry, was waiting for her in the deserted parking lot. Although if you payed enough attention to it you would notice that the car was lower to the ground than standard models. Not because if was modified for racing purposes or design trends but because it was heavily armored and the struts where strained under the extra weight. She opened the front passenger seat and nodded to the man in civilian clothes at the wheel before driving away into the city’s midday traffic.

Lena had not eaten nothing more than two apples, one power bar, and an indecent amount of alcohol in the past two days and her stomach was growling noisily in consequence. _She needed to eat now._ She scanned the shops on the blocks they were driving but there were too sophisticated. Despite her change in clothes she was sure to be recognized in any of those. 20 blocks in traffic she spotted a small Chinese restaurant in pretty bad shape. She didn’t particularly like Chinese food but she was desperate now.

“Stop the car” Lena ordered. “Stop the car. I need to eat.” She added as she perceived the other man lingering to achieve her order wrapped up in analyzing the consequences of it. The man on his late 30’s did as told managing to park the car steps ahead from the shop thanks to Lena’s anticipated request. Lena didn’t need to command the member of her team any further. She knew he would stay in the car and keep a vigilant eye.

The smell of the food made her mouth wet in anticipation before even entering the shop and when she finally did she went straight into the counter to order the entire menu. She would probably just eat a bite of everything but she needed to satisfy the urgent craving somehow.

“Hungry?” Before Lena turned her head to face a flustered girl struggling to find a position for her glasses she knew Kara had greeted her. Kara hovered her eyes with an open mouth from Lena’s top to bottom and then up again to be meet an entertained Lena in front of her.

“I am” her throaty voice made Kara’s mouth go instantly dry and her legs so week she made a clumsy attempt at maintaining her weight by putting one hand over the counter, exactly were Lena’s hand was. She retrieved it with too much strength and stumble upon the counter benches behind her, three of them to be precise. She might have also used super speed blowing some napkins away. Lena silently giggled. She enjoyed teasing the shy straight girl Kara had elected as her alter ego. She knew part of her persona was genuine but she didn’t know how much of it.

“I’m SO so sorry Lena!” the girl apologized while putting the benches back in place.

“I’m unharmed Kara, don’t worry. Buying potstickers I guess?”. Kara replied with her usual huge toothed smile. Although for Lena, it went almost unnoticeable wider.

“How did you know? Yes! Many Potstickers and extras. Lunch break. Been-uh… Exercising a lot the past few days.” Kara’s hand went up to her glasses again but they were perfectly in place this time.

“And extras?” Kara fiddled with her glasses again

“So what are _you_ doing here? I mean. It’s the best Chinese restaurant in National City but I-uh… There’s nothing wrong in you being here I just. R-God!” Lena, while still amused by the girl’s rambling, was trying to figure out what had just happened. Kara had given her a golden opportunity to tease the girl to bright red blush embarrassment, maybe even deepen further into the reasons behind the awkward reactions, and she had completely dismissed it.

“You mean why am I dressed like this and in a low budget restaurant? Like me more in my work clothes Kara?” Lena teased again feeling the need to compensate for her earlier… whatever it was.

“Nonononocargopantsgreen-eyes” The girl stopped to get some air into her lungs “Pffff… I mean… Your work clothes are so different-Gosh…” She breathed in again, this time gaining some composure back “You look amazing in both” A soft smile and a deep red on the blonde face.

“Thanks Kara.” _Really Lena? Again? What’s wrong with you? You’re never that tired for one of your favorite games._

“Lena? Uh… I think we should talk?”

“You think?”

“No. We should. We should definitely talk.”

“Your order Miss” Lena grabbed the three bags of food and drinks and payed the young employee.

“Some other time?”

“Uh… Sure. See you later?” the girls barely hurting expressions brought Lena all the videos she had watched hours ago in her apartment. Her stomach growled again only this time Lena was sure it was not in hunger.

“Bye Kara”

 

\---

 

Kara thought her face was literally in flames more than once during her conversation with Lena Luthor. Probably a new acquired power that unluckily had made it appearance at that particular point in time.

Lena Luthor in tight green cargo pants. _Was that even a thing? Tight cargo pants? Since when did they exist? Cargo pants were supposed to be baggy everywhere. Why was it even relevant that they were tight?_ The answer to her question paraded in her mind sinfully making her blush once more. _Wait. What?_ Kara’s hands started sweating. She didn’t know they could sweat. She needed air, she was having trouble breathing.

Once outside the restaurant she moved faster than the human mind could process and flew up into the ski as Supergirl.

In the cold air she breathed in as much as she could. _She was attracted to Lena. She was attracted to Lena Luthor._ Supergirl broke the sound barrier when approaching the ocean and stayed just above the sea surface. _She also cared for Lena. She liked Lena Luthor._ She tardily spotted some seagulls and at her current speed she had to dive into the ocean to avoid them. She could have maneuvered up instead of down but she couldn’t risk hurting those lovely noisy creatures.   

She flew back into her house to wash the algae and sea water away. She was still in lunch break and would be able to return in time for Snapper to yell at her for not getting him the Lena Luthor exclusive in bringing down her mother he had requested. _How was she supposed to get an interview with the woman if she was at death risk secluded in her apartment? The obsessed with work CEO not even working at the time. Except that she wasn’t in her apartment. How could she have eluded the DEO? Why?_

The green accented body of Lena Luthor popped again in her mind while she was under the shower.

…

“Alex?”

“Kara, what’s wrong? Why are you not at your office?”

“How could you possibly know I’m not at the office? Did you configure your phone and MINE to show you my location? Alex!”

“At least that way I get to know if you’re ‘multiversing’ into different earths instead of freaking out, scratch that, I’m going to freak out either way. Do not do that again Kara. I repeat: DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN. What’s that noise? It seems like water.”

“Ehm-Uh… I might have lost balance in the shower and might have ripped off the knobs and… MY HOME IS FLOODING ALEX PLEASE COME!”

“Already on my way. DEO maintenance team will get there before I do. Press a towel GENTLY over the pipe.”

“I-I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“Uh… I’m lifting my bed and my couch with all my clothes in the air already.”

“Please tell me you closed the curtains at least.”

“I did?”

 

\---

 

Lena encounter with Kara had been misfortunate. But in the event Supergirl informed the DEO she have seen her outside her apartment and in a completely different attire buying food, it still was an excusable understandable escaped.

As predicted, eating a third of the chow-mien portion satisfied Lena which allowed his driver to dig into the rest of the enormous amount of food her boss had bought.

The grey camry stopped its engine in a functional farm house 30 minutes out National City on a quick and effective drive. The apparent owner of the farm, dressed in whore out jeans and plaid shirt, came out to greet them.

“No updates since our last contact. The team is still cataloguing the data found. Specimens remain in their cells, all heavily sedated.” The man walked Lena into the basement of the house uncovered a door hidden behind a dusty but mechanized sliding wardrobe and by entering a code into a panel opened the elevator door. “As I said, the team is following your instructions and concentrating its efforts on the first level, all remaining three levels are cleared and we’ll be monitoring your every step but please be careful Miss Luthor. All CADMUS locations we raided so far have been full in surprises.”

“I will. If anything regarding my mother or my brother”

“I’ll let you know right away.”

“Also anything related to who might be taking over CADMUS”

“Of course. Our moles in the police and prison did not catch any communication so far. If any communication or if anything surfaces from the data we’re recovering comes to light, we’ll let you know.”

“Thanks Sebastian.” Lena walked into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed she let a long deep portion of air escape through her mouth.  She pressed the second level button and slowly slid her hand to her right pocket and grabbed the cylinder alloy. “Powers Activate” She chuckled to her activation code. Much more original then her mother’s ‘LL’ label.

She placed the device on the right side of her head and with her left hand gripped the elevator railing in anticipation. She tensed her jaw to the filaments inserting themselves through her right eye and right ear. _Why did I have to come up with this idea? Right, making it wireless would position her in danger even with the best software in her reach._ The pain increased and at some point stopped. Lena opened her sealed eyes and tried to organize her thoughts. It always took her a couple of seconds to sync with the device incomplete AI.

“Activate defense system” She voiced and the sphere on her pocket liquidly let itself out and in contact with the elevator open space gravitated towards some point above Lena’s head, slowly regaining its original form.

The elevator finally opened to a large open space. Filled with glassed cells on both sides. There were 10 on each side. 20 more people to add to the list Lillian had experimented on. Probably tortured. At least they were alive. She didn’t keep count anymore of the dead, she just made sure their families were taken care off if they needed it. That’s all she could do now. Lena did not want to look at Lillian’s lab experiments but she needed to. That was the reason she was here. She needed to know each one of the _people_ in these cells. It was on her what to do with them.

It was at times like this the vast majority would wish they had the possibility to change more than one event on their past but Lena did not dwell in what was out of her reach. She learned from it and let it be. Most of the time.

In this case she had learned that she would never again trust anyone close to her again. Even if that trust only implied resting on the assumption that Lillian, as intelligent as she were, would have wisely distanced herself from following Lex’s steps.

It took a lot of will to get herself to focus her sight in the small cubicles.

 _A kid. A 12-year-old kid._ Abducted. She breathed in a huge amount of air almost choking on it. _Please someone, let him be the only one._ She plead to the remote possibility a deity she didn’t believe in was listening. She read through the chart associated with his cell code on her phone screen and proceed to wake him up.

The kid stumble over the cell floor a couple of times before fixing his eyes on Lena.

“Hey Kid. My name is Lena.” Her voice was so soft anyone would have had to rubbed her ears to corroborate the sound was coming from her mouth. “I promise you will no longer be in this cell” Not a lie, just not the complete truth. “Do you remember who you are?”

“I’m Ian.” The kid rubbed his face. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember what happened?”

“I-I think… Last I remember I was told I was being adopted” Lena’s defense drone vibrated slightly by her side. Lena’s fists tightening on her sides.

“You are. By a beautiful family. I promise you that.” Lena said before inducing the confused and scared boy’s sleep again. The kid was dying. Probably had six months ahead of him. They had altered his genes without understanding the extent of their actions. Ignorance and negligence. Lena would give him the best family she could find. Whether he deserved it or not Lena did not care. _At some point in life everyone should have the possibility of happiness and choose what to do with it._

 _A 32-year-old female._ _Her age. Her own age_. Abducted. She had been injected with Faq blood. Lena made a mental note to study the species later as she had not heard of it. Immediate tissue decay was the desired effect but no apparent effect had been registered. The human immunological system had fought it off.

A 27-year-old male. Volunteered. Complete skeleton replaced by a much less useful alloy than the one she used in her device. They had also increased his muscular tissue to support the new weight of his bones. She needed to wake this one up.

The man in the cell woke up violently. Pushing into the air and finally hitting the polymer glass now darkened on his side by Lena’s request to keep the individual from seeing her face.

“Let me out!” he shouted. Fists stumping on the glass which trembled and Lena couldn’t help to take a few steps backwards. “Don’t walk away from me! I can hear you! Let me out!”

“I will.” Lena simply said. The man froze. “Did they tell you what they did to you?” The man nodded. “To what exactly did you volunteer?”

“To killing fucking aliens and whoever is not American, invading our country and taking our jobs. I will. I will kill whoever you like me to, even fucking Supergirl. You asked that from others. Just let me out. I cannot sleep again.” Lena closed her eyes and breathed again. Another potential dangerous killer joining her responsibilities. She understood Lillian and Lex. It was so much easier to eradicate whatever weighted on you, whatever displeased you, whatever threatened you and so damn tempting when you had the power to execute it with only words from your lips.

“I will not ask you to kill and advise you not to do it. You will have no reason to other than the one that initially brought you here. I guarantee, you will have the same life _you forged_ before coming here. However, if you _choose_ to use the enhancements that were given to you here with that purpose it will not be the government or Supergirl you would need to fear. Have the certainty _it,_ will kill you. It’s completely on _you_. Do you understand what I am saying Tom?” the man nodded and Lena induced him to sleep again.

She sighed certain that whenever she finished the assessment on the people on these labs and began their planned releases she would have their killings on her shoulders. She doesn’t have Supergirl’s hope in people. She knows too well how people work.

  

\---

 

“Are you on alien drugs?”

“Wha-No, why would you ask me that?”

“Supergirl lost balance AND gripped too hard a bathroom knob. You’re clumsy but not _that_ clumsy” Kara smiled nervously at her sister. “Ok what’s going on. Is this about Mon-El?”

“No. Why would it be about him? I mean. He kissed me only once and then pretended he didn’t remember it”

“He kissed you.”

“Yes?”

“Why am I hearing this now Kara? That-----goof is going to hear it from me.” Kara chuckled on Alex display of rage. She put her arms around her and kissed her cheek before resting her own cheek over Alex’s shoulder. This time the TV was not on as safety measure given the walls were still soaking wet.

“I love you Alex.” Alex let a wide smile spread through her face. “So how’s the girl that likes you _that_ way?”

“You dork! We have our first date tomorrow.”

“Alex that’s so great. I’m so happy for you!” Kara let go of Alex and instead grabbed a pillow. Her eyes concentrated on the tiles on the floor. “Are you nervous?”

“A little bit?”

“Not like I’m gay or anything but I would be, nervous I mean. It would be like the first time all over again. Except you’re in your 20’s. And on my case, with the slight always present pressure, I might actually kill my partner if I let go too much.” Kara stopped to look at her paralyzed sister. “Alex? Are you ok?”

“You think _that’s_ what she’s expecting to happen tomorrow?” Kara saw her sister starting to have a slight panic attack.

“No?” she offered.

“Is totally what she’s expecting.”

“Nono.” Kara took her sister’s head into her arms and started a rocking motion. “She knows you’re new in this. I’m sure she’ll just wait for you to take the first step.”

“What if I’m too scared to take it?” 

Lena’s green eyes and red lips enclosed by her teeth played on Kara’s mind and a little shiver of warmth awoken in her lower stomach. Kara wanted Lena like she never wanted anyone before. Every other crush Kara had had was focused on her feelings, which most of the time turned out to be platonic feelings. Sex was not something she thought about until it came to it. But with Lena, ever since this morning, she couldn’t seem to think of her in any other way. She wanted her.

“You will not be. You will want her more. When you’re ready you’ll take that step together. You’ll see.” She reassured her sister. Alex’s hands caressing Kara’s forearms.

Alex’s phone vibrated. She looked at the screen and got up.

“Do they need me?”

“No. Just an update on some projects I’m working on. I need to run to the DEO to check on those. Don’t worry about Snapper. I took care of it. You were a hostage on a jewelry robbery today.”

“There was a jewelry robbery today? I didn’t hear anything. Oh. Ha. Right. Thanks Alex.”

Kara slipped into the softest and fluffiest PJ’s and tuck herself into her bed. _Her precious intact bed._ The pulsating warmth still in her lower stomach.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for all the kudos! I really really appreciate them. Comments make me happy!  
> Also... coming next... Maybe you'll see Lena's device in action. Or maybe Kara in 'self-action'? A lot more of Alex and Maggie. Also Lex and Lena interesting flashbacks that will add plot into the story.


	3. Yeap... That

The image of Lena biting her lower lip appeared as soon as she closed her eyes. Kara tighten her own lips trying to suppress the urge of imagining herself grabbing that lip with mouth. Utterly failing at it and finally biting her own lips in response to the vivid image in her mind.

With the warmth spreading from the lower part of her torso to her whole body she felt the need of either containing it or attending it. She could not tell which moved her to let her hands roam her hot body in search of a way out of that need that was consuming her.

Lena climbed onto her bed. Green eyes staring hungrily at Kara’s entire body. Her mouth partially opened. Her black dress sliding up her thighs on every stride towards a panting Kara. The blonde’s legs welcoming her. The agitated smooth cleavage a breath away from her blue dilated eyes that closed shut with a loud moan as soon as Lena’s knee reached her wet burning core. The kryptonian buckled around Lena’s leg while her pulsating and sensitive center released the buildup pressure.

When Kara opened her eyes again Lena received her with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk.

When Kara _REALLY_ opened her eyes she was still breathing heavily, one hand still between her legs barely touching the soaked skin between her folds, the other cupping her sweated breast and her cheeks turning redder by the second.

She tilted her head, hid her face in her pillow and opened her mouth to a muted yell. A mix of embarrassment, completion, excitement and fear. Around the age of 16 she got off almost every day during an entire year. Initially to gauge how her body would react upon an orgasm, curious if she’d be able to limit the muscles spasms if she ever decided to have sex, later to exercise a control over them that was never fully achieved. This was the first she had done it out raw need, she had done it since her 17-years, she had thought of a woman that way, she had felt _that_ , the _first time_.

And it scared Kara a little bit.

The until now unknown dependability she could garner on _something_. So distant from the need she first harvested upon her landing on earth to find a new purpose and so different from her current need to share everything with Alex. The one that now was screaming for attention but Kara would dismiss for her sister’s sake.

But it mostly just filled her with happiness and nervousness. The good kind of it though. When Kara closed her eyes a wide and soft grin was set in her face.  

She woke up at 5 in the morning to a car crash near her apartment. She stood by for a couple of seconds and relaxed once she was sure it was nothing serious. Her blonde wavy hair was up and around her head in such new found forms it startled her when she looked into the mirror. When she remembered what surely caused it she chuckled at her reflection with one hand over her mouth and a light red on her cheeks.

After a much needed long bath she stepped into her bedroom and opened her drawing supplies cupboard. She scanned through her acrylic paint flasks and stopped when she confirmed the one she was looking for was still there. It had been so many years since she had thought of it she feared for a moment she might have misplaced it.

With spare time on her hands she opened her laptop to check on what she had missed yesterday at work. Seconds later, the notebook was two breaths away from melting, exploding and ruining Kara’s kitchen counter.

Amazingly the ‘ _Luthor’s doing what they do best: Going insane and on a killing spree_ ’ titled article from Catco’s yesterday’s issue was still displaying a smirking Lillian on its screen. Lena’s own picture a little lower in the article with its own subtitle below it: ‘ _Façade falling quickly. Lena Luthor spotted by Supergirl and National’s City police on the rocket launcher site_ ’

Several windows on the highest floors shattered in the vicinities of Kara’s apartment as she accidentally broke the sound barrier before reaching a safe altitude.

_She was going to kill Snapper. For THAT he decided to use her Supergirl’s detailed testimony? That’s all he got from it? Lena Luthor had saved the world and that man had managed to level her down to her mother. All of Lena’s efforts ruined by that man’s article for a moment of glory._

“Alex?” Kara’s hand softly brushed her sister’s back. Alex had her head tuck inside their folded arms above the lab desk in the DEO. She rubbed her face and looked at Kara with scared eyes. Her hands rested on both of the superhero forearms.

“Are you ok? What happened?”

“Everything is ok. You slept in the lab again.” Alex peeped her watch and tried her best not to translate her surprise to her face. It was too early for Kara to be up already. Kara offered her sister a warm smile and Alex changed her worried expression to an inquisitive one. “What were you working on?”

“Reviewing yours and my father’s research on kryptonian cells. Trying to anticipate whatever they did with the blood they took from you.”

“You think there was more to it Alex?” Alex could see her sister’s expressions darken even more and noted too late her mistake.

Alex did not believe for one second Lillian would have gone for the trouble of kidnapping a Daxamite to lure Supergirl to take a small sample of her blood to enter the Fortress data base. Especially when Lex’s mother surely already possessed Superman’s blood.

“Probably not. I’m always worrying too much and half the time I’m wrong.” Kara agreed with that statement and let the matter at ease. She could not have another issue in her mind at the moment. Alex took a deep breath in anticipation. “I didn’t ask… Did something else happened on the alternative Earth? Besides the whole alien invasion thing I mean.”

“Why?”

“Kara!”

“Nothing. I promise. I just… Have a lot in my mind lately and then Snapper goes and prints an article making it sound like Lena was working with her mother. He knew too well that Lena messed with her mother’s plans. He even quoted Supergirl’s testimony totally out of context to fit his sensationalist load of gibberish.”

“I’m sorry Kara.” Alex calming hand soothing through Supergirl’s tense shoulder.

“I didn’t even think of it yesterday but I should have. I-I knew he would want to be the first to run the story.”

“You’ll get plenty of shots at big stories”

“I have to go to work. Thanks Alex”

When Supergirl flew away Alex felt a pit on her stomach. She always did whenever she failed to offer comfort to her sister. This time however she felt that she had offered comfort on the wrong subject.

 

\---

 

Lena woke up, in her own bed this time, to several coded messages in her cellphone. After reviewing them all she pressed her fingers to her temples in an attempt to calm the pounding headache she was having. Using her invention even for a few minutes worsen them terribly. Yesterday she had used it the entire day.

With a coffee on her right hand she proceeded to scan through the normal media feed related to L-Corp. Although she knew Lillian’s adventures in the anti-alien group would have yet another hit at her ongoing attempt of changing the company’s public perception she expected her intervention would have tilted the scales in her favor. Only a few articles mentioned her involvement and from those, the majority made sure to give just enough facts to keep her actions suspicious to say the least and a couple just went ahead and explicitly say it.

She was quite surprised though that the police had confirmed Lillian had access to a rocket launcher and set it in the city. Although, on other thoughts, the explosion everyone saw had only a few explanations. Fewer, if you considered the spores that came after it.  

She rubbed her temples again with her phone on her right ear.

“Good morning Jess”

“Good morning Miss Luthor. What can I do for you?”

“Would you be a dear and set up a press conference for today? 6 o’clock? Make sure Kara Danvers is invited as a CatCo only representative.”

“Yes Miss Luthor”

Lena was confident in her team but they were never to act if it exposed them. Even at Lena’s life expense. She knew perfectly well the impact of a Luthor being exposed having its own militia. And a daylight open space press conference had proven to be beyond their reach. _Although, to be fair, there were too many DEO agents that day for them to act undercover. And she couldn’t count the helicopter incident, she had only deployed them after it._

In any case, if either her brother or Lillian attempted anything, it was smart to have Supergirl around again.

“One more thing Jess. Patch me through with the police department.”

“Same contact I assume?” It was a rhetoric question so Jess let Lena end the communication.

Lena made herself comfortable in the huge couch facing the even bigger screen. Coffee still in her hand but wishing it was actually milk with 2 or 3 bars or dark chocolate and a couple of vanilla drops.

 

Unknown number calling.

 

Lena breathed in a huge amount of air that she anticipated would be needing to take that call. She left the couch and faced the full wall window. Partially enjoying letting the caller wait for her to answer it.  

“Hi sis.” Lena’s muscles tensed.

“Seems I have to look deeper for your remaining hidden accounts.” Lena retorted to his brother’s soft and almost genuinely happy greeting.

“You’re smart sis. But I’m still smarter” Lena suppressed a sigh. _She wasn’t a little girl competing for their parent’s attention anymore. She had grown so distant from her._ Lena straighten her back as it would maximize her wits in the conversation she just entered. She knew she needed all she got to keep up and possibly outrun Lex’s _._ “Remember our chess matches?”

She did. Of course she did. Every game with his brother was a cherished untouched memory. She needed those to remain untainted by his latter madness. She needed the Lex that loved her and the Lex she admired to remain separated from the one that was now talking to her. After all it was that Lex that had inspired her current ambitions.

“When you still were a decent human being?” _Keep him talking. He will eventually tell you what you need to know. Don’t hang up. Don’t hang up._ Lena heard Lex chuckle. Her headache increasing my the second.

“I would have said a pathetic naïve human being but I know we have different perceptions on that matter.” Silence. Lena was already at her notebook sending the second encrypted message. She expected her moles to anticipate these situations and upon their failure she needed them to learn as she was talking with her brother why they had missed it. “I always won.” Lena could see her brother’s smirk as if she had him in her apartment in front of her.   

A deep cracking sound reached Lena’s ears and made her spine twist and tingle when she dared guess what have caused it. Shouts and stomps reached a petrified Lena. Not because she didn’t consider a possibility of him finding out her moles but because the timing was unfortunate. There were now two, still powerful and out of their minds, people trying to kill her. Both of them actually would have succeeded if it wasn’t for a strike of blue and red luck.

 

_Only a matter of time now Lena. Its ok. You always knew that. You can only do your best, as you always did. Breathe Lena. Its ok. Just breathe._

 

Lena’s heart was pounding so hard she was actually grateful for the background mess. Finally, the communication was cut and Lena leaned forward into her computer keyboard. Typed a message and waited half an hour for a reply.

When she finally got it she leant back on the chair and closed her eyes.

A man was killed by Lex. He had broken his neck with his own hands. Lena frequently found herself wondering if Lex had enhancements himself but quickly disregarded the idea upon the knowledge that his brother was too proud of the human race. He would never touch what he wanted to believe was already perfect.

It was not one of her moles.

 _Not that it mattered. Lex thinks I’m spying on him. Whether he intentionally killed another guy to mislead me or whether he acted on his paranoid delusions it has the same end result. Except maybe he’s still ignorant of the extent and abilities of my task force. Just maybe._ Lena assigned half her tech team currently working in Lillian’s and CADMUS financials to go through the transactions made in Luthor-Corp with the added incentive that whatever they found Lex was using she would end up giving to the entire team in equal share. She had already been through it but she was not as good as the people on her team.

Another message. The car had been downstairs waiting for 15 minutes. She still had one more floor to go through. _Just a few more days and you’ll be back dealing with cocky, self-interested, greedy, mostly disgusting business man. If you make it that far._

Lena breathed in upon stepping into the third level of the hidden lab. No people in this one floor. 10 cyborgs Lena assumed were the newest models to the one that attacked L-Corp. The only organic component in these was the skin that covered their bodies. Even offline they managed to intimidate Lena. She had figured out yesterday what fueled these machines. Kryptonian blood. Only 3 liters of it were found in this lab. She knew her mother and his associate, which she now knew was Trevor Urk, had extracted 3 times that number.

Lena accessed the control software and looked up as the pump directed Kara’s blood into one of the cyborgs. _Kara’s fucking blood._ She had the information on how long they lasted with one infusion together with all the test results on their abilities. There was one thing left to test.

“Is the magnetic field ready?” Sebastian and other 4 men wielding bizarre weapons went through the platform they had installed below the cyborg once more. When Sebastian nodded, all five of them stepped away from the floor and pointed their guns at the robot. Lena turned on the magnetic field immediately succumbing the still offline machine to the floor with a loud noise. Her device however still gravitated freely above her shoulder. Its floating ability worked on magnetic fields whenever possible. If anything, this force reduced the device energy consumption at the moment.

“Miss Luthor.” Sebastian interrupted Lena before she could activate the cyborg partial AI. He wanted to remind her again of their access to the DEO’s kryptonite supply. He had been a mercenary for 15 years now, the last 5 on Lena’s more than convenient payroll. He had never known a stronger man or woman in his entire life. He did not share her selfless risky methods but he had grown to appreciate her ideals. He respected her and he was fond of her. Two things that made him something mercenaries should not feel: loyalty. Two things that made him voice his doubts and immediately regret it. He knew better than to question Lena’s decisions.

“Is your weapon ready Sebastian?” Sebastian was instructed to be the first to shoot his weapon as Lena expected it to be the most effective against the complex machine. He nodded. “Sequence shooting.” They all nodded to the reminder.

Lena activated the robot and watched it struggle to stand up. She breathed out in relief and instructed Sebastian to shoot. The cyborg fell to the ground completely inert.

The highly trained team in almost every type of menace could not help but smile at the swift accomplishment of their boss.

Lena stepped down and walked the distance to Sebastian.

“Elevator is now functional again. They are already bringing down all the project related items.” Sebastian said after cutting communication off with the members deployed on the farm and 1st floor. He then fixed his gaze on the tablet to ensure his orders were followed and none was tempted into keeping a sample of research or data.

“Good.” _I need a drink. I need an entire bottle of scotch for god’s sake._  

It took the team of 15 two hours to get everything ready for controlled explosion of the third level with all that Lena considered dangerous or potentially dangerous. All of which time she used to monitor the current video feeds and past hours she had missed.

The video feeds from the third floor went dark, the ground slightly tremored beneath her feet and a deafen noise and ruble burst through the open elevator shaft.

“Take me back Fernando?” Lena asked the man assigned to unsuspiciously transport her out and to her apartment.

“Miss Luthor. Not staying for the barbecue you paid for?” Dean asked the woman who despite the insane days she been having had made the time to reward her team with food and moderate alcohol. She needed them functional.

“Please enjoy it for me?” The tall blonde 28 year-old smiled at her beautiful boss and started pouring beer in plastic cups. He raised one to her and the rest of the team followed his example. “Sebastian? A word?” Sebastian approached Lena and the both walked out of the house into one of the corn fields.

“Nothing on Trevor Urk yet.” Lena smiled at the man who was usually in sync with her thoughts.

“We will. Rather sooner than later.”

“We are ready for it Miss Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. LOTS of work plus an INTENSE 2 year old that completely drains it out of me. 
> 
> So yeah... Kara short awkward 'private session'? She'll get better and I promise there will be a a huge increase in detail in upcoming sex parts but in due time.  
> Leave me your comments, ideas, expectations, whatever you feel like.  
> I think we'll all need supercorp fics after today's episode.


	4. Goosebumps

 

“Danvers. You’re late. Welcome to the 90% of National City population who have been involved in some type of crime. Get over it and get to work.”

“About my article”

“Taken care of”

“Yes but you” Snapper raised her eyes to his new reporter causing the intended reaction of silencing her.

“I did what needed to be done upon your disappearance.”

“But why not tell the truth in doing so? Lena saved all the aliens. You made her look like she was working with her mother and the virus was ineffective by chance!” Snapper took the glasses off his head letting Kara know she had overstepped.

“I don’t do opinions Danvers.” _What a bunch of bull-crap!_ “I took the facts you gave me and I put them in the order that made more sense. The rainbow headlines are the team’s work. Now get out of my sight.” Kara was picturing herself slap the man, torching the man, even humanly spitting on him was a satisfactory release to the fury that was menacing to take over her. “You can write whatever Miss Luthor says today in her press conference in tomorrow’s issue.” _Of course she was giving a press conference with a very real death threat out there._ “6 p.m. Now get out.”

Kara had a smile on her face the entire morning. She had the opportunity to make it right. She would make it right. And she would see Lena. She couldn’t help slightly blushing at the thought of the brunette.

“You seem happy” Kara raised her eyes to meet James. “I’m glad. Any particular reason?” Kara needed someone to talk about what was happening to her but that was probably not James.

“No. It’s nothing. It’s just… Friday” James laughed at Kara’s answer. “Are you ok?”

Kara’s phone vibrated with Clark’s name on it. Kara smiled at it.

“Meet me at your place in 5? Need to talk.”

“I’ll take my lunch break. See you there.” She hung up the phone with a little bit of concern. His cousin voice was somewhat off and mystery was not his thing, not with her.

“Go. Say hi to Clark for me.” James had a strange smile on his face before Kara took off. On her way to her apartment she wondered if James already knew the reason of Clark’s surprise visit to National City.

She was careful enough to change clothes before arriving to her flat as a normal human being. She knew Clark would freak out if he saw her arrive flying through her undercover persona home. And also, the fact that her cousin could also see through anything, creeped her out enough to not want to change in a room next to him.

She tugged her cousin into a tight unmeasured hug. It was so liberating to not have to think of hurting the other while doing everyday things.

“I missed you.” Clark leaned back and appreciated the sight of her caring cousin.

“I missed you too Kara. Do you have a glass of water?” Kara speed up to give her cousin what he requested and waited patiently while Clark sipped the water and sat in the couch rather awkwardly. “Lois is pregnant.” Kara choked on invisible food in her throat.

“But you can’t. We are incompatible with humans” Kara’s mother AI had told her that much on her many conversations. They would never be able to have biological sons or daughters.

“Blood is not at all what matters Kara” Clark stood up noticeable annoyed. Kara knew that. Of course she knew that. She had learnt that in this planet with the Danvers and later with her friends. She even knew that before arriving to this planet. She only shared less than 20% genetic material with her parents, the same as every other kryptonian except for Clark. _What was wrong with her?_

“Clark I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. Blood is not important at all. Please forgive me. I guess I just wanted to ask, how?”

“We manage to modify donor sperm to match some of my physical characteristics. And after several attempts she got pregnant. She’s on her 4th month. I don’t know which week. Please don’t tell her I don’t know the week she’s in.” Clark shyly smiled and Kara hurried to put her arms around his neck.

“I’m going to be an aunt!” Kara squealed.

“Careful with the high pitches Kara” Kal-El laughed leaning back Both her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “So you’re happy?”

“I AM GOING TO BE AN AUNT!” Kara said jumping up and down. Clark laughed even more.

“We want you to be more than that. Lois and I. We were wondering if you would like to be our kid’s godmother” Kara froze and her jaw dropped her hands rocketing to cover her open mouth. Clark gave her a few minutes to cool down.

“Yes. I would love that a lot.” A wide toothed smile of disbelief and happiness on her face.

“Good. Lois will be so happy you said yes. I am too Kara. I have to go. Lois still has cravings, or maybe she’s just taking advantage of it.”

“Clark?” Kara stalled her cousin before he reached the door. “I know you’re basically human having grown up here and all, and he or she would be like you in that way, can I tell the baby stories about Krypton?” Clark walked back to Kara and pulled her into a very tight hug.

“I would love that” he whispered.

Kara stood in the same place for at least 20 minutes. Kara never thought the possibility of them having kids and not because of the inability to procreate as she mistakenly led Clark to think. They were superheroes. They couldn’t force little adorable individuals into their risky lives. It was selfish and irresponsible. But her cousin was none of those things and he was now going to be a dad. _Golly._ _I’m envious._

Kara roamed nervously around her apartment to yet a second feeling she wasn’t used to. When she decided to be a Superhero she dug deep a desire that had risen around the time her cousin was born. She would spend 5 out of 7 days a week with him. She used to be the only one except for her aunt that could make Kal-El laugh, that knew exactly what he needed when he was crying, and that could make him sleep without having to take him on a glider stroll. Her mother would look at her with proud eyes and would tell her how great a mother she would make when the time came.

The time for it came faster than Kara would have expected upon the imminent explosion of their planet. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it at the moment but upon reaching earth and knowing that she was not to be a mother figure to her cousin she faced disillusion and how she felt became obvious: she had been anxious to play that role. Even after all these years she felt strongly about it.

Kara stopped her erratically pace and took in a considerable amount of air. Her hand unconsciously on her stomach. Her eyes someplace outside her window and a grin on her face.  

_Someday I’ll be a great mom._

That simple thought to herself left her contempt.

…

This was the third time Kara scanned the whole area in which the press conference was going to take place. Except 30 agents among the crowd including her sister, and strategically watching in the nearest buildings, she could not see any one else with guns and no hidden bombs. She should have searched for bombs when Lex was trying to kill Lena.

“Kara” she heard her sister calling her and she tuned in to it. “Please watch over my date?” Kara lifted her eyes to the stand and spotted Maggie in her uniform shifting weight between her feet. She had been doing that since she got up there. Kara giggled at how uncomfortable the confident cop looked right now. She wouldn’t let anything happen to her sister’s love interest. And she wouldn’t let anything happen to hers. Kara slightly blushed at her thoughts bringing Lena in that context to her.

Lena arrived in a DEO black SUV and was escorted to the booth by three agents. She was wearing white blouse, black formal pants, and high black heals. Her hair in an arranged bun. Long dangling earrings light her face up.

“Thanks everyone for coming here today” Lena’s eyes went through the crowd and stopped for a fraction of a second on Kara. Most humans wouldn’t have even noticed it but Kara did and felt her heart levitate in her chest to those green eyes. _Focus Kara._ “I promise I’ll make this as short as possible.” Even Lena’s imposed smile made Kara nervous. “Wednesday early evening my mother was apprehended by National’s city police officers after attempting to murder the entire Alien population by inoculating them with a virus. Which I’m sure you all know by now.” _A kryptonian virus._ Kara bit her lip at the omission she was not sure was made out of ignorance. If made deliberately she couldn’t imagine the reason for it. “The matter remains what was my part on her doings. I was asked” Lena’s eyes now fixed on Kara “to aid in providing any insight being her daughter or the head of L-Corp could give me. My mother was in need of L-Corp’s biochemistry products to activate the virus. Products L-Corp modified before providing to her to make the virus inert. Together with the launch site location, National City police was able to make the arrest. I wish to express my gratitude to the police for an outstanding job in making sure the alien population was never even at risk.” Kara applause was the first to burst the silence followed by some other reporters lazily. Although not the exact truth Kara understood it fit each of the involved parts as better as possible. “Detective Maggie Sawyer will be able to corroborate this and answer any questions in relation to my involvement in the matter. She will also give a brief statement of my mother’s relation to CADMUS and her coming up trial.”

“So you did not know she was related with CADMUS?” shouted one woman a few heads away from Kara. Lena, which was already getting down the booth looked at the reported with an unreadable face.

“Not until this, no. My mother and I were never close and running L-Corp barely gives me time for anything else, including relationships.” Lena looked into the crowd with a formal grin. If bothered by the question no one there could even suspect it. She nodded to the detective next to her which started walking towards the booth.

“Isn’t it convenient alleging to pretend to work with yet another Luthor that turned out a killer?” A man shouted next to Kara. The crowd murmur turned on. Piercing green eyes on him now. Kara’s fists clenched.

“Yes.” Lena smiled at him. “It was convenient. For the police in this case.” Kara grin got wider as she was filled with admiration to that woman. She would have burned the hair out of that man’s head. “Any other questions? Detective Sawyer here is going to take over the booth if I keep making fail attempt to get down.” Kara giggled at that a several reporters followed her. Maggie’s discomfort was clearly visible and Lena’s exposure made her frown.

“Are we supposed to take a Luthor word on this?” another reporter, added into Kara’s ‘I’ll fly your car into the desert’ list voiced out. _That’s enough._ Kara knew her sister would scold her afterwards but it didn’t matter. She needed to be there for Lena, even if she had no doubt she would handle this one just as well as every other question until now.

Supergirl descended on the stand, next to Lena, provoking gasps in the crown and several cameras to be shot.

“Take my word on it. Miss Luthor saved me and every other alien on earth. She’s a hero.” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and realized too late that had been a mistake. Green eyes were glassy and looking at Kara’s intensely. Her knees went weak on her and she has to focus not to lose her balance. “Thanks” Supergirl finished in an almost inaudible voice stretching a hand in front of her and receiving a shaky one in return. Kara’s hand tingled at the touch even when she was back as Kara amongst the reporter’s crowd now less interested in Maggie’s words.

As her sister’s date was wrapping up she approached the stand.

“Lena!” she voiced in between two giant DEO thugs and a swarm of reporters wanting to get a shot with her. Lena found her immediately and left her green glare upon her. “I really need to talk to you.” Lena nodded.

“Join me in the car? Gentlemen, let her through.” the DEO agents waver but conceded after getting the approval from Alex Danvers. Kara approached Lena and walked her to the SUV. One last question echoing in their heads as the car drove away: ‘Would your mother try to kill you now that you betrayed her Miss Luthor?’

While Kara felt anxious and fearful at the now acknowledge possibility Lena let herself enjoyed the fact that she had managed to betray her mother.

“Where are we going?” Lena turned her face away from the window and into Kara’s blue eyes. Again, far closer than the blonde was expecting.

“Not a quick talk then?” Lena smirked. A tired, absentminded one but with the characteristic mischief Kara was so attracted to. “We can go wherever you want to Kara.”

“Where were you going to go?”

“To my apartment. We can go to that funny little place you’re fond of.” Lena suggested facing the window once more.

“Your apartment if that’s ok.” Kara had to replay the words in her mind to actually believe she had just said them.

“Ok then.” Lena’s voice and expression was suddenly a lot more exhausted than just a minute ago. Lena leaned back in the leather seat and closed her eyes. Kara thought she was enjoying the warm sunset beams but she then heard her heart rate slowing down and her breathing spacing and she knew she was dozing off.

Kara stared at the beautiful image of white, perfect, smooth skin and dark string of hair adorning the peaceful face without even minding the DEO agents in the two front seats. She didn’t know if she would have that opportunity again and she wanted to cease it, to take as much as she could in.

When the SUV parked at Lena’s building front door one of the agents looked back with the clear intention of waking Lena up. Kara got into her line of sight and index perpendicular to her mouth compelled him to stay silent.

“I’ll take her” she whispered and to the surprise of the DEO agents she raised the sleeping Lena with both her arms and made sure her head was set over her left shoulder.

Once in the elevator Kara started to get conscious about several things. Lena’s hair smelled amazing. Vainilla and coconut mixed with a light mint scent. Lean’s warm breath reached her neck in long intervals. Her skin felt like is was being exposed to lava. Lena’s arms, at some unknown point in time, had snaked themselves around her neck.

When the doors opened to two additional DEO agent in the front door of Lena’s apartment she felt she had just been caught raping her. Red had spread all over her face.

“Miss Luthor only has access to the apartment. You need to wake her up.” Kara’s frown made the agent continue.  “Or grab her hand and press the thumb against this panel.”

Kara gently grabbed Lena’s left hand hooked in her shoulder and pressed it against the panel. She noticed it not only read the pattern but it scrapped tissue and read heart rate. A sleeping rate did the trick and the heavy door was opened.

Kara closed the door behind her and x-rayed the entire apartment. She did see the secret hiding place in one of the bathrooms but ignored it. She was currently looking for the most appropriate place to set Lena down. She walked the entire length of her apartment to a huge couch in front of her. She leaned down to and carefully set Lena’s leg’s and torso over the couch. But when leaning up Lena’s arms hooked around her neck bound her in place.

“Lena?” she whispered asking for consent as if the arms clenched around her had not been enough.

“Please sleep with me Kara” Kara knew Lena didn’t mean it that way but her face was suddenly burning. She was glad Lena’s eyes were closed and her face tucked in the crouch of her neck.

Kara took a place next to Lena in the wide couch. Lena set her head over Kara’s chest. Kara feared her pounding heart would wake her up. She didn’t even have to try and block everything else, that’s all she could hear. Lena’s arm moved lazily through Kara’s body and stopped in the curve on her side. Kara’s every skin hair and pore erected when Lena’s fingers dug their way beneath the blonde’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters? or one long one? I felt i needed to get it into two separate things. These took me a lot of thinking as we're starting to define this story direction. Which means, I needed to be sure I had the "raw materials" in there for the later corresponding use. 
> 
> lena fucking luthor asked kara to fucking sleep with her. I dont know how Kara kept it together you guys. I would have just went from solid to liquid state spontaneously.
> 
> Next chapter Maggie and Alex first date. Oh guys... First date and THAT is happening. What the hell in THAT? Wait and see.  
> Liking it so far?


	5. Hate

When Kara’s pounding slowly started to approximate its normal rate she started taking notice of Lena’s own heartbeat against her right side. Before she had time to think about it her right hand, curled around her neck, had pulled behind her ear strings of black hair and her lips felt the warmth in Lena’s forehead. _Rao… What are you doing Kara! You’re even creeping yourself out._ Lena’s arm tightened its grip and the blonde relaxed to it. _The girl I like is curled up on me._ Kara’s smile maxed to its full size. _She’s so beautiful._

_How does she feel about me? I know she enjoys teasing me but there’s something more. Is there? Or is it just my desire for it to **be more** that leads me to believe in that? Please Rao, please let it be more. _

 

Kara’s hand caressed Lena’s hair for several minutes before giving in into an exhaustion she didn’t know she had. Listening to nothing more than their synchronized heartbeats.  

 

It was almost midnight in the Zor-El household. Her mother had come in to check on her daughter as her lights were rarely on past 10. She found her on her balcony, looking down into the sleeping city. She walked to her and let her hand slip through her silky blonde hair.

“What if I liked girls instead of boys mom?” her mother kissed her cheek and took a place next to her. Her hands around the railing.

“What about it my love?”

“Would it be ok?” Alura looked at her filled with love and affection. Her hand caressed her cheek.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” she was leading Kara so to try and get her to hint the reason for her question as softly as she could. Her 12-year-old daughter looked once more down from her balcony into the city.

“Because you have chosen dad. You chose a man.” A smile appeared on the older kryptonian.

“Tell you a secret? When I was more or less your age I thought I wanted a woman by my side when I grew up.”

“Really?” her daughter’s eyes sparkling with amusement.

“It made more sense to me at the time. I always got along better with girls. But then, one day, I met your father. It didn’t took me long to be amazed by him. He had such a beautiful irresistible mind Kara. The more I talked with him, the more I wanted to keep learning about him. And I still feel the same way about him.”

“Do you think I could find someone like that?” her mother cupped her cheeks with a wide smile.

“Many will love you Kara. You’re such an incredible being. You never cease to amaze us. And one day, just like it happened to me, there will be this person you will love too.” Her child still had a preoccupied look.

“How will I know?” Alura thought her words before voicing them out.

“You will find yourself wanting to spend time with this person more than with anyone else. You will think of them regularly. You’ll be nervous around them. You’ll be uncomfortable upon physical closeness and still yearn for more of it.” Alura hugged her daughter. “And I think you my love, you will find yourself doing something that you never do: _being selfish._ I hope you do. I really do. You deserve it.”

“You’re not making any sense mom.”

“I know. Let’s go to sleep shall we? I fear you will not enjoy tomorrow’s plans with your Dad if you don’t sleep well.”

 

\---

 

“There’s a lot of people here.” Alex was amused to see the, normally almost empty bar, so crowded she had to push her way to the bar counter in order to get a couple of beers. 

“Around 300. All celebrating a Luthor saving their lives. Although I’m sure they were happier believing Supergirl saved their asses.” Alex snorted to that and tighten her date’s hand. She couldn’t remember why she was so nervous about tonight. They were hanging out in the same bar they used to before the kiss happened.  

“300 in this shit hole?”

“Wow Danvers. More respect for the place.” Maggie ordered two beers. _She was nervous. So was trying to look chill but she was so freaking nervous._ She had gone through it. Dating a newbie. A gorgeous, strong, intelligent, secret government agency agent, with an out of this world ass. _Stop looking at her ass._ “Are you sure you’re ok with this being our date?” Maggie did not want to put pressure on her.

“This is perfect.” Alex gave her date a quick peck on her lips. It would have almost no effect on Maggie if it was any other woman but it sent a spark through her body and sped up her hurt. Alex grabbed her hands and dragged her to a pool table.

Just a look to the guys occupying it made them raised their hands and leave without saying a word.

“Relax Danvers. You’re going to poke a hole on someone face with that look.” Alex blushed at her date comment and unconsciously leaned closer to her. Maggie’s hurt shift gears to a new speed. “So… I might have been letting you win on past occasions.”

“You might have thought you were letting me win.” _She is so damn perfect._ “Let’s settle this.” Alex set the balls on the table with a daring look to Maggie.

“Ok. I like this. What’s in stake?” Alex smiled at her thought.

“The looser has to cook for the winner.” Maggie laughed on relief. For a moment she thought this was going to be a sexual related bet and she was not sure she wanted to go there yet.

“How is that a prize? Both of us are terrible at cooking! We would be poisoning ourselves.” Maggie continued laughing as she broke the balls formation with a firm stroke to the white ball. _Damn it! Not one ball. I can’t let her win this thing._  

“The looser has to make a real effort in cooking for me.”

“For me huh? Cocky Sanvers. I’m in. You better make me something decent.” Alex got a striped ball into one of the holes and looked up with a smile. A smile she wanted nothing more than to fill with kisses. She walked up to her and stopped when spotting something behind her. “What are Supergirl and Superman doing here?” Maggie asked and Alex’s skin went completely white. She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and took her in the opposite directions. _What the… Why is Superman… Please don’t…_ Her protests ceased when Superman grabbed an alien that had excitedly approached him to greet him and squeezed his neck until blood was projected in all directions through a mess of skin and bones.

…

Some of the powerful Aliens in the bar attacked them. Others screamed and ran to the back door Alex was desperately trying to open. Maggie took her gun and shot at the doorknob but still could not get it open. It seemed to be barred from the other side. Alex turned on her axe, terrified at the sounds she had been listening, into the cyborgs direction. They were currently barely reacting to the powerful attacks being thrown at them. _Why are they moving so slow?_ _…The cameras. They are filming this._ Looking sideways to a very Kara like Supergirl that closed her fist and motioned it forward to the girl hitting her guts and actually making some progress. When Supergirl’s bloody fist emerged from the girls back Alex and Maggie were already behind the bar counter. Alex would not go without a fight.

“Where’s your sister?” Maggie shouted to Alex who could barely understand her above the all other desperate and painful shouts. _How does she…? Not important now. Kara. She’s going to be pissed off at me._ Supergirl, still with her victim through her arm impaled another man who was running to the bathrooms. There were now two dead people hanging limpidly around the robot’s arm. She shook them off as if they were flies. Their bodies hitting other people in the crumped space.

“I can’t call her Maggie. There’s two of them. She can barely handle one, and that’s with help. She would come and I’d have to watch her die.” and apology request written all over Alex’s face. Maggie smiled at her, both her hands cupping Alex’s cheeks.  

“It’s ok Alex. I understand.” Maggie’s eyes were pleading too. Pleading that Alex would understand without words how much she mattered to her.

Alex started emptying every bottle she found on the outside of the counter. The number of casualties increasing. Maggie had counted 30. When Alex finished her chore she typed a message to her sister and put the phone in the cooler behind the counter.

‘I followed your advice. I got the girl. Please be happy. I love you Kara’

 

\---

 

Lena woke up to a buzzing butt in the arms of Kara. She had this desperate need for a drink despite the fact that she didn’t remember the last time she had slept that well. She had once more taken advantage of the sweet, lovely, unable to deny a request from a friend, Kara. It had been so easy to gain Kara as a friend, to let her think of her as a weak defenseless creature… She knew she was good at making people do as she intended but never good at gaining their affection. And the fact that she didn’t even have to put a real effort in the process was new. 

She prompted her head up and she smiled at a profound asleep Kara. Her mouth half opened letting out small snores every now and then that made her frown and crinkle alternatively. Blonde curls had left the ponytail and were now framing her perfect face. Her glasses still on but now tilted up on her right side. Lena smiled again but this time she was oblivious to it.

She snaked backwards careful not to wake Kara up. _Is she really asleep? Can she not hear everything?_ A deep snore and a twitch of Kara’s right leg answered her question. _How does she do it? How does she manage to block everything out and sleep like a puppy?_

When she was finally out the couch and up in her feet she got the cellphone out of her _When did I put my cellphone on my back pocket? I always use my purse on business attire. Where’s my purse?_ Lena found the purse Kara had brought with her in the reception hallway finally realizing she had no motives to worry about her purse as nothing of value was in it. Lena walked to the huge window panels and slid open one of them stepping into the terrace. Still night. She looked up at hidden stars and reached for her cellphone pretending to take a look at the time but the missed call and 1 coded message distracted her from that chore.

‘Cyborg’s appeared as Superman and Supergirl a minute ago’ the message had been sent already 3 minutes ago. With the speed of those things wherever they appeared her delay in responding had sure caused death. ‘in the alien bar you assigned a team to. DEO agent and police officer inside. Your mother was sent to the interrogation room. No interrogation was scheduled today and her lawyer is not present. I’m 4 minutes away from the site, 2 from your apartment. Orders?’

‘Proceed.’ Lena typed as quickly as possible but not ignoring the consequences of her decision. She knew what it implied. ‘They are fast now. Keep your distance.’ She looked back at Kara on her couch and approached her. She had now taken the space Lena had left empty. _She could let her sleep and save her life._ Lena disregarded the thought immediately and laid a hand at Kara’s shoulder.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at Lena. She rubbed her eyes and prompted herself up with one arm.

“What time is it?” Kara’s interest in time was forgotten upon acknowledging Lena’s expression. “What’s wrong?” Lena breathed in struggling to find the words she had perfectly aligned before being struck by blue.

“Superman and Supergirl are attacking and alien bar at the docks.”

“Wha-that can’t be…” Kara’s face darkened suddenly and she ran towards the door. Kara hated that even in this type of situations, where every second she delayed could translate in a person death, - _Not Alex’s… Please let her be ok-_ she had to take care of hiding her persona. Without that annoyance she would fly through the window and make a straight line to the bar, poking a hole in whatever building could bare it and was in her way. She knew hiding her persona was as important as anything else. If she lost it, she would lose her contact with the world, and it wouldn’t take long for her to become terrible at being a superhero. But this was her sister in stake. She tried to focus her hearing and her sight to that one place but got interrupted.

Lena had given some thought to this exact moment before. She had the choice to play, once more, stupid ignorant Lena and let Kara know about the attack in other ways that would have avoided this inflexion point. That would have let her keep that ace on her sleeve. Toying with Kara and Supergirl was quite a treat. But all of them implied the small risk of Kara failing to acknowledge the gravity of it all.

“The window Kara” Kara got paralyzed in the spot to Lena’s whispered words. “Don’t waste time. Use the window” Lena tried again. She barely saw a half grin and blue eyes filled with gratitude before she was completely alone.

Lena ran to her bathroom and connected her device to her brain just before gun shots and breaking glass and metal reached her ears. The third cyborg.

 

\--- 

 

Lena’s special taskforce on site got their orders when they were already in position. It took the backup team just half a minute to arrive and another 2 to set the charges on the designated spot. The one that would give them direct access to both cyborgs. For some of the team members, waiting the 3 minutes to get Lena’s answer and waiting the 2 minutes the backup team needed to set the charge seemed like an eternity. They were seeing a blue and red live feed of two cyborgs killing aliens, people who had come to earth for refuge just like them, and although their mercenary side kept them in position their conscience was threatening to override that decision constantly.

Three things happened almost at the same time:

  * Sebastian set off the charge.
  * Supergirl blasted through the brick roof of the bar directly onto one of the cyborgs about to toss a short haired brunette
  * The brunette, or Agent Alex Danvers, dropped the peeled wires she was holding onto the wet surface way before being sent on a flight that would end noisily in the far end wall.



By the time the team fired their weapons, a fraction of a second after the explosion, their already upgraded EMP’s were amplified by Alex’s electric field. This would have led to both cyborgs, even outside range, to be utterly shut down forever if they had not stepped outside and started taking turns in hitting Kara so hard that her own body was cracking the concrete floor beneath her. What it did do however, was frying the video cameras in the bar.

It took the team a few seconds to lock eyes on the blurs outside the bar.

Kara could feel the blood on her mouth and her entire body ache with each fist that hit her body. All she could think of was Alex’s frozen in time flying body while she was dragged outside by a very convincing copy of herself and her cousin. She had to get to her. A foot broke her arm and made her shout in pain. Tears falling to the sides of her face. _You can do this Kara. Just check on Alex first._ She prompted herself just barely from the ground with her fists and instead of paying attention to the menaces next to her she directed her sight to the bar. Alex was lying unconscious on the floor and not even one bone broken in her body. Maggie was next to her. Another hit, she couldn’t identify with what this time, to her already broken left arm. Her eyes were open but she couldn’t focus on anything. The pain almost numbing now. She closed her useless eyes waiting for the next hit and hoping she would have the strength to fight back when a gap between hits presented itself. The next one crushed her skull to the concrete floor and she lost consciousness.

The hits stopped with two loud noises at her sides.

She opened her eyes to inert harmless bodies. All the same she gathered strength and crushed their heads until they were replaced with metal dust. Once the fury was replaced by concern she looked up into the bar again. She tried to speed back to it but her leg was definitely broken and the best she could do was to limp her way there. The long lasting walk gave her time to think on what have saved her. She looked around but could not find anything that gave her any clue on who her savior was.

Kara stepped into the bar through the wall opening she assumed had been made by the cyborgs and froze.

49 bloody lifeless people scattered around the bar.

53 injured people crying or silently looking into another dimension.

Around 200 people assisting the wounded, crying or in shock.

Some of them flinching as she walked by them towards Alex. Even Maggie grabbed Alex protectively. Kara’s eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth desperately to get air into her lungs. The pain so much she fell on her knees to the ground next to her sister.

When Kara’s hand was squeezed lightly by Maggie’s she started sobbing. Her chest contracting painfully with each gasp. She didn’t even notice when J’onn put his arms around her and several DEO agents swarmed the place. She didn’t even hear the ambulances parking right outside the bar.

 

\--- 

 

Lena waited for it in her room as if she was up for her next business meeting. Her mother would be able to her through the robot’s eyes and she didn’t plan on showing her fear. When the door opened slowly to let in her brother Lex her plans went down the drain.

For a very long moment she thought she was in front of her brother, surely giving her mother exactly what had expected.

“Hello mother.”

“It took you a while to get you there Lena.” Lena tried not to make it show just how much air she needed upon hearing Lex’s voice again so soon.

“Not really, your obsession with Lex is quite obvious and frankly? Borderline incest.” Lex smirked and gazed at Lena’s device. _Did she even teach the thing Lex’s trademark gestures?_ “You’re going to find out what it does whenever you finish the pleasantries and do what you came here to do.”

 “You know why you manage to pull the dock’s stunt on me? I failed to acknowledge how much my daughter you are. As much a Luthor as your brother.” Lena’s muscles tensed to the comparison. Furious with herself for feeling a little bit of pride upon it. “Sadly with different ideals.”

“I’m glad that’s clear.”

“I wanted to avoid this Lena but you made it impossible for me. A Luthor as an enemy is not something I want to worry about.”

“Just kill me mother and spare me of this talk if you may. I’m getting bored.” His brother smiled.

“I’m not going to kill you. Just… Imped you… Enough.” _Fucking idiot Lena. You were looking for past accounts between Luthor-Corp and your family when you should have been looking at the current ones. She’s taking money out of L-Corp. There’s no other reason she would keep you alive._

“Do your best”

Lex smirked again and moved forward to grab Lena’s neck. The machine had been loaded with the information on where and how to apply a specific amount of pressure to leave Lena quadriplegic. A punishment Lillian considered fair. However, Lex’s movements where slowed down as if subjected to a slow motion playback. The device was forcing the magnetic field towards the robot, outrunning quickly its power recovery rate.

“I said your best mother.” Lena took pleasure in retorting. She would enjoy pissing her mother off until she couldn’t anymore.

“Nice work Lena. You’ll be giving that thing so much use once you’re unable to move. I know you’ll be regretting not programming it to put that red lipstick you love so much on you.”

“Freeze!” DEO agents pointed their guns at cyborg Lex. Lena wanted to plead for their lives but she knew that that would be far from helping them or her. With a smirk it turned around. Guns were fired. Agents were stomped against the concrete walls unconscious.

Lex turned around again to face a smiling Lena. A bloody and still grinning at it Lena.

The cyborg collapsed on the floor. A pen wide hole in its skull.

Lena collapsed on the floor. A marble wide hole on her body.


	6. FBI's  special facility or Kara Danvers Place?

“When I have kids of my own mother”

“Oh Lena…” Lillian interrupted. A hand laid over her 17-year-old daughter shoulder. “You’ll never have your _own_ kids. You’re infertile.” Lena’s brain raced to find the reasons why her mother would know she’s infertile instead of mourning about it. She couldn’t find any in her memory. Except for the fact that his gynecologist was also her mother’s. But she had never been subjected to any fertility tests. Or had she? “It escaped my mind to mention it to you earlier.” Lillian hand felt like a ember on her skin.  

“How would you know mother?” she decided to ask. If she was lucky her mother would slip a half disguised truth in her answer.

“Our doctors check on us for possible cancer outbreaks regularly. One of key areas is our reproductive systems.” Lena looked at her mother’s faked concerned face trying to find the true answer behind what she said. The answer she gave her seemed logical but she knew better to believe it.

“So if I go to any doctor, even outside the country, they would be able to confirm what you’re saying?” she tested.

“Of course Lena. Why would I lie to you?” It was a fair question. _She wouldn’t just hurt me knowing that sooner or later, whatever doctors opinions her money could buy to keep me in the dark, I would eventually find out._ Whatever it was it was it had to permanent and irrefutable to back up the joy on Lillian Lena was perceiving.

Lena faked sorrow and she even sobbed before running back to her room. Lillian had wanted to hurt her and she would show her exactly that. She would make her think she had the upper hand as she always did. Although this time, it had really been an effort to not instead laugh on her mother’s face, showing her how little she cared about it. She had never considered being pregnant. Whenever she fantasized with the remote possibility of having a family her kids would always be adopted.

…

“Miss Luthor?” Lena flattered her eyes to a room filled with man in white robes. Panic started to take over her.  _Was she dead?_ She reached out to the nearest _doctor?_ and grabbed him with the purpose of getting him to talk but she _fell?_

…

“This one is a lucky bastard. See that? The bullet went Right to Left, Up to Down dodging the two main arteries on its way in and the intestines and the spine and pelvis on its way out the butt”

“What’s so amusing?” the doctors straighten themselves up upon the arrival of Agent Danvers.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” They replied.

“Why are you looking at the computer screen instead of looking at her? Have you woken her up already?”

“We tried. But her heart rate sky rocketed. She started shaking and she end up falling into the floor. We tied her up now.”

“I leave for 20 minutes and you almost kill her. Wake her up again and take those damn things off of her.”

…

“Lena?” Lena recognized that voice. It was Kara’s sister voice. She opened her eyes and was glad to see her. “Hi Lena. It’s Alex Danvers. Kara’s sister. You’re at an FBI special facility. You’ve been accidentally shot by one of our men when… When a cyborg with your brother’s appearance showed up in your apartment. Do you remember that?” Lena tried her best to nod as her throat felt so dry she knew she wouldn’t be able to voice out a yes. “Was it your mother?” Lena nodded again. “There’s a liquefied metal occupying the trajectory the bullet left on your body. Is it yours?” Lena tried to think but it was so hard to do it. She couldn’t seem to make a simple thought come out right. Everything in her mind was mixed with something else. _The device AI. I need it off. I need it off my brain now._ She reached for her head to rip the device out of her skull but a firm hand hold her by her wrist. “Don’t Lena. We need it out _slowly_. We need you awake and guiding it as we patch you up.” Alex’s eyes searching for her nod in order to let her go.

 “Ok” she tried. Her voice barely audible. Alex looked at the doctors and she felt a painful sting in her back. _The anesthesia._ Lena tried to distract herself by paying closer attention at the DEO agent in front of her. Her hair was a mess and she had the bruises of a hand on her neck. She also smelled of shitty alcohol.

“Blame it to good alcohol not having free ions to conduct electricity.” She snorted to her own joke which she then understood Lena would not get at that point in time. “I’ll explain later. We’re going to uncover the mirrors right above you to allow you to see what we’re doing. I’ll be right here ok? If it turns out too much we can stop and chat ok? That genius device of yours acts the same way as if any of us would have stitched you up so we are in no rush ok?”

Lena reached out to grab Alex hand. She knew physical interaction made it easier for her to detect lies.

“Did it hit my spine?” Alex smiled at Lena.

“It didn’t. I would be wary to assure you that in any other situation but the metal on your device gave us an exact picture of what was the bullet’s trajectory and what it damaged. Your spine wasn’t one of those. No bones actually. Your uterus was the one to receive more damage but we’ll be able to make it as good as new. It’ll be as if you underwent a C-section.”

“Don’t overwork on it. It was useless before this happened anyways.” Lena wasn’t trying to generate sympathy. She was being practical and aiming to be in there as less time as she could. But it did affect Alex somehow. “I’m ready.” Alex nodded and made the mirrors functional and turned the screens with the machines feeds on. Lena made her best no to gag at the image above her. Her black lace bra stained with blood, her lower stomach exposed to those strangers, a metal object impaling her, and three small incisions with robotic tubes going into her. When she saw it retract a little bit she smiled. She was not sure if it will be able to correctly obey her command as she had obviously not tested her device in this scenario before.  

“Could you retract it a little bit more? As slowly as possible.” Alex asked with her gaze fixed on the three guys about to plunge their machines through three little incisions around the oversized wound. “That’s perfect Lena. Don’t worry about the blood, its normal. Just tell me if you feel pain ok?”

Lena didn’t feel pain. Not anymore. But she did felt numbly the things inside her stomach. _Think of something else._ Kara was the first thing to come to her mind. Curiosity to know if her team had made in time to spare her life and all the others in the bar now overflowing her.

“Is Kara ok Agent Danvers?” Alex looked at her incredulously. A thought overtook Lena’s brain upon her reaction. _Was Kara so seriously wounded she hadn’t even had the chance to tell her sister that she knew she was Supergirl?_ Lena breathing got faster. _Stop worrying so much about her. She has plenty of people to do just that. STOP._

“Lena. Please calm down. Your device just popped out one of stitches.” Lena breathed in, looked at the mirror again and instructed the device to back down a little. “Kara is ok. I’m assuming she was with you and suddenly ran away? She does that. Nothing to worry about. Usually she panics whenever I send her a text. She always thinks something fatal happened to me.” Lena knew Alex was not telling the truth about Kara being ok. She was too good at lying herself to be fooled by that. “I’m sure she’ll want to come running to the FBI secret facility once I tell her you’ve been injured. And I’m sure as hell I won’t be able to stop her, top security on our side and all.” Lena breathed out and upon it she scolded herself again for her concern on that woman. “We’re going fast Lena.” _Fast? It felt like two hours already have passed. How much time did it really went through?_ “A little bit more.” Lena complied and she tried distracting herself by observing the three man concentrated faces. It didn’t work for long. “You’re the agency hero right now. As if the alien sabotage to your mother wasn’t enough, you have now all D-FBI agents grateful to you. Most of the agents stationed to your house would be dead if you hadn’t taken down the cyborg.” Lena wasn’t used to being in that kind of situation. She actually didn’t remember being in one ever before. It felt so weird being _seen_ in the opposite side. She reached out to her eye to attend to something clouding her vision. _A tear._ “We are definitely interested in acquiring that weapon. It would save a lot of lives in the field.” Lena got what she needed to compose herself.

“It will kill a lot more Agent Danvers.” Alex went back to her _I’m not trusting this Luthor_ posture. Which right now consisted in not talking to her until it was absolutely necessary. “We’re almost reaching the other side now Lena. Get it out.” The liquid floated down Lena’s exposed back facing the surgery room floor and up right into Lena’s hand. She then quickly removed the torturing metal strings off her brain. Her thoughts finally clear without effort.

Lena felt the machines pulling out her body and observed as the three men sutured the three incisions and then proceeded to take a look at the exposed ones from the bullet holes. They were then distracted going through the feeds from the cameras.

“Can I get something decent to wear Agent Danvers?” Alex looked at Lena and suddenly blushed. Her face completely red by the time she looked up. _Interesting. One of the Danvers sisters is attracted to women._

“Of-of course. Right away. I’ll go find something. Don’t move.”

Lena got off the surgery table without much trouble. The anesthesia was still working its magic and it didn’t hurt Lena to move her injured body. She scanned the room for something to wear while keeping an eye on the three extremely concentrated in her surgery doctors. She heard the phrases “luckier than forest gump” and “miracle” before finding her torned up blouse on the floor. That had to be plenty. She only intended a quick tour around. She knew exactly where everything was in each of the city’s DEO agencies. So if she was in one of those she would probably be back before Alex returned.

Lena stepped out the room. Orb and string on her left hand. Right hand clenching her blouse in place. No one to be seen in the hall.  She walked to the contiguous room and opened the door. The heat of the room would have been overwhelming I she hadn’t been initially cold because of the blood loss.

“Alex leave me alone. I said I didn’t want to see anyone.” Kara shifted from facing the sun lamps to the wall opposite to the door. Her Supergirl outfit filled with cuts.

“Kara?” Lena tried. But her voice came out throaty and so low she couldn’t even hear it. Kara shifted towards the door and prompted her torso up with her elbow at the same time. Her head missing the lamp for just a hair distance.

Kara’s eyes hovered Lena from head to toes. Her mouth completely open and her eyes filled with tears once the reached Lena’s again. She stepped down the sunbed and walked the distance to her trying to swipe the tears falling down her cheeks. Little sobs escaping her mouth.

Lena couldn’t understand why the woman in front of her was sobbing. Maybe it was from the multiple bruises on her face but it didn’t seem to be. She was good at reading people. She would have usually guessed the cause. But that was not what was bothering her. What bothered her was that she didn’t even care, because all she wanted, was for Kara to stop being sad.

Lena unconsciously lifted her right hand and swiped away the tears on Kara’s left cheek. She only became aware when Kara leaned into her hand and closed her eyes to the touch. At that moment it was already too late for Lena to back away as Kara’s arms were already lifted above her shoulders and pulling her in a tight hug.

Kara was warm and Lena was so cold she didn’t even bother to show discomfort. Her arms were surrounding Kara’s waist. _When did I do that? She feels so nice. This feels so nice. So safe. So warm. So… Nice._ Kara’s face was ducked in her neck. Her sobs loud in her ear. Her tears moistening her hair. _OH MY GOD MY HAIR! It must be a complete disaster!_ Kara tighten her arms and Lena tighten hers. Her sobs and her chest contractions spacing in time.

 

\---

 

 Kara couldn’t stop reliving the images from the bar. She couldn’t stop seeing the dead. She couldn’t stop seeing the hurt. Her sister’s neck on the cyborgs hand. Even with her eyes wide opened that was all she could see. The possibility of not arriving there at the exact moment she did haunting her.

“Kara, look at me, come on.” Her eyes filled with tears when she faced her sister. “You were there just in time. I would have died if it wasn’t for you. Thanks.” If Lena hadn’t told her to use the window, 1 more second it was all it would have taken, for her sister to die because of her persona. She hated Kara Danvers right now. Why wasn’t she more alert? She was always tuning the news. _In fact, she thought she was, wasn’t she? Was she so asleep she wasn’t?_ “How did you got there? It wasn’t in the news until the ambulances got there and the explosion was right when you arrived. Did you hear the shouts?” _How did Lena know?_ Kara’s heart started Racing in her chest. _How did she know? She couldn’t have been the one behind it. She wouldn’t. KARA STOP. BREATH. THINK. She wouldn’t have warned you of it. OR would she? Did she want you dead? NO. NOT LENA. SHE WOULD NOT DOUBT HER AGAIN. THINK AGAIN. It was CADMUS. It had Lillian signature written all over it. Maybe Lena had been monitoring her mother. As intelligent as she was it made sense she would want to have the first hand on her mother’s doings. YES. That’s had to be it._ “Kara?”

“The shouts.”

“Well. Don’t do it again ok. I forbid it you. If whatever… Whoever saved us, we are working on that, wouldn’t have showed up we would all be dead and this city needs you Kara.” Kara was not listening to her sister, the images coming to her again. “There’s nothing you could have done Kara. They were two of them. You made enough.”

“Please leave me alone Alex.”

“Kara…”

“Please.”

“I won’t let you do that to yourself you hear me? I will give you space. But just a little bit of it. I’ll come back before you know it.”

_Why is there so much hatred? Why would they do this? Everywhere I go people are killing each other over the same things. How can they detach themselves from their actions? How can they not feel what I’m feeling? So much pain. No matter what I do, how hard I try. I’m supposed to be a symbol of hope but I feel nothing more than a very strong criminal bully. I’m so tired of it._

“Kara?” _It was barely a whisper but still enough to get me immediately out the rabbit hole I was getting into. Her only voice made my heart skip a beat._

_I turned to face her, uninterested on why the person I now knew I needed the most, was at the DEO. Until I saw her. Shaking nude legs stained with blood. Her nothing under the long blouse. Her right hand clenching the same blouse she had when I left the apartment. Only now it was bloody and torned. Her left hand holding something. The stitched hole in her lower belly. Her beautiful face filled with concern, the same her voice hinted when she called me. I needed her so much._

_I walked the space between us. Going through, repeatedly, the possible scenarios that occurred when I left. Feeling my heart hurt so much as if someone was grabbing it in their fist and trying to pull it out my chest. To the certainty she chose to wake me up and send me away when she needed me there. When she knew she needed me there. To the thought of her ceasing to exist._

_I didn’t know I was crying until she swiped a tear with her thump from my cheek. She was so cold and yet so soft. And I was burning and I needed her. I needed her nearer. I needed to know she was there with me and I needed to feel I was in control of her not leaving me._

_So I hugged her and I cried. I cried on my hurting chest for all the beautiful people that died and their families, for all the people that were hurt, for all the people that had to witness that and would have to live with the memory, for Alex, and for Lena. The woman that was hugging me so tight I could even feel my skin already tensing in response and my sadness transformed into something else._

_Something that made each beat of my heart spread a warmth of… joy and… hope. And the need to hold her near me dissolved into the need of looking into her soul through those beautiful green and blue windows._

“Kara, please close your eyes.” _Lena stopped me when I leaned back._ “I’m pretty much naked here.” _OhmygodIhavebeenhugginghernaked!!_

Kara stepped away as if Lena was burning her. So quickly she tripped with the sunlamps in her way back and when trying to keep them from falling putting more pressure than needed on them and bending the pole. Lena watched her amused not noting that although she had clenched the blouse back a generous portion of her lace black bra was still visible. Kara’s face turned even redder as she turned to face the opposite wall.

“What the hell Ka-?” Alex stomped into the room ready to scold her little sister.

 

\---

 

“Hey J’onn.”

“How’s Lena?”

“Can’t you read my mind?” Alex took a deep breath to a comprehensive look from J’onn. “I’m sorry. That was unfair and out of place. I know you don’t read minds if avoidable. I’m just… Tired.”

“I know Alex. And you really should take a moment to get your head examined. You took a good hit.”

“Kara says it’s nothing.”

“Kara is not a doctor Alex.”

“I will. Later. Lena is out of surgery. She’ll be ok in a couple of days. I’m going to get her some clothes.” Alex stopped as she noticed where J’onn had just came out from. “Are test results back already? Was the blood on the cyborgs Kara’s?” the Martian nodded. “Don’t tell her. Not yet.” He nodded once more. “Do we know anything else on who saved us and what did they use?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“How did they know J’onn? They had to know Lillian’s plans beforehand. The attack only lasted 6 minutes.” Alex pushed the images away.

“Maybe someone working with her betrayed her. Maybe it was a lucky save. Anything is an option. I’m just glad they got to save you both.”

“Just assign that bitch as many DEO agents as we can spare. Her little escaped to the interrogation room with her visitor cost a lot.”

“I know my job Agent Danvers.” J’onn voice was severe and Alex regretted her words immediately. “Go get some clothes for Miss Luthor. And get her to make that device for our people. That thing poked a hole in a cyborg skull as it was nothing more than an orange. We need that thing on our side.” Alex was about to retort but J’onn raised his finger. “I don’t care what you need to do to convince her. Just do it.” J’onn massaged his temples. Alex knew he was going to ask them to stay for the debriefing to take place in the morning. “And I want you and Kara out of here and sleeping in your beds in an hour.” _No way in hell she_ “And no buts Agent Danvers. That’s an order. I don’t want to see your minds anywhere near the agency until Monday.”

Alex stomped the rest of the way to the lockers. Huffed while grabbing someone’s unattended clothes she thought might fit Lena and huffed and stomped her way back. _I need to be here. That bitch is still pulling strings from behind bars. We need to cut those strings. I will cut her arms off if I have to. How does he think I’ll be able to sleep? With everything that’s going on that’s the last thing I’ll do._ A loud noise stopped Alex before entering the surgery room. _Again Kara? Really? Do you know how expensive those lamps are? How many times do I have to remind her?_ Alex stomps where AUDIBLE by the time she reached the door to Kara’s room. So loud some distracted soul would have confused them by a small stampede.

“What the hell Ka-?” Alex stomped into the room ready to scold her little sister. Instead, she froze. The just out of surgery body of Lena Luthor was standing next to her almost as naked as she had left her and her sister was blushing so much the tip of her ears were bright red. _Great, I’m going to kill those guys and their fucking obsession with Lena’s luck. Now she would have hell brought down on her by her sister and why she did not tell her about Lena._

“ALEX CLOSE YOUR EYES!” Kara commanded her without turning around to face her. A voice she rarely heard her sister use on her. She did as tell and extended the clothes to the spot she guessed was nearest to Lena’s reach. Alex was already thinking what to say to the coming up accusations. _Founded accusations. She did it for Kara’s sake. Kara would understand that. Eventually._

“Ok. I’m dressed.” Kara turned around to black cargo pants and white shirt on Lena Luthor. The device stashed in one of her pockets. Kara’s mouth slightly opened. Alex looking at her sister’s reaction suspiciously. _Is she checking her out? Nah. Kara is as straight as they make them. Keep your focus Danvers. You’ll need it to dodge Kara._

“You should be lying down Lena. You had a major surgery minutes ago. Supergirl. Please scan her for clogs.” Kara complied immediately panicking a little bit.

“She’s ok.”

“Please don’t do that without my permission again.” Lena’s voice as cold as ice.

“I’m sorry.” Kara wasn’t really sorry.

“I’ll lay down once in my own house Agent Danvers.” This woman was a stubborn one. J’onn’s request ringing bells on her head. She needed her on her side.

“I’m afraid you cannot go to your home at the moment. An agent and a cyborg were killed there. It’s an FBI crime scene right now.”

“Ok. Then I’ll go to a hotel until you clear my apartment.”

“Absolutely not Lena. You’ll be putting all the people in the hotel in danger.”

“Agent Danvers! Her mother. Not her.”

“It’s ok Supergirl.” Kara so relieved when she heard her call her Supergirl. She didn’t think of the fact Lena could outed her in front of her sister until now. Happily, Lena clearly did put some thought into it. “She’s right.”

“Do you have anywhere else to go?”

“Agent Danvers, this is starting to feel as you’re questioning her.”

“I’m afraid not Agent Danvers. But I will not stay in the FBI agency”

“What about Kara Danvers place?” Kara suggested. Her voice coming up too shy. Somehow, her sister looking at her with piercing eyes was encouraging. “Isn’t she your only friend in National City?” Lena smirked to Kara only for a fraction of a second. _Did I just hallucinate that?_

“My _sister_ is not going to want to be involved in this. I won’t put her at risk.” _I’m not going to lose this game Kara._

“Your _sister_ can decide on her own agent Danvers. And I know she would be happy to have Lena staying with her.”

“As her sister I think I know best what she wants Supergirl.” Alex saw her little sister’s eyes starting to get some red on them. “Ok. Ok. I’ll ask her. I’m guessing you’re volunteering to _sneakily_ surveillance her apartment?” Alex typed a real message to her sister and sent it. Kara had to make a real effort not to be surprised by her boot vibrating.

“Of course. Sneaky is my specialty.” Alex snorted to that. Alex pretended to check her phone.

“Ok Sneaky. Let’s go. Kara says she’ll be delighted.” Alex waved at them and Kara followed her out the room. “Lena? I’ll take you to Kara’s. Supergirl will fly there and keep an eye on you. And I promise to send undercover agents.”

 Lena was so amused with the exchange she did not realize a decision was taken away from her. Lena decided to go along with it for now.

“My mother will not suspect of Kara. She’s too simple for me.” All of Kara’s happiness swiped violently away by Lena’s words. All her hopes of a relationship downsized to zero. Of course Lena did not believe that for a second. Kara had more layers than she would dare guess. What she meant to say was that that’s how her mother still saw it. If she had any suspicion Kara was Supergirl she would have _casually_ brought Kara’s name to Lena. The temptation being too great to miss it and Lena was counting that to be true. And if she suspected something more than a business interest with the reporter she would have teased her too. “I’m sure no agent will be needed. If anything. They would hint my mother of my location.” Lena was trying to get rid of another thing that would impede her from auctioning in smoothly in secret.

Alex opened the car once they arrived to the parking lot. She took a look at her sister, now almost as sad as she had seen it a few hours ago.

“I agree. No agents. Supergirl? Are you ok?” Kara looked up to her sister lacking the usual light that surrounded her.

“I’ll-I’m fine. I’ll keep an eye on you from above.” She said before taking off and out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. No notes on last chapter. Whatever I wrote seemed short in words for what I feel whenever something as the Orlando shooting happens. In case you were wondering. The numbers in there were the real deal.  
> This chapter flowed so naturally from my fingers. No explicit supercorp = my fingers refuse to write. Supercorp stuff = my fingers go crazy. But... in every good story you cant have one without the other.  
> On a side note... OMG... Lena and Kara growing closer statement. Lena/Kara connection. LENA/KARA guys! Not writen Lena AND kara but LENA/KARA. I'm freaking out. AND a Lena centric episode? Hyperventilating. Ali Adler truly loves us?


	7. Danvers House – Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More supercorp in this chapter and sanvers. Probably as of Chapter 8/9 I'll start adding more POV besides the maggie/alex/lena/kara you've seen so far. Please comment with your opinion, ideas, input, etc.

“You said I needed to get her to make the weapon for us. This is part of it J’onn.” Alex answered firmly while driving, for second time this dawn, away from Kara’s building. She had drove to Lena’s apartment to get her things and someone tipped J’onn about it.

“Not by sneaking her out JUST MINUTES AFTER A MAJOR SURGERY without even letting me know and to an unsecured location.” J’onn’s voice was as firm as Alex’s but he had a lot more power on it.

“She’s staying with Supergirl and she has me to check up on her.” J’onn massaged his temples again. His advanced brain trying to cope with the facts and already thinking how to anticipate the enormous amount of risks that went with it. He was pacing around the DEO and other agents were wisely escaping his route.

“Ok.” Alex knew better than to keep talking after that and she cut the communication.

“You just put a Luthor in your little sister’s apartment. Oh SHIT Alex.” She hit the wheel and took in a huge amount of air. _There’s something about her though… I lied to her on the surgery room. I told her all the DEO looked at her as a hero for saving them when really they are just pissed off she didn’t decide to save her neck sooner. Did_ I want to distract her or did I want her to like me? Alex phone vibrated on the front passenger seat.

“Danvers.” Alex smiled widely.

“Hey. I miss you.”

“I don’t know if I miss you too Danvers. Some crazy dates you take me out. I think I have to reevaluate this whole dating _you_ thing.”

“HA, HA” Alex saw her smile in the rearview mirror, still going from ear to ear. “How are you?”

“I hate speaking in public.” Maggie complained on the van on her way to the secured press conference room. Two, very intact, on the outside at least, giant robots on the back of it.

“But you look so good.” She heard Maggie laugh and then went completely silent. “Do you want me to-”

“I just…” Maggie trailed off. “The video CADMUS released.”

“Happily we have the cyborg bodies to prove neither Superman nor Supergirl did that. And I don’t think Lillian will try to take them back. There’s also vids and witnesses of Superman present on a flood in Thailand at the exact same time.”

“Dammit Danvers. It’s not nut job mamma Luthor or the awkward heroes in tights reputation I was aiming for! I’m sorry but your sister should not have picked her cousin clothing design line. Bad choice.” Alex choked on something and almost hit the car that just stopped to the red light. Maggie heard the brakes. “You’re driving Danvers? Are you ok?”

“What? My sister?” Alex barely articulate. She parked the SUV to one side of the street. 

“Oh come on Danvers. The whole _glasses no glasses_ thing is lame. Plus, you did stand me up after… _what happened_ to be with her. But if you prefer I’ll stick with the option that she’s your lover.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!”

“Your sister it is.” Alex felt relieved that was not something to be worrying about between them anymore.

“What were you aiming for?” Alex asked, scared of the answer. She hadn’t stop to think on everything that had happen. She knew she couldn’t afford to. She couldn’t afford to get distracted by it. She couldn’t even afford to relax again as she had when Lillian was put behind bars.

“I froze Danvers. That never happened to me before.”

“Maggie there’s nothing we could have done against them. Not even Supergirl was a match for them.”

“Just let me finish ok. I froze but you didn’t. I need to have sex with you Danvers” Alex DID NOT EXPECT THAT. She was expecting something fatalistically romantic to come out of her _date?_ “And I need it after I get done with this little circus I have ahead of me.”

“Maggie, are you ok?”

“Of course I’m not. You wouldn’t be neither if you have seen your girlfriend fucking make a stand to a fucking cyborg and almost beat the crap of that thing. I’ll go by your apartment after this is over.”

_Girlfriend?_

 

\---

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Kara asked Lena who was standing next to the door, her cellphone in one hanging hand to her side. Her back against the wall. Her eyes somewhere in Kara’s couch. She had been there since Alex left. Busy with her cellphone at first but then just… _lost_.

Kara wanted to think in something else that was not Lena’s chosen words to describe her but she couldn’t. _If she didn’t know I am Supergirl I would probably get why she called Kara simple but she knows. So why am I still simple to her? Is that how she sees me?_

“You’re what Kara? 25,26?” Kara nodded confused. “I’m not comparing but there are certain similarities between my position and yours. We are both powerful. Both our lives and of those who are close to us would probably be in danger for as long as we play the roles we currently are in.” Kara sighed, she didn’t like to be reminded of that reality. She left the bottle of water she was holding in the counter and faced Lena from the distance. “I get you have people in your life right now. Adults. Who made their own conscious choice to stick with you, I’m assuming most of them know?” _How did she know? Am I that transparent? Or just for her? Where was she going with this? Why was my age relevant?_ “Do you ever think about your future?” This time Lena waited for Kara to answer. Her eyes still far from meeting Kara’s.

“What do you mean? What I’m going to do on the summer kind of future?” Kara tried to make a joke but Lena did not laugh.

“The kind where you consider being part of a family, having kids…”

“Oh…” Kara did not see that one coming. Kara tried to settle her glasses on her nose but she was not wearing them, she had taken them off once Alex was out the door, so instead she scratched her temple. The image of Lena holding a small baby threatening to bring her lips to curl up.

“Because it would be selfish for us to do that with a defenseless being who did not ask to be placed in that situation.” Lena’s voice got lost and Kara walked the distance to her.

“Nobody choses their parents.” Lena raised her head to meet Kara. Her face completely unreadable. “It would be selfish. Taking the decision of having a kid is never about them. It’s about you. What you want. It’s always an imposition.” Lena’s lips partly departed and her brow went up a little bit. She couldn’t believe such an unromantic view of the subject was coming out of Kara’s mouth. “I do think of it. I mean, not having biological kids because that’s not an option for me unless I go and ask my cousin for sperm.” Kara chuckled and this time Lena smiled. A small shy smile. “But I think, one day, I would be a good mom to someone. I mean. I know it’s going to be difficult. Very hard. Probably sometimes I’ll feel like I cannot handle it. But I will have someone there with me. I wouldn’t do that alone. Rao. Not a chance I would do that alone.” Kara stopped, noticing she was starting to ramble. “You would be a great mom too Lena.” Kara’s heart contracted when she saw Lena’s eyes darken to her last words.

“Let’s go to sleep shall we?” Lena walked to Kara’s room. Kara frozen in place. Her head looking down to her feet. _The couch then. She’s going to sleep on my bed. Rao help me._ Suddenly ideas of how to keep the sheets from washing machine started parading in Kara’s mind. “Are you coming Kara?” Kara’s jaw completely dropped at the sight of Lena in one of her old big college hoodies. Her hair had been freed and _washed? When did she shower? Why did I not listen the water running? I’m so lost._ And was hanging heavily into her shoulders. She nodded profusely and walked the distance before she could even realize she had just agreed to sleep next to her almost naked love interest. Even if Kara knew Lena enjoyed fooling around with her it didn’t take away the feeling from Kara that she was taking advantage of the situation.

She went into the bathroom, her PJ’s under her arm, her heart jumping in her chest and her hands sweating again. _I need a shower._ Kara stepped into the cold water and soaked her hair in half a bottle of shampoo. Scrubbed her skin with a soap and looked down on her body. She was suddenly self-aware of her body hair. She didn’t have much but she knew it was common in that culture to shave and she couldn’t shave. _Calm down Kara. Please calm down._

When she stepped out of the bathroom Lena was already asleep on the opposite side to the window and Kara wished she had done that intendedly. _Did she stopped to think I like as much sun as I can get?_ Her closed eyelids facing Kara and both her hands below the pillow. She ninja walked to the other side and stepped into the blankets. She was so tense it was hard to tell she was still alive.

“I meant my _mother_ thought of you as a simple individual Kara.” Lena’s voice was deep and sleepy. “That’s a good thing for both of us at the moment.”

“And what do _you_ think of me?” Kara shyly asked not daring move one hair. Lena turned around to face Kara, her stomach starting to hurt a little.

“I think you’re out of this world.” Lena’s voice almost off now. Kara stood still. Her heart pounding out of control in her chest.

_I know she’s is she teasing me again._

_…_

_I’m out of this world._

 

 

\---

 

Lena woke up past mid-day. Her headache almost gone. Her stomach hurting but bearable. It felt compressed though, like if something was pushing her insides to her back. She opened her eyes to Kara’s leg over her stomach. The rest of her body sprawled on the entire bed. Her blonde hair covering her face.

“Kara” she flattered her eyelashes open and smiled widely at Lena.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena watched Kara immediately blush and covered her mouth with both hands. “OH OH my leg. I’m SO sorry.” _Did I misread Kara? It’s was not just her flustered personality I was getting. She likes me._ Lena was used to getting the attention from other people in that way. Getting it from Supergirl was somewhat different but still the same. And she would do with it what she always did: take advantage. “Did I hurt you?” Kara got on her knees and looked at my stomach. “Can I?” _Is she asking me permission to use her x-ray vision?_ Lena prompted herself up and laid her back on the wall.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Kara blushed and hide her face but then looked up again with Supergirl’s determination.

“Extremely beautiful.” Lena enjoyed the courageous answer she didn’t expect Kara to have. A spark ignited in Lena’s chest to the possibilities behind this new found side of the reporter.

“I might take that the wrong way Kara.” Lena’s eyebrow playfully up and a mischief on her smile.

“What would the wrong way be?”

“I might think you like me as more than a friend.” Kara blushed again, Lena now taking that as a progress sign instead of an awkward cute one.

“I-I _do._ ” Lena did absolutely not expect that so soon. She knocked the thinking out of her. “It feels so good to say it out loud!” Kara let herself fall backwards into the mattress and covered her face with a pillow. Her head now in the opposite side to Lena’s. “I’m sorry I agreed to sleeping with you without telling you.” She said cushioned by the pillow on her mouth. “I felt really bad about it.” Lena crawled forward.

“But not so bad that you wouldn’t do it.” Kara slowly uncovered her face to the voice that felt was right next to her ear and was incinerating it. Lena’s face was only a breath away from hers. Her green eyes sparkling and her white mischievous smile luring Kara. Her black hair cascading to one side brushing Kara’s neck.

Kara’s lips departed from each other leaving a small gap in between.

 _She’s shaking under me. I can even hear her heart pounding against her chest and feel her warm gasps against me. I should kiss her trembling lips. That’s what she wants. A deep and quick kiss to leave her wanting for more._ Lena bit her lower lip hard.

She leaned in. Her hands to both sides of the blonde head. Her fingers landing softly near her mouth and brushing down the cheek until her thumb anchored at the corner of her lips. _She’s so soft._ Lena’s thumb slipped through Kara’s lower lip, her tongue through her own lips ghosting above Kara’s mouth. She breathed in through her mouth and plunged to capture her lower lip into her own.

Kara moaned in Lena’s mouth to the contact. _Fuck. Please don’t do that Kara._ Both hands reached up. One to grab Lena’s neck. The other Lena’s waist. And she gently pulled her closer until their bodies were barely touching. Lena’s tongue sliding between Kara’s closed lips. _I want more Kara._

Instead of opening her mouth Kara’s hands pulled her impossibly close to her body. Her full weight on Kara now, one leg in between Kara’s, the other to her right side, her head also on her right side next to Kara’s own head, her nose near the reporter’s ear, one arm wrapped around Kara’s left side, the other below her own body.

 _There goes my plan._ Lena could not see Kara’s face but she could feel her smiling. She pressed a kiss to Lena’s right jaw side provoking her skin to tense and bump.

“Thank you Lena.” Kara’s arms tensed a little bit around Lena. “For saving us from the virus, for letting me know about the bar, for letting me know you knew my secret…” Lena’s nose got moistened by a tear from Kara. Lena was expecting an interrogation on why she did not let them in her plans, at least the ones that let her exposed. She knew her little but she thought she at least knew that Supergirl would always want to protect those she cared about. And that implied scolding them if they made it difficult to her, even by hiding information. “I know how hard it was for you to let go of a secret. I know what they mean to you.” Lena started to hear her own heart accelerating to Kara’s words. “But it saved the person I care the most in this world.” Kara’s head tilted to Lena. Her eyes closed. Her sides filled with shining strings. “Tell me what happened once you let me go.”

Lena’s eyes closed to the request.

 _Oblivious Kara knows me better than I thought. Her last chosen words… She knows I expected something to happen to me too._  

“I-I” _Why does it hurt? It didn’t until now. Until the now present thought of telling her all what happened._ “Suspected aliens gathering in one place would be an opportunity my mother or CADMUS would be resilient to miss. Once I got confirmation of it I knew she would also cease it to get back at me.” It was a partial truth. Lena knew approximately how many cyborgs her mother could fuel. If not all at the bar there was only one other place she would send them. “So once you left I run to my room to get a defense and research device I invented a while ago, the orb I was holding this morning. It mostly functions under a code but I command it through a sync device to my brain. She sent a cyborg just as Lex.” Lena felt Kara’s right hand tense around her waist and her left hand land on her cheek, her moistened lips place a kiss on her nose. Lena’s own hand coiling back to her chest as if it would ease the pain she was feeling. “I got my device to set a hole on its skull while it was distracted with the FBI agents. It is as fast as those machines, probably more, but I cannot give it freewill to act. I need to control it Kara.” _Was that an excuse? Since when I make excuses for myself?_

“What did she want?” Kara’s voice was hoarse. Almost seemed unnatural to her. _What did she want besides killing me Kara? Am I putting these thoughts in Kara or is she really keeping up with this?_

“To prevent me from finding and taking the money flow to CADMUS.” Kara’s eyes opened to Lena’s greens.

“I’m so happy you’re ok.” Kara’s grin impossibly wide. “Would you stay with me?”

 _She wants something from me I could never be able to give her. How long will it take her to realize that? If I play it well, probably more than it would have taken her to drift apart as soon as I let her know I didn’t feel the same way about her._ Lena knew that once you took people’s interest away they quickly made themselves scarce.

Lena gave some thought to the fuzzy proposal omitting the timeframe. She needed to continue her pending chores on her mother’s related themes and she also needed to run a company she almost completely neglected in the past 4 days. Her reporter day job would give her an almost secured period of time while her Supergirl job could either extend it or shorten it. Whichever the case, Lillian would take some time to figure out she is at the reporter’s house. Plus, it was a relieve not having to worry about the risks this time.

Lena nodded and prompted herself up. The absence of the hug leaving its mark on Lean’s skin.

“I’ll go get us some food.” Lena grabbed her cellphone on the night stand. Her eyes and fingers already going through her team’s feeds. _I’m going to find your accounts Lillian and when I get ahold of them you’ll forget all about this unfunded hatred and resentment to worry about what you truly care: money._

“You cook Miss Luthor?” Kara playfully asked.

“Maybe someday you’ll see that.” Kara was able to catch a glimpse of the mischievous smirk she found herself utterly attracted to.

Lena’s stomach now hurting a lot but nevertheless she let her steps be smooth and normal, even outside Kara’s _human_ sight when she entered the living room. She knew the girl could see her there too if she wanted it. She typed a text to Jess and got the answer right away. _I should really give her a gift for bothering her on a Sunday._

Kara appeared in the living room wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Bunny slip-ons on her feet.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Now I’m underdressed.” Kara wanted to laugh to that but instead her eyes got lost in Lena’s naked legs. Lena walked the distance to her and her hands clenched on the sides of her white t-shirt. “Something you like Miss Danvers?” Lena teased. Kara’s hands wrapping her waist. Lena made an effort to contain a painful sting in her inside which traduced in fisting the cloth of Kara’s t-shirt and gritting her teeth.

“Lena” Kara’s blue eyes looking deeply into greens. Her hand caressing her cheek. Her hands guiding her effortlessly onto the couch. “Should I get you your painkillers?” Pain was an important part of what kept Lena going since she was a little kid.

“I’m ok.” Kara sat next to her and turned on the TV. She didn’t intend for the news channel to be the first thing to pop up in the screen. “Leave it please.” Kara took Lena’s right arm and curled her left one around it. Lena’s eyes already lost on what the text messages could not possibly describe.

The images from the bar parading nonstop on it. Both women muscles tensing to them. When the video from the bar was finally over, the program moved on to live images from the place. Lena eyes remained opened even though, she wanted nothing more than to close them. The cameras followed the news guy outside to a small crater.

‘According to witnesses this is where the real hero fought the cyborgs. She must have had it pretty rough to have left a hole this size in pure concrete.’ Lena imagined Kara being hit and kicked repeatedly by Lillian’s machines.

“I didn’t save them you know? Someone was there and did something to them. They should be thanking them but the FBI has decided not to disclose that yet.”

“You didn’t see them?”

“I only searched once I knew Alex was ok, and they were long gone by then. Whoever they were, they were the heroes last night.” Lena felt Kara’s head weight on her shoulder.  

A very tired looking Maggie appeared now in a conference room. Two giant machines identical to Superman and Supergirl to her right side. Living and kicking Superman to the right.

“Kal-El is here? Why didn’t he tell me?” Kara pouted.

“Are you close with him?”

“Maybe now a little bit more. When we both left Krypton he was less than a year old and I was 13. I was the one supposed to take care of him once we got here. But, my pod got knocked off course while I was on stasis. By the time I got to earth he was already a grownup man. He left me with the Danvers. Happily, they were great to me.”

“Would you please tell me about your planet Kara?”

“What would you like to know?” _SO much things. What got them to extinction? What type of forms of government they had in place? How advanced was their technology? How did they reproduce? Was there any cultural difference between genders? How was the architecture of the buildings? What did they do for entertainment? What sports did they play? What animal species did they have? Where there more than one specie with self-awareness in the planet? Had she traveled to other planets? How? OMG space traveling._ Lex knew so little about that. All he really cared about was that kryptonite and red sun light were effective against them.

“Describe me your house.”


	8. Danvers House – Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sanvers sex. Cute supercorp scenes but lena is far from being there, or maybe not? some more hints to stuff that's going to happen later (i better keep up to all the hints I'm throwing and dont pull a Lost).  
> Also, getting a little bit discouraged to the lack of comments. I have already written the end and the middle (of part one) so I have actually quite satisfied my own gaps left by the show. Leave a comment if you would like to keep reading!

Kara’s took a hand up her lips and brushed through them with her index and middle finger. Lena’s burning kiss still pulsating on them. The feeling in her lower stomach slowly fading. Kara blushed to the overwhelming memory of the most amazing being resting her weight on her. She took both her hands to her face and smiled widely to her palms.

She hadn’t push Lena into telling her her feelings. Kara knew she didn’t feel the same way. She knew this was all a fun game for Lena that could likely end up breaking her heart. But she couldn’t help but hope someday it wasn’t. Hope that if she kept her close she could get to her eventually. Because Kara knew it would be worth it. _So worth it._

If the always present image of Lena over her on her bed was not enough, she walked in her naked legs again. Her perfect, long, white, soft legs. _Oh Rao. She’s walking towards me. She’s grabbing mi shirt._  

“Something you like Miss Danvers?” _EVERYTHING. Come closer._ Kara watched Lena flinch, almost imperceptible. She contained herself from scanning her. For three seconds. She knew Lena was too stubborn to admit she was in pain until probably feeling like dying. Kara breathed again once she was sure Lena was fine.

When she turned on the TV she was thinking on what could have happen if the imperative need to express the woman her gratitude wouldn’t have interrupted them. She needed something to distract Lena while she gave in into her thoughts. _Will she keep her interest on me once we get to do that?_ The sudden thought startled Kara. But more because this was the first time she had thought of it while being a very real possibility than because it would imply Lena leaving her. _Given what happened to me already I know I won’t have the will to stop it if it comes to that, whatever the results may be. I need to do extensive research. I need to speak to my sister._

By the time Kara reached those determinations it had been only 5 seconds of the news program in the TV screen but she struggled with the remote control as it had been an hour as she truly could not tell. Lena’s hand on hers, calmed her down immediately. She took advantage of Lena’s initiative and curled her arm around the one offered. The pressure on it slightly tensing from time to time upon the images on the screen in front of them.

She didn’t expect to see Clark there. This was the most she had seen of him in her entire lifetime on Earth.  _He is going to kill me if he finds out Lena knows about me. And I guess that would mean she knows about him too. I’M OFFICIALLY DEAD. Maybe he will have to fight Alex on who has the pleasure to take on the chore. I wonder who will win? Probably Alex._

“Are you close with him?”

 _He did ask if I could be the godmother to his child but that was probably one of the one-hand-counted times we talked about us._ “Would you please tell me about your planet Kara?” _That’s all about him?_ Kara was used to being asked questions about Clark for hours. She didn’t have much opportunities in which people didn’t make it about him.

“Describe me your house.”

Images from her home started flowing into Kara’s mind. Her room, her bed that resembled a couch, her soft white sheets, her sculptures on every part of the house - her father was especially proud of her ability- and the huge glassless window to the city (Kara really missed that technology, especially now that it would be handy to have it configured to allow uvb radiation in instead of only wind and the members of her house). Her father’s lab, full with living organisms. He was going to bring Krypton back to life. Kara barely saw him in the last years of Krypton. But she remembered this one time he created flying luminescent insects to fly freely in her room.  She cried the next day she found them dead. ‘Don’t be sad Kara, they fulfilled their purpose.’ He had explained later to her but Kara had found no comfort on those words. ‘Will I die once I fulfill my purpose?’ she had asked instead. Every Kryptonian had a clear purpose communicated to them from early age and a set of DNA genes to go with them. Kara’s was to continue her father’s work but she was never interested in science neither her father insisted she deepen her knowledge into it. Her father had taken a seat in Kara’s bed a looked outside her window. His eyes lost in the sky. His extended hand asking Kara to his side. ‘I love you Kara, you know that?’ Kara knew that. ‘You can choose your own purpose, whatever it is it would be ok. It can even be more than one. It can even change through time. It will always be ok. Do you understand what I’m saying?’ The girl nodded. ‘That whatever it is I choose it will be ok to _you_ Dad. Because you love me, because you trust me, because you know me.’ Her father smiled widely. It was a rare sight for the small 9-year-old kid. ‘You know what I want most for you Kara? I want you to be happy. Remember the story I used to tell you when you were little? The one about pure souls? You’re one of those my daughter and as ’ Her father never finished what he started to say that morning. He got called into work and never again retook that conversation.

“Your father’s lab seemed amazing.” _Was I actually talking this whole time? What did I say?_

“Uh-Yes, it was.” _This is so awkward. Kara distanced herself from Lena as it would help her focus on remembering what she said to her while she was lost in Krypton._

“I now understand why he didn’t come to earth with you and I can _understand_ why your mother didn’t either.”

“What? They couldn’t. We had only one pod. It only fitted one person.” Lena smirked but went back to a serious face once she realized Kara had not considered it a possibility before.

“Come on Kara. I would also love to believe my biological parents gave me up to the Luthor’s for my own good. But they probably sold me, or were two deep into drugs to even take that decision themselves. Your parents and Clark’s owned a launching platform. Do you really think they did not have the resources to get a bigger ship? Or more of them? I may believe that if the whole population of Krypton were rushing to escape the planet’s explosion. The pod availability would be scarce. But it wasn’t like that, was it? You two were probably the only ones who escaped. I think they felt they deserved Krypton’s fate. I can relate to that.”

“They didn’t deserve that!” Kara stood up in rage. Her fists to her sides. Kara was angry but not at Lena. She was angry because she was right. Because she was telling her something she didn’t want to think about before: her parent’s guilt had been bigger than her love for her.

Lena stood up to make front to what she had caused. Her back straight up and her gaze firm, same defiance and confidence projected as in any of her business meetings, not diminished at all by the fact that this time her hair was messed up and she had only two pieces of cloth on. “I know.” She sharply retorted awaiting for what she thought would have taken a little bit more time to come. She really hadn’t expected her words to have had such an impact on the blonde. If she would, she wouldn’t have said them.

Kara looked at the strong woman in front of her and the need to fight back that thought, that truth, was replaced with the one to mourn it. To embrace it. Her arms limpidly swinging as she walked the two steps to Lena and let her body clash the woman in front of her. Her face flatly sinking on Lena’s chest. Tears being absorbed by her colleague hoodie.

 

\---

 

“Danvers” a very tired looking Maggie smiled poorly at Alex from the doorway before stepping in. Alex was completely drained herself. She hadn’t gotten any sleep at all, first deciding her outfit and secondly looking at the news to be sure her girlfriend would make it through the press conference. She knew she owed J’onn BIG TIME for shapeshifting into superman. She did ask Clark first but he had “a Lois emergency” which Alex thought was that lady getting in trouble she couldn’t handle by herself AGAIN. Although it was on everyone’s best interest, she knew he had ultimately done it because she had asked for it. “Nice outfit.” Maggie smirked sideways while walking in and letting her body fall back into the couch. Alex took a look at her tight jeans and white sweater and smiled at her earlier decision.

“You were great.” Alex hated her voice to hint how nervous she was for what Maggie had said in their call earlier. She took a seat next to Maggie. His whole body rock stiff.

“Hug me Danvers” Maggie leaned towards her and Alex relaxed. Her left arm finding its way around Maggie’s neck and pulling her closer. Maggie’s eyes slowly closing. “Don’t think I forgot about the sex part.” A smirk barely visible at the corner of her mouth. “You were so… Sleep.” Maggie trailed off. Her mind already dreaming.

 

\---

 

A knock on the door separated them. Lena’s arms were lifted around the blonde and would have landed softly on her shoulders if they haven’t been an interruption.

“It’s your secretary” Kara said while looking for her glasses and whipping some tears away. “And a whole other people.”

Lena was already in the other room thanking her black lace bra was still intact and lurking from other clothes she could fit in and not feel completely out of character. She finally settled for elastic jeans, a t-shirt, nothing on her feet, and the same hoodie above it all.

She smirked when walking by Kara’s side to open the door to five people. Two carrying five bags of food each, two carrying three bags each and Jess into the apartment. She noted her clothes choice had had an effect on the blonde. That was until she smelled the food. Once she did, the blonde’s head was lost in delivery bags. She did not notice how each one of the men that had entered the apartment had respectfully nodded towards Lena before leaving.

“Everything you asked Miss Luthor.” Jess said once the 4 guys left the apartment. “I also turned all your meetings for the following week into remote ones. The location is being put in conditions as we speak. I made sure my communication was secure.”

“Thanks Jess.”

“Should I also cancel Friday’s event?” _Friday? She was going to stay until Friday. In her apartment. Those suitcases were her things. She was going to accommodate her things in her home. Relax Kara._

“I’d expect to be returning to my apartment by Friday.”

“I’ll get in touch with the FBI.” Jess was about to leave when Lena stopped her.

“Also, please send an invite to Miss Danvers here and her friends for Friday? I think they are going to enjoy Friday’s event.”

“Sure Miss Luthor. I’ll talk to her during the week to arrange it.”

“Please do, but do not give away the surprise.” Jess smiled shyly and closed the door behind her.

“You’re leaving on Friday?” Kara asked with her mouth full of food. Lena smiled to the sight. “I’m sorry. I was SO hungry. You bought an entire restaurant of food.”

“Several actually. Did that impress you?” Lena took a seat on the other side of the counter.

“You probably have my favor for life.” Lena looked amused as Kara shoved 3 pop stickers into her mouth at the same time. Hungry herself she started looking into the bags for the one that contained Italian pizza.

“I am leaving on Friday. Would that be ok? Me staying the entire week here? I’ll be literally taking over your home. It’s probably best if I don’t get out of here at all.”

“Yeah-Yes-Of course. Totally fine.” _Totally cool Kara. As smooth as it could have gone. You’re getting the grip of this._ Kara heard an alarm go off on the other side of the city and shouts with it. She changed into Supergirl’s destroyed outfit and grabbed as many pot stickers and slices of pizza her hands could pick up. “Have to go, see you later?”

“I’ll be here.” _She’ll be here. Oh Rao._

 

\---

 

“Now that I have slept and eaten I need to apologize about earlier Alex.” Alex looked confused at Maggie from across the counter. When she got to what Maggie had meant she actually felt relieved. But she also felt rejected. _Fuck it Danvers._ “I know this is new to you and I’m aware I should take it slow and easy but the whole thing last night… It caught me off guard. And I don’t know if it was a defense mechanism or what the _hell_ was that, but at one point all I could think of was how extremely sexy you looked while pouring all that cheap alcohol around the counter.” Alex found herself turned on by Maggie’s words. She walked around the corner, her hand grabbing the beer as a pivot point.

“Sexy huh?”

“You’re looking at me funny Danvers.” Maggie’s dimples starting to show as Alex came nearer. Her body leaning forward to the brunette. Alex hands sliding through her cheeks and hooking the back of her neck. Her thumbs anchoring in the place just before her ears.  

“Shut up Sawyer” She demanded in a whisper before Maggie’s lips departed and a warm breath escaped her mouth.

Alex lips gabbed the other woman’s own moistened lips. The warm touch awakening a desire in both of them and translating into both bodies coming closer together. Without breaking the kiss that had now escalated to tongues being involved. Alex got rid of Maggie’s t-shirt and stopped to take a look at her breasts. She breathed in and continue to kiss her mouth, move down to her neck, pressed her body against Maggie’s and Maggie’s against the counter.

“Danvers if you keep going like this I’ll be not be ab-” Alex hands moved to Maggie’s back and unbuckled her bra.

“I said shut up.” Alex hands now replacing, slowly, the bra’s main function. Her mouth sucking the place in her neck that joined her shoulder. Maggie managed to take Alex t-shirt and pushed her to the wall behind her. Their breasts clashing together. Maggie’s hands now struggling to get the other woman’s pants off while gasping for what came as insufficient air.

When Alex’s pants came down so did Maggie’s although she didn’t even notice it until the other woman’s hand grabbed the lower back of her back and pulled her closer. Maggie surrender to the other woman’s demands and allowed her to switch positions and lift her left leg off the ground. She even wrapped it around the DEO agent waist. Alex’s kisses melting the police officer down. Her knees feeling weaker and she found herself actually thankful most of her weight was either leaned to the wall behind her or on Alex’s waist.

Maggie found strength to pull Alex back. Took her hand and erased her confused look with a smile and two dimples. She walked her to Alex’s bed and set her down on it. Alex now in her lower underwear on her bed and Maggie completely naked above her. Her knee in between Alex’s legs, steadily moving her up the bed until she was completely on it.

“You’re so beautiful Alex.” Alex blushed, her hand pulling Maggie closer for a deep kiss. Maggie’s hand moving down Alex body and anchoring into her moistened center. The other woman gasping to the touch and rocking up into it. Maggie’s hand moving inside the piece of cloth and circling around wet folds to finally set her index and middle finger around her clit. Alex trembling and moving beneath her with only the enough strength on her to hold on to Maggie’s neck.

Alex felt her insides burn and her body shiver to something she had before only scratched the surface.

 

\---

 

All the way to her apartment Kara could not help the overflowing fear that Lena would have realized how a bad idea it had been to stay with her and had left. She breathed out a large amount of air she didn’t know she was containing once she stepped into the apartment. She had promised Lena privacy, and she would give that to her as long as it didn’t involve her safety.

She would have walked directly to the couch were Lena was focusing her attention on the TV but the lack of the 20 delivery bags on her kitchen counter caught her eye and immediately after it the 6 clear glass jars addition. 6 HUGE clear glass jars filled with imported chocolate and candy. _She turned my apartment into a candy store. OH RAO. This is going to be so much harder than I thought._  

“Dear god Kara.” Lena fought to catch her breath. Orphan Black’s season 4 finale still playing on the TV. “I know this is your house but please give me some warning before you pop out of nowhere.” Kara broadly smiled and playfully and excitedly took a place next to Lena.

“Shushh. You’re ruining this part.” Kara said while stealing some popcorn from Lena’s lap. Cosima was still scouting through the dark cold forest with the little version of herself and a man. “I always said Delphine was alive. Alex just wanted me to acknowledge she had died and moved on.” More popcorn shoved into Kara’s mouth.

“Delphine is alive?!” Kara’s mouth dropped and the popcorn on her hand was scattered in the couch. She turned around to see a wide smiling Lena looking at her.

“Don’t do that!” The remaining popcorn in her hand were tossed into Lena’s hair. Lena’s mouth opening in a faked disbelief but not faked amusement. Lena lost her attention to the actual scene between Cosima and Delphine. She had seen it already several times but it nevertheless captured her again. When it was over, she turned off the TV.   

“Your friend Mike came by.”

“He did?” Kara faced Lena again and looked amused at the white inflated corn that got stuck in her black strings.

“He said he wanted to talk to you about something? A kiss I think he said.”

“Wha-noooo. He must have meant something else.” Kara’s face starting to get deep red.

“I’m certain he said kiss.” Kara sighed.

“He-He was infected with the virus and he thought he was going to die… And-kissed me. And then he pretended he didn’t remember it.”

“Kara?” Lena leaned closer and fiddled with a pillow. “This _morning_ I kissed you, I assumed you wanted it. Did you want it?”

_Is she real? Because right now she seems as unreal as a rainbow colored unicorn, with popcorn on its hair._

Kara had begun to believe they would go on without mentioning what had happened. That it would remain an unclear act or a subjective memory. One that would make Kara suffer until _and_ throughout a repetition of it indefinitely.

The sudden referral, together with her relating a Mon-El conversation to it, had Kara flying between cotton clouds. The fact that she even considered their kiss similar _(In which for Rao’s sake, I even moaned)_ to what had happened with Mon-El made her almost impossible for her to remember Lena did not really care for her. Not like that anyway.

“Of course I did. I did say I liked you just before we kissed.” Kara gave Lena a wide smile. _I want her to know about him. I want her to know everything. But what if I lose her?_ “Mon-El, Mike… He works with me at the DEO.” Lena noticed she said the real name of the place Kara was collaborating with but kept in silence. “Oh Rao, I said DEO didn’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it Kara, you didn’t reveal anything to me.” _What does she not know? Does she read minds? Is she reading mine right now? OMG. Suppress the sexual thoughts. Kara don’t even say the word! OMG. I’m-I need water._ “Really Kara, don’t worry about it. Me knowing about you or the DEO is not on you. And if it’s worth anything, I will not say anything to anyone unless you want me too.”

“Thanks.” _How does she know what to say to me? I’ll be better off not thinking around her, just in case she is telepath. You cannot not think Kara! Just think in food._

“You were talking about Mon-El”

“Right… He… I-“

“It bothers you that he took it from you out of selfishness? And it bothers you that he didn’t even have the courage to admit it later?” _How on the multiverse does she does that?_

“Yeah… Yes” Kara looked at Lena as if she had just took a stroll through her soul and planted flowers while at it. Kara’s hands unconsciously started removing the popcorn out of Lena’s hair.

“What happened to you here?” Lena’s finger sliding through Kara’s left eyebrow. Forcing Kara to look down onto the _WAY too close to her face Lena_. Kara blushed to the touch and the intimacy of the scene.

“I fell while running on my home in Krypton. No special abilities then. Lots of blood.” Kara smiled shyly and took her hand full of the recollected popcorn up into her right eyelid, to mirror Lena’s right one. Lena’s face darkened suddenly. Any light that had been before, completely gone. She then smiled and her face was unreadable again.

“You don’t want to know Kara. I’m ok with it. Please let it be?” Kara nodded to Lena’s plead but her heart had sunken upon the possible reasons behind the tiny scar. She made her best effort to smile back and change the subject.

“So… Not all was delivery food today?” Lena smirked.

“Those are mine Miss Danvers.”

“That’s not fair. How am I going to be able to resist them if I see them all the time? You even put in there the tiny stuffed eggs from Kinder. Where did you get those? I have to fly to Germany every time I need them.”

“What’s not fair is that with your appetite I will not have anything left in them by tomorrow.” Kara pouted dramatically but Lena seemed unaffected by it.

Lena leaned to cut the small distance between them and kissed Kara’s lower lip softly. A broad smile on her face when she leaned back. Kara still shivering from it.

“Jess is going to bring the same amount each day, so you better eat up to your real appetite.”

“You-don’t have to do that.”

“It’s really nothing Kara.” _Why did she get mad at me?_

“Right-uh-I’m going to go to bed. It’s been a long day” _A very weird day. A very beautiful day overall. But weird. But nice. I should rest._

“I thought it would be nice if we saw something else on TV?” _Not tired at all._ Kara took the fleece blanket from behind the couch and gently accommodated it around them. Lena turned on the TV again, chose a random show in Netflix, pulled the fleece blanket closer to her chin, lifted her bare feet legs and snaked them below it and inevitable against Kara’s lower back. Kara unconsciously leaning back to them. Lena slowly and unconsciously spreading them to let Kara’s back even closer to her front, until both their bodies were pressed together, Lena’s legs to Kara’s sides, and Lena’s arms crossed below Kara’s breasts. It wasn’t until Lena tighten her grip to the first episode of _Les Revenants_ that Kara acknowledge their intimate embrace. She felt each pore, each cell of her body, get run through bolts of addictive pleasure. She leaned back to it and bit her lower lip. _I can feel her skin throughout the holes in my suit. Is she burning my skin?_ “You need to repair your suit” Lena said with her chin over Kara’s shoulder, close to her ear.

“W-Wynn is working on it.” Kara’s voice got out wrong, like if there was something else in her throat occupying the entire space. When the episode ended Lena turned off the TV. Her thoughts lost for a minute or so in the black screen.

“Are you going to be ok sleeping by yourself in that bed of yours?” Kara turned around with a fake angry frown.

“No way on earth you’re leaving me alone after you made me see that creepy little boy lurking around an even creeper town in France.”

“I actually thought they were both quite adorable.” Lena teased with a huge smirk on her face. _Agh! She’s so… I want to… She’s so-Perfect._ Kara placed a soft kiss on Lena’s nose before she got up to steal the bathroom. _How am I going to survive this?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap. So, sanvers sex scene was sort of... short? I'm not quite into them guys. Sorry for the fans out there. All supercorp here. So a two or so pages only for ONE sex scene is written for supercorp already. And I intended to be at least 3 of them in part one to denote the evolution as a couple I want for them. Have a nice day/night!  
> Oh Oh. If you're nice there will probably be another chapter early next week with some trash towards this crap about Mon-El (from his POV (oh... i'm saovouring it).  
> Further along the way, same odd stuff developing non related to CADMUS (or yes?), Friday's party (what's that about?). Probably, I dont know, some Alex and Lena... clash? Maybe even some tough, very tough, Lex and Lena? Lex and Kara? encounters. I find Lex and Lena's relationship with SO much potential.


	9. Monday Morning

Kara woke up to a knock on the front door of her apartment. Pastries on Alex’s hand only distracting her for a split of a second before fixing her gaze on dreamy green eyes in front of her. Lena’s black hair framing her white face. She stretched and Kara could not help but gulp upon the sight of her muscles tensing beneath the bare skin.

“Good morning” Lena did not answer. Her gaze lost in Kara’s chest. This was the first time she could remember seeing Kara’s cleavage, even if it was just a hint of it, due to a button that had for some reason been unbuttoned.

 _Where is she at?_ Kara followed Lena’s eye direction to her chest and although she blushed she did not move. Lena was looking at her as she was the only thing that mattered, the only thing she desired, at that given moment. _I want her._

To a second knock Lena cleared her throat and looked up. “Good morning.”  She lifted her left hand to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. “Kara you know I could sleep on the couch right?” _NONONONONO. Why is she saying that all of the sudden?_

“N-Why? The couch is so uncomfortable. Nothing like yours. Your body would be aching all day if you slept there. Wh-Why would you say that? Do you not like sleeping with me?”

“You sleep stiffer than a rock.” Lena prompted her head up and rested it weight on her elbow. “Are you scared you would hurt me?” _I’m scared I’m going to **accidentally**_ _touch you and lose any self-control I have in me. But NOW, I’m scared of that too. I have never had a bed partner before. What if I have a nightmare and unconsciously move?_

A third knock. More impulse on it this time.

“Yes.”

“You won’t.” _She cannot possible assure me that_. “It’s not a void promise Kara, I wouldn’t do that, especially when my wellbeing is at stake.” _Is she smirking? Does she find the fact that I can crack all of her bones just on a twitch of my leg muscles amusing?_ “I have seen you sleep three times now. On the couch you didn’t move even once until I left it. On the bed you rigidly face the window until 4 or 5 in the morning. Even throughout your nightmares, which take place between 12 and 3 in the morning, the only thing you do is silently sob. Around 4 you start moving a little bit but you’re already conscious of your moves, even if you’re still asleep. So much that you skillfully managed to snore and wrap your leg around my waist dodging my wound this morning.” Lena breathed in. “So, you won’t hurt me. But if that’s still not enough to get you to actually enjoy sleeping then I can sleep on the couch. Even if it’s uncomfortable. I assure you sleeping on my desk at L-Corp is worse.”

Far from finding the entire log to her sleeping creeping, Kara found herself falling even deeper for the Luthor. She had the overwhelming confirmation that the woman beside her, the woman that until that moment she KNEW had never acted blindly or on impulse or desire (even if it was a mundane thing as sleeping the night next to another person), had slept with her without the appropriate information or thinking it through until now.

Kara’s eyes couldn’t decide if green eyes or wide departed lips were the best sight. She bit her lip to the indecision and finally leaned in for what she expected to be a short kiss but upon the touch, Lena’s fingers dug their way through her hair and ceased the back of her neck strongly. Kara’s body pushed towards Lena’s while her own hands covered Lena’s cheeks.   

A fourth knock.

A fifth.

SIXTHSEVENTHEIGHT, NINTH!

Lena leaned back, agitated breathing, her heart racing as fast as Kara’s. “By all the gods Kara! Who are you letting wait at the door?”

“My sister.” Kara was up and into her clothes before Lena could blink. “Just a minute Alex!” Lena barely payed any attention to Kara leaving the room, amused with the noise of running water in the toilet coming from the bathroom and picturing Kara doing everything she needed in seconds.

When Kara opened the door to Alex she immediately backed away anticipating her anger she couldn’t have been more wrong. Her sister was smiling from ear to ear.

“Why are you not mad at me?” Kara asked not really that interested in the answer. She was simply glad she could continue to enjoy the sensation the recent kiss had left on her.

“Where’s Lena?” Kara looked in the rooms direction to help her words.

“In the bathroom”

“Were you just spying on her?”

“Wha-? Of course not. I would never do that.”

“Right.” Alex walked into the apartment but did not take a seat as she usually did. Instead, she waited for Kara to join her in the standing in the middle of the living room posture. “Maggie slept over last night.” _Oh… So that’s what that grin is all about. Am I also grinning like that?_

“Oh Alex!” Kara hugged her sister. “I’m so happy for you! You deserve it, all of it.” Kara stole the pastries from Alex’s hand and sat on one of the kitchen benches. Alex copied her.

“It was so different Kara. It was-” Alex smile getting impossibly wider “awesome” Alex giggled and got a pastry into her mouth. Her sister face was serious suddenly. “Maggie told me yesterday, while talking about the Luthors ability to corrupt every living soul, that Lex killed an inmate last week.” Kara was grateful the shower was still on.

“How?” Kara’s voice was a whisper. “Why?”

“Unclear. J’onn has sent DEO agents to both mother and son jails to try and find out who was implied and to make sure this time they stay there.”

Alex swallowed the impulse of saying what she was thinking about Kara hosting a Luthor. Firstly, because her sister made it clear she didn’t want to hear her double guessing Lena and secondly because she had promised herself she would give her the benefit of doubt. It didn’t mean trusting her though, Alex was going to watch her even closer to keep her sister safe.

Kara wondered if she should even go to work given what Lena’s family was capable of, even behind bars. She disregarded the idea immediately to the certainty Lena would not want her to stay.  

“Lena is taking forever. I wanted to check on her wound. I’ll come back later. I have to deal with an alien bug outbreak.” Alex stood up.

“How did alien bugs got to earth?”

“Exactly.” The moment Alex was out the door Kara’s mind went back to this morning on her bed and her insides felt warm again.

“What was your sister doing here so early?” Kara turned around with three chocolate bars in her mouth. A little bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. She struggled to swallow but she choked when she looked up to a Lena dressed in a black dress and high heels. “Kara? Oh my god. Are you ok?” Kara tried her best not to spit the contents of her mouth and swallow them once more.

“I’m ok.” She managed to say breathless. Lena’s thumb slid through the corner of her mouth and then ended on her own mouth. FOR RAO! Kara’s knees felt so week she was afraid she would collapse onto the floor. “Lex killed an inmate last week. But don’t worry Lena, the DEO sent agents to your brother’s and mother’s prisons.” Lena looked at Kara while still setting up her morning coffee.

“I’m not afraid Kara. I’m with Supergirl after all.” Lena said managing to smile and raise her eyebrow at the same time.

Kara felt even weaker to Lena teasing her again. Kara found the fact that Lena called her out every time she was being overconfident, overprotective, extremely flustered, or oblivious _seductive_. Even if the way of showing it, was extreme blushing. _She notices every time I make even the smallest effort to represent one or the other persona. I want to kiss her. I want to- Rao. Too soon Kara for that, you haven’t even researched one minute about it. I need to leave, NOW._ “Right. Have to leave. Keys are by the door. Will you be ok? Alex wanted to check on you, she said she’d be here after work.”

“I’ll be ok Kara. Have a nice day at work.” Kara widely smiled before leaving her apartment.

 

\---

 

Lena typed in a message to Sebastian as soon as Kara left. Somewhat prepared for Luthor’s plots, her squad could still find some usefulness in anticipating the DEO arrival, that is if they not were already there.

Lena’s computer screen was filled with numbers and her email count getting bigger by the minute but her mind would refuse to focus in anything else that was not Kara’s cleavage. She had been trying to fight it for the past two hours until she finally gave in to it. Her screen was suddenly browsing through images matching “cleavage” search. _None of them work!_ Lena closed her laptop knowing it would be pointless to continue attempting to get some work done.

Lena’s hand slid down her stomach, through the fabric of her dress until the skin on her thigh. Her nails scratched up between her legs.

 

\---

 

“Danvers!” Snapper urged Kara to her side. “Last week Lex Luthor killed an inmate in the most secured prison in the country. In only one week Lillian Luthor attacked two times the aliens of National city. Now Lena Luthor has gone missing. What do you have on that?”

“No-Nothing.” Snapper threatening eyes compelled Kara to add something. “Yet. Nothing yet. I’m working on it.”

“Good. Go work on it.” Kara turned around. “Kara? CatCo has to be the first to know what happened to Lena Luthor.” Kara continued to her office only to bump into Mon-El on her way in. The contents of her purse fell on the floor.

“I’m sorry Kara.” Mon-El crouched next to a smiling Kara. _She’s so pretty. I wish she would take those glasses off._ “Wow. You have many chocolate bars.”

Kara had not put them in her purse and she could not stop smiling at the idea Lena thought of her. Kara could still listen her heartbeat. It kept Kara’s anxiety at bay to know she was ok, even if at the moment she was probably stressed or exercising.  “I was hungry this morning.”

“Are you ok? I heard your boss kind of yelling to you. Why didn’t you tell him Lena is at your house?”

“Sshhhh!!!!!” Kara’s hand went up to Mon-El’s mouth and the index finger from her other hand up her own mouth. “Nobody is supposed to know. She could be in danger if someone knew.” Mon-El nodded with difficulty as the closeness was at least distracting.

“I will not say anything.”

“Thanks. AH!” Mon-El looked at Kara from a distance trying to figure out what had just happened. Kara lowered the hand that had gone up her neck and showed a crushed bug to him.

“The bugs your sister was examining this morning had the same brown glow.” The agonizing bug emitted it’s last light and died. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine!” Kara put on her trademark smile and Mon-El’s worries disappeared. Kara’s however, were still there. A bug was not supposed to pierce her skin, not even an alien one.

“Kara?” Mon-El scratched the back of his head. “I do remember the kiss. I sort of wanted to talk about that with you.”

Kara leaned her weight on her desk and tried to sigh as silently as she could.

“I really like you Kara. You’re the most beau-”

Upon Lena’s heart racing Kara focused her hearing on her. When she heard the first cut out breath she thought she was in danger and leaned forward to fly past Mon-El and to her apartment as fast as she could but upon the second and third one she realized what she was actually spying on. A rush of heat invaded her face and overflowed her entire body.

 _She leaned forward and she’s blushing. You’re doing great Mon-El._ “-tiful woman I have ever seen. Your blue eyes are so deep is like I am looking into an entire constellation.”

Lena’s breaths became more frequent.

“You make me want to do things I never thought of doing before. I want to save people Kara, like you do. I want to be better, for you.”

Lena started to gasp and swallow little moans. Kara’s hands gripping the wooden and metal desk, torn and splinter it. Her fingers scouted for more material to hold on to.

“I want to be with you Kara.” _I should kiss her. I want to kiss her._

Mon-El leaned in.

*gasp*   *moan*   *gasp*   *moan*   *moan*   *moan‘…KARA…’*

 

“ **BACK the FUCK OFF** ”

_What?_

Both of Kara’s hands reached up to cover her mouth. Her heart pounding in her chest so hard she could actually see the effects on her skin. The desk behind her splat in two. Her whole body feeling as it would explode if it got any hotter.

Mon-El looked at Kara completely confused. _What did just happen? Is it the bug? I should get her to Alex. What if being aggressive is part of its effects and she won’t come with me? I have to try. She’s not herself._

Kara’s hands over her mouth was all she could afford to do upon speaking those out of character words to Mon-El. Her entire focus on trying to control what eavesdropping on Lena had caused on her body and on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok… So… Yeah… Late and short update. I really wanted to wait until last night’s episode to see if I could add some Mon-El canon nonsense to the fic. Although… all the shit I imagine was so close to canon I didn’t have to change nothing except one phrase.  
> I hope you noticed the HUGE differences both in canon and in the fic between Mon-El and Kara and Lena and Kara.  
> Next it’s the super juicy stuff. Also, some bug related something that its going to end up being bigger than you initially thought. Lex and Lena, Lex and Kara, and Alex and Lena, still there, just probably not until chapter 10/11.


	10. Sometime during Monday – Build Up

“Get off of me. NOW” Kara had agreed to be escorted to the DEO by Mon-El. Not because she believed her behavior was due to the bug sting on her neck, but because she really could not allow her brain to make any decisions at the state she was currently in. If it were for her, she would have teleported herself in front of Lena just to see her face at the exact moment she finished pronouncing her name. The idea was clouding her entire set of functions, nearly enough to dismiss how she was being handled by the Daxamite. Nearly.

“What’s going on here?” J’onn authority voice made Mon-El stiffen in the spot but her grip remained on Kara’s upper arm.

“Kara had been stung by those bugs that Alex was examining this morning. I think she might be infected with something. She’s not herself. Is she here?” J’onn looked at the absentminded Kara he wished he could use her psychic abilities on. Whatever was going on in the young woman’s mind was certainly troubling her. He noted Mon-El grip got tighter upon his lack of answer. J’onn fists clenched imperceptible to his sides.

“I suggest you stop gripping her arm before she loses the little patience I suspect she has left, and pokes a hole on the three adjacent buildings with your body as ammunition.” _Or before **I** do it Daxamite. _ Mon-El weary loosen his grip.

“She would not be able to. I’m strong too.” Upon J’onn dead serious gaze he decided to drop her hand to his side. “Good. Now, Alex is not here. To my request, she went to check on Lena in Kara’s apartment.” J’onn sighed. “A woman who just went through a major surgery and REALLY needs her.” J’onn grabbed his temples and massaged them. “I don’t know why I surround myself with rock stubborn women.”

“So, who is going to take a look at Kara?”

“No one will. The bugs are not a threat. They have their proboscis coated in red and green kryptonite but not nearly enough of it to even affect Kara’s abilities or personality. They are just another specie of mosquito to add to our own Earth already bulged list. Is the bug dead?” Mon-El nodded. “Good, I feel better knowing there’s no insect flying around carrying kryptonian blood.”

“Are you sure she’s not under red kryptonite effects?” Mon-El continued to ask. Refusing to think the earlier behavior of the blonde was not influenced by _something_.

“If she would, the moment you touched her arm that way, you would have lost it. Help Winn identifying the source of these bugs? I’m sure Kara would appreciate it.” Mon-El nodded and walked passed them, towards the computer’s ahead of him. _I wish I could read his mind too. I don’t like him._

J’onn gently ghosted his hand through Kara’s upper arm and offered the conference room as their next destinations. Kara lead the way, not entirely out of her addictive imagination yet, and sat on one of the comfortable black armchairs around the oval table. J’onn copied her and sat next to her. Few minutes went by in absolute silence.

“Have you read Lena’s mind?” J’onn, taken aback by Kara suddenly talking when he thought he was going to be the first to voice something out, leant back in his chair and joined the tip of his fingers. Elbows on the arms of the chair. His gaze already anticipating Kara looking up at him to push for an answer.

“She had the AI hooked to her brain when she was brought in. The software of a small device she created that you might have seen her carrying. All I could read was _it_. So much of it, I actually believed Lena was not there anymore and consequently asked the crew to ready the operations table to shock the hell out of whatever emerged once we woke her up.” J’onn noticed how Kara’s muscles tensed at the new information he was providing. He might not be able to read her mind but he did catch up on Kara’s reactions towards Lena being brought up in a conversation. “And I did not come into contact with her after that.” J’onn was trying to figure out what Kara was looking for in her question. Certainly not reassurance on whether or not the Luthor had really good intentions since Kara had already made clear she knew she did. “I know you won’t tell me what’s bothering you Kara, but I am a very good listener if you ever need to talk about it”

Kara looked down at her fiddling fingers and then up again into brown wise eyes.

“I like her.” J’onn observed her concerned expression with nothing more than affection. He lost the psychologist pose and extended his wide muscled arms to Kara. He immediately felt her glasses pushed against his chest. J’onn patted the blonde on the back trying to control the pride that was filling his chest.

Pride of being confided with what was clearly important to her. Pride of FINALLY seeing Kara truly connected to someone else romantically, with nothing of the platonic coating he ALWAYS appreciated in all of her previous love interests.

“You wanted to know if she liked you back?” J’onn felt Kara’s head nodding over his chest and in between his arms.

“I know she’s attracted to me. Of that I’m sure now.” Kara’s cheeks flushed with embarrassing amounts of blood. She was glad her face was not in direct sight to J’onn. “I-Uh-I didn’t mean to pry I just… Couldn’t tune it out. And Mon-El was talking _I don’t know what about liking me_ and he got too close to me when all I could hear was-” J’onn felt the pulsating need to get Kara to stop trying to explain what at this point was obvious.

“So that’s what caused the desk incident in your office?” Kara looked up and leant back. Her brows frowned in confusion. J’onn went back to his old posture but this time there was a toothed, almost teasing, white smile on his face. “James called me before you two arrived. He just thought it was about Mon-El. None is thinking Lena, if they ever did, they pushed the thought so deep I did not catch it.” J’onn chuckled. “See? I try not to pry but it’s like trying not to breath. I’m sometimes conscious enough to refrain it or distracted enough to not pay attention to it, but many times it happens.” Kara smiled at him. “I’m sure she also cares for you Kara.”

“She doesn’t J’onn. I _want_ to believe she does but I _know_ she doesn’t. At this point we are both using each other. But I don’t want to stop using her J’onn. Kissing her feels right.” Kara’s somewhat childish manners, from just moments ago when receiving comfort, totally gone at that point. A mature woman now facing J’onn. Such was her presence that J’onn did not thought for one second on doubting her choice on kissing the Luthor. “I asked because I want to be sure. I could erase this futile hope I still garner and prevent getting really hurt afterwards, when I am already in too deep.”

 _Oh Kara. Seems to me you already are in too deep._ Kara’s hand disappeared into her purse and emerged with a small bucket of slim chocolate bars. She leant her full fist towards J’onn. _Is that german chocolate? Give me._ J’onn grabbed half of it without hesitation. “How long has this been going on?”

“Yesterday. Maybe Friday.” Two chocolate bars went into Kara’s mouth. She found annoying and time consuming (0.1 seconds for a kryptonian) unwrapping the paper.

“Are you planning to tell anyone?”

“Not yet J’onn. Lena could see no use for me at any given moment.” Kara was actually hoping that given she was Supergirl, that moment would never come. “Give me more time, please?” Kara pouted just in case J’onn would try and put any objection on the matter. But instead he just laughed and shook his head sideways. He then breathed in and leant forward.

“Just…” J’onn gently enclosed one of Kara’s hands into both his own. “I love you Kara.” J’onn bit his tongue before telling her to take care of herself. She had already stated she purposely wouldn’t do it. This was her choice and J’onn would respect it, even if it broke his heart seeing her suffer.

“I know.” Kara replied with a toothed smile.

“Kara… Just don’t wait too much to tell your sister about it. I _know_ she will be glad to share that with you.” J’onn knew Alex had the intention of being supportive to her sister and that at this point in time Alex thought that meant pushing her towards Mon-El. Even despite the disgust he knew weighted on Alex upon the mere idea. _Would Kara even consider Mon-El given the fact that Alex opinions had such a heavy influence on her? I hope not._ J’onn cocked his head to one side and again, proudly smiled. _She looks so different now. So mature._

“Well… I _don’t_ know about _that_. Is Kal back to Lois?” J’onn sighed to being reminded what Alex put him up to.

“It was me at the press conference. Not your cousin.” He admitted while giving Kara a staggering stare that read ‘do not ask about it-I don’t want to talk about it’. Kara’s mouth silently formed an ‘Oh’.

“Lois is pregnant.” _What? How did that happen? Kryptonians cannot have children with humans._ “Donnor sperm, tweaked a l little so that the baby could have some of Kal’s traits.” _Thanks for that Kara. I was having a hard time disguising my surprise._

Winn distracted them both with a frantic waving from behind the glassed walls of the conference room. Tablet on his left hand and up his chest. His index finger pointing to its screen once he got their attention.

“What is it?” J’onn inquired once out the room, not bothering in hiding how annoying he found the man’s excitement.

“I might have found the cero ground for the bugs and their might be an alien ship on it.” Winn showed two satellite pictures of the place. The first a pristine forest, the second a forest collapsed upon the weight of a massive cloaked ship.

“How did we not spot the landing?” Winn face lit up to the question.

“Their tech is amazing! Like none I have ever seen before. With our current tech we would never have spotted them if it weren’t for the bugs and their radiation trail.”

“Do you recognize the shape of it Kara?” Kara shook her head. She wasn’t particularly good at remembering shapes, especially those that had such diffuse edges. “Where’s Mon-El? I want him to come with me to check it out.”

“He was right next to me a few minutes ago.” Winn looked around in hopes of finding him.

“I can go.” Kara offered to which J’onn nodded.

“I want you at a safe distance Kara. We don’t know at this point if they are in possession of Kryptonite. Me and the team will be the first to make contact. Winn, I want the team ready in an hour. I want Vasquez on it. You stay here monitoring that thing with all we’ve got.”

 

\---

 

Lena stood under the relaxing falling drops of warm water for one hour now. Her fingertips already wrinkled to the continued exposure to humidity. Her dark hair falling heavily on her back and breasts. Her departed wet lips contempt with the current temperature.

 _What were you thinking Lena?_ The brunette asked herself. She was not one to dwell on past decisions, as stated before, she would delimit herself to learn from them. She had thought that she would be able to manage her desire for the blonde given she had never before, since her teens years at least, had any sort of trouble on that matter. But the desire the blonde had gradually nurtured inside her felt _fucking_ out of hand. _Of course you had to feel this way about the one out of probably 5 individuals in 8 billion you cannot fuck unless you want yourself to lose a limb to it._

_She’s also the only soul on this planet who would believe you’re good-_

_Because she doesn’t really know you Lena! And how is that got anything to do with the current issue at hand?!_

_This is not you Lena. You need to gain control._

_Does Kara not know this? She cares about me. She would never hurt me, would she?_

_For god sakes of course she would never hurt you! You knew that before you even got to see her sleep. Then, why? Maybe kissing is all she needs? Or maybe she’s having sex with more suitable candidates? The daxamite seems a good sturdy option. That doesn’t seem like a choice Kara would make though._

_Why the fuck are you thinking about what Kara’s intentions are and who she fucks? It will get you nowhere Lena._

Lena dug her fingertips on her front head and let them slid backwards until both her palms hook the weight of her arms into her neck.

_Think on something else Lena. How about the small population you still have on a comma? How about the 2 main unexpected issues in L-Corp? Or maybe the major acquisition closed last week and which it would be wise to supervise? Or better yet, your crazy family wanting to kill you?_

Lena’s hands gripped the shower knobs with strength and then relaxed to the water falling down directly on her back.

 _How is a kryptonian, from a civilization probably among the top 10 in technological advances, using a disguise made out of cloth?_ Lena remembered the ripped off suit Kara was currently wearing. _I could make her something that actually had some usefulness._

Lena’s mind was finally out of sex with Kara and into a tech costume for Kara. She wasn’t actually going to make her a suit - _obviously!-,_ not with all the things she already had on her plate. But she took what appeared to be the only way out of the uncontrollable and burning desire.

When she was out the shower she went back to comfortable clothes. She was drying her hair when someone knocked at the door twice.

“Lena, it’s me, Alex.”

 

\---

 

Lena opened the door and stood still to an open mouthed oblivious Alex.

“You’re in cargo pants.” Lena smirked at the obvious observation. “I mean-I have a girlfriend.” Alex rolled her eyes to her skull wishing that somehow she would disappear. Lena wasn’t even her type. _Did_ _I have a type? Oh god, please kill me now._

“Maggie is a very nice person Agent Danvers. I’m happy for you.”

“You knew? Did Kara tell you? I mean, it’s not important.” Alex looked at her feet hiding her bright red face. She tilted it up once she was sure it was down to normal levels. “Thanks Lena.” Her tone was back to DEO badass agent. _What the hell had just happened?_ “The FBI sent me to check up on you. May I come in?” _Of course I can come in, this is your sister’s apartment._ Lena stepped aside to leave an even more open space for the woman to pass.

“It’s really not necessary. I’m ok.”

“Please? I’m not that afraid of my boss as I am of my sister if something happens to you.” Lena nodded. _That was easy. I was prepared for so much more battle time._

Lena laid on the couch to Alex instructions. Alex pulled the echographer out and prepared Lena’s skin.

“Wednesday is Kara’s birthday, would you help us with a surprise party here at her apartment?” Alex waited for a response that never came. “I know you’re a very busy person Lena but I don’t know how we could ever pull it without you, given you’re living here at the moment. You won’t have to do much! I promise.”

“How are you sure it’s still a surprise?” Alex took a few minutes to find out what she was referring to. She then pulled up the device on her hand and Lena nodded, clearly embarrassed.

“She can’t hear us right now even if she was creepily trying. Ultrasound interfering with her hearing.” Alex chuckled upon all the mundane things she had to consider throughout her life to keep Kara from _accidentally_ finding out. “So, can we count you in?” Lena nodded again, her gaze lost in Alex computer screen.

“How many?”

“Sorry?”

“How old is she?”

“She’s turning 26.” _How old was Lena? Probably around 30?_ “How old are you?” _What’s wrong with you Alex._

“24.” Alex hand froze before she could continue the bullet path on Lena’s stomach all the way through.

“24?” _She’s younger than Kara? No way._

“That’s what I said.”

“No, I’m sorry, it’s just that… 24, engineer, and head of a multi-billion company?”

“It wasn’t pure merit that got me there Agent Danvers. Please don’t be that surprised.” Alex continued her chore absentminded. Five or six minutes passed until Lena spoke again. “You do know I was kidding agent Danvers, right?” Alex raised her gaze. “I’m 32.” Lena let out without a smile.

 _She was teasing me? Why does she tease without smiling? It’s confusing._ “When is your birthday? Mine is next month, 29.”

“I still have 11 more months to get me there. No surprise parties though for me please.” Alex felt the odd need to chuckle to that one joke but suppressed it.

“Everything seems fine.” The bioengineer withdrew the small echographer from Lena’s lower belly thanking the gods she denied the more invasive but more precise option. She breathed out and fiddled with her hands. She was dwelling on whether or not to approach the subject ever since she got into the SUV and drove to Kara’s apartment. “You know, if you want Lena, I can take a sample? There’s a lot of development in the subject. My own mother worked on several research teams. I’m sure-”

“I appreciate your interest.” Lena cut her off after having cleaned her stomach and up on her heals again. “But I am not interested.”

“But you’re still so young Lena! Maybe someday you would like-”

“I won’t. And I’m completely sure there’s nothing you can do for me.” _How can she possibly be so sure?_ Lena sighed. “As a Luthor, surrounded by Luthors, you learn not to believe anything your own eyes see or your own ears hear. And maybe even doubt that too.” Lena poorly smiled. “When my mother told me I was infertile curiosity took the best of me a couple of years later. I learned a little bit of medicine and a little bit of biology, watched as many fertility procedures as I could, and finally tested them on myself.” _What the fuck did she do?_ “I extracted some of my eggs and mixed it with multiple donor sperm. Not one cell division on any of the embryos.”

Lena’s face was unreadable but something, maybe the fact that she was standing and Alex was still sitting on Kara’s couch felt intimidating to Alex about her current situation. She stood up faking to clean up her hands. It wasn’t actually faking it. Alex had this habit but it felt useful this time.

“Kara mentioned a party on Friday?” Alex was glad to remember a valid excuse to change the subject. She got a polite smile in return. “In an airport?”

“See you both there? Now…” Lena got to the door. “if you excuse me agent Danvers. I really do need to work.”

Alex nodded and left the apartment resenting herself for not bringing up the device theme. Once in her SUV she dialed a number in the cell phone.

“How does Lena knows about us?”

“Your uncontrollable drooling when you’re around me Danvers.”

“Good try detective but Lena hasn’t seen us together.” Alex smile had widened to Maggie’s answer.

“Relax Alex. Is not like we’re hiding it. Your sister must have told her. I want to see you.”

“Lena invited us to a party on Friday.”

“What is it Danvers? You don’t want to see me until Friday or do you want to go out with Lena Luthor?” _What? No. Of course not. Why did she say that?_ She heard Maggie chuckling on the other side. “You’re all flustered right now are you? You’re so easy Danvers. See you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At ease my friends, two chapters this time. you have the pleasure to click "Next Chapter" on this one.


	11. Sometime during Monday – Release

_This is not working._

“Supergirl.” Kara’s thoughts were interrupted by J’onn’s voice. She looked down and identified the Martian on the cleared forest floor. “Spaceship is indeed gone. No apparent trace we can follow. Dozens of dead bugs though. I’ll bring your sister here. Maybe she can find a trace. Go home.” J’onn looked up into the sky and saw the blonde nod to his command.  

Supergirl flew slowly away in direction to her apartment in National City. The place her mind refused to leave ever since that afternoon when she overheard Lena. Her mind placed her on every corner of her house, on every clothing and non-clothing scenario, on every position, and even when she was currently feeling like she couldn’t take anything more she stopped halfway through and took out her cellphone.

Watching a porn video of two ladies with long fingernails in midair with cold rafts combing her hair was almost convincing her that she wasn’t really into girls. Almost. Throughout the second video attempt one of the woman had her hair back in a tight ponytail and it triggered her imagination again. Only seconds later the cold air felt like she was suddenly on top of an erupting volcano. She was suffocating.

 _I need to shower._  

The blonde continued her slow pace towards her home. She almost flew through one of the opened windows but remembering Lena’s words she went in the building as a human being. At the door of her own apartment she found herself dwelling on whether she should enter using her keys or knock at the door. Knocking was not Kara’s first choice but her fist decided before her head.

 _Just don’t look up. Straight to the shower Zor-El._  

“You do know this is your house right?” _Did she change her clothes? Golly. Why did you look up?_ Lena leant on the door frame left side to a shy Kara. Her arms were crossed below her breasts leaving a bulged cleavage at view. Kara looked away immediately when she realized she was staring at that specific _altitude._ She returned her gaze to Lena’s face but realized too late the mistake she had made. _Why is her brow up in that way? I can’t control myself if she’s- she’s smirking. OH FOR RAO SAKES. I can’t take it anymore._ Lena uncrossed her arms and truly smiled to the red and paralyzed woman in front of her. “When I said I needed _notice_ I didn’t mean-”

Kara’s hand gripped Lena’s blouse and pulled her in so that her body was pressed to hers. Her tongue moistened her lower lip while her blue eyes were fixed on Lena’s red smirking lips. She leant forward and with a tilted head she kissed the _godly_ smirk out of her. When she leant back she could feel Lena’s chest compressing hers repeatedly. The racing of their hearts deafening Kara.

“I _want_ you Lena.” She managed to say in a deep throaty voice. “Do you want me too?” Kara left out that second part in between cut off breaths, consequence of the proximity to the other woman. Lena barely managed to half nod before plunging in for a desperate continuation of the previous kiss.

Lena bit, nib and sucked at Kara’s lips while the blonde float them inside the apartment and closed the door with unmeasured force. The fittings of the door got off their axis and after hitting the frame on the outside with a loud dry noise the gigantic and still intact door collapsed against them.

Kara held the door with one hand, the other immovable in Lena’s waist, completely lacking purpose now that both their feet were planted on the floor. Her face paper white, translating how terrified she was at the idea that what just happened had successfully achieved scaring Lena away. Her blue eyes desperately searching in greens for the contradiction to it. The overwhelming fear making her unconscious to long fingers still digging on the back of her skull.

After looking away from Kara’s muscular arm holding the heavy door, Lena got trapped in her mouth. A mouth that in Lena’s mind was still ghosting her last words. Words that had managed to instantly make her forget the suit schematics and the physical consequences having sex with Kara would bring upon her. And the recent event, the current shocking and out of a dream event, far from ringing alarm bells, had set her imagination on paths she wanted no return from. Lena bit her lower lip to the long gone restraint.

“Are y-”

“Fuck me Kara.” Lena let out in a raspy bossy voice over Kara’s lips. The warm breath hitting Kara’s lips led every single skin cell on Kara’s body to tense hard in response.

Both mouths clashed together following Kara’s measured push to the top wooden door that sent it to rest against the white frame.

Kara’s hands slid down the small of her back over silk black cloth that felt warm to the touch. Down to tensed bulged butt cheeks that relaxed to the fingertips pressing against it. Lena let out a humid warm low moan into Kara’s opened mouth. Kara’s back hairs erected to it.

Lena’s hardened nipples brushed against Kara sensitive ones and the need to have the dark hair woman close escalated. The superhero slid her hands further down until they reached the soft spot behind her knees, just below the end of the white skirt, and then up again until they anchored on the middle of her thighs.

The taller woman lifted the CEO, the skirt sliding up to her hips and leaving black lace underwear exposed, Lena’s legs quickly curling around Kara’s slim torso. The kryptonian floated them blindly towards the wall in between the windows, at almost the same distance from the floor than from the ceiling. The momentum a little too much making Lena lose the air in her lungs when her back finally hit the brick wall behind her.

Conscious of her position but distracted by Kara’s attention Lena used the wall behind her to prop herself higher into Kara’s torso. Targeting contemplating the woman who was making her legs almost useless from uncontrollable shaking. But when she managed to open her eyes and depart her swollen lips from Kara’s, Kara’s hand was sliding up the inner side of her thigh and her eyes closed shut to the aching warm sensation inside her lower stomach. Her hips buckled towards the superhero and started rocking in hungry rhythmical movements. 

When Kara’s fingertips found the wetness coating Lena’s left upper inner thigh she stopped breathing and her heart skipped more a couple of beats in her chest. She was suddenly conscious of her own increasing moisture between her legs and the tiny spot pulsating almost painfully.

Lena’s tongue avidly moved inside Kara’s mouth and her hips buckled forward once more. Kara’s fingers willingly followed the movement until they reached a soaked piece of cloth. Her breath got caught up in her mouth and for an instant, she thought she was going to asphyxiate, but when Lena’s guttural moan filled her mouth she swallowed with the utmost pleasure.

Her fingers slid below the damp cloth to slippery soft hot folds and without even wanting to, they slipped _inside_ of her. The rough patch was immediately detected and attended by the inexperienced woman. Lena’s lips brushed her ear and her breath collide into it leading the blonde to the verge of insanity.

“ _More_ ”

Kara was so weakened by the request that flying was not a possibility anymore. She barely managed to cushion their fall. She used the wall as an anchor point for both their bodies. Once both her feet were back on solid floor, with unexpected renewed energy, she thrusted upwards. To Lena’s muted moan she did it again. And once more, slowly falling into Lena’s tune. Growing greedily more aggressive on each movement and on each of Lena’s little drowned voices.

Despite her acute hearing she had dug her nose on Lena’s neck so that her ear was right in front of her open mouth receiving every sound, every temperature and every breath that she let out. She wanted desperately to bit the skin below her nose but refrain got her to slid her tongue between the tensed muscles of Lena’s neck and sucked at the point in which her breath had hitched.

If Kara did not know better, she would have sworn she had been placed next to the yellow sun. Desire had taken over her but also something else was gaining turf as Lena approached her climax.

Kara’s fingers unconsciously thrust deeper and curled towards her palm.

Lena smooth rocking was transformed into random spasms. Her fingernails would have pierced the hero skull if she wasn’t kryptonian. She dug her face into Kara’s hair and bit her ear before a series of loud throaty moans escaped her mouth while her body arched to the orgasm. She limpidly rested her head and arms around Kara’s head. She smirked when it became obvious Kara was grinning.

“Proud of yourself Miss Danvers?” Lena pretended to tease her but was so exhausted it was toned out softly and almost inaudible.

The smirk on Lena’s face was the key ingredient to Kara taking it as the most tender question or statement she had heard. Her smile got wider and her face redder. Her fingers were still surrounded by spasmodic muscles, refusing to let go. Her right hand still fisting Lena’s clothes at her back and pressing her against her.

“I’m-” Kara cleared her throat upon finding it completely dry. “I’m just so happy.” Kara was proud of herself for what she had achieved but was also overwhelmed with happiness. Making Lena feel pleasure was one of the best things she remembered doing besides maybe flying for the first time.

Lena kissed her flushed cheek and uncrossed her legs from behind Kara’s back. Kara slowly pulled out and they both locked eyes after what seemed to them both as an eternity. Kara blushed immediately.

_How can she be even more beautiful every time I look at her?_

Lena’s hands wrapped Kara’s cheeks. Long fingers removed her glasses and placed them on a small table next to them that miraculously was still standing. She leant forward to tempting departed lips.

“Wait” Before Lena could even start to think about why Kara had interrupted her attempt to kiss her, she was back and exposing something to her that laid still on her palm. The kryptonian gift that had remained untouched with her painting supplies since she got them.   

Kara whispered in kryptonian to the amorphous mass that seemed like a ball of dried out clay and to those words, the rock started to tremble and spin and finally took off until it almost reached the high ceiling of the apartment. A few more vibrations and it started to slowly take a reddish color. Lena’s eyes were immediately on Kara’s as she realized what was it for.

“You don’t have to do that Kara.”

_How does she manage to make me feel this way even if I’m conscious she doesn’t really mean anything?_

“I do, and I also, want to.” _Even more when you’re smiling at me that way._ The whole apartment was now under a tiny version of the red sun light, which was effectively draining Kara’s yellow sun radiation. “I trust you Lena.” The blonde tilted her head like a curious puppy to Lena’s strange expression.

Lena’s right hand tucked a string of blonde hair behind Kara’s left ear, she took the step to get them close again, she breathed in, and clashed their lips together. She continued taking steps forward until Kara’s back hit the vintage fridge and whined to it. Green and blue eyes opened to the mouths anxiously gasping for air.

Breaths had become thick and hot once more and bodies were pressed and buckling. Kara had relaxed to the rhythm knowing that whatever happened she would not be able to hurt Lena now. Lena’s knee was purposely set in between Kara’s now trembling legs. 

Kara could feel Lena’s hardened nipples brushing against her own and how it was slowly firmly taking away her consciousness. She closed her eyes to sucking kisses on her neck that she was certain would bruise. The breaths hitting the skin on her neck made her lower stomach ache and the place between her legs even wetter than before.

Lena’s left hand unbuttoned Kara’s brown pants and dragged the long zip all the way down. Her index finger sliding through the cloth beneath it while doing so. When it brushed over the soaked area above the already sensitive clit, Kara’s fingers dug into Lena’s shoulder blades and her backed arched into her. She feared she would pass out from the pleasure and weakness overflowing her entire body.

As if Lena was hearing Kara’s thoughts, with their lips still mangling together, steps were taken onto the couch direction. Kara barely sustaining her weight and trusting Lena to guide her.

Lena softly leant to place Kara onto the couch. Her right knee still between Kara’s leg, now resting her weight on the couch, her left foot, flat on the floor. Her right hand, which had been kept cupping the completely wet cloth, was now sliding upwards through the edge of the underwear.

Kara felt a cramping sensation inside her stomach lighted by Lena’s ghosting touch of her fingertips, now far below her belly button. The desperation for them to reach the most needed skin spot escalating fast as Lena’s tongue was barely letting her breath. She used her chin to get her space from Lena’s burning lips. Her chest muscles expanding and contracting rapidly to gain her some air. Lena moving to suck at a _holly_ spot below her left ear. Her hips, taking the initiative for her, moved up carefully until Lena’s long slim fingers slid over drenched folds.

A very load guttural moan escaped Kara’s mouth as she reached her climax. Lena returned to her mouth to savor it. She could feel herself wetting her underwear again. Her heart menacing to poke a hole through her chest. Her blood at the verge of fever. She wanted more but Kara seemed exhausted and extremely sensitive. She pulled out slowly and looked at the blondes closed eyes with concern upon noticing how spaced her breathing had become.

“Are you ok Kara?” Lena moved strings of blond hair to the sides of Kara’s blushing face with her left hand. Kara’s hand darted up to cover her uncovered face, somehow the cushions had disappeared from the couch and Lena’s right arm was obstructing the couch back leaving her none other hiding option.

 _I’m so embarrassed. I came to her barely touching me. How can I look at her right now? She must be so frustrated at me._  

Lena leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the back of Kara’s hand covering her eyes, and then rested her weight in the tight space between Kara and the back of the couch. Her nose wiggled its way through blonde hair until its tip reached her ear while her left arm encircled her upper waist. “Please talk to me.”

Kara’s every back hair erected to the whispered plead on her ear. She slowly lowered her hand and opened her blue eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” The reporter relaxed to the unexpected question from the usually confident multibillion company CEO. She turned to her left, her weight now fully on her left side, her head backed away enough to focus Lena’s face, and looked into green deep eyes.

“You were so amazing Lena. _I_ was the one who-I’m so sorry. I wanted this so much I couldn’t control it.” Kara blushed again and looked at messed up black hair and now faded red lips. “You’re so _so_ beautiful Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok… So… I delivered. Sorry I didn’t post sooner. I was kind of lacking… incentive. Only thing pending was my dutiful light editing and I couldn’t get myself to doing it.   
> So, a little comment on the sex part in case you’re wondering. It was intently: only performed from Kara’s POV, narrated in that form, and developed with them still in their clothes. As I said before, currently Lena is not into Kara and Kara is a hot effing mess. Hopefully, you enjoyed the roughness and the rush to it? I really tried to still keep it detailed enough to hook us, the perv readers ;)  
> Next two "story" days (I’m going to keep this rhythm/storytelling mode until “Friday”) chapters are going to be painful, so buckle up.


	12. Tuesday

“Miss Luthor” Jess was surprised to find her boss in her office. She was expecting the room to be as empty as the rest of the building given it was merely 5 in the morning but also the additional fact that Lena was not expected in the office until Saturday.

“Good morning Jess.”

“Good morning. I’m sorry Miss Luthor, is everything ok?”

“Everything is…” Lena leant back on her chair and extended her hand forward in a gesture that clearly invited Jess to take a seat in front of her. _She has never asked me to sit. She’s too effective to have me, and her, dwelling on chairs._ “As usual, I assume. Why do you ask?”

“I just thought you were going to stay hidden.” Jess admired and adored her boss. Even though they were not friends she had learned to care for her and upon her staying in the nice reporter apartment, had encounter some peace from the chaos that were the last days.  Not only because she would be safe there but also because she had noticed the slightly different behavior Lena had around her. One that she had not seen her boss have around anyone else before. It was nothing really, but she hoped it could grow into _something._ She knew how a lonely and sad person her boss was, and she was convinced Kara would change that.

“Well, they were a nice couple of days. I can’t complain really.” Lena put on her usual teasing smirk making Jess even more worried about the reasons that got her boss back in the office and the consequences of it. She noticed Lena’s right hand pressing her stomach. She could tell Lena was in pain. “Would you please let me in the acquisition meeting today? I want some time alone with the CEO after it, please arrange that? Also, schedule two more for what we discussed yesterday?” Jess was on her feet knowing the brief personal exchange was over. “One more thing Jess, in a decent calling timeframe, please patch me through to the DEO?” Jess nodded but did not move. A question lingering on her tongue and picking her brain. She wanted to push Lena’s and Kara’s relationship and the girl had just let her stay in her home, knowing how dangerous it was. The girl deserved to know how thankful Lena was but Jess would not do anything without her consent.

“Should I send Miss Danvers flowers?” Lena raised her gaze from her computer and looked at her trustworthy assistant. They had known each other for 9 years now but not once in all that time had Jess expressed interest or scratched the surface of the concept _intrusion_ in her personal life.

_Is she going to fire me? Even after all these years I have no idea how to tell her if she’s angry in her expressionless face. I don’t care. I won’t let her lose Kara._

Jess prepared herself to be put rightfully on her place.

“Plumerias, violet iris, tulips, snowdrops and muguets.” _What? Not fired?_ Lena directed her gaze down at her computer again. Financial, HR and marketing reports displayed in multiple windows. _I’m so going to fill CatCo’s building with flowers._ “Jess? As many as you can find. Breakfast too, don’t forget Kinder.”

“Right away Miss Luthor.” _Holly shit. I have a free pass here. This is going to be so much fun. You’re not going to see what hit you Kara._ Jess noticed her thinking was not quite right and translated it while lingering at the door. _But it’s going to be clear it was Lena._ The CEO assistant giggled to herself. Lena was already too deep in reports to pay attention to it. Before exiting the office, she got a call from security. “You have got a visitor Miss Luthor.” _Not him. Not now. Jesus Christ. Showing up after years of radio silence. Mighty Odin. He risks everything. Zeus and your Thunders. With that gorgeous smile and his godlike body and face. Yue-Lao, Bastet, Xochiquetzal, Aphrodite, Freya, and all other love goddesses!_

 

 ---

 

“Zac!” Lena was already on her feet when a handsome young man walked into her office. They both walked the distance and hugged tightly. A few minutes went by before they pulled apart.

“Guessing you’re happy to see me?” The man asked with a smile that would conquer the entire world.

“Of course I’m happy to see you. It’s been too long! You should have let me know you were coming. I would have arranged something for us.”

“Figured I better not announce it.” He took a seat at Lena’s couch and she followed. Lena had long lost the business posture and let herself fall next to the man.

“Is something wrong?” He smiles again. The distance between them now infimal.

“I’m just happy you sent your mother into jail. Figured I’d check up on you. Dawn seemed like a good time to try and do so.” He smiled again. Lena less than oblivious to it, couldn’t help but blush and look away to her hands, carefully crossed on her carefully crossed legs.

“Wasn’t this your first visit?” Lena asked with a sincere smile.

“Fourth. I got worried once you went rogue.” He laughed and shook his head. “That assistant of yours is filtering out information on you.”

“I guess she wanted to keep me away from L-Corp.”

“Why didn’t you?” _I needed a break from amazing sex. However illogic that sounds. The stinging in my stomach helped, if not drove, the need._ Zac was not expecting a response to his question. He already knew the answer. Or at least he thought he knew the answer. He was however, curious about another more important matter. His face went dark and his eyes wandered at his feet. “Did your mother tried-”

“She did. Almost succeeded. Got a bullet through my stomach.” Lena half smiled at him as the images of Lex’s cyborg paraded through her mind once more.

“Lee…” Lena couldn’t stand being pitied and looked up with a faked smile on her face to divert his clawing gaze from her stomach.   

“Better than what she intended.” She teased with a little bit of pride in her voice.

“What do you mean?”

“She wanted me fully and permanently paralyzed.” He stood up, fists to his sides, and stomped to the glass panels. Lena thought he was going to try and punch the bulletproof material and break his hand. Instead, he stopped before reaching them, his arms muscles noticeable tensed.   

“Where were the thousands of aliens you saved when that happened?!” He blurted out with rage. Instantly though, he breathed in deeply and sighed.  He turned to face Lena who was still on the couch. “At least Supergirl should have been there Lee.”

“That’s not fair Zac. She was busy at the time. I’m sure you know that.” Lena was calmed and her voice was soft but she wasn’t going to stay silent.

“What’s not fair is you saving everybody and nobody acknowledging it. Nobody thanking you.” _I did. I was thanked. It was odd. It was also nice._ “Nobody protecting you from what it implies.” Zac took a few steps in the couch’s direction.

“I did not do it to be thanked and I knew what it implied.” Zac sighed again. His anger now transformed in frustration.

“I know. I also know how well you can protect yourself.” He sat next to Lena and crossed his legs so that his ankle was resting right above his other knee. He tilted his head sideways towards Lena. His blue eyes sparkling. “Thanks for saving a lot of people Lee.” He teased with a wide grin on his face. Lena laughed and cuddled next to him. Not one soul would have dare picture the L-Corp CEO so comfortable and relaxed around anyone.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

 

\---

 

“OH RAO” Kara jerked her upper body up and rubbed her eyes. Her blonde hair seemed like it had been messed around by a flock of birds for the entire night. The sun was higher than normal for winter. “WHAT - TIME - IS - IT? Where’s my wristwatch?”

Kara remembered what had happened to her wristwatch too well she just hadn’t been conscious about it until now.

Lena’s hand, with those amazing long fingers, removed it from her wrist softly. It was the only thing she removed from her body before starting to undress herself. Her heels _unbelievable still on,_ her skirt, her black blouse and stopped when there was nothing left but her underwear. _Her incredible attractive lace underwear. Her hair now back in a perfect tight ponytail._ Kara bit her lower lip at the sight. She couldn’t make herself look up into green eyes, the view of Lena’s breasts was too captivating. When the woman took a step closer she had no choice but look up.

Lena’s hands grabbed the sides of Kara’s hips and slowly pulled her against her hot soft body. Kara’s hands brushed against the bare skin unintentionally while finding their way out of Lena’s embrace. It made the blonde skin instantly hard and the swollen bud between her legs started throbbing again. Lena’s eyes blackened by lust and Kara couldn’t keep rational thought any longer.

She kissed her hungrily. Their tongues rhythmically intertwining together. She pushed Lena forward until her back landed on the bed. Kara still on her feet, both her hands resting on the bed to Lena’s sides, her hip pressed against Lena’s own. Both panting when the kiss broke as if they have just run a marathon. The view of Lena’s breasts now available to Kara again. _What’s wrong with you Kara! Look at her eyes!_ Kara dismissed the voice scolding her and plunged down to taste the skin just above the edge of the lace bra. The softness and the fluffiness of it drugging Kara. Lena close mouthed moaned to Kara’s licking and sucking provoking her to take the next step.

Kara’s right hand index fingertip slipped under the edge of the lace bra opening the way for her tongue and two more fingers. The fabric, soon annoying, needed to disappear. Kara’s fingertips almost tried to rip the cloth when she surprisingly remembered she didn’t have her strength anymore. Instead they slid through Lena’s sides and back until the unclasped it. They then returned slowly from Lena’s shoulder blades, up to her shoulders, down her arms until the piece of cloth revealed what lead Kara’s jaw to drop dramatically and gasp at the almost exact time. Two rounded big breasts with harden erected nipples were exposed below her. She tightened her legs to the new incredible wave of arousal that hit her.  

She felt the urge to return her gaze to green eyes to let them know how grateful they were for the view in front of her. As she did Lena’s intense gaze made her shiver. She plunged down to red lips while her right hand moved up the softest of skins.

Lena’s hands moved up and fisted the neck of the shirt Kara was still wearing. With unexpected force, they pushed down the blonde’s arms and popped the buttons out. Kara threw her shirt out of the way and got back to where she was. Lena’s fingers now on Kara’s back. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth to find Kara’s costume beneath it. She didn’t even try to take it off. It took only a look at it to know you would have to soap the _damn_ thing off or have super strength. Instead she focused on the light brown pants focused on feeling more of Kara’s skin.

Kara kicked the pants away while kissing, nipping and sucking her way down Lena’s neck. Before she could proceed down the road she was taking though, Lena had her right leg on her back and with a confident impulse had Kara panting beneath her. With both their centers pressed together Lena propped her upper body up and looked down at the gorgeous woman with blonde curled hair sprawled on the bed, darkened eyes, and departed lips. Her hands behind her back now, caressing naked legs.

Lena stopped straddling Kara and forced her legs down in between Kara’s. A grin on her face before she let kneeled on the floor and attended Kara’s hot inner thighs. Open mouthed kisses were placed along their way up to Kara’s incredibly wet core. Her fingers flexed around the cloth and slid it down white soft legs. When the underwear was out she kissed her way up again once more.  

Kara shivered and trembled. Both her hands gripping the covers in an attempt to stop her from unintentionally moving. Her moans getting louder as Lena kissed her way up. The desire for her to get to where she wanted her, to where she needed her, starting to be too much to handle. Her back arched when she licked her folds. Kara closed shut her lips to stop her from shouting but a muted shout got out anyway. Lena moved higher and sucked at a swollen clit. Both her hands now gripping Kara’s legs to keep her in her mouth. Her tongue rhythmically circling and sucking at the soft pulsating spot. Kara’s buckling hips pressing harder against her tongue.

Kara felt weak once more. This time the feeling of losing consciousness certain to her as her muscles ache and a dizziness clouded her thought. And then all her muscles tensed to a series of jolts sent throughout her entire body. She moaned loudly to the first few orgasms and to the last, a shrieked dry shout escaped her throat. Her outer muscles gave in and stopped responding to her while her inner ones were still twitching to what Lena have done to her.

Lena gave one last profound lick to Kara’s entry and swallowed with pleasure.

“Please kiss me.” Kara pleaded with the only functioning part of her body. She needed Lena close.

Lena stood up and gripping Kara’s left thigh pushed her up the bed until they were both completely on it. Kara felt the naked breasts against her suit but had absolutely no energy whatsoever to do anything about it. Lena kissed softly at both of Kara’s closed lips and smiled against them.

Kara fluttered her eyes open and smiled at green bright eyes. Kara was beyond exhausted. She was fainting tired. Near death tired. She was sure she needed the kryptonian device off, to sleep for an entire day and eat and entire restaurant food production.

Kara’s eyes were diverted to Lena’s head. To Lena’s _still_ intact ponytail.

It bothered her.

She wondered when, since laying on the couch and walking to the bedroom, she had had the chance of tidying up her hair. _Had she fallen asleep for so long?_

It really bothered her.

Pushing down the aching pain of all her muscles she pulled Lena’s smiling head down with both her hands and kissed the smile out of her face while her hand moved up to unleash the black silky hair. Lena straddled Kara, smiled into the kiss, grabbed Kara’s right hand and directed it down to cup the place between her legs.  She needed her there. She had been needing her there for the longest time.

Kara gasped to soaked wet underwear. Her fingers felt so right cupping that part of Lena’s body. She enjoyed the long fingers digging the hair on her skull and the sighs poured into her mouth while she was rubbing her center.

“Inside.”

_HOLLY_

_ALLMIGHTY_

_RAO_

“I need you inside.” Lena sighed desperately in Kara’s dry mouth.

Kara’s hand moved inside her underwear and two fingers slid easily inside her.

Lena’s hips buckled onto her hand and she started grinding them hard. She left Kara’s mouth and lifted her torso up. Her breasts and lose black hair now moving to her rhythm and overwhelming the blonde’s sight. Lena accelerated her pace and made her strokes even harder. Her hands caressing her own breasts. The muscles around Kara’s fingers so tight she could barely keep them curling and rubbing the rough patch. Kara could feel Lena’s bump massaging the palm of her soaked wet hand. Lena bit her lower lip to the orgasm building up inside her.

When the woman above her started a series of whimpers and muffled moans Kara’s left hand, until that movement griping at Lena’s hip, fisted the covers as hard as she could. Had she had had her super strength the cloth inside her hand would have disappeared. Her core was wet again just from watching the other woman reaching her climax.

A load groan was followed by an even louder moan and Lena fell limpidly over her lover.

…

“Kara? What happened to your door?”

Kara panicked at Alex’s voice brutally taking her off her memories. She jerked up the rest of her body out of bed and looked at the surrounding mess. The tiny small floating just below the ceiling being the first thing that caught her eye, the clothes on the floor the second.

She voiced in kryptonian the words to turn the device off, thanking Lena had widely opened the windows so that the yellow sun radiation could replenish her energy almost completely. _Where was Lena? Had she left? Where?_

“Kara? Please get the door? Is too heavy for me to move.”

Kara swiped the apartment for the clothes, cleaned up as much as possible, and without the time to take a proper shower she did what she could to wash herself up. She was about to move the door when she notice what she was wearing.

She was still in her Supergirl messed up costume. _Or sort of, there were missing parts to it._ She quickly changed and before Alex had time to think anything about it Kara was repositioning the door back on its hinges.

“Do I want to know what happened to your door?” Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses back up her nose bridge. Her sister dismissed the whole thing as part of the extreme clumsiness that her sister had going on these past days. 

“What time is it?”

“Still on time for you to make it to work.” Kara breathed out in relief. She had not had the opportunity to check her watch. “Lena?”

Alex did not miss the darkness that invaded her sister’s face when she was asked about the Luthor. Of course, Kara smiled it away immediately.

“I guess she left while I was still asleep.” _Dead asleep. From amazing all night sex with Lena Luthor._

“Is she insane?!” Alex scowled. “I don’t need this so early in the morning. I have enough with the damn bugs, alien ship, and Mon-El AWOL.” She massaged her temples and walked to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. With her index finger pointing at the machine and after gulping through a cold sip she added. “There’s a note on the fridge.”

“Wha-?” Kara’s cheeks burned from the incredible amount of blood that flooded them. She ripped the note of her sister’s hand and walked away. Glad that her sister didn’t read the probable sexual content of the note.

“What does it say?” Alex asked while taking another long sip a walking towards the couch to rest her legs.  

_‘I’ll be at the office. Hope I’m still welcome into your house until I get my apartment back? PS: Couldn’t wake you up. You’re cute snoring.’_

Kara blushed intensely to be called out on her snoring. She had almost forgot she snored. To the point she believed she didn’t do it anymore. She folded the piece of paper and got it into her pocket.

“She- She’s at the office.” Alex dialed a number in her cell an instructed Vasquez to send a team to L-Corp.

“I’ll tell you this, _that_ woman is luring her death. I don’t think she’d even care if she died.” Alex calmly stated but realized her mistake upon tilting her head and taking a look at her sister. “Calm down. DEO agents are already on their way. Your friend will be fine.” Alex stood up, her legs hurting and her head spinning. “Let’s get you to work.” Alex walked to the door and smirked before opening it. “I told you you snored.” Her sister chuckled on her way out, beer still in hand.

An intense blushing creeped through Kara’s cheeks. 

 

\---

 

Kara stepped into CatCo’s building and immediately noticed the blossomed plants overflowing the reception. On the elevator a crew of florists was carrying a dozen more of decorated clay pots with extremely nice flowers in them. They smelled deliciously and for some reason Kara remembered she was starving. _Were flowers edible?_

“Danvers!” Kara stepped out of the elevator and into her floor, together with the florists, who went straight into her office, she heard Snapper calling her from his office. _That guy is alien. I swear he smells me._

On her way to her boss she peeped through the open door of her office into a beautiful garden of flowers. Her windowless office now seemed like the secret garden from that movie she had seen with Alex. She smiled widely to the sight.

“Why are you smiling like that? Did you have plastic surgery or something? Stop smiling. It makes me nervous.” Kara tried to think in something else to make her smile go away but failed. “I’m going to make you take that allergy nest off my floor once you’re out.” Snapper directed his eyes down to some papers on his desk. “Lena Luthor is safe and sound at L-Corp. My contact there told me that much on my way here.” _He knew that from his contact and not from the plant invasion? Or where they not from Lena?_ Kara felt the urge to check her office for a card that would tell her who it was. “No story there besides the fact she’s crazy enough to not have taken a plane out of the country. His brother on the other side, still a story. I got you an interview with him. Tomorrow, you’re flying this evening.”

“B-But h” Kara felt nervous all the sudden. She didn’t want to have that interview. “How? He’s not allowed visitors.”

“I convinced the police we are getting information out of him on how he managed to killed the other inmate. And I also called in some favors Danvers. Why are you still standing there? GO.”

Kara walked slowly back to her office and fought the instinct to float above the incredible flowers, to her chair. Instead she tiptoed to it and took a seat. There was no card but Kara didn’t need one. All the flowers on her desk where plumerias, there were two glass jars of kinder and 10 bags of pop stickers. The smell of them was making her stomach growl. It almost washed away the fear that she was experiencing to the news of her next interview.

A knock on the door withdrew her from her thoughts. James was smiling at her from the doorway. Kara smiled back.

“Hey James. Thanks for replacing my desk.”

“No problem. Just maybe avoid Mon-El at CatCo next time.” James stepped in with a wide smile.

“Oh-You think? No… No-No-NO. Nothing between me and Mon-El. The desk-it was just an accident.”

“It’s ok Kara, you don’t have to explain. Whoever you chose would be fine. It’s not like he’s a Luthor or anything.” James chuckled and together with what he said made Kara’s blood boil. The rollercoaster of emotions felt since she woke up this morning just a bit too much by then. First floating in the most amazing pleasure memories, then the sense of abandonment, then… something so entirely different it brushed her soul, then fear, then floating again, then rage… Raw rage. “So, these aren’t from him? Seemed odd he would have this kind of gesture.” To Kara’s silence and awkward expression, James navigated through the field of flowers and took a seat in front of the blonde. “You don’t have to protect me Kara. It’s ok. When you’re ready. Whoever sent them, surely knows how to get to you.” James smile was sincere and Kara’s anger was replaced with warmth and some guilt. She had ended their relationship, or the beginning of it, because she felt she wanted to grow. And not long after that, she is in a relationship. _Sort of relationship._ _Sex relationship. Not a relationship_. “Anyways, that’s not why I’m here. Speaking about Luthors, Lex Luthor is why I’m here. You cannot go to that interview.” Kara huffed and straighten her glasses.

“I don’t think I’ll gain anything by that interview and I also don’t think there’s a story to it but Snapper-”

“You don’t get it Kara. You can’t. You can’t put yourself so close to such a dangerous person. Its already enough that you’re friends with her sister. She’s bad news but Lex… Lex is a whole new different level.” James voice was getting louder. “What if he, for some reason, finds out about you? He almost destroys your cousin. Even from behind bars, he is dangerous Kara. He could-”

“I’ll tell Snapper to send someone else.” James was surprised to had been given reason so soon.

“Ok. Good. It’s the right choice Kara. About that… Snapper kind of let me into understanding he’d fire you if you slip one more time.”

“Wha-Can he do that? I mean, can’t you tell him not to James? This-being a journalist means everything to me. This is a big part of me.”

“He has autonomy on this decisions Kara. Maybe he does nothing about this.”

“No. I can’t say no to this then. I can’t risk it.”

“Kara, you have to. I’m running CatCo now, a recommendation or a few calls will sure get you into something else if he fires you.”

“I can’t James. I’m sorry.” Kara opened one of the bags and started chewing on some pot stickers. James studied her and knew he wasn’t going to convince her.

“Ok.” James stood up and tried to smile despite how preoccupied he was. He ease himself with the thought of Clark knowing about this as soon as he left the office. “Will we meet this mysterious someone tomorrow at your place?”

“Tomorrow?” Kara asked with her mouth full.

“Your birthday.” _I completely forgot about it. I must buy food._

“Oh! YES. I mean-of course you’re all invited to my house for my birthday! As always.” James walked to the door. “James? Thanks. For respecting my decision. I’ll be fine. I promise.” James nodded before leaving her alone with the exaggerated amount of food and plants.

       

\---

 

Lena diverted her eyes from the very important conversation she was having onto her cellphone. She didn’t notice, but she smiled to the text message consisting of entirely emoticons. The second coded message that arrived just after it, erased her smile instantly. She breathed in, looked up at the smart CEO of the acquired company and rescheduled the meeting for Friday. As the CEO left the meeting room Lena discovered her assistant frantically waving from behind the glass.

“Looking forward to Friday Miss Luthor. It was indeed a pleasure to finally meet you.” The tall brunette with dark skin and green eyes and symmetric face extended her arm towards Lena.

“Likewise Miss Freeman. And again, please accept my apologies.”

“You can compensate by inviting me lunch on our Friday meeting.”

“Miss Danvers is here.” Jess blurted out without giving Lena a chance to answer. “She’s waiting in your office.”

“If you excuse Miss Freeman.”

“Of course”

Lena walked into the office and despite her current preoccupations she smiled at the blushing reporter with pastel colored clothes sitting on her couch.

“Friday Plans?” It took only an instant for Lena to guess what was Kara referring to.

“Jealous Miss Danvers?” Lena teased with a quirked eyebrow, amused by what Kara was showing to her. She had never pictured the woman as possessive. She took a seat next to a flustered mess trying to arrange her glasses over her nose.

“Pfff! No! Why would I be jealous? Is not like we are dating or anything.” Lena laid a hand over Kara’s nervous hands, managing to stop the reporter’s ramble. A toothed smile plastered on Lena’s face.  

“Kara-”

“I know its only sex for you Lena, there’s no need for you to-“ Lena could anticipate the next ramble and smirked to it. There was something about hearing Kara talk without breathing that Lena found extremely entertaining. In this particular instance though, she didn’t want the woman voicing something she didn’t want to hear.

“Even if it is only that,” _Amazing, out of this world, sex._ “you are the only person I want it from.” It wasn’t romantic but it was sincere and Kara smiled to it and Lena’s own smile went wider.

“I’m sure you’re busy, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers and the food. I fixed the door at home, do you have the keys?” Lena flexed the fingers over Kara’s hand to prevent her to escape. She didn’t need her to stay. Her day was chaotic. And yet her hand had acted on its own accord and prevented her from leaving.

Kara looked into green eyes intensely wondering what that meant. Hoping it meant something she knew impossible. In the meantime, Lena was compelling her brain to start functioning again. _Right, the message, that’s why I stopped her._

“I got notice Lex’s visitors list grown from 0 to 1 Kara Danvers.”

“Will you too ask me not to go?” Lena shook her head no. She wanted to though. She wanted Kara as far away from his brother and her mother as possible. She knew what they could do to her. She also knew she could not ask the woman to not do her job just as she knew she couldn’t keep her from doing her other job the night of the nightclub massacre.

National City needed Supergirl and if his brother planned on taking her away, either by uncovering her persona or by physically hurting Kara she would stop him. She had already instructed her team to intervene if any of those went through. Communication windows being open for only once a day with her inside men she had to be clear and quick on her orders.

 “Do-” Kara played with a string of cloth from her pants. “Do you think he knows?”

“I know he doesn’t. But I also know he could get to that conclusion in an instant, driven by his paranoia or intelligence.”

“I have to do this Lena. I don’t have an alternative, not if I want to keep my current job. I’ll be ok. He’ll be chained and there will be guards there for me.” _Is she trying to ease me or her up?_ Lena was not that worried about Lex exposing Kara by trying to physically damaging her and obviously failing at it. She was more worried about Lex provoking Kara into revealing herself. She knew how good with words her brother was. She needed Kara to be aware of that.  

“Whatever he says to you, promise me you won’t let him reach you.”

“I promise.” Kara let out with a toothed smile to what she thought was Lena looking after her. Lena leaned in a place a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Can I pick you up tomorrow at the airport?”

 

\---

 

“Agent Danvers? Lena Luthor”

“Lena.”

“About what we talked yesterday.” Alex took a moment to tune out the matter at hand and find in her mind whatever it was Lena was talking about. 

“I’m still working up the details.” _Kara’s birthday_.

“Could you please look at your phone Agent Danvers? You might like the alternative to what we talked appealing. I have sent everything you need by email.” Alex opened her inbox and clicked on Lena’s email. Lena now on speaker. The first set of files had pictures of a nice house by a lake which had been filled with white balloons, ribbons, banners, and dressed tables and chairs. There was an extra picture of a stable filled with horses, dogs and a half naked _fucking_ Zac Efron in the middle of it all. Seemed like an image that came out from one of her teenage years sister’s wildest dream. _Is he advertising the site? Exactly how much does it rents for, to have Zac Efron advertise it LIKE THAT?_ Second batch, an activity schedule and a link to an L-Corp restricted site. She wide opened her eyes and mouth to the contents of it. Third and last one a property detailed plan, a property title, satellite map with coordinates, satellite thermal and radiation for the entire property and an open link to NASA special dedicated site on what Alex assumed was an L-Corp satellite.

“You have spent a lot of thought on this.” _And a load truck of money already. Does money really mean so little for the Luthors to spent it in an acquaintance?_

“Not really. It was all arranged by Jess. Do you think it might work?”

_Are you kidding me? She will start crying like a baby as soon as she smells the horses and dogs in the property. It isn’t even far, just a two-hour drive. She could arrange work for herself, Mon-El and Wynn and James could do the same for him and Kara but what about Maggie? This was perfect for Kara._

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll set up things. How will you-”

“I’ll manage.”


	13. Wednesday Morning – 30 minutes in hell and an eternity back at… home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter mentions and details a rape scene. Please skip Lex's interview if you know this will act as a trigger for you.

A large spaceship was placed on a valley up between mountain peaks. Far away from National City. The huge craft was still surrounded by a cloud of insects. If you looked up close you could see the insects were crawling off the ship and swarming out into the air in all directions in a constant flow.

“I won’t go back home. I’ll stay here.”

“Mon-El! My son. Our people are waiting for us. Our planet is waiting for us.”

“I don’t care. I never asked to be a prince!”

“You surely enjoyed being one.”

“Honey, let me handle this.” The queen of Daxam told her husband softly. “You have a crush on a Kryptonian. I fear the only reason you do is because she’s the only one that has said no to you.”

“I’m not that spoiled man you knew mom. I’ve changed. She’s not a whim.”

“Ok. What will she say once she knows you’re the prince of Daxam?”

“She will eventually understand why I lied to her.”

“She will not my love, she will hate you.”

“You don’t know her mother. She always forgives me.” Mon-El clenched his fists to his sides and stomp to the tele transportation bay. “Get me home now.”

“That hurt my son. I thought you would be happy to learn we are alive. I thought you would be happy that we have searched all over the universe for you. But you’re not, because we only mean to you an inconvenience in your current love interest.” The queen of Daxam cleaned a tear from her left cheek. “We are happy to find you alive and we do love you my son.” She tilted her head towards his husband and nodded to him. He approached his hand and placed two devices on his hand. “A locator and communicator, and an antidote. Come back to us my son.”

 

\---

 

Kara was anxious to say the least. She had already arranged her glasses about a dozen times when Lex was brought to the room. The man with bold head stared at Kara while he was sat on a metal fixed chair and was cuffed to the table by two guards. Two of the guards that entered the room with him left, and two remain at each side of Lex.

He looked at Kara for several minutes as she set up her recorder on the table and took out her notepad and a pen. He watched her settle her glasses on her nose. He hated that habit. He had grown to hate it with Clark and now he was set off by it every single time. He wondered if the glasses had anything to do with him killing that guy the other day. If it didn’t help, it certainly made the moment more enjoyable as he pictured it was Clark’s neck he was breaking. 

He had never met the person in front of him and yet he knew a lot about her. He didn’t expect her to be a shy and nervous wreck. Not knowing what he knew. He didn’t enjoy that kind of character, Clark’s character. Easy to fluster with textbook phrases but _so_ hard to really get to them unless you knew exactly what button to press. He hoped 30 minutes would give him the time to do so.

“Kara Danvers.” Kara tensed to him mentioning her name. _Focus Kara, you can do this._

“You weren’t expecting me?”

“I was expecting someone Miss Danvers, just not you. Don’t get me wrong. I’m thrilled with this outcome. I’m pleased to have _you_ here. I need to ask though, how did you manage to break my ‘no visitors’ rule?”

“My boss did.”

“Snapper Carr. I see. He’d done what not even my mother could. I shouldn’t be surprised though, him and the prison owner and childhood friends and the latest events might have pushed this.”

“You mean you murdering someone?” Lex crossed his legs and lent back as much as the cuffs let him.

“How is Clark Kent doing Miss Danvers? I heard Lois Lane is pregnant.” Kara felt a cold and aching electricity creeping up her arms and spine.

“I-” _Kara this is not the time to stutter. Focus. You were expecting this. Don’t let him distract you from your goal._ “I wouldn’t know. We just worked together once.” Kara brought his notepad onto the table and her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Why did you kill him?”

Lex studied the blonde in front of him for several minutes before answering. Trying to find out the reason why Snapper Carr would chose that particular reporter to face him instead of someone that would actually be a match for him. Probably for the same reason he found her interesting. She was the only individual her sister had kept around so long.

“I’m going to give you what you came looking for Miss Danvers but not without having some fun first. See… You’re my first outside visitor in years and I intend to make the most out of it. If you make it through it all you’ll have what your boss wants.”

Kara swallowed hard. With everything her cousin had told her and with everything he was saying and how he was saying it, intimidation was working miracles on her. She however, did not think of Lena’s advice once since she entered the room. She actually thought Lex was making it easy on her. She just had to stand through the 30 minutes she had been given to interview him.

“How’s my sister doing Miss Danvers?” Kara’s fists clenched around the notepad and pen to being reminded of what that men had tried to do to Lena. Lex looked at her hands and half smiled at it. “Too bad my mother didn’t succeed, I always thought the wheelchair would be a good fashion accessory for her.” The pen on Kara’s hand broke to the pressure it had been forced. Lex half smile went full wide upon that. Kara never thought she would ever want to kill someone until now. The feeling almost choking her. _Lena warned you about this. Stay Focus. You have a job to do. She did warn me, but I never thought he would use Lena against me! Just change the subject._

“How can you do that to her? She’s family.” _Great job Kara. Great job._

“She is family indeed. She’s a Luthor if that’s what you meant. Lionel’s blood in her. No idea who her mother is though.” Lex studied Kara’s face amused. “I take it you didn’t know? Is that hurt you’re hinting on Miss Danvers? How could my sister did not tell you? I’m sure she dropped the ‘I’m adopted’ line to you?” Lex laughed. It was loud and short and made Kara’s neck hair jerk up. “She loves playing damsel in distress the most. I’m sure she did that with Supergirl too. Gauge her by purposely putting herself in danger.” Lex gaze was fixed on the paralyzed reporter. Kara was trying her best not to cry. “I always preferred a more direct approach but I have to admit her methods are effective. She has the alien on a leash.”

Kara’s jaw clenched. Her eyes swelling with tears. Her ears buzzing with something. Some annoying noise. A laughter. Lex’s laughter. Lex wasn’t exactly telling her anything she didn’t suspect before but it somehow felt different. More real perhaps. And it hurt so much.

Her hear was racing in her chest just as it was that night when the rocket was launched. She promised she wouldn’t doubt Lena again but right now that was so hard.

“What is my sister to you?” Kara froze at being asked the same question again by a Luthor. Lex fiddled with the chain of his cuffs without taking his piercing gaze from the reporter. He leaned forward and let his elbows rest over the table. His fists entwined forward, also above the table.

“She’s a friend.” Kara faltered with too much emotion on her voice, again. Though this time the confidence of the statement was lost.

Lex couldn’t have guessed what was hidden on those words, on the broken voice, on the swollen eyes. He would never entertain the thought of her sister interested in a woman, in anyone for that matter.

“She’s also a free woman and still very much alive.” _Take that Lex Luthor!_

Lex started laughing. His back now against the chair and his head tilted backwards. “You’re…”Lex took a moment to stop his laughing. His stomach muscles hurting as he hunched forward. “You’re really something Miss Danvers.”

“What’s so funny about what I said?”

“What’s so amusing is that she’s neither of those.” Lex went back to leaning on the table. He could have touched Kara if she leant forward. “You’re not free if you have a death sentence issued and you’re not alive if someone killed you on the inside.”

“Lena is not a prisoner of your threats upon her life.” Kara believed that to be the truth. “And no one could be strong enough to break her.” _She’s not broken, she’s just lonely, so lonely._

“You really don’t know my sister Miss Danvers.” Lex chuckled and hid her face between his arms. He was enjoying this. Instead of being angered by that, Kara was saddened by that fact. She didn’t know her, not yet. Lex gaze up again looking into deep blues. “She’s so scared and so empty inside, death wouldn’t actually mean anything to her.”

“That’s not true.” _Great job at not getting emotional._

“It is. You know I’m telling nothing but the truth. I’m sure you’ve seen her shed empty smiles. I’m sure you have seen her manipulate whatever sits in front of her to her benefit. I’m sure you’ve seen how nothing ever gets to her.” Lex swallowed with pleasure the effects of his words on the blonde. “You might think she’s your friend Miss Danvers but I assure you she doesn’t think you’re hers. She’s using you, just like she uses everyone else.” Kara shook her head no.

_Why was it so hard for her to accept what she knew was true? She was even doing the same to her. She was using Lena. She was also manipulating her. Just because her reasons where different to what she suspected were Lena’s, it made it ok? Since when you have this double standards Kara?_

“That’s not true.” _You’re only hurting yourself by denying it Kara. Stop._ “The person you’re describing, this empty shell, is not Lena.” The next laughter got to Kara’s nerves like none of the previous one had managed to do. Something about it made Kara twitch on her chair.

“I know it to be true because I was the one that broke her.” Her voice low, her eyes darkened by madness, her smiled crooked in all the wrong ways.

Kara didn’t want to ask what he meant by that. She really didn’t want you. She feared that whatever he had to said would make her jump on him and bash his head on the metal table. The violence of the mere thought, a kind of thought she had never had before, making her body shiver.

She only dared imagined what Lena’s childhood might have been counted times and she hadn’t enjoyed the thoughts. The confirmation of emotional abuse or even physical abuse would be probably unbearable.

“Only five minutes left Miss Danvers, if you want the information you came looking for you should ask me quick what you’re holding up.”

_She could leave. She could leave and nothing would happen. Except she would miss knowing more about Lena. But did she wanted to know about her from his brother? She wanted to know about her, from her. This had felt wrong from the beginning. Hearing him talk about Lena. She had to leave._

Kara stood up. Her body now facing the door. Her back now facing Lex. Her recorder and notepad in one hand. The broken pen forgotten on the table, away from Lex Luthor grasp but just enough to keep him wishing it was closer. A tilted nod to a very tensed guard on Lex’s right side indicating she wanted to leave.

“Leaving already Miss Danvers? Don’t you want to hear how I raped my little sister?” Lex let out in a whispered wishing hoarse voice. Kara was paralyzed. Her eyes were stinging. Her back aching. Her jaw so tense one of her teeth cracked. Her fists dissolving the recorder in her hand. “She was so little I thought it would be easy overpowering her.” Two salted rivers started flowing down Kara’s cheeks. She didn’t want to hear. She wanted to rip her ears off her head if that would do it. Fly straight through concrete and escape whatever he was going to say next. “She kicked me hard once she realized what her dearest brother was about to do to her. I also wasn’t quite myself at the moment, and I hit her head with a bronze statue my hand found on its way to my bed-”

BAM!

Kara closed her eyes shut to the loudest noise, followed by utter silence. _Had that been her? Had she taken the step and killed a man?_ Kara could not tell. She was not feeling herself right now. She could feel her face wet in tears. She even tasted them. But she could not feel the rest of her body. _Maybe I’m floating even._ She was feeling so angry and so sad at the same time she didn’t know who of the two had won the battle.

A huge hand was gently placed over Kara’s tensed arms. Arms that were now wrapping her body to offer her some comfort.


	14. Still Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leading to the beginning of this 1st part of the series arch!

Lena would be pacing if she wasn’t stuck in her car. Or to be precise, the company car, as Lena did not own a car of her own. Not here in National City anyways. Ever since the interview started that morning her heart had not stopped racing. She was hoping that somehow, her people would manage to get a message sent to her earlier today, and hadn’t stopped looking at her cellphone every other minute just in case she missed the vibration.

_Had her brother suspected her? Had he managed to get to her? Had she impulsively outed herself? Kara did have a history of solving most issues using her strength. Maybe her people had intervened before she had the opportunity? Had she lost them? Had she just put herself in a more blinded and dangerous spot? Or had Superman intervened? Last satellite image she got, he was hovering the prison. She had the strong suspicion he would stand his ground, unless Kara was in a life-threatening situation. Which she knew would not happen. She had made sure Lex would not have access to anything that could cause her that type of damage. That little, she was sure._

Lena’s thoughts went back to her brother. _Had he suspected of the nature of their relationship? It really did not matter if that was the case. Not this time. The threats she could attain, that would always expand to the people close to her, would be the same Supergirl was used to dealing with. And even without an outstanding DNA, the same applied to her. That’s how it always has been for her._

The lack of sleeping was not helping her increasing anxiety either. On Kara’s absence, she had gone back to her long working nights, and barely got a two-hours rest on Kara’s uncomfortable couch. _But it had been fruitful._ She had managed to finished a special project, review all her L-Corp tasks (even create action plans where needed), and attend Cadmus related issues. And they were finally ready to go ahead with a few releases. Just a couple of more hours and there were going to be some empty cells on Lillian’s secret labs. It both eased Lena’s conscience and rattled it. The probable consequences of her decisions already weighting on her.  

Lena’s thoughts, and the finger-drumming on the black leather steering wheel, were interrupted by a police officer. She had bribed him earlier into letting her stay next to the gate Kara was supposed to go out, at any given moment now. As she lowered her window, she wondered whether the one-thousand-dollar bribe was not enough. When she looked up she made an effort to make her annoyance evident to the man.

“Officer.” The man let one of his hands rest on the car’s door, right in front of the steering wheel, while the other was still stuck in his bulged pocket. Lena’s trained eyes needed only an instant to acquire the image for later processing. The officer lowered his torso, so that he could be eye to eye with Lena.

“Miss.” He tilted the tip of his hat and smiled. Lena’s right hand reached for her purse instinctively. The officer smiled thinking she was reaching out for her wallet. “I’m afraid you’re going to leave, whoever it was, waiting for you Miss Luthor.” The officer concealed hand was now revealed as it moved to Lena’s neck with a syringe within its fingers.

Lena’s fingers flex on her metal device, but she has no energy to lift it up to her head. She has no energy to move her body. _Or maybe she just can’t move it. Maybe the man_ _in the policemen uniform injected her with a paralyzing substance. She can still see, feel and hear everything around her._ The man is pushing her to the back seats. He’s not being gentle or tidy and she fells on her right side, half her body is crumped behind the driver’s seat. Lena can feel the device between her fingers. The solution to her current situation being so close and so unreachable raising her already high anxious state. _She’s most likely going to die if this is her brother’s doing. If this is her mother’s, she’s going to be bound to a wheelchair the rest of her life. Even when her heart is pumping hard on her chest she’s not scared. She’s preparing herself to fight when the opportunity comes. And of course, she’s also annoyed at herself for not being quicker on her reaction. She could tell something was off with him but she… She was distracted. She was too caught up thinking about Kara._

_Kara who’s now not going to make it to her birthday surprise party. That’s not even it. Kara who’s probably lost her secret identity by now and needs a friend._

_And you are that friend Lena? You are really enjoying being the rock to Supergirl, aren’t you? Being the one that the most powerful woman on earth seeks out for comfort or advice. Being the one that now, even seeks you out for sexual pleasure. You enjoy that kind power. Even if you don’t want to. You do._

_I don’t. It’s not it. It’s not the power I enjoy. It’s not the power I’m after._

_Come on Lena, you’re a Luthor. Even if you didn’t have Lionel’s blood in your veins, which as much as you’d like living in denial YOU DO, you were raised by them. YOU ARE A LUTHOR. And all a Luthor craves for, is power._

_It’s not power!_

_Keep telling yourself that. You’re using the girl. Just as you use everyone around you. Even Zac, who you appreciate, is nothing more than a puppet for you._

_She’s not that, not anymore._

_You’re confusing your little game with reality Lena. What makes it different? She’s not the first person to care about you. She’s not the first to trust you. Although, I must admit, she’s the only one to trust you this long. She’s not the first person you have sex with. She’s not even the first person that both cares about you and has sex with you. She’s not even the first person that has abilities added to the previous combination. And you’re doing to her the same you did to them. So, what makes it different?_

_I don’t know. I guess…_ “Kara, I’m sorry” Lena sighed with the last muscle control she had. _… I guess nothing. I am using her. I do crave power. I’m a Luthor._

 

Two tears fell down the woman’s face.

_Good. You function better when you are clear about who you are. Now, stop thinking about your pet and focus on your situation. That son of a bitch is about to turn on the car’s engine and drive you to some fucking place where you’re going to be messed up by your messed-up family minions. Probably a fucking warehouse in the outskirts of the city. Your brain is all you’ve got for now and you need it free of distractions._

 

\---

 

Kara got down from the plane feeling exhausted. Her limbs felt like she was moving tree trunks. _2-thousand-year-old sequoia tree trunks._ Her backpack could be an elephant riding on her back for all she knew. The events from this morning still replaying in her head. No matter how many times she did replay them though, she couldn’t understand what had happened.

It really didn’t matter. It kept her busy from thinking in the words that were said before everything got confusing. She had not killed Lex. But she might as well have done it from the way he made her feel. Never the possibility of killing had been so real for Kara as it had been today. 

_She could not afford feeling that way again. But he hurt Lena. He touched her. He hit her. He forced himself into her._

Kara’s jaw tensed again and her fists clenched to her sides. Blood flooded her mouth when she bit the inside of her cheek. The busy and self-absorbed people touching her arms as they passed by her sides only made it worse. She shut close her eyelids to try and ease her mind. But her mind unconsciously searched for Lena. And heard her accelerated pulse. And her breathing. And noticed she was near but getting away quickly. And then…

**“Kara, I’m sorry”**

Kara’s eyelids darted open. In an instant, her eyes had located a bathroom. The exhaustion, immediately forgotten. Her legs sped her to a safe place, to change into something other than Kara Danvers.

 _Something was wrong. She could feel it. She knew it._ She feared it. After hearing how Lex had hurt her she was terrified of someone hurting Lena again. Someone hurting her and not being able to do something about it.

Kara, incredibly having listened to James and Lena, had not traveled with her Supergirl costume. When she flies out of the airport, she does in some old gym pants and the oversized hoodie Lena wore the first time she stayed the night in Kara’s apartment. Kara dismisses the fact that is a college hoodie as a risk factor. There must be thousands of them being used by college students, alumni, and people who never ever went to that college.

She’s tracking down Lena’s heartbeat until she sees a black car driving through the interstate just outside the airport. Her vision allows her to see through the car roof. Lena’s paralyzed body is spread on the back seat. She plunges down, fists first. Only one thing on her mind. Heat vision cuts a clean hole through the roof. She tears the metal away and reaches in for Lena, the car still in movement. The driver speeds as soon as the excess of light inside the car and the screeching noise tips him off that something is wrong. Kara flies Lena to the airport and cries out for help. When she sees a crowd coming to aid her, she flies away.

The same murderous feeling creeping up inside her, as the image of Lena’s paralyzed face sticks in front of her eyes almost blinding her. She reaches for the car again. Wind hitting her hard, her chin tilted down so that the large hood won’t go off. This time she speeds down without worrying of slowing down, directly onto the hood of the car. The speed together with Kara’s now hardened body punches a hole on it and transcends into the pavement. The car effectively stops. Kara is still pinning the car when she looks up into the car.

The driver had the seatbelt on and despite a nasty bump and cut he got by hitting the steering wheel, he seems unharmed. Kara of course knew he had the seatbelt on. _Did she?_ She steps out of the torn metal, plunges her fingers on the windshield, throws it away, rips the seatbelt, her hand grabs the man’s neck, and gets him out of the car. A few cellphone cameras from stopped cars now on them. Kara does not notice them.

“What did you do to her?!” her voice is low and hoarse. Impossible to associate it with the adorable superhero named Supergirl, not even when she was under the influence of red kryptonite. Kara is about to squeeze the man’s neck a little more when she smells something that stops her. She looks down to dump jeans and dripping shoes. When she looks back up the anger had not decreased. From the darkness, her hood provided to her face, her red eyes were the only thing the man could see.

“Sh-She’ll-b- be ok. It’s just a paralyzer!” He stutters. “Antidote is in my pocket. I swear. She’ll be ok right away.” Kara grabbed the syringe trusting that a man covered in urine is not prone to be lying. 

She leaves the wrecked car and man. She returns to Lena on her Kara Danvers outfit. She’s being lifted inside an ambulance. Her body stiff over the stretcher.

“ **STOP!** ” she shouts as she runs towards her. Her backpack and glasses bouncing on her way to her. She reaches out and injects the antidote despite the complaints and useless restraints from the paramedics to both her sides.

Hearts racing skip a beat on chests.

Lena blinks several times before she locks eyes with Kara’s.

Lena gasps to what she sees in them. Kara’s deep blue eyes and face, which just minutes ago were distorted by rage, are now expressing so much shocking concern, it reaches her. It knocks her right out of her numbness into an unexpected sobbing quivering relief. She didn’t stop to think on why Kara had that effect on her, she just lets her trembling body be lifted and surrounded by strong secure arms and blonde curls.

“I was so scared Lena.” Kara whispered into her ear. Her hand stroking the back of her head. Her other hand gripping the clothes at her back, locking her in.

“How did you-?” Lena’s voice was so low only Kara heard it.

“I heard you.” Lena understood by that, that the girl had heard her apology, not her heartbeat or her breathing. Kara intended her answer to be just that, fearing that giving further detail would spook her. Lena deepened her nose in Kara’s hair. Her free hand tightened its grip on Kara’s back.

“I would have made it out, eventually.” Lena assured her, her voice was still low and cut off, barely audible. She brought her full closed hand in between them and uncurled her fingers to show, only to Kara, the contents in it. Kara glanced at the device and grinned at Lena before pulling her for another hug. “You don’t have to worry about me.” Lena’s damsel in distress act overpowered by her pride and something else she didn’t want to analyze at the time. She leaned back and got her legs out of the stretcher.

“I know.” Kara’s heart clenched before she breathed out. _She knew she didn’t have to worry. She knew Lena was in effect, as resourceful as she could be._ _But still, she did worry. And it wasn’t weighting on her like everything else was. It felt nice to get to worry about her. It felt nice to be reminded that Lena was indeed her pair, maybe even her partner because Kara felt they’d worked harmonically together. It felt nice to have Lena hugged her in search of comfort. It felt nice, until she said that._

_She may not have to worry about her, but she wanted to worry about her. Of course, she did not want anything happening to Lena! She just wanted to be the one who cared enough to make sure she would drive safely, she’d sleep enough, she’d eat enough, she’d relax from time to time, you’d not overwork, she’d… make it home - to her. She wanted that. But most of all, she wanted Lena to want that too. She wanted more hugs like the one she was submerged in, just a moment ago._

“Miss? Are you ok?” One of the paramedics asked Lena who was now on her feet and accepting his hand to get out of the vehicle. She nodded and extended her other hand back, too afraid to look into Kara’s eyes to make the request. She felt the blonde’s fingers curled around hers and she pulled them forward. Forward and out of there.

A few minutes later they were inside the crowded airport, Lena walking them towards the car rental section. Kara was enjoying too much the touch to risk talking, to even leave her one-step-behind position. But suddenly Lena stopped and turned around and Kara collided into her. Her eyes immediately looking up into greens to apologize.

When she did though, Lena was looking at her intently and the words came out wrong and muffled. Too much breath, too little voice. Lena’s lips departed from one another when Kara’s breath reached her and she visibly gulped.  

“By any chance…” Lena’s voice also came out wrong. She cleared her throat and tried again. “My purse?”

“Your-” Kara’s jaw dropped a little bit. _I forgot her purse. “_ Sure! Your purse… Wait just a minute, don’t go anywhere.”

“No Kara, it’s-” Lena silenced herself as soon as she noticed she had been left alone. Less than a minute later she saw a blonde in pastel clothes running towards her, waving up high her purse.

“Purse.” Kara settled her glasses on her nose. “I’m sorry about your car.” Lena giggled to the adorable apology from the blonde.

“It’s nothing Kara, let’s go get us another one.” Lena resumed walking to the rental section and Kara followed.

“It’s actually not nothing…” Kara’s head was tilted down as a remorse consequence. “I have completely destroyed it. I’m so sorry!” Lena looked at the blonde but said nothing. She was enjoying the _guess how Kara totaled the car_ game playing in her mind. But from her expressionless face she might as well be brain dead. “Was it your mother?” Lena nodded. It was the most probable answer. _Who else?_

“I’ll call Alex. She’ll know what to do. I’m sure after the trial it will be better.” Kara took out her cellphone but Lena stopped her by placing a hand delicately around her wrist. She would have usually been annoyed by dreamful thinking but when Kara was involved she found herself not only dismissing it but finding it a likable trait.

“What happened Kara?” Kara’s face darkened to Lena’s question. They had stopped walking once more and were facing each other. Or to be precise, Kara was body-facing Lena and face-facing the floor.  

“N-Nothing.” Kara looked up into green eyes and a raised eyebrow. _She knows I’m lying. Of course she knows I’m lying._ “Not now, please?” Lena’s brow got even higher up her forehead. Kara’s gaze on the little scar on Lena’s eyelid. She shook her head and forced herself to look away. “I’m ok. Just please not now.” Lena nodded and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“Ok.” Lena walked them the remaining steps to a rental place. “A standard car please.” Lena requested politely and firmly. The woman on the other side of the counter smiled and offered her a catalogue. “This one.” Lena half turned around to face Kara again. She needed to convince her to skip work today. She felt her cellphone vibrate within her purse but ignore it.

“A good choice. Nice car. Not the best one in security measures but definitely the smallest littlest thing we have. You could take that one or upgrade to a very secured compact model that’s-”

“The smallest littlest thing would be just fine.” Lena interrupted her. She tilted her head back to Kara who was now playing with the straps of her backpack and looking away into the moving crowd.

“We actually have a promotion on a-” Kara stomped to the counter with her index finger up high pointing at the woman behind the counter.

“Look Miss-” Kara realized she was using a tone it felt awkward to listen to and used the pointing index finger to straighten her glasses instead. Lena was grinning beside her. Kara blushed to it. “Please give her what she asked?”

“I’m just pointing out there is a much better deal you could take advantage of.”

“Just give us the most expensive everything you have and as quickly as you can. I don’t want to hear another thing about it except for ‘you may now go and pick up your car’” Lena handled her a black card and turned around to face Kara who was now again conveniently distracted with her moving feet. 

“Of course.” The woman behind the counter was smiling widely. Kara was eying her with a notorious frown.

A while later the silence was thick inside the metallic blue GT Shelby Mustang. Lena’s phone kept vibrating with messages she ignored and Kara was still avoiding eye contact. She was looking outside the window. Adrenaline was long gone and she was back to the place she was when she got down the plane.

A ringing phone startled them both.

“Hi?”

“Coming straight to the office Miss Danvers?” Kara sighted and slipped down on the passenger seat.

“I couldn’t find out anything worth of an article.”

“A guard gets fired for smashing Lex Luthor’s head onto the table and sending him to the medical ward after he alleges raping her sister and ‘nothing’s worth an article’?!” Snapper shouted on the other side. Kara immediately looked up at Lena but couldn’t find any sign of her hearing him except for her jaw slightly tensing. _She had to have heard him. He almost deafens me. Why is she pretending she didn’t?_  

Snapper laid back on his chair in his office and massaged his temples. He liked the annoying blonde reporter and he really thought she had potential.

“You can’t publish that.” Kara whimpered feeling the smallest person in the universe. _How can he share something so intimate? What would it do to Lena?_

“I actually can.” Snapper loudly sighed. “You’re fired Kara. Come back to me when you learn how to identify a story.” _He’s going to go through with it. How can he do that to her?_ Kara’s eyes were directed sideways to Lena again. The CEO was looking straight forward into the road. _Kara felt even smaller. Snapper was going to hurt her, just like that man had tried to do today, and there was nothing she could do to avoid it._

When Snapper cut off the communication Lena drove the car to one side of the road and stopped it. Without saying a word she took out her cellphone and started sending messages like a crazy person. Kara remain silent. She knew Lena might want to avoid that story from going out. After 27 minutes of doing just that she put it away and started the car again. Before she drove onto the road again she looked at Kara and smiled at her. Her hand reached out to lay on top of Kara’s knitted hands over her lap.

“It will be ok Kara.” Kara felt tears converging in her eyes. The fact that Lena was offering comfort to her when it should have been the other way around made her heart swell.

“It’s nothing Lena. It doesn’t matter.” Kara tried to clean the tears away before they fell down her cheeks. She wanted to stop crying and be strong for her instead but for some reason they just kept coming out her eyes.

“It’s not nothing and of course it matters. You love your job.” That made it even worse. Kara’s eyes swelled with tears and they started running down her cheeks in streams. She furiously wiped them again with the one hand Lena let her had. The other was surrounded my long flexed fingers unwilling to let go. Lena leaned in and softly kissed wet salty lips.

Kara shivered upon the touch. It felt different to all other kisses they had. Almost like it meant something else. Unspoken words that effectively stopped her tears and assured her that everything would be alright.

When Lena leaned back she brushed away Kara’s remaining tears and smiled at her. Kara looked into green eyes and shivered again. She wanted to talk about what Lena had heard but doing it would imply her losing the beautiful smile she was giving her.

“Would you come with me to a place I want to show to you?” Kara nodded and squeezed Lena’s hand with a wide grin. Lena had been driving towards the place Kara’s surprise party was going to be but never thought of actually reaching it without having her consent.

Soon, the landscape changed to green and yellow fields. Fields so vast, you get to see the horizon and Kara relaxed on the leather seat. Lena knew how to push the car to its limits and they were soon at the beginning of a narrow dirt road. Deep forest extending in every direction.

The car drove in extremely slow. Dense foliage to both sides. Trees hiding the blue sky. After 10 minutes, the vegetation cleared to the right and let Kara know they were on a mountain slope road and heading towards a green, red and yellow valley with a green water lake almost at its center. She trembled with excitement when she spotted _HORSES_ running on one of the clearings down below. Kara’s hands shoot up to lay against her window glass and she looked down at the beautiful scenery.

The car was still moving when Kara slashed open the door and started jumping up and down in her place biting the inner part of her cheeks waiting for Lena to come out the car. Her extended arm wiggling her fingers at Lena, anxiously waiting for her to take it. As soon as she did Lena almost loses her heals trying to keep up with the kryptonian that seemed to have forgotten she had a human flagging on her back.

They ran through a path with rounded rocks as tiles to where Kara was sure she had last seen the horses from up above the road. They came up to a huge one story brick house to the left. All the house openings where made of wood, painted in a greyish blue. A wide-open terrace, with the same floor seen on the path, occupied the entire length of the house front. Hanging lamps had been specifically arranged to cover the terrace.

Except for a sturdy staircase in its center the entire section of the terrace facing the lake consisted on a glass pool. Between the house and the pool two rectangular wooden tables were set with an astonishing amount of food. 

A huge banner saying “Happy birthday Kara” was flapping above the blonde’s head. On her rush to get to see the horses before they ran away, she had missed it. Down by the lake’s shore, Kara’s friends where popping up their heads from wooden chairs laid on a wide wooden deck to a squeak they knew could only be from Kara.

“Happy birthday Kara.” Kara turned around to face an intense green gaze. “Your sister and I thought you might like to spend it like this.” Lena hurried herself to say, before the running crowd would reach them.

The blonde’s girl heart pounding so hard in her chest she thought it was going to break her ribs. Her eyes stinging again. An unstoppable desire to smash her lips on the red ones that were giving her the sweetest smile to her. She flexed her arm to pull her closer and demonstrate just how much she loved her right now. _Rao. I love her so much. That sounded so good._ Hearing Lena say ‘your sister and I’ had had a long forgotten effect on the superhero. It made her feel at home.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARA!” the whole group cheered upon reaching the two awkwardly-hugging-friends interrupting whatever was going on with them. Kara turned around giggling to receive her friend’s hugs.

“Oh god. This place did include Zac Efron.” Alex said from inside her sister’s tight hug. She was the only one looking at the entrance path.

Everyone turned around to face Zac Efron. Jaws dropped and Kara started babbling nonsense no one could have ever understood. The babbling became a nervous out of control giggling. _Zac Efron is here? Oh Rao help me. I’m going to faint. I don’t feel my legs. Am I standing? OH RAO, did I die today and this is my heaven? I could get used to this. I could definitely get used to this._

“Hey Lee!” Zac Efron waved and dedicated a huge smile at Lena. His other hand in his pocket while walking the distance to her. When he got to her, he curled his arm around Lena’s waist and lifted her in the air for a giggly spin. Lena’s hand left Kara’s. “So happy you made it!” _THIS IS NOT HEAVEN. THIS IS HELL. Lee?! He calls her Lee?! Get away from her, you-you… demon! Please tell me this is not happening. HIS CARESSING HER WAIST! He’s dead._

Alex, still on a halfway hug with her sister, noticed her muscles tensing and her eyes getting redder by the second. She would have reacted if she would had been able to get pass trying to find out what _the hell_ was going on with her.

“Chill little Danvers. Your eyes are going to pop out your orbits.” Maggie teased her. _He’s touching her. He’s hugging her. How can I be calm?_ Maggie’s hand circled her back and Kara forced her head towards Maggie instead.  

Winn scooted his way into the circle of Zac Efron gossiping and stares. “Lena is friends with Zac Efron? Are we in Zac Efron’s property?” Winn swooned. _I’m her friend. He’s not her friend._ Alex tried to remember the property tittle Lena had sent her but she was sure she hadn’t paid that much attention to it. “They are coming our way. Oh my god! They are close.”

Zac extended a hand to Kara before looking at anyone else. A wide smile on his face which had everyone smiling back at him except the blonde. Zac retreated his hand without erasing his smile. “You must be Kara, happy birthday. Lee said only good things about you.” Alex elbowed her sister forward.

“She didn’t tell me anything about you.” Lena giggled behind Zac’s back.

“I didn’t expect her too. She never talks about what really matters to her.” Zac winked and Kara would have punch him right there if Alex and Maggie wouldn’t have been holding her arms.

“I’m Winn.” Winn extended his arm and Zac gave it a firm shook.

“Zac, this is Alex, Kara’s sister.” Zac smiled at her. “Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend.” Smiled again. “James, Mike, J’onn and…” Lena did not remember meeting the woman holding J’onn’s hand.

“M’gann” the woman provided. “J’onn’s friend.”

“Kara’s and Alex’s coworkers.”

“You have a nice place here.” James said looking around the out of a dream place that surrounded them, hands in his blue jeans.

“Yeah. Hey! Lee mentioned you might want to get to know the place, she knows the Ranch better than me, she’ll guide you. I’ve already prepared the horses for whenever you decide to use them. Just don’t let them waiting too long because they get impatient. Frank will take care of them once you’re done.” Zac’s hand curled around Lena’s waist and Kara choked on _absolutely nothing_ and started coughing to try an open her wind pipes again.

“Thanks. We really appreciate you letting us use this place.” J’onn said with a tight smile.

“No problem.” Zac smiled at everyone and then directed his body towards Lena, his face still facing everyone else. “I’ll take a shower and head back to the city. Nice to meet you guys. Enjoy the Place!” He tilted his head and talked into Lena’s ear. Only Kara heard him. “Come to my room later Lee.” Lena nodded and grabbed the hand of the woman that almost murders him.

“Have you already seen the windmill?” to the anxious faces Lena assumed that was a rotund no and gesture de group to follow a path that started behind the house. Lena hold Kara’s hand to get them to be the tail of the trekking group. “What’s wrong?” Lena asked with a mischievous smirk on her face. _She knew exactly what was wrong._

“Are you-” Kara had difficulties talking with her jaw clenched rock hard. “Are you d-dating him?” Lena snorted slightly but to Kara’s enraged and flustered face she made an effort to choke it.

“I like you jealous, Miss Danvers.” What Lena liked, was the most powerful superhero feeling insecure about her. Kara dropped Lena’s hand and stood her ground.

“Are you?”

Lena stopped and looked back. “No” The path had certain inclination at that point and Lena was now higher than Kara. “I don’t do dates. Not since high school anyways.”

“Then why-”

“I asked him a favor and we now need to talk about it. In private please Kara.” Kara’s arms were now crossed behind her breasts and she was pouting. Lena extended her hand again but Kara just looked at it. “There’s nothing more than mutual appreciation between us.”

“And what about us? What’s between _us_?” _What are you doing Kara? You know the answer to that. Do you want her to run away from you faster than light? Stop whatever this is._ Kara watched as Lena retreated her hand and softly shook her head. Her eyes quickly loosing that spark that she loves so much in them. “I-I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry. I know what’s between us. I’m sorry.” Kara raised her hand to Lena. Her eyes containing tears without her noticing it. Her heart clenching tight in her chest. “I want to see the windmill.”

Lena smiled and extended her arm. Her finger flexed around Kara’s hand. “And watermill.”

“Water and wind mill, horses, lake… Thank you Lena.”

Lena’s eyes were bright green again and Kara got lost in them, smiling from ear to ear. However, the pain of Lena not feeling the same way she was feeling, was drilling through her soul. Love. She loved her. She was in love with her.

When they reached the mill both dropped their hands. It was a mutual and unconscious coordinated decision but they both looked down at their hands as they had a piece missing.

“Kara!” Alex ran to her and circled her arm around her sister’s. “I think Mo-Mike is going through something. I think he needs a friend.” Alex felt her insides turn to what she said.

….

Lena felt her insides twist inside of her too. She felt angry. Angry at Alex for suggesting she should comfort him. Angry at Mon- _fucking_ -El. Angry at Kara. Angry at herself. She was angry at herself for thinking this would be a day she would get to spend with Kara. That for some reason she hadn’t thought she would have to share her with her family, and friends, and _Grose-_ El. _I could go like this all-day long._

This was the first time _EVER_ in her life she had felt jealous. Not the first she felt powerless though. _She couldn’t do anything_. _It wasn’t her place. Her place was not to be jealous of Kara. And it would never be. No matter how much Kara liked her. But she wanted it to be. She wanted to tell him to stop touching her hand. The hand she had kissed little more than a day ago. Where did this possessiveness, that was so strange to her, come from?_   _She couldn’t keep seeing them._

“Lena, this is fucking amazing. And I’m not a mill and ranch kind of girl, but shit, this is something.” Maggie went down the hill next to Lena and followed her gaze when she didn’t get an answer. “Alex thinks she likes him. I don’t know how she got that idea but it got stuck in that rock head of hers. She wants her to be happy and she thinks she would be, with him.”

_Because she’s happy and she wants the person she loves to be happy too. I get that. Just please not with him._

_…Not with anyone._

“I can see that. He’s funny, and easy going.” _It was true but I needed to puke._ Mon-El dropped her hand and she could finally look away and at Maggie. 

“Yeah. He’s also an ego centrical dickhead. I have seen him at the bar before all went to shit with those scary things your mom sent.”

“I’m so sorry about that Maggie.”

“Stop apologizing Lena, you did nothing. Anyways… He’s… He’s a dick, ok? He has got some shit to work out before being with anyone. Let’s just say he would have done fine in the earlies 1800’s. He’s not bad, or at least I don’t think so. Which is why I think he would be a terrible, terrible choice for Kara right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kara and Alex… They have a… _strong_ relationship. Kara… she would do whatever her sister tells her to do, or at least deeply consider it. Also Kara, she has a hero complex, she thinks she can fix everything and anyone.  Mix those two and you would have the kindest girl in the world eternally forgiving a misogynist.”

“She knows how to stand for herself Maggie.”

“Maybe. I would prefer it not being put into a test though.”

“Why are you telling me this Maggie?”

“Why do you think Luthor?”

“I wasn’t-” _Really Lena? Since when are you a denier of the obvious? You were staring right at her, in Maggie’s face for god sakes._ Lena sighed. “I’m not what she needs either Maggie.”

“Tell Alex I said this and I will throw your sorry ass in jail, Luthor and all.” Maggie fully smiled, her eyes on Alex. “I think you’re exactly what she needs.” Maggie whispered.

 _I’m not. You don’t know me. Nobody does._ “I have to take care of something, will you be able to find your way down?” _An avoider too Lena? WHO ARE YOU._

Maggie smirked at Lena. One dimple showing. “Sure thing.”

Lena made her way down the hill, through the path and into the house. It had been years since she has last been there but everything was just like she remembers it. She went to the left down de hallway until she reached the last door and knocked at it.

“Lee? Come in.” When Lena opened the door Zac was wearing a towel tied around his hips and still wet from the shower. “What? You can’t really blame me for trying.” Zac dried his hair with a towel and sat down on the edge of the king size bed. Lena walked to him and sat next to him.

“About what I’ve asked you to-”

“I want to do it.”

“Zac… I shouldn’t have asked you. You and kids… You get too attached. When it happens, it will devastate you.”

“If we are both lucky… Look Lee, there’s no other answer than yes now. Not after talking to him.” Zac pulled his hair back and sighed. “Maybe you’ll find a cure-”

“Zac-” He straighten himself up.

“Maybe you won’t. But I want to do it, ok?” He smiled at Lena and got up. He followed her grabbed a clean t-shirt. After passing it through his head he looked down at Lena’s shoes. “I still have some clothes you left the last time you were here. I know, creepy. They are at that last drawer.” Zac pointed a drawer with his head before stepping into the bathroom to get his boxers and jeans on. Lena did not move. “Are you ok Lee?” Zac asked once he stepped out and sat on the bed. Lena didn’t think of her recent attempt of kidnap, or that she was forced to relive one of the worst things that happen to her, she instead thought of Kara’s watery blue eyes when she didn’t want to answer her question. “I can stay and help you deal with everything.”

“No. Don’t do that to that kid. I’m fine.”

“Yeah. Have to go. I don’t want to be late for my first parent impression.” Zac grabbed his backpack from the floor. He then walked to the bed and kissed Lena’s head. “I love you. Talk to you later Lee.”

“Zac? You’ll be great.”

…

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine! Why did you disappear? Where did you go?” Mon-El turned to the creek behind him and Kara reached out for his hand. “I’m sorry about the way I reacted the other day. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing. Have you seen this place? We didn’t have any of this back at home.”

“It can’t be nothing. Mon-El, I’m here for you. You know that, don’t you?” Mon-El leaned in and found Kara’s hand blocking his way to her lips. “Not-Not in that way.” Kara looked down the hill to the path, but Lena was not looking at her. _Why would she? Why would she be jealous?_

“Why not?”

“Because you’re still a daxamite.”

“Wow.”

“Not like that! Not in the way you are thinking right now.”

“There’s more than one way to interpret that? Because I thought there was only one.”

“I meant… You’re still like most of them. You still think you’re entitled to things. You still think you’re better than the slaves from your planet, you’re better than women. Just-Just like I still think I’m better than most humans.” Kara looked down at the tip of her feet.

“If I change… Do I have a chance with you?” _I only want her._ Kara looked back to where Lena was a moment ago with Maggie to find an empty spot.

“I-I…” Kara sighed. “I don’t think so.”

“Why? You said that-”

“I know… But that wasn’t the only reason. I like someone else.”

“Lena?” Kara’s heart leapt on her chest. She nodded. “Ok. Not a fair competition then.” He started walking backwards, his both hands raised in the air, his index fingers pointing back at Kara. “She’ll lose so hard!” Mon-El winked at Kara before turning around. Kara failed to react.

…

“So? How did it go?” Kara faced her sister with the same clueless face she had 2 minutes ago when Mon-El walked away. Kara shrugged and Alex eyes widen in utter shock. Shrugging was not something she did. Apathy was not something her sister did. She looked around and found Maggie chatting with the group. She wondered if she had told them about them already. She received an encouraging smile from her and with that she guided Kara across the creek and a few steps into the woods. “Zac Efron? I bet you weren’t expecting _that.”_ Kara shrugged again. It was almost and imperceptible movement but it was there and it was creeping Alex out. “Ok. What’s going on?”

“No-nothing. Why should anything be going on?”

“KARA. I’m starting to freak out here. You’re not ok. You haven’t been ok… This whole past week. Please tell me what’s going on? You were all weird with Lena when you arrived. I saw those looks you two exchanged. What the hell is going on? Is she threatening you with something?”

“No Alex! She’s not threatening me.”

“Ok. So, what then? Was that a ‘I know something that Alex doesn’t’ look? Less than one week in your house and you’re already confiding things to her, and skipping YOUR SISTER?”

“Sort of?” Kara tried.

“Oh Kara Danvers you’re in so much trouble! Tell me NOW. What is it? Is it that you like someone?” Alex raised her index finger at Kara. “IT’S THAT! That’s why you were acting strange! Who is it? WHO IS IT? Is it Mon-El?” _I’m puking. Please don’t be him. Alex, hold your food. She likes him. Respect._

“At first I thought I liked him but I really didn’t. I definitely didn’t. I didn’t know what liking someone actually meant.” _Thank god!_ Alex tried to hide when she exhaled the air she didn’t know she was holding.

“OH THIS IS BIG.” Alex rubbed her hands together and paced around. “So, it can’t be James… Because you already went that road. Can it? Neither Winn. Kara please end my suffering! I’m running out of options here!”

“Please promise me you will measure your reaction.” Alex heart froze with preoccupation. She nodded anyways. “Because, by the way I’m feeling now, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to handle you being mad at me, or angry at me, or disappointed at me.” Kara’s eyes swelled with tears and Alex run to hug her little sister. “I need you.” Kara said above her sister’s shoulder.

“You’re scaring me Kara.” Alex’s arms tighten it’s grip. “I promise. You have me.” Kara hugged her back and dug her face in her sister’s neck.

“I need you Alex, I need my sister.”

Alex was really worried, and scared, at this point. She tighten its grip again trying to convey to her sister that it would be ok. Whatever to make her feel good again. “Kara please tell me, I promise, ok? Just please tell me.”

Kara breathed in. “It’s Lena.”

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HELL._

Alex soothing thump stopped circling Kara’s back. Actually, every part of Alex’s body felt as it had been subjected to Medusa’s gaze. At least a dozen reactions, which include a lot of shouting, paraded through her mind and tickled her tongue. She was thankful her body was failing to respond and saving her from breaking her promise.

_WHAT. THE. HELL._

_Lena Luthor?! // Calm yourself down Alex. You promised her._

_Lena LUTHOR?! REALLY?! // ALEX! STOP! Can’t you see her? She needs you!_

_But it doesn’t make any sense! Why didn’t she say anything to me when I came out to her? // Maybe she didn’t know at the time. You didn’t know until recently. Or maybe she was scared to tell you because is Lena LUTHOR!_

_“Say something.” Oh, god. I’m trying._

Alex broke the hug to be able to look into her sister’s eyes. “Lena.” _Way to go._ Alex stated it as smoothly as she could manage. She wanted to be sure they were still talking about the person Kara liked. Even though she knew it was. “You like Lena.” Kara nodded. “In a romantic way.” Kara nodded again. _You’re doing great Alex. Keep it up._

“I was clueless Alex, until I suddenly was not. And when that happened-”

 _You wanted her._ “Does she know?” Kara blushed intensely and Alex gulped. “Since when?”

“Sunday.” Kara was digging her toes in the dirt.

“And how does she feel about you?” _Do you need to be asking that question Danvers? It is clear as day now that Lena adores your sister. Or is she playing her? Is she playing all of them?_

Kara’s face darkened. “She’s attracted to me. Nothing more.”

“She said that.”

“She didn’t say otherwise.”

“So you two are…”

Kara nodded once more. “We might be kissing… and more.” Kara’s face went completely red.

 _My little sister finally had sex? Get a grip Alex! She had sex with Lena, you shouldn’t be celebrating!_ “I’m going to kill her for taking advantage of you!” Alex stomped away but Kara sped and took a stand in her way.

“It’s-It’s not like that Alex. I’m the one who is actually… _taking advantage_ of her Alex.” Kara’s eyes on her feet. Alex found herself out of words. Her brain trying to understand what her sister had just meant to say. _Did she mean… No… My sister is not like that._ “She always enjoyed teasing me. I knew she’d take it further if I wanted to. And I wanted it Alex. I needed it.” Alex was grateful her sister was not looking her at the moment. She hadn’t thought of Kara being drawn by sex before and she was trying to adapt as fast as she could to it.

“Did…” Alex cleared her throat. “How was it?” Her little sister raised her gaze. Her eyes sparkling.

“It was amazing Alex. I was terrified at first because… you know, I hadn’t been with anyone before. But when it happened Alex, all my fears disappeared. All of it, felt _so_ right.” Alex observed how the excitement and happiness was slowly shadowed by something that made Kara’s eyes fill with tears. She took her in her arms and circled her back with her hand.

“What’s wrong?” Her sister cried in her shoulder. Unwanted and totally non-erasable images of her sister hurting her sex partner in terrible ways started parading in her mind. _Lena is alright, don’t be stupid._

“I’m in love with her Alex.” _SHIT._ She sobbed. “I love her so much. It-It hurts knowing she won’t ever feel the same way.” _SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

“Oh Kara…” Alex tighten her grip a little bit relived to recognize her sister in that confession.  _I’m going to kill her. How can she not love my sister? She’s going to hear me out._ Alex rage raising up as both her protective sisterly feelings and her own recent experience on the matter were taking over.

Kara let her sister hug her for as long as it took her to stop crying. She leant back and wiped her face. “Crying seems to be all I did today.” Kara tried to joke. To Alex inquiring expression she added: “I got fired for not agreeing on publishing a story about Lena and Lex.” _I’m going to kick Snapper ass into space._

“I’m so sorry Kara. I’m sure you’ll find another job in no time. You’re an excellent reporter.”

“It wasn’t _that_ that got me crying.” Kara offered a poor smile. “It was her, comforting me, when it should have been the other way around.”

“What do you mean?” Kara looked away and Alex could tell she was deciding whether or not to answer that.

“Lex raped her Alex.” Alex anger towards Lena disappeared immediately. The thought of it tingling her every nerve. “When she was little, when she still looked up to him.” Something came up her stomach and threaten to come out her mouth. She swallowed it down as a shiver made her extremities tremble. “I didn’t tell Snapper, he must have got hold of the security feed or had someone on the inside. He’s going to publish it Alex.” Alex rage started swelling up inside her again. _How could someone do that to anyone?_ “She heard the entire conversation. And instead of talking about it, she-” Kara’s mouth watered and she had to stop herself from talking. She closed her eyes and turned his head away from Alex. “Thanks for planning this for me.” Kara’s blue eyes were again open and with a little more light than before.

“Kara?” _Stop Alex, stop what you’re about to ask her. You cannot ask her if she’s sure Lena does not feel the same way about her. She must have more a than reason to think otherwise and giving her hope or questioning her might not help. Not right now. Maybe you can ask Lena instead._ “Should we head back down? There was a lot of food and I’m getting hungry. Swear to god, between you and Maggie eating like pigs and never gaining weight I’m positive I did something wrong on my last life and I’m being punished.” Kara looked into hazel eyes and smiled.

“Thanks Alex, for keeping your promise. I know you don’t like her. I know none of you do. So, thanks.” Alex nodded and snaked an arm over Kara’s shoulders. They started walking back to the creek and the windmill.

“Well… I think I sympathize with her a little more now that she has to keep up with Supergirl’s sex demands.”

“Alex!! Ew!!”

“What?! We shared a house, remember? How could you look at Zac Efron in the face?” Alex snorting got interrupted by her sister’s punching her shoulder. Alex faked pain and continue laughing. “So, two out of two, huh? I think there’s got to be some rethinking of the whole ‘I was born this way’ speech. Nurture surely has the upper hand on us.” Alex snorted. “Mom is going to flip. And of course, accuse me of turning you gay, or bisexual, or whatever you identify yourself being.” She raised her index finger to point it out to her sister. “You’re going to have that talk with mom alone though. I already had my share.”

…

Every alien on the group, except J’onn, was barely keeping themselves on the horses while getting used to the light trot and at the same time pulling the reins back to keep them from starting to gallop. The horses heads constantly pulling down to try to obtain from their riders the freedom they wanted. The recent ingested food wobbling in everybody stomachs.

“How are you doing Alex?” J’onn was just politely asking. He not only view the girl struggling but he had accidentally catch up on several thoughts. The gaze Alex rewarded him with made J’onn grin. ‘I prefer my bike’, J’onn had gotten from her. “I still cannot read Lena’s mind. I only get superficial nonsense. Are we sure she’s not an Alien?”

“I ran the DNA test myself J’onn. As human as me.”

“That’s odd.”

“Had it happen before?”

 _Only three times, with exceptionally bright human beings. Their brains are configured in such a way, it’s impossible for me to get to anything useful._ “Yes, it did Alex. It’s just a rare thing to have a human shield their thoughts, especially as concealed as Lena.”

“So, nothing at all?”

“What do you want to know Alex?” J’onn noticed Alex looking at the two in front of them. After Kara flew of her horse for the second time, Lena had offered her a ride in hers. Lena was on the back, her arms below Kara’s holding the reins against her stomach. Kara’s horse, that just minutes ago couldn’t stop moving his head up and down, was now following the pair completely relaxed.

J’onn was overwhelmed by all the thoughts Alex shared with him. It took a little while for him to process them all. He shifted his weight and clenched the reins to a portion of the thoughts. He was extremely curious of how Kara had managed to keep her impulsiveness at bay when she learned _that_ from Lex Luthor’s mouth _._ But, he decided this was not the time to think through it.

“I-”

“Have you ever seen your sister like this? With someone that’s not you?” Alex shook her head no.

“It scares me J’onn. What will happen. I don’t want her to suffer. She already suffered so much. And I wasn’t really there for her when she needed it.”

“You were very young Alex.” J’onn extended his arm and her hand curled around Alex’s. “And you’re here for her now.”

…

“Are you ok?” Lena’s head was above Kara’s shoulder and her breath tingled her hair. Kara’s back pressed harder against hers.

“Yes.” She hummed. “I am now.”

“Did you really fell?” Kara blushed. _She did. She wasn’t paying attention, she couldn’t, not with Lena being an amazon in tight jeans on her horse. And Lena may not know it, but her first instinct was always to suppress her abilities. Even when she was scared._

“I was distracted.”

“Right.” Lena giggled. “I’m glad you did. I’m ok now too.” _Oh, crap._ Kara tightened the grip on Lena’s arms around her waist. Lena pressed her grinning lips against Kara’s shoulder, although she wanted them to be on her neck. _I love you Lena._

“You were wrong Lena, you know?” Kara said in a very low and soft voice.

“That would be rare.” Lena said to Kara’s shoulder skin.

“I do want to know. The good and the bad.” Lena tensed to Kara’s words. “How old were you when it happened?”

Lena got down the horse in one smooth and athletic jump and extended her arm up to Kara. The house was behind her and a man was approaching the group. “I’m positive there’s a kinder cake waiting for you.” Kara took the hand but did not look into Lena’s eyes. She was crying.

The majority of the group was relieved when the last of the horses were taken away. Somehow not seeing them made the pain in their backs a little more bearable. Except Kara, who had hold onto that last horse since they got to the house. At first circling his neck, later on, combing its hair. When Frank took the horse’s reins it seemed as Kara had lost the one thing keeping her standing. She barely made it to the tables in the terrace and sat next to James facing the lake. James kept her company while the rest of the gang teased each other about their soared asses.

He was silent for a long time. When he heard Kara sighed he moved closer and put an arm around her. “Alex told me about what happened with Snapper. I can’t do much about your job Kara but I won’t let him publish _that._ ”

Hearing that yet another person knew about what Lex had told her made her feel worse. “Thanks.”

“For the record, that doesn’t mean I like her though.” James teased. Kara did not smile at her friend’s joke. She did however leaned closer to him.

“Oh god.” Said Winn suddenly, while looking at his phone. Everyone joined him. Kara sluggishly walked to him. Lena was nowhere to be found. “Kara you need to see this. It’s everywhere.”

“Could it be? Another Kryptonian on earth?” asked James.

“I don’t know. If I’ve learned something, is that anything could be possible.” J’onn said while holding the other Martian’s hand. “It’s too soon to say they ate kryptonian though.”

“Why he? _He_ could be a _she_ ” pointed out Maggie. “Do you think they are the one that helped us at the bar?”

“I don’t think so. Whoever did that was using high end tech.” answered Alex.

“Ok guys, don’t know about you, but that’s definitely something we wouldn’t do. Maybe they are not on our side.” Said Winn once the video got the point the hooded figure pulled the guy out of the car by its neck. 

J’onn’s, Alex’s, Winn’s and Maggie’s cell phone vibrated at almost the exact time.

“We need to go right now.” Alex was the first to look up. “A group or aliens has an entire hospital hostage.” She explained to James, Mon-El and M’gann. “I could really use my bike right now.”

“You can take the sports car.” Said Lena from below the doorframe before disappearing back inside, clearly avoiding everyone’s gaze, including Kara’s. She didn’t feel like hearing the excuse she would give her to be able to disappear with the official FBI party. She didn’t feel like facing anything or anyone really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes on next chapter, updating today.


	15. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends, and the first arch starts! Hope you enjoy it. Back to normal length on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter mentions and details a rape scene. Please skip Lena's talk.

“Miss Luthor?” Lena raised her head to an awkward Jess. She guessed,correctly, that the woman had been calling her for a while now. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Jess.” Lena straightened her back. It hurt. Another three-hour sleep and in Kara’s couch. _She wasn’t going to deny that Kara not spending the night with her for the second consecutive time made it worse. She had enjoyed sharing a bed with her. Or maybe, what made it worse was the fact that Kara wouldn’t let what happened with Lex slip and Lena had remembered it, after a long time of ignoring it._ “What is it?”

“Agent Danvers is here to see you. Unofficial business she said. Should I let her in?”

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. _Horse riding together, me disappearing after it…_ Lena suspected what the unofficial business was about. She got up and procured herself a strong drink. _She was going to need it._ “Please let her in Jess.” She preferred her talking about her eggs again, instead of Kara.

Alex came in, still in her work attire. No visible guns.   

“Agent Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena welcomed a clearly upset woman with her best business tone. Her body positioning though, was all wrong. Her shoulders were slumped, her chin was lower than usual and the glass of heavy alcohol was still in her hand.

“Cut that crap Lena. You don’t have to put that act in front of me.”

Lena was not bothered by Alex harsh voice. She was actually grateful for Alex’s straight forward ways. She left the glass on her desk and rested the weight of her upper body on her elbows. She tilted her head towards the brunette. “What is it Alex?” Lena asked in her real voice, which at the moment, was a very tired one.

That simple response disarmed the DEO agent completely. She remembered what her sister had told her yesterday. She remembered how the whole ranch day was her idea. She remembered seeing her in the stretcher at the DEO all covered up in blood. She remembered how she saved every alien in the city by standing up to her mother. The order was messed up, but so was her brain. She was tired and pissed off.  She sighed and her resolve crumbled. “Yesterday, Kara told me about you two.” Alex’s voice much softer now. _She did? That was faster than I thought. So, no suspicion. She’s acting on pure knowledge. I would have expected much more violence._

“What did she say exactly?” Lena would obtain as much information as possible from her counterpart before disclosing anything herself.

“She mentioned that she confessed she liked you and that now, you two were” Alex cleared her throat. “intimate.” Lena couldn’t help but smirk at how uncomfortable the DEO agent seemed right now. “She also said you don’t feel the same way.” Lena was surprised by that. Every time Kara did not say or act within the dreamer bubble Lena had classified her in, it surprised her. No matter how many times she stepped out of it, it took her a little while to adjust. But she also found it extremely appealing. “Is that true?”

“It is.” _I’m so full of it // Well done Lena._

Alex walked to the window and looked outside, into the tall buildings. Then down to the woman to her left. “Had she tell you she had never been intimate with anyone before you Lena?” A feeling that she didn’t realized had been with her since yesterday, was now tearing Lena’s soul apart. _Why didn’t she tell me? It certainly didn’t seem like her first time with someone. Oh my god Lena. Her first time._ “She’s probably just one more business deal or something for you Lena but for Kara it’s so much more. I’ve never seen her like this with anyone before. She… She loves you. You have to know that.” Alex visibly flinched when she said that and Lena looked away guiltily.

_Lena knew it. She knew it for a while now. She had just been shoving it deep down to avoid dealing with the fact this was more than a sex arrangement. An attraction game. A game she knew too well how to steer and win._

_Maybe she knew it from the beginning. After all, she knew Kara would never be the type of person who’d be only interested in sex. But if she did, then why would she agree to it? She would never purposely hurt someone. No matter how mature Kara showed herself about it. No matter how much easier it was thinking that she had it in her to use people around her without measuring the consequences, she had never done such thing._

_Then, why now?_

_Because she loves me and // SHUT UP._

_And I // Don’t you say it!_

_And I didn’t want her to stop loving me // That’s not true, you don’t need her._

_Maybe I don’t need her… // Of course you don’t. You’ve always managed just fine._

_But I want her // You… Want her._

“Please stop this. Please stop this before I have to pick up the pieces of my little sister’s heart, if there’s anything even left. She cried all night Lena. She couldn’t stop crying. Not even to tell me what had happen. But she didn’t have to.” Alex let her arms fall to her sides and sighed. She arranged her hair and straighten up though, for the next piece she was about to say. “She deserves better.”

 _I know. God. I know._ _I always knew. I just hoped… // That’s a lie. You never hope. It’s not something you do._

_I just hoped somehow… // She’d somehow change you Lena?_

_She’d reach me. // YOU HYPOCRITE. How could she reach you if you never gave her the chance?_

_I wanted her to. // Well, she couldn’t, could she? Now do what you have known for a while you had to do._

_I can’t. // Of course you can._

_I won’t!  // You know it’s the right thing to do. You’re uncappable of giving her what she needs. Do it!_

_…I won’t. Not before giving her-me that chance. Not without…_ _// Now? You can’t do that Lena. Not without…_

_Opening up // Opening up_

Maybe it was the fear of losing this person that loved her. But maybe it was wishing she could love this person back, wishing she could be the one Kara deserved what made Lena react.  Even if it meant doing the one thing she prohibited herself of being so long ago: vulnerable.

She stood up, feeling as if with each stretching muscle a weight was lifted from her. Her standing, now full of confidence again, but also some openness that wasn’t there before.  

“I won’t.” _Not yet._ Alex turned around and almost dug two holes through her skull with the gaze she gave her. Lena entertained the idea of her grabbing her neck and pinning her to the glass panels. “Your sister is smarter than you apparently give her credit for Agent Danvers.” _Smarter than I gave her credit for. But I won’t say that aloud._  “She always knew I was teasing her and she still decided to be with me.” Alex was enraged. Her fists audibly clenching on her sides. “If I hurt her though-” Lena sighed and looked up straight into Alex’s furious eyes. “I’ll not resist you beating the crap out of me.”

Alex stood still to the half-smile Lena was offering. She saw something Kara either missed or intendedly omitted. Something that told her that what she said, had been enough to end this conversation. At least for now. She nodded before heading towards the door.

“I’ll kill you if you hurt her.” Alex added before grabbing the doorknob. Lena smiled again.

“I would expect nothing less. She’s lucky to have you Agent Danvers.” Lena answered before sitting down in front of her desk once more. When Alex looked back the CEO was submerged in her computer. Alex cursed the sympathy that that woman generated in her.

 

\---

 

Lena had been retyping a message on her cellphone ever since Alex Danvers left her office. She had barely read the coded messages informing her of the yesterday releases and yesterday prison situation. She had barely been present through her meetings and barely eaten. And all she could think of, was the one message she intended to send to Kara Danvers.

She looked down at her cellphone again and finally sent out the one message. Not without changing it again once more. Every word too important to let them carelessly be involved in it.  

‘Dinner tonight at your place?’ Lena’s heart pounded nervously waiting for a response. It took Kara 7 _very long_ minutes to respond to her message.

‘Miss me already Miss Luthor?’ Lena’s heart fluttered to the response. She feared none would come after what Alex told her. _I do._

‘Is it a date then?’ Lena was wary to send it but finally pushed the button.

Lena vaguely remembered the last time she had used that word when she was probably 14 years old. As intelligent as she was, she had only given romanticism (true romanticism) one unintentional chance in her life. So, using that word. Intendedly using that word, was an event that provoked her heart to race and the time to go impossibly slow, until Kara responded.

‘How is it different from all the other dinners we had?’ Lena breathed out, relieved.

‘I’ll cook. Would that make it a date?’

‘You have yourself a date Miss Luthor.’ The message came through right away. Lena smile was so wide her cheeks hurt.

‘I’ll buy some groceries and will head to your home’

‘Now????’

‘That was actually a lie. I’m already at your door.’

‘What?!’ ‘No you’re not.’ Lena proudly and happily picked up her purse and headed out the building and inside the car that was waiting for her. She took a seat and looked down at her phone again.

‘:)’ ‘I made you look’ She watched entertained as Kara typed in several times during the next five minutes but never sent anything back.

When Lena reached Kara apartment she slowly opened the door. “Kara?” Lena left the bags on the counter and heard noise coming from the room. Soon after Kara walked in with a blue strapless dress and high heels. Little braids forming a larger one on her back. Lena gasped to the incredible sight. “You are breathtaking gorgeous Kara.” The blonde looked down with a broad smile on and little faint red on her cheeks.

Lena walked the distance between them feeling all kinds of nervous, like this was the first time she had approached Kara. In some way, it was.

“Can I help cook?” Lena enveloped her lower lip with her tongue and then bit it. Kara blushed to how intensely Lena was watching her.

“I’m not sure I want to cook now.” Lena hoarsely confessed. Kara’s heart leapt and she couldn’t help biting her own lip. Her eyes stuck on Lena’s mouth. She had no problem with Lena changing plans. She wanted her _badly._

Lena tipped her feet and reach up to Kara’s departed lips. The blonde responded immediately with heated passion. Their fingers digging into each other’s skulls. Their breaths mingling in their mouths. Their bodies pressed together. Their hips grinding against the other. Their deep cleavages allowing some skin brushing. Both nerve systems lighting up fiercely and heating each piece of their bodies. A hand slid down a neck, then a shoulder, then a breast and mouths broke apart to get them the air they needed to what the touch had produced.

Lena leaned back. They were both panting heavily, sharp breaths hitting their lips. “Ok. I’ll cook.” Lena managed to say with a broad smile. Kara’s disappointment was quickly replaced by adoration. Lena wanted nothing more than to take the kissing into the following level but she needed to do this first. She needed her to know that this was not a strategy to get into her pants. She needed her to know this was something else.

“And what would you be cooking Miss Luthor?” the blonde’s arms now curled around Lena’s waist.

“Well Miss Danvers, given quantity its of major importance to you I thought I’d focus in an extraordinary sauce for an industrial quantity of pasta. Is that ok with you?”

Kara’s blue eyes looked lovingly into greens. She nodded. “Can I help?” she asked once more. Sliding her hand to Lena’s hand and guiding them to the counter, the bags and the huge candy jars. 

“I’d say you would distract me but you’re going to do that either way so, yes, I’d love your help.” Lena peeked into the brown paper bags and took out some of the groceries. “Can you peel and chop tomatoes?”

Kara grinned and her eyes lit up. “Is that a human question or a kryptonian question?”

Lena chuckled. “That’s a Kara question.” She answered and gave a quick peck on Kara’s cheek.

Kara blushed while taking the tomatoes into the sink. She couldn’t hide how much she loved that woman. “James told me it seems like someone bought CatCo.” Kara said after cleaning the almost 50 tomatoes.

Lena smirked but did not look at Kara. She kept her eyes on her chopping. “Nobody bought it. They just made a very generous offer to the person that holds the 51% of it.”

“James said he wouldn’t let Snapper publish it. Did he anyways? I haven’t checked.” Kara’s concern reached Lena again. She should have given Kara the onions. After all, she was the one immune to them.

“I-that wasn’t why I did it. I don’t know what happened with that article.” Lena smiled at her. “But it’s ok Kara. I don’t mind it. It won’t affect L-Corp.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Well, I didn’t intend to buy CatCo to get you your job back if that’s what you’re thinking. I wouldn’t do that to you Kara.” _Please know I would never try to buy you, to own you, I respect you._ Kara looked up, her eyes still red from heating up a tomato in her hand and striping it from its skin. It didn’t throw Lena off at the slightest. When Kara’s eyes were back to blue she noticed them starting to fill up with tears. _Oh please don’t Kara. Just keep talking Lena. Look away._ “I did it because I knew _that_ would be the quickest way to get Cat’s Grant attention given she has a not so new habit of not answering her phone unless she is sure it’s interesting. And Lena Luthor, friend of her favorite reporter, showing a sudden interest in her company it sure is.” Lena winked at Kara.

“You spoke to Miss Grant?”

“I did.” Kara’s jaw dropped. “He’s eldest son and I shared a few playdates when I was little. It certainly helped our talk.”

“What did you say to her?” Lena chuckled.

“She did all the talking. As I said, all its needed, is to pick up her interest. She was up to date and full of ideas by the time she called me yesterday evening.”

“Oh, for Rao’s sake, what ideas?”

“She wants us to invite her to our wedding would be one. ‘The ideal pair’ I recall she said. Couldn’t dissuade her of anything less than ‘we are madly in love and perfect for each other’.” Lena chuckled again but Kara remained dead silent. _You idiot. You shouldn’t have said that. What mental problems do you have? Was your connection between your brain and your mouth severed? Correct it, now._ “She was furious at Snapper Kara.” Lena looked up at a very still and rarely unreadable Kara. “Before you say anything, I asked her not to fire Snapper. Whatever she does, either it’s in her company or in another one, you’ll get your career back. Not because I made a call happen Kara, because you deserve it. You truly do.” Kara was now crying and Lena’s heart clenched inside her chest. She lifted her hand up to cup Kara’s cheek and her thumb wiped away a tear. Kara leaned in to the touch. “Please don’t cry.”

Kara smiled, and laughed, and gasped, and wiped a tear away with her index finger. Both her hands enveloped Lena’s waist and pulled her closer. “Thanks.” She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. “Tomatoes are done, want me to take up onions?”

“I don’t know, I’m picky with the size of the chopped pieces.”

“I couldn’t have imagined it any other way.” Kara teased her. _Was this the first time she teased me? It felt like it to me. And it felt so fucking good. I’m sure I smiled like an idiot to that._ Lena smiled like a goof to Kara’s teasing. “Is this size ok?” _She showed me a very small square shaped piece and I sure as hell extended the smile that was so foreign to me._ “I thought you said you were going to do the cooking here Miss Luthor?” _Oh god. Why is she suddenly affecting me like this?_

When dinner was set on the table Kara plunged in her plate and only breathed when she was through her third refill of the most tasteful meal since she was little. Lena was enjoying her first bite and watching with amusement at the alien in front of her. Kara noticed Lena’s gaze and cleaned her mouth and looked up. “I know it’s probably dumb asking this now but… Do you mind me being… not human?”

“I do.” Lena answered with a broad smile. Kara was visibly confused. “In a good way Kara. I like you being different. Do you mind me being… not kryptonian?” Kara’s cheeks redden while her eyes went from Lena’s eyes, to Lena’s mouth, to Lena’s cleavage. Another fork fool of spaghetti went inside her mouth. Lena breathed in and was sure to look up, even when Kara was currently facing her plate. _You need to do this._ “Seven.” Kara looked up utterly confused. “I had just turned seven when Lex snapped.” Kara’s eyes filled with tears and Lena feared she would mirror her just like she did yesterday. “We were alone, we were frequently left alone, and we were playing chess. It wasn’t the first time I had won so I’m not sure what did the trick but one minute he was the brother I learned to love and the next he was someone else. I’m sure me being instantly terrified of him made it worse. Without getting close to guessing what he was going to do, I still attempted to distract him, to get him back. I wasn’t nearly as good with words as I am now but we were both young, and for my age I still had a respectable way of getting around situations.” Lena poorly smiled. “Do you want me to keep going?” Kara extended her arm and let her hand rest above Lena’s. The delicious pasta long forgotten. She nodded. Lena decided better to look at their hands. The blue watery eyes were becoming too much. “It didn’t work. The fear I thought I had was nothing to the one that numbed me when he pushed me against the wall and I could feel him aroused against me. As smart as I might have been Kara, sex was not in my interest list at the time, and I knew nothing about it. Still, somehow, I knew it meant no good. I couldn’t distinguish what I was doing at the moment, but I know I started kicking around. The scar…” Lena touched her eyelid. “He hit me with something in the head. It may sound strange but I am thankful for it. It knocked me unconscious and prevented me to remember the beginning of it. When I opened my eyes Lex was on top of me and inside of me. His redden eyes both on me but lost somewhere else. Everything hurt. But it hurt like it did when I was in surgery at the DEO. As if I was under anesthesia. I fought again to get free of him, even when I knew that it would be useless, or make things for me even worse. He doubled my size at that age and easily maneuver me until I couldn’t move again. When he finished, and pulled out he gave me one last triumphant look before leaving me on his bed. I wanted to cry but I didn’t Kara.” Kara flinched at hearing her name in that context. “At some point I understood it all had been a power display and crying was the last thing I wanted him to see on me. Lex apologized just hours later. For an entire week that’s all he did. And I don’t remember him looking me directly into my eyes for several years after it happen. I didn’t care Kara. Not because of the excruciating pain I was feeling that was effectively distracting but because I had split myself in two and concealed one part deep. So deep it could never be reached.” _You can do this Lena. You promised yourself you’ll do it._ “Kara the reason why I’m sharing this with-”

Kara’s phone started ringing and her first attempt was to disregard it but she immediately tilted her head towards one of the windows and reached out to it. “Alex” Silence. “I’ll-Isn’t J’onn with you?” Silence. “Ok.” Kara looked back at Lena full of guilt. “They can probably handle it without me. I don’t want to go. Not now.”

Lena hated to feel relieved of being spared of saying what she had been about to say. Hated feeling so _damn_ scared. However, she smiled at Kara and squeezed her hand. “Go. I’ll be here when you come back.”

Kara was weary to get up but finally did. “It shouldn’t be long. Oh, and thanks for the present.” Kara smiled at her and flew out the window in a blur of red and blue.

 _What present?_ Lena’s heart started pounding in her chest. _She needed to know what Kara was talking about. She needed to know it wasn’t a present from her mother or brother, one that might kill her instantly. But they didn’t know about them. Then who? Who would send her a present on her behalf?_

Lena started typing a message to warn Kara when her phone started vibrating to an incoming call. Another unknown caller. She breathed in and answered the call.

“Hi Lena.” _I don’t want to do this right now._

“Mother.”

“Enjoying your freedom Lena?”

“I am. Wiping over your failed kidnap plan?”

“It wasn’t me Lena. I already stated my intentions with you. Good thing you have a whole legion of aliens saving you Lena. I wonder how you do it.” _She doesn’t know it was Supergirl. Good._

“Struggling to keep CADMUS going mother?”

“You just scratched the surface Lena. Though I must say, making this call represented a challenge to me. Between the DEO and what I can only assume is your doing, it had been difficult.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll keep up my good work.”

“How’s that reporter girlfriend of yours doing?”

_No nononono no. Not yet. Please. Just not yet. You can get out of this. She’s most likely proving you. Or is she not? Was it her mother who sent her the present? Please no. Why am I so scared? // You said so yourself, you don’t need to worry with Supergirl. She can handle herself. // I know. But I can’t help it. I-I need her to be ok. // Breathe Lena._

“If you mean Kara Danvers, then _toy_ would be the appropriate adjective mother.” _Well played. Better than dismissing it or denying it._

“Really Lena? Because I don’t recall none of your other toys to have lasted more than one night and none of them to be a woman.”

_FUCK. She’s right. Kara is the first woman I’ve been with. FUCK._

“Well… That might be because until now I didn’t have the need to manipulate the media to keep L-Corp on business due to your little evil adventures mother. What do you want?”

“Can’t a mother call her daughter?”

_Definitely not. What was that about? What did she get from it?_

The communication was dead and when Lena was about to toss the cellphone across the apartment she noticed Kara in front of her, back in her blue dress, standing very still. Her eyes red and full of tears. Lena’s racing heart came to a full halt and the sudden lack of movement pained her.  

 _She heard me. // She always hears you Lena!_ “Kara-”

“I thought-” Kara choked on something and furiously wiped away tears. “I thought tonight was different. Why did you send _that_ message and made me-” a sob interrupted her voice “I’m your _convenient toy_ , am I?” Another sob full of tears and grief. Lena felt a pain so intense to the sight, she had to make an effort not to bend her body. “Please say it Lena. Say it to me. Not to your mother.” Kara’s chest was heaving intensely by the sobs that collided into her closed mouth.

_Lena say something. Tell her it’s not true goddammit! // I can’t! I’m scared! I’m so scared. Maybe this is for the best._

_Are you serious right now?? You said you would try. // I know. I was so wrong. This is wrong._

_Are you saying I was right from the start? You’re uncappable of this? // She’s better without me. You were right. Maggie was right. Alex was right. She deserves someone better. I can’t do this. What was I thinking! I can’t do this. I can’t be the person she needs._

“Please Lena, I need to hear it.” Kara managed to get out between sobs. Lena was still. She couldn’t move. Less talk. She knew she needed to tell her what she was demanding but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. “Leave. Lena. Please.” Lena didn’t move. She didn’t even breath. The pain intensifying and ripping her insides as she saw Kara crying in front of her. Kara’s hands covering her face and her knees trembling, barely sustaining her. “Please!” Kara cried out. Her blue eyes pleading Lena to compel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullet notes! Ha... Thanks for the comments and the Kudos guys. It really keeps me going.  
> a) Mon-El/Kara interaction: I wanted Kara to explain to him why not. I wanted them both to learn from each other’s prejudices. Not the lame “I like you, I don’t… (2 seconds later) oh wait, maybe I do” that Supergirl writers threw at us.  
> b) Alex/Kara interaction: I think here I’m trying to give some logic to the out of character push Alex gave Kara in the show. Also, I missed them together, so we have a lot of them here. 
> 
> a) and b) were things that infuriated me and I wanted them changed and I wanted them right. 
> 
> c) J’onn: (RANT WARNING) gosh… ok… the Supergirl writers are making so much mistakes. Age, facts, positioning, powers… I mean, come on, we all make mistakes. I probably have several (I really hope not) plot related in this story. But they have 9999999 more resources than I have, to make sure that doesn’t happen. For god sakes, this is a hobby I barely have time to attend to, while still managing an 11 hour daily job, a wife (who is getting jealous of the time I’m putting into this) and a really intense 2 year old (I said that already didn’t I? Guys, don’t judge unless you babysit him)! But this IS their job! It’s like they don’t even care. And J’onn, J’onn is one of their biggest mistakes. J’onn not being aware of other people intentions that come in touch with him is sloppy to say the least. There’s so much potential, not only in this character, but in all of them. And they waste it constantly.  
> d) Kara VERSUS Lena thinking process: I hope you have noticed by now, that Kara and Lena way to process things is abysmal different. Kara needs someone else to walk her through them most of the time. Not talking to anyone about Lena was driving her to the edge. On the other hand, Lena only has herself to walk her though stuff. You’re going to see that highlighted and shifting in the next chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> This whole two episodes (the first: HUGE; EXTREMELY LONG AND HARD TO WRITE) hinted from the beginning it would end badly. And I did say “buckle up”. I’m sorry to say this is going to escalate. Relationships had been extremely maturely handled so far. Enough of that. Time to spice it up by being dramatic. ;)


	16. Time is a strange concept - Part One

Lena  didn’t know how much time had passed since Kara flew out through the window in a blur of colors. She didn’t even remember the composition of say colors. But, for some reason, that’s what her head was wrapped around at the moment. Not in how much her chest ache, not in how much her eyes stung, not in the call that she herself had made and was about to connect.

When the voice responded on the other side of the line she was still trying to figure out if the colors were pastels or a little stronger. “Lena, I’ll call you back once we have your mother.” Alex voice was firm and rushed hinting she wanted to end the call as soon as possible.

“What about my mother?” Lena’s voice was weak and low, and cracked a couple of times through her question. Her left hand was shaking without her knowledge. She had goosebumps and was cold but did not move. She stood without movement throughout Alex’s long silence.  

Lena wouldn’t have cared about what that silence meant. Not that night. She would have just let Lillian reach her. But, it didn’t involve just her. She didn’t know were Kara was, and Lillian had just called her and told her she knew about the nature of their relationship. Now more than ever she needed Alex to find her. She needed to know she was OK.

“She escaped.” The confirmation of no impact to Lena. “I thought that was the reason you were calling. Can’t talk now.”

“ALEX DON’T HANG UP.” Lena’s voice still cracking, but now high pitched. A rare cry to prevent Alex from terminating the call.   

Alex shifted on her seat. Her gun no more her center of focus. Her eyes now trying to find a point away from unwanted receivers. “Are you OK Lena?” She knew the answer to her question but she had been surprised by the Luthor’s reaction and that was the best she could do to get the conversation were she wanted it.

“It’s about Kara. We had a… We’re not together anymore. She f…” _She flew away?! Are you out of your mind?! BREATHE. Do you want Kara to hate even more? Your mother shouldn’t know Kara is Supergirl. You just panicked. Even if the present is from her she won’t be able to harm her. Hang Up._

The sky lightened and then, a thunder was heard. Lena looked out through one of the open windows at the pouring rain. The humid wind reached her. _What if she can?_ A shiver went through her spine and she caressed her own arms in search of comfort. “She disappeared.” _That won’t do it Lena. Try harder._ “You can hurt me all you want but she’s gone and I need to know she’s OK. Please find her.”

Silence. _That fucking silence again._

There were finally no excuses to tag her reaction as manipulation. Alex could assure that, this time, it was genuine. And in consequence, was at this point rewriting all her conceptions about the Luthor. She already knew Lena cared about her sister but the extent of it was still shocking. “Lena, Kara can take care of herself. Give her some time.” She tried to focus on the gun gripped between her fingers but failed. She was worried about her sister. And, as much guilt as it produced her, she was also worried about Lena.

“Please find her Alex. Let someone else handle my mother. Please. I’ll owe you. Not the device, but I have some L-Corp tech you’d find useful. I’ll give you that and whatever else you need. Just please find her.” Lena was already going through her contact list in her phone trying to remember who to contact to make her offer, a reality as soon as possible. She felt the answer was an easy one but it kept escaping her.

Alex was thankful J’onn was not at hearing distance. She didn’t want Lena to have to abide to a promise made in desperation. “Le-”

“Please! Just please!” Lena pleaded out at the verge of tears. Another thunder roaring in the background.

Alex took a deep breath. Lena’s fear finally catching up on her. “OK. OK. I’ll look for her.”

“Thanks Alex. Please let me know once you find her.” Lena walked away from the window and caressed her stiffen arms. They were as cold as ice. “Alex… One more thing. Did she mention... a present I gave her?”

Alex was now completely focused on her find-and-retrieve mission and Lena’s question barely made it to processing. “I have no idea Lena. I have to go. I’ll let you know when I find her.”

Kara’s phone started ringing in the other room. Lena walked away from it and her back hit the entrance door. She knew it was Alex calling her but everything that implied Kara had her on edge.

A knock on the door throw her forward, made her turn 180, and sent her heart on racing mode. _Fucking great. I should have left earlier. Puke-El surely._ Lena walked to the door and opened it. In another context, she would have asked who it was behind it, but the door was unlocked and she was in no thinking condition at the moment. Her breath was taken away from her when she saw who was standing in front of her.

 

\---

 

“Cat.” _Just what I needed._ The man rubbed his temples as he headed towards the elevator. _First James now this. The girl has a whole army behind her._ “I had my reasons.” He pressed the ground floor button and sighed again. He was expecting an uneventful evening. He was tired.

“Do I want to hear them?” The elevator doors closed and Snapper Carr is left isolated in the cubicle.

“It wasn’t about the article. I didn’t even publish it. Publishing would have one of two possible outcomes: either I left my contact at the prison in a bad position or transformed us in a cheap gossip magazine.” He sighed again.

“Interesting.” Snapper could imagine Cat as good as if he had her right in front of her. Her eyes looking up and sideways, her index finger over her chin, her smirk as broad as ever. “Keep going now, I don’t have all night.”

“Kara has been disregarding some threads lately and this was definitely going to be yet another one on her list.” Snapper heard a small noise, he suspected a muffled laugh. “I’m not stupid Cat. Most of them had to do with Lena Luthor. She has a soft spot for her. But that’s the thing. She can’t drop a story as quickly as she does when it involves someone she cares about. She’s so feisty about her stories that whenever I see her show complete apathy towards what _could be_ a great one, it infuriates me.”

 _Is she laughing? This is bad._ The elevator stopped and Snapper took a moment to get out of it.

“You are definitely funny Snapper. You have been exploiting her soft spot for Lena Luthor, so do me a favor and cut the hypocrite crap out. I don’t have the patience nor the time for this.”

“Cat-”

“Don’t. I’m still talking. I want her back at CatCo. Guide her into learning whatever lesson you think she should learn and get her back. Next job she has, has to be in _my_ company.” _She didn’t give me a time frame. She can be a bitch but she’s witty like that. OK. It is fair. I will get Danvers back, in time._

 

\---

 

“Hey…” Alex loving voice was nothing like the one she had used a few minutes ago.

“Hey baby. What’s going on?” Maggie doubled her step on the sidewalk. Her cellphone gripped tightly and pressed to her ear.

“Kara and Lena had a fight.” Maggie let out the air she was retaining.

“Yeah… Those two have to figure some things out before they can properly be together.” Alex half smiled, remembering her girlfriend being extremely excited when she told her about their relationship.

“You really root for them, don’t you?”

“Don’t give me that, you do too.” Maggie chuckled and was weakly echoed by Alex. “You like the youngest Luthor, you just won’t admit it. Too stubborn to do so.”

Alex goofily smiled at Maggie knowing her like that. The DEO squad mates rolled their eyes at her. They were inside a military grade vehicle following a trail Alex suspected was already too cold. She looked down at her feet and bit her inner cheek.“She asked me to find her.”

“Alex, your sister can take care of herself. She will come to you once she shakes it off. If that’s what’s bugging you-”

“Lillian escaped just a few minutes ago, you should be being notified any minute now.”

“You think Lillian is after her?”

“She was once before. She pumped tons of blood out of her.” Alex played with her feet. The gun still in her hand, facing the vehicle's floor. “She almost died last night Maggie. If it weren’t for Winn’s new lead alloy suit, Kara would have died. And those were just morons with kryptonite bullets, Lillian-”

“Even so, she knows better than to-” Maggie was now on the police station being debriefed as the team was being mobilized. “I keep forgetting how your sister is. You need to find her. Specially- Just find her.”

 

\---

 

Lena blinked several times to the person in front of her. She was looking for signs on it, signs that told her it was a cyborg. Generally, she could tell. The skin was not nearly as detailed as true skin was, too smooth, and too hairless. The hair was off too, same diameter, same color, same length. The eyes were the first giveaway though, not nearly as deep and complex.

However, this time, Lena had to conclude there was definitely a person standing in front of her and not a cyborg. But when she reached to that conclusion she thought that maybe she had ruled that option out too quickly. As the only other option, implied admitting she was standing in front of an older version of herself.

The woman decided to invite herself in after Lena’s incapability to form a word. She even poured herself a glass of wine and wondered around the apartment with a weird smile on her face.

“Who are you?” Lena finally asked.

The woman smiled at her. She had some grey hairs on the sides of her head which, far from diminishing her presence, they elevated it. “Do you know about alternate earths?”

Lena didn’t move, nor talked, but her brain was nothing but still and silent. Not back at her brightest but rapidly getting there. “What are you doing here?” She closed the door and walked inside Kara’s apartment. Her almost exact clone, now looking at some of Kara’s pictures on the walls and smiling sheepishly at them.

“Making peace.” The _other_ Lena looked up and half smiled at her. She sipped a little more of her wine. She sighed and left the glass to a side. “The one you call Kara Danvers from _my_ earth, died many years ago. A kryptonite bullet. Every earth I have visited, no matter what her last name was, no matter what her background was, she is always that person that risks her life carelessly for others. And in every one of them, she is dead because of it.” Lena’s heart stopped in her already aching chest. The pain seeming too much to handle. _Was her Kara dead too? Has her mother gotten to her?_ “Kara Danvers is very much alive in this earth, thanks to that armor you created.” _She gave her my armor? Is that the present Kara was talking about?_ Lena was breathing again. With difficulty, but at least her lungs were getting some air. “I made it in time. Just this once.” The woman was looking out into the city now. The rain reaching her already wet face and clothes.

“How do you know she is OK?”

“You need to find some other things out on your own before It’s wise to answer that question. But maybe some other time, we can talk, you and I. I would like that.” She extended her arm towards Lena and a little pebble was on her palm. Lena looked up into her eyes before she took it. They weren’t exactly like hers. There were entirely green. No blue in them. Looking at her from such a close distance, Lena noticed that that wasn’t the only difference. “It will take you to my earth upon your voice command. Just say to it: _take me home._ I will find you once you get there.”

“Will it take me to your time?”

The woman smiled at her. “Earths, they are all sharing the same time. Theoretically if you could travel back to my earth right now you would have plenty of time to save my version of Kara Danvers. In practice though, travelling through earths carries always a given time stamp. In my experience, it can be anything from 50 years give or take to a couple of hours. Always the same amount for each trip. Modify any variable to try and change that time stamp and it will not get you to the desired dimension.” The 40 something year old version of herself reached the door. “I’ll be waiting for you Lena.” She grabbed the doorknob and Lena’s body pumped adrenaline into it to make her react before it was too late.

“Thank you.” Only two words. But it seemed like the most important to say to her. Not inquiring about other earths, or dimension travelling, but letting her know she was grateful. Kara was alive.

The woman turned around as if she had just heard a nuclear explosion and not two, very simple, words. Her expression rock hard for a second before it softened entirely. She grinned, nodded in recognition, and let herself out.

 

\---

 

“Miss Luthor?” Jess had been outside the hotel room for the last half hour now. The bakery bags content and the coffee inside the plastic mugs already cold. This had been the fourth time she had tried knocking and calling out without success.

She left all the things she was carrying aside and put some college knowledge, not the official type, into use. After barely two minutes she had successfully picked the lock of the hotel room and let herself in without raising any alarm or suspicion.

Lena was lying on the floor fast asleep. Still in her yesterday’s clothes. Several bottles of strong alcohol sprawled around her. Her hair a wet and stinking of alcohol. Her cellphone tightly gripped in her hand.

Jess walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Grabbed her purse and took out a pill. Filled a glass with water and crouched on Lena’s side. Her fingers brushed strands of hair away from her face and behind her year. A smile was on her face before she whispered again. “Miss Luthor?”

The first thing Lena did when she opened her eyes was to raise her hand and look at her cellphone’s screen. She didn’t even care Jess had full view of it. She had several missed calls from Alex and one message: ’Kara is fine. She’s with Mike. No news from your mother yet. See you tomorrow at your party’. The second was to look at Jess and try to smile at her. Failed miserably. “How did you know I was here?”

“You called me last night.” Jess helped her lift her upper body and handled her the glass of water with the pill in it. Jess found it odd her boss did not inquire about what was said during said call. This was the first time she had found Lena in such a state but she was sure that would be the first thing she would want to know. Instead, Lena gulped through the glass of water like a desert stranded person. “You mostly said incoherent work related stuff. I got you to tell me you were in the hotel though.” Lena tried to get up but only managed to grab her head and press her fingers to the sides of her skull. The pounding on her head threatening to make her lose the little thinking capability she had. “Your apartment is ready if you want it.” Lena only managed to look up and nod. “Someone dropped off something for you.” Jess took a small box from her purse. “Already scanned.”

Lena took the box and without much thought opened it. Inside a small medallion with the kryptonian symbol Kara and Superman wear on their chests carved. Lena choked with tears she didn’t know she still had. Kara had returned her the present that was supposed to keep her alive.

“The shower is already on.” Jess helped Lena on her feet and guided her towards the bathroom. When her boss started to undress herself, Jess looked away with a visible pink shade on her cheeks. “I’ll wait outside and have a set of clothes ready.”

Lena did not answer. Again, Jess was right to expect a grateful retort to her gesture but none came through. Lena had not even bothered taking her underwear off before popping into the shower. The need for almost scalding and highly pressurized water on her skin being the one thing dominating her thoughts.

Jess stood outside the bathroom door. Her back against the wooden door. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. A loud noise came from within the bathroom and Jess jerked her body around and listened carefully before opening the door abruptly. Lena was lying unconscious on the shower tiles. Jess rushed to her side and lifted her head. The vapor in the bathroom too much for any normal person to be able to breath in it. She circled her arms around Lena’s armpits and dragged her outside. The small Jess handling Lena with surprising ease. She lifted her onto the bed and tugged her in. The black bags below her closed eyes were darker than ever before. Jess kissed her forehead, closed the curtains, and took a seat on the contiguous room to Lena’s hotel reservation.

She tried to concentrate in the possible arrangements she would have to handle if the party scheduled for that day would have to be cancelled or executed without Lena’s presence. However, all she could think of, was the words Lena had spoken during their call and how they had made her feel.

 

\---

 

“This is amazing Lena. I-don’t even have the words.”

“Thanks Maggie.” Lena had a glass of wine in her hand, already nearly empty. She signaled a waiter for it to be refilled.

“A free university. Free education. Quality education. You’re a match to the founders of Argentina. Well, I’m sure they are not happy with what they’ve done with their legacy, but still… This…” Maggie raised her arms to point at the entire campus Lena had built. “It’s amazing”

“Well, it’s only free if you finish your studies, and if you do it in the stipulated time.” Lena swallowed half the contents of the glass.

“Are they also compelled to work at L-Corp?” Alex asked. A glass of wine in her hand too.

“If they wish it, they have a part-time job at L-Corp during the course of their career and a full-time job once they finish.” Lena sighed. “Just get it all out Alex. Or hit me. We did agree you could have it your way if I hurt her.”

“I might just be waiting for the perfect opportunity.”

“No she’s not.”

“It’s OK Maggie. I deserve it.”

“Even if that’s the case, it’s not Alex’s place to make sure you get what you think you deserve.”

“It is exactly my place! She’s my little sister Maggie! You weren’t the one to find her this morning.” Alex breathed in upon seeing Lena’s painful expression. She knew even yesterday how much Lena was hurting, probably as much as her sister. “I told you to stop it. I told you-”

“And you were right.” Lena emptied the contents of her sixth glass of wine during that event. “I should have. I didn’t. Do what you must Alex or drop it.” Alex clenched her fists. Maggie prepared herself to jump and tackle her girlfriend. Lena smirked the way she did when she knew she had gotten what she wanted. In this case, piss Alex off just enough to get her to punch her.

Alex raised her fist. Maggie moved forward. Lena did not move. Alex knuckles hit Lena shoulder skin at an almost nonexistent speed. “If my sister ever asks, I held you down by your foot on the edge of the terrace of a 50 floors building.” Lena was perplexed and was not hiding it. Alex's face was rude and serious.

“Badass _ness_ has to be maintained.” Maggie joked, relieved Alex had reacted the way she did.

Lena took another glass of wine from one of the passing trays and looked up at the two of them. “You should not be nice to me. You should be the opposite of it.” Lena emptied her glass again. “You two are on Kara’s side. Act like it.” Lena walked away from them. Her arms clenched to her sides.

She asked for her coat. She asked for her ride. She waited outside for it. Her coat still in her arm. Her skin showing goosebumps and cold to the touch.  

“I missed you at lunch today.” Lena turned around to find a tall woman in a black dress. Her dark eyes looking intensely at her. Her smile, broad and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while, but you can expect two more chapters this week. Hope you enjoy them!


	17. Time is a strange concept - Part TWO

Her hands were red with warm dripping blood. Her breath was heavy and frequent. Her heart pounding strong in her chest. She couldn’t move. She followed one of the drops into a disturbingly still puddle of blood. Before the drop disturbed the surface, she saw her face reflected on it. A smiling bloody face.

She fell backwards in fear. Her heart pounding stronger against her chest. Her hands and feet, helping her crawl away from the smiling face. Not her face, that couldn’t be her. That was not the reflection of how she was feeling. She stopped when her hands stumbled upon an arm but she did not turn. The same immobilizing force keeping her in place.

Her heart reacting in anticipation to what she knew she would find. Slowly her upper body turning around against her will. Blonde bloody hairs on the corner of her eye. She wanted so badly to close them. To shut everything out, but her head kept turning and soon, lifeless washed out blue eyes were looking at her, through her, and her heart halted painfully. She wanted to shout out and ease at least some of the pain that seeing Kara like that caused her but instead, a loud laughter escaped her mouth. A mad woman’s laughter.  

She wanted to run but she kept on laughing. Another laughter was echoing hers. It was distant but still she had no doubt who it belonged to. It was Lex’s. It got nearer, and nearer, until she could feel her brother breath on her ear, messing with her hair. His breath hitched. Someone tugging at her clothes from behind was yelling at her but she couldn’t make out the words they were saying. She wished they tugged with more strength, enough to pull her out of there.

“Lena!”

Lena looked up to find Lillian’s surprisingly concerned face looking down on her. Her own face was entirely wet and her entire body was covered in sweat. Her clothes dump and the white desk below her, slippery. It took her a while to realize Lillian was really in her office, in front of her. The fact that it was still dark outside, that she hadn’t slept properly in over a month, that Lillian had managed to reach her office, and that she appeared to be truly concerned about her, not helping her.

“You were shouting your girlfriend’s and your brother’s name.” _Shit._ Lena got up and walked towards the mirror. While pretending to arrange her face and hair she peeked outside to find, what she supposed, were CADMUS lackeys. _Is she here to end what she started?_

“You didn’t seem to care when I shouted his name on nightmares before mother.” _What the hell was that? Am I recriminating something to her? What’s up with that regression to an adolescence period you never went through?_ “Are you here to put in a wheelchair?”

“No need. I’ve managed to divert the founds and generated a good income for us.” _Shit?_ Lillian took a seat at Lena’s desk. At first, her body language translating in power, then fading to concern. “Contrary to what you seem to think, I’ve never heard you cry like that.”

 _Bullshit. How can she not hear me?_ “How can you not?” Her voice cracked against her wishes. The memories of her Lex-related nightmares, of waking up in the middle of the night the same way she had woken up a few minutes ago, coming back to her.

Lillian looked away, her face rock solid. She stood up without looking back at Lena. She left a box on her desk before exiting the office with her thugs. Lena’s resolution and strength faded as soon as Lillian disappeared inside the elevator. She collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. Her nightmare and the recent visit too much for her.

When Lena opened her eyes again is was Jess looking down on her. It had been like this for most of the nights that went by since she left Kara’s apartment, taking all her belongings with her (to the nearest donation center that is). If Kara was going to start over, she would forget it had ever occurred. Or at least, that’s what she thought she was going to do. The reality a little different from the initial resolve.

Sleeping in her apartment seemed an impossible task. The king-sized bed, or even her couch, incredibly big all the sudden. Though, the quietness, the silence and the lack of her smell, her clothes, her glasses, scattered everywhere were difficult to ignore too.

The office seemed to be one of the few places Lena could sleep more than a couple of hours in a row. The occasional nightmares being the only thing that disturbed it.

She disregarded Jess and looked up at the turned-on television. The selected channel presenting the summary of the ongoing or fresh news. The visit of a group of self-called gods being the one that took the largest portion of it. Barely a mention of Kara preventing what could have been a terrible fire at the end of it. Lena breathed out.

Jess smiled at her and offered her a fresh coffee mug, fresh chocolate cookies, and a set of ironed clothes. Lena looked at the set twice. “Zac and Ian?” Offered Jess. _Right. The fair. I’m supposed to go to the fair with them today. Casual clothes._ Lena grabbed her head. The memory of Lillian’s visit coming back to her. Her eyes darted to the desk and found the box she had left earlier. _Not a dream._ She typed a message destined for Sebastian. She would not have her people guarding the L-Corp building but she would make sure her people improved the security of it. “I’m worried about you.”

Lena raised her sight up to Jess. She managed to smile at her. “I’m fine Jess. Please don’t worry about me.” Another smile. It wasn’t genuine and Jess knew it, but she appreciated Lena trying nonetheless.

As soon as Jess left the office she opened the box Lillian had gifted her. She observed the content of it for a while, before inserting it into a new and clean computer.

The contents of it where still invading Lena’s mind when Jess announced the visitors. Zac entered the office followed by an almost unrecognizable version of the boy Lena found at the CADMUS facility. He had lost weight and the white color of her skin was now much darker. His eyes standing out because of it. Big black bags below them though. He smiled at Lena and jumped into open arms, not worrying to disguise the adoration he felt for her.

 

The sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen, the wind strong and fast. The fair was walkable, which meant it was bearable for Lena but not ideal for Zac. His cap and glasses were not that big of a disguise with plenty of open space. Lena was also in a sort of disguise. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie, two items that were rare items in her wardrobe. 

Ian was holding hers and Zac’s hand, the smile still wide on his face, when they were forced to turn around upon someone shouting Lena’s name. Mon-El was waving and trotting towards them, a woman’s coat flapping on his forearm. Lena’s eyes stuck on it. Her mind immediately switching from Lillian’s _gift_ to who the coat belonged to.

_She couldn’t see her. She wanted to see her more than anything. It had been and entire month without seeing her. But not with him. Not happy with him. She was not that selfless. She could be… at ease with the IDEA of her being happy with someone else. She wouldn’t stand being knocked over by the REALITY of it._

Zac extended his available arm forward. “Hi! Mike, was it?”

Mon-El smiled and shook his hand. “Mike it is.” He looked down to Ian and smiled at him.

“Ian, my adopted son. Ian, Mike. He is a friend of Lena.”

“Kara will love to see you, she loves kids.” Lena looked away from the coat and up into Mon-El’s eyes. _He’s fucking smiling. He’s fucking enjoying this._ Instead of continuing lashing out against Mon-El she felt a sudden angst and the need to cry and flee. “She had to… take care of something. She should be back at any moment now.” Mon-El smiled at him broadly and tried to peek sideways to Lena’s reaction, but her face was exactly as it was when he approached them.

“I’m afraid Ian would have to meet Kara some other time. We were leaving.” A smile now on her face.

“Really? I was hoping we could do the double date thing, plus Ian.” _It’s so easy to hate him… And we’re not a couple. // Tell him we’re not a couple. // I can’t tell HIM that._  

“Some other time.” Offered Zac with a wide smile. Send Kara our regards.” Zac shook’s Mon-El’s hand again and started walking them towards the exit.

Lena breathed deeply when the wind carried to her Kara’s scent and before she knew it, she had turned her head around.  Kara’s blonde curls were toying the wind and her blue eyes staring right at her. Lena breathed in and stopped breathing. She might have smiled at her, before being pulled away by Ian and Zac.

 

\---

 

Lena started her walk towards the DEO exit. A feeling of accomplishment and fulfillment to have both live up to the promise she had made Alex and hopefully help in a possible future, terrible, situation. If she had made or not the correct decision, only time would tell. There were no safeguards in place this time. She might not trust the DEO but she trusted Alex, and Alex trusted J’onn. It was such an odd feeling to Lena. One of many that had arisen through the past month and a half. She had somehow learned to love Ian, acknowledged caring for Zac, and trust Alex and Maggie. Even accepted calling them friends. _How could she not? When the never stopped calling, or dropping by unannounced with some sketchy excuse… Almost as if she were… fragile and needed protection._

“Lena!” Alex caught up with her. Her clothes already civilian. “Thanks for what you did for the FBI, for me… I know it will make a difference.” Alex smiled at Lena but did not wait for an answer. “Let’s go out and celebrate.”

“I appreciate the offer Agent Danvers but I have a lot of work I need to take care of.” Lena dodged Alex, who was blocking her way out of the DEO.

“It was not a question Lena.” Alex grabbed Lena’s arm and maneuver her out of the DEO. “We both need this.”

Lena did not fight Alex dragging her into the parking lot and into a black SUV. She would do as she wanted. Or needed. Lena was inclined for the second option. She convinced herself alcohol was not a bad alternative to working late hours, and relaxed on the leather seat.

“You’ll do OK Alex.” Lena offered once Alex spilled her guts out about the now pressing fact that Maggie was moving in with her.

“I don’t have many friends Lena. But you’re my friend. You know that?” Alex chanted before gulping the contents of one of the glasses on their table. The bar was packed but Lena Luthor had gotten them a private area and a nonstop supply of alcohol. “I can’t wait for you and Kara to work things up.” Lena sobered up a little bit to the mention of her name. “Although right now I see that a little bit complicated.” Lena had found an excuse to stop drinking. _She wants me with Kara? I thought she wanted Kara with…_

“What do you mean? Because of Mike?” Lena tried to be casual about it, but her voice screamed how nervous she was to approach this particular theme.

“Not because of fucking Mon-El!” Alex raised her hand to cover her mouth and snorted. Her eyes lingered on Lena. “Holly shit. You knew. What else do you know?” Alex leaned in. Her face extremely close to Lena’s. Her eyes trying to dig up in Lena’s expressionless face. “You know a lot more. Come on! You need a push? I do not work for the FBI, I work for the…” She looked expectantly at Lena and sipped through another glass.

Lena, on the other hand, was grateful she had gotten them a reserved area in the pub. Alex wiggled her eyebrows and looked at her intently. “You’re not going to make me say it Alex. Tomorrow you’re probably going to regret this.” _And silence me by slitting my throat._

Alex straightened her back and stopped smiling. “I won’t. I promise. This is serious. This is you and me talking. You know that I work at the DEO, don’t you?”

 _What’s going on with her tonight?_ Lena nodded. Still unsure if this was the right thing to do.

“That day you were injured, after your surgery, you knew exactly where Supergirl was, how?”

 _Oh, god._ “I know every layout of the DEO facilities.” Lena was incredibly uncomfortable but she didn’t want to be disrespectful with how Alex was opening up to her.

“How?” Despite Alex not stopping drinking everything that was brought to them, she seemed to have sobered up during the course of the last minutes.

Lena looked away from the hazel eyes. She wasn’t ready to disclose so much information. She wasn’t at her best and could not properly assess the consequences of doing so.

“OK. Just tell me one thing Lena. And I’m going to take a leap of faith here because I know _why_ you went looking for Supergirl.” Alex looked entirely sober at that point but Lena was far from feeling the same way. Her head was spinning and she wasn’t sure it was all due to the alcohol in her system. “That night your mother sent the cyborgs… Kara was with you; I saw her leave with you. No one knew about what was happening until after the explosion. Not even the DEO. Did you know about it and told Kara?” Lena moved her head barely forming a nod. Alex started circling with her fingertips the glasses edges.

Lena observed Alex. She expected her to ask more after confirming her suspicion. After a couple of minutes, she understood Alex was a woman of her word. Lena took a deep breath.

“With the kind of family I have Alex, I have to at least try and be ahead of certain… _things_. I suspected Lillian’s intentions and had several of my employees deployed in the locations, I imagined, would be targeted by her. As soon as I learned about it, I figured Supergirl... Kara, would want to help.” _There, no more cards to play on Alex._ “I had nothing to do with the attacks.”

“I believe you. I also believe you saved us.” Alex swallowed another glass of whiskey. “And that you did it even knowing you too were a target.” Alex chuckled. “Kara must have been crazy mad at you for pushing her away that night.” _But she wasn’t. Quite the opposite. Is that a bad sign? Does she really don’t love me? // Of course she doesn’t. She’s with Mellow-El._ “A dick.” Alex let out. A smirk on her face. Her expressions much more relaxed.

“I don’t…” _Follow you? I’m completely lost to be honest._  

“A dick it’s what might complicate things between you and Kara. A literal dick.” Alex grinned before emptying another glass.

“OK Alex. I get that you’re finding this amusing but I’m going to need more than that.”

“Remember when… Was it last week? A few self-called gods visited the earth?”

“How can I not. Glad they are gone.”

“Well, my little sister went and called one of them a disgusting blind misogynist dickhead. OK, so, I’m sure she didn’t use those exact words?” Alex chuckled. Lena laughed. Really laughed. For the first time in weeks. “But that’s what got to him. He gave Kara a dick and took away her eyesight in return. Said she needed not to talk about things she had no experience in. Said she’d lose them once she got to use it.” Lena was wide-eye staring at Alex. Concern clearly visible in the CEO expressions. “He changed nothing of her physiology except the fact she cannot see and has now a dick that I assume shoots eggs instead of sperm. I would know more if she let me study her but she barely let me look at it before she covered herself up and went on hiding below heavy covers on her couch. Couch she hasn’t left in over a week now.”

Lena took a moment to answer. Fighting the urge to run to her and try to find a cure. Help her, in any way she could. “And why not-” Lena cleared her throat. Clearly uncomfortable that this subject was being discussed. Or maybe that they were talking about her sister’s very intimate situation.

“She’s so disgusted by it she’s thankful she’s blind Lena. She threw up when she accidentally brushed it with her hand. Getting off is not an option.”

“But she’ll have to do it sooner or later if she-”

“She won’t. I got her to agree to meet a hooker tonight.”

“Oh god Alex. Please don’t tell me those things.” Lena put some distance between her and Alex. She then unconsciously covered her eyes with one hand, hoping that it would erase the images now parading in her head. “I really don’t want to know if, when or how Kara had, or is going to have, sex with someone else.” Lena looked away to the exact opposite direction Alex was and clenched her jaw.

“I’m pretty sure she only agreed to it, to get me to drop the subject and leave her alone. I’m positive she’s going to bail on the hooker so fast she’s not going to even see a blur of her pastel colors. Or that hideous blue robe she’s been wearing for the past few days.” Lena clenched her jaw harder and closed shut tight her eyelids.

“What about Mike? Can’t he help her?” Lena’s voice was small, and barely audible, even less when spoken to the opposite direction. But Alex heard her nonetheless.

“Kara doesn’t want his help on this.” Alex breathed in and sat closer to Lena.

Lena shook her head, wishing Alex had not shared this with her. “Why are you telling me this Alex?” _It is not like I can do anything about it. Kara is with him. She hates me. She wouldn’t want my help on this._

Alex didn’t answer Lena. Instead, she lifted her arm and pulled Lena into a hug. “Because I love her. I can’t see her like this anymore. She’s suffering not being able to do what she loves.” Alex chuckled. “And she’s also stumbling into everything in her apartment and tearing everything apart.”

Lena’s ringing phone startled them both. Lena only had it set on sound for two contacts. She picked up immediately Sebastian’s call.

‘Lex was killed two hours ago. Poison.’

“That can’t be true. He escaped. It had to be a double. How did we not anticipate this?!”

“Lena, what’s happening?” Alex noticed Lena’s drastic change.

‘Paul got us a DNA sample and pictures. It’s him. However, I asked Jess to request, through your lawyers, a complete examination of the body. I’ll keep in touch.’ Lena slowly put away her cellphone.

“Lena?”

“Lex is dead.”


	18. Time is a strange concept - Part THREE

“Please tell me you have good news for me.” Lena spoke after she entered one of the L-Corp labs in National City.

The woman she spoke to, looked up from her genetic coding work. Her eyes and head mildly hurting her. “I’m afraid not. Whatever solution I come up with does not act in the speed it’s needed. Maybe if I had access to the subject.” Lena sighed. She knew that would hardly change anything. She had provided her with everything she needed.

“We don’t have it, body was cremated.” Lena lied so easily, witty Miss Catherine Freeman had a hard and longtime catching it.

The genetic engineer and business woman smiled at her nonetheless. Her incredibly white teeth and green eyes shining attractively against dark skin. “Well, if there were anyone alive with the same condition there’s nothing I can do for them.”

Ian’s broad smile was the first thing on Lena’s mind. She sighed again. “Keep trying.” She asked despite knowing that wasn't part of the chores of the agreed role she would have on L-Corp.

The woman smiled again and nodded. Her head back on the computer screen. “Didn’t got you for a person who would waste resources in lost causes Lena Luthor.” It was true. This hope Lena was harvesting, was something new to her. One of the many she was trying to deal with. “You should focus on the living and the available and willing.” Catherine grinned and winked at her before going back to her coding. Lena couldn’t help but grin back at her.

 

\---

 

When Lena got back to her office a newspaper was on her desk. She did not buy printed versions, so it did stand out when she walked into the office. A post-it was on it covering the front-page news regarding her brother’s death. She recognized the hand writing immediately. It was Lillian’s.

‘So you may shout his name in nightmares no more.’

Lena fell backwards on her chair. Her mouth open in shock. It took her a couple of minutes to answer her ringing cellphone. “Results came back. It’s Lex Luthor, without a doubt.”

“I know.” Lena answered, still perplexed upon the first apology, to the first protective action Lillian had ever given her.

“Do you want us to research who killed him?”

“No need. Pull them out of there and reassign them to subjects releases.”

There was a second line in the yellow post-it that have had the same impact as the first. The meaning feeling empty until now.

‘Your mother.’

 

\---

 

Lena knocked on Kara’s apartment door. She was nervous. She was stiff nervous. She was second guessing her choice on the green dress. Knowing that kryptonite color was not the most appropriate for the occasion. But, at the time, she thought it matched her eyes. She was right. It did. _It doesn’t matter, she won’t be able to see me. It’s OK._

An even more nervous Kara opened the door several minutes later. She was dressed in an uncharacteristic combination of colors. Her eyes were open but the blue in them never locked on Lena’s green. Lena breathed in an incredible amount of air and didn’t notice she hold it. “I-I’m sorry-I-You’ll have to apologize me but I don’t want this. My sister will pay you nonetheless.” Kara began closing the door. _Is she… Did she not recognize me?_ Lena knew Kara could not see her but she expected her to recognize her anyways.  Although she was disappointed, she had an objective in mind. She had come here to help her. To show her an alternative to sleeping with someone or getting off to getting through what she was living. Lena was convinced Kara could learn to see using her hearing. The same way bats see: echolocation. She extended her arm to stop the door before it closed completely but she didn’t reach it. It opened wide open before that happened. “Le-Lena?” Kara backed away several steps and covered herself up by hiding behind the door. All the air Lena was holding was let out. Her name on Kara’s voice, through Kara’s lips, had an unveiling effect on the CEO. _She had missed her so much, more than she had thought she did._ “What are you doing here?”

“I know I’m the last person you want to see right now but Alex told me-”

“Alex had no right-”

“I can help. I can-”

“Why would you want to-” Kara leaned her head forward and pushed her forehead against the door edge. “I won’t have sex with you Lena.” Her eyes were closed and her lips pressed together.

“I was going to say I can help you see again… no sex involved.” Kara blushed profusely. “I’m here as your friend Kara.”

“We are not friends.” Lena flinched. She was glad Kara did not see her bend her body. “How?”

“Can I come in?”

Kara opened the door a little but kept her body behind it. “Please don’t look at me. Whatever you do, please don’t look at me.” Lena stepped inside. “You might not care or even like it that I have this… thing. Or I don’t know, maybe you prefer women but-”

“I have never been with a woman before you Kara.” _My mother was not lying. I wanted you to know. You were my first._ Lena stopped right next to Kara. Her eyes on the opposite end of the apartment, complying with Kara’s wishes. “And I don’t. Care.” _I’m already in love with you Kara. I couldn’t care._ “I was never attracted to a woman’s body-” _That’s a lie._ “I was never attracted to anyone the way I was attracted to you. The way I am-”

Kara interrupted her by grabbing her clothes and bringing her in. Quickly her hands moved up to her face and thumbs brushed through her already departed lips. _No Kara, please don’t, not like this._ Lena could feel the harden nipples and something else just as hard below her waist. Heated lips crushed against Lena’s. Curious hands caressed her body and traveled through the edges of her dress. “I can’t take it anymore.” Kara sighed into Lena’s moistened lips. Her voice filled with lust. Lena felt the effects of her words immediately. 

 _I wouldn’t be able to take it either Kara. Being blind. Not being able to use your abilities. Not being able to disguise how you feel…_ Kara’s hands roaming their way up Lena’s thighs silenced her thoughts. Until they moved into the inner sides of them.

 _I can’t do this. I don’t want this. Not now. Not like this._ Lena shivered to Kara’s fingertips reaching the edges of her underwear. _Please stop Kara._ Kara knotted her index fingers around the sides of Lena’s underwear and pulled her even closer. Wet kisses running through her neck and burning the skin below them. She had closed the door and was pushing her towards it. _Please stop Kara._

Kara stopped and leaned back. Her hot breath hitting Lena in frequent waves. “Do I need to use- protection?” Her voice was small but still full with desire.

 _She needs this. God. She needs this. How can I say no?_  Lena shook her head no and Kara’s fingers ripped the cloth with violence. Lena trembled, not in desire, but out of fear. Despite understanding were the violence was coming from, she couldn’t stop associating it to her childhood memories. To Lex. _It’s already too late to run from this Lena._ Kara had, without Lena noticing it, already unbuttoned her pants and was pressed against her.

Kara slid Lena’s dress up her thighs and pressed her harder against the door. She was no longer kissing Lena’s mouth or neck. She was breathing hard against her ear. Her hands had moved behind her knees and lifted her legs up. The tip of it against Lena’s naked opening. She felt Kara take an impulse

“I can’t have kids Kara. I’m infertile. That’s why-” Kara stopped. _Fuck it Lena._ _You had agreed to do this the way Kara needed it. Not the way you need it._ “That’s the only reason why.” _You blew it. You selfish-this was not about you._

Kara jerked her hands away and took a step backwards. Fear now on her expressions and lost blue eyes. _Make it right Lena. // I can’t. I can’t. I wouldn’t have been able to forget her touching me like that._

“I’m so sorr-”

Lena interrupted her by taking her shaking hand. “It’s OK Kara. I’m the one who’s sorry.” Lena’s voice was trembling just as much as her body. But still she was able to maintain her gaze on Kara’s eyes. She walked them to the bedroom, laid on the bed, led Kara on top of her, opened her legs and let her in between. She looked into Kara’s eyes and wished she would somehow know her feelings for her. She caressed her cheek and softly kissed her lips, before searching for it to guide it inside.

She knew it would hurt her. To have Kara back inside of her when she still wasn’t ready. That hadn’t change from the night she left the apartment. She was still scared to death to let her in. _It’s only sex Lena. It means nothing._ But it did. To Lena, it did. She had missed her every minute of every day since they have last talked. And to have her back, without really having her back, hurt her. It hurt her it wasn’t real. And it enraged her she wasn’t courageous enough to make it real. That the words would deny their way out her mouth.

It was never Lena thinking she didn’t deserve being Kara’s pair. That was an excuse she made to herself out of mere fear. It was letting her in, letting her alter emotions she had always kept safeguarded, and then losing her that terrified her. Just as she had lost her biological mother, even when she didn’t remember her, the feeling was there. Just as Lex had left her. Just as Lillian had left her. She had learned people were bound to leave you. One way or another.

She didn’t find it though.

It wasn’t there anymore. It made no sense to Lena, but it was gone. She looked up into lost blue eyes. Kara was still blind and with no apparent recognition of the recent and evident change in her body. She even moved forward steadily and gasped before their skins touched as if it was still there.

The merging wetness, heating her up, the deepening kisses, leaving her breathless, the wandering hands, finding sensible spots, all of it preventing Lena from elaborating further her thoughts.

Kara was being gentle. The violence a distant memory. She was going slow, even when she was shaking with anxiety. She was laying kisses on every bit of uncovered skin she found, her right hand always on Lena’s face, measuring her expressions but also acting as an anchor for her to always come back to her mouth, her left hand rubbing the dump area around her throbbing clit.

Lena was enjoying the adoration Kara was paying her. Her hips were following her slow strokes by bucking rhythmically into her. She could feel her walls clenching and her insides starting to burn, the same way they always did when she was with Kara, only with her. The first time she felt it she confused it with side effects from the bullet or the surgery. But, she had been completely free of pain, or even discomfort, for an entire month now. The feeling of her organs melting, and shifting, which was painful but then incredibly satisfying, was all Kara. She made her feel things no other ever did, and this was just one of them.

Kara’s left annular and index fingers closed the circle on her clit. You couldn’t tell from the way the two bodies were flushed together, but her weight was not on Lena. She was floating over her, trying in every way she could to be careful with her. Lena could feel Kara’s breathing increasing. Her strokes were getting more impulse, trying to increase the contact surface, and Lena was allowing it by spreading even more her legs.

Lena tugged into Kara’s hair and brought her closer to her. Her lips, brushing Kara’s side and mingling with her blonde hairs. “I’m coming.”

As if the whispered words would have been a trigger Kara needed, she came with an incredible loud shout. New wetness coating Lena as she herself approached her climax. The pain and heat inside her lower stomach, increasing too. She felt the need to have Kara closer and with surprising force she pulled her in and pressed their wet cores together. The synchronized buckling and thrusting asserted in creating a pumping vacuum that nullified all rational thought within the two women. Kara was moaning again, riding her second orgasm. Just when Lena thought she would pass out from the pain she was experiencing, pleasure took over and she came, together with Kara, with a loud guttural moan that reverberated into Kara’s apartment.

Kara kissed her neck and mouth in the sweetest way and Lena clung to her wanting the moment to never end. She kissed back, enveloping soft warm lips and enjoying the taste. When Kara leaned back, Lena opened her eyes. Kara was sitting on her feet and looking down on her own body. A relieved smile was on her face. The frustration from the recent separation, replaced with the joy of seeing her smile. 

“It’s gone.” Kara looked up, and the face Lena loved so much, vanished. Her blue eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled. She brought both her hands to her mouth and stepped away from Lena and the bed. 

 _She realized this was a mistake. You should go now Lena._ Lena propped herself up. Her green dress falling down and covering her legs. Kara was now crying. _She had made her cry again._ Lena shook her head away from her. She could not stand seeing her. The first time she had seen her cry like that was still aching through every bit of her body. “I won’t tell Mon-El… It will be fine.” She offered at the same time she turned around and walked towards the door. The sound of Kara’s knees hitting the floor and her strangled crying the last thing she heard before she started running away from there.  Her own tears now falling into her bare chest.

 

\---

 

Lena was walking down Kara’s street on her green dress and bare feet when she saw it. The uncountable number of people walking down the street in clusters. They were silent. No signs being held up high. Not a manifestation. Just silent weird walking. She was about to talk to one of them when her phone started vibrating inside the littlest green purse. She was more startled by it than she was by the strange event she was witnessing. Somehow, the latter being a match to her surrent state. 

“Hello?” She thanked her voice was back to normal.

“Thank God you’re OK Lena.”

“Alex?”

“Listen. It appears that everyone that’s been bitten by those new mysterious bugs, which we estimate by now it accounts for 10 million people all over the west coast, is somehow being controlled or lured by something.” Lena had examined the bugs out of curiosity and the need of a distraction. She knew they contained a residual amount of kryptonite. But she had missed any controlling element on their saliva. _How could she have missed it?_

“Do you know where are they being lured to?”

“Three portals. Probably directed by an alien ship we related to the bugs a while ago. Will know more soon. Can you come to the DEO? We could use your help.” Lena heard another voice in the background. “I need your help.”

“Of course Alex you can count on me, but I don’t think me coming to the DEO and seeing Kara is such a good idea right now. I'm sure I can help from an L-Corp lab just-”

“Kara was bitten too Lena.”

Lena stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and started running back towards Kara’s apartment. Cellphone still in her hand and pressed on her ear. “I’ve just left her; how can she have been bitten Alex?”

“The bugs had a small, almost insignificant, amount of kryptonite. Enough to pierce Kara’s skin.” Alex answered what she thought was Lena’s question. It was not. Lena was not asking _how it had been possible._ She was questioning the odds of yet something else happening to her, when she had just gotten off a horrible situation. “At least, whoever is behind this, is going to get a blind horny Supergirl of poor to no use at all.” Lena did not answer, her breath saved to climb up the stairs. "Lena?" The apartment was empty.

“She had her sight back when I left Alex.” Lena heard Alex choke and cough. “I’m on my way to the DEO.”

 

\---

 

“We couldn’t do anything. Everything we tried made the controlled violent and at harm.” J’onn informed Alex. His eyes filled with concern. The few operatives he had left were tired of 20 hours of non-stop work. “How did we not see the control agent when we run the tests on these insects?” Alex clenched her fist but did not look up from her microscope.

“Did you find my mother?” the silence J’onn provided was answer enough. “Then Lena is all we have. She might not be an entomologist but she had proven to know her share about biology.”

“Alex-” J’onn’s hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“We are going to need more bugs.”

“I’ll send a small team out to get them. I’ll let you work.” J’onn walked out of the lab absorbed in his thinking when he bumped into a barefooted Lena. Same outfit she had seen her in when this whole thing started. “We appreciate you coming here to help Lena.” He smiled at her. Lena didn’t. She just nodded at the same time she surpassed him. When she took a seat next to Alex, J’onn was already gone.

Lena was examining once again the insect anatomy and dissecting it with extreme care. The digestive system of it, already familiar to her. “I examined the saliva, the stomach, the proboscis, what are we missing?” She asked herself. The tools managed by her, removing the white grease from the insect to clear her view.

After a long while she heard Alex twist and turn on her chair. She noticed her darkened feet, the green torn dress, and the dry tears on her cheeks. Suddenly, the unwanted thought of her sister raping the Luthor, caught up in the raging hormones apparently came with the dick, hit her. She shook her head to dissipate the images and bit her tongue to avoid asking questions she wasn't sure she wanted answer to. “You should really change into... anything other than what you're wearing.” Alex look back at the lab assistants. “Todd drooling will temper with the samples.” The guy being referenced to, caught the woman stare, and stumble back into his work again.

“I will. Later.” Lena answered without looking away from her microscope. 

“We'll get her back.” Lena closed her eyes and sighed. Her muscles relaxing to Alex's hand over her back. “I got to admit the timing wasn’t ideal but… _thanks_ Lena.” Alex noticed the CEO back tensing again.“It was eating Kara up not being able to do any one of her two jobs.”  

Lena looked away and sideways from her microscope, the augment on her less barely 10x, and caught Alex reaction. “Is Maggie OK?” 

Alex shook her head again and smiled. “She is. She’s working. They are recruiting all capable remaining individuals; in case we need them to fight off whatever or whoever is behind this.”

Winn walked into the lab scratching his head. “I’ve managed to intercept the ship’s communication. Language is daxamite. It doesn’t make any sense. The ship is not daxamite.”

“Any intel on the recovered messages?” Alex stepped up while Winn wondered around Lena, not at all noticing Lena’s outfit or lack of shoes.

“None useful so far. Except for the obvious. They are behind the mind controlling thing and are luring people into the three guarded portals. I’m working on finding out where they lead. But if they are daxamites…”

“Then chances are they are leading them to Daxam? Wasn’t Daxam a wasteland?”

“Not beyond saving.” Winn scratched his head a took Alex’s seat next to Lena.

“Saving as in Egypt style.” Alex fist hit the lab’s wall hard.

Winn accidentally looked at what Lena was working in and gawked. “Insect poop. I’m going to throw up. Oh, my god.” Winn stood dramatically and searched for the nearest trash can.

Lena’s eyes widen at the epiphany that hit her. Although Winn had referred to the white fat discarded by Lena and not the insect’s excrement, it gave Lena a possible answer they haven’t analyzed yet. She moved down the insect’s body into the cloaca to find a sample to examine. While Winn was still puking and Alex cursing she managed to move into another microscope. “Alex! Are you familiar with Triatoma infestans or kissing bug?”

Alex started walking towards Lena. “Bug from south America?”

“We were looking at the wrong place! This bug apparently infects in the same way Triatoma infestans does. It sucks blood and then defecates on the wound. Trypanosoma cruzi parasite included. Well, different parasite on this case. Quite different! Look at this! Alien cyborg parasite! It’s incredible.” Alex pushed puking Winn out of her way to the microscope.

“Oh my god. Lena you’re a genius!”

“That’s not all, I think I can nullify its effect by frying the cyborg component of the parasite using human physiology as an antenna but, I’m pretty sure it would fry L-Corp satellite too so I can only do it once.”

“Meaning we need the citizens back on earth before you do so and stop whoever is behind this from releasing any more bugs.”

“Winn, have you intercepted any of the orders given to the controlled population?”

Winn looked up from the trash can and wiped her mouth. “Oh… Oh! I know what you’re thinking Lena! And I like it! You want to hack them and give them the order to return.”

“Can you do that?” Alex asked.

“Can I do that? Pfff… Can I do that… Of course, computer genius here, remember?” Winn started looking back at his laptop. “Yeah… It will take me a while. Also, I need whoever is controlling them, away from the commands when I do it or they could override my order.” He disappeared through the door.

“Alex, I’m not sure it will work on Kara.”

 

\---

 

“We still have no idea who’s behind this and how to get to them. The ship keeps disappearing which makes it impossible for us to take down.”

“Winn, you couldn’t hack the ship’s computer?”

“Hack the ship’s computer. OK. First, it’s an IA. Second, it’s in a programming code and language I DON’T know. Thank you Winn for doing the impossible in hacking the controlling system? No? Anyone?” Winn scrolled through her tablet. “I did intercept and interesting message though.”

‘Prince of Daxam, return to us, to our planet, and the Kryptonian will be unharmed.’ _Kara…_ Lena lifted her head up from her computer. Her clothes now consisting of jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair up in a tight ponytail. 

“The prince of Daxam is here? J’onn, you knew this? There’s another daxamite?”

“I had no clue Alex.”

“Mon-El, please-” Lena begged. No violence or resentment in her voice, exhaustion and concern all that was audible. 

Everyone shut their mouths to what they have just heard. Their eyes staring unblinkingly at Mon-El. He sighed and left his seat. His arms crossed over his chest. “It’s my parents. The King and Queen of Daxam.”

“You’re Daxam’s prince?” Mon-El nodded. “Let me rephrase it. You’re the prince of a planet who thinks it’s OK to have slaves?”

“Alex.” Maggie called her when she had approached Mon-El and was physically spooning him. Alex looked sideways at her and got her eyes back on Mon-El.

“Let’s forget about the slaves for a moment. You’re the prince of a planet who’s taking millions of citizens through a portal and using Kara as a current slave?”

“Alex!” Maggie yelled at her this time.

“Can you help us?” Alex asked trying her best not to lose her patience. Lena was focused back on her work but still paying a little bit of attention to the whole thing. J’onn was visibly clenching his jaw. Winn was biting his nails. James was expectantly awaiting his answer.

“I’m afraid I’m of no use.” When Mon-El saw the infuriated reactions, he backed a few steps. “I know nothing about what’s being used to control them and my opinion accounts for nothing to my parents. I will help get Kara back though, in whatever way I can.” Alex stared at him, paralyzed, before lifting her arms up in the air and walking frustrated away from him. It was that, or shooting him with a very real, led bullets, gun.

“You need to answer them.” Maggie stepped up, her head already putting all the pieces together into a strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... Thoughts? Three chapters this week-ish (started posting yesterday and got... interrupted). Kept my word. Hope you enjoyed them.  
> Love you guys. Have a great day, smile to random people, and eat lots of chocolate.


	19. Awakening

Lena let herself fall backwards onto her couch with a glass of red wine in her right hand, and turned on the TV. Her earlier speech replaying on most of the news channels. She leaned back and her eyes filled with tears upon the drowning feeling she had lost Kara. Her hope on the plan, based in Mon-El’s personality assessment on her mother being vengeful, near to zero after several hours of having publicly taken responsibility on exterminating the parasites and retrieving the humans and aliens abducted.

As the minutes went by, and the feeling sunk deeper, she realized that the reason it hurt so much was probably because this was the first time in her life she consciously admitted not wanting to lose a person affection instead of shoving it down. And, despite the past month rare slippage to some regrets, and contrary to all her expectations, this was not one of them. No matter how much it hurt, it had been worth it.

Lena woke up an hour later with dry tears on her cheeks. She had dreamed with the damaged portals and the fugitive alien ship, and was ready to go through the remains and start working on a new portal.  

“Alex?” Lena asked after pressing the earplug on her right ear.

‘What’s wrong?’

“I need access to whatever was left from the portals.”

‘Why? Lena, we still don’t know if they left. They are maybe-’ Lena tuned Alex out to the appearance of two women figures in her dark living room. The only light coming from the dimmed and muted television. Her heart starting to race as the dancing shadows and silent dark masses came closer. She gasped to the sight of Kara, now in a tight black outfit. A metal band on her forehead.  

“Lena Luthor. Queen Rhea of Daxam. I understand you’re the one behind the loss of control over my slaves.”

‘SHIT’ Lena heard Alex curse upon hearing the voice of the queen of Daxam. ‘We’re coming Lena. Keep her talking.’

Lena couldn’t take her eyes off Kara. Somehow, these past five days since they were together, seemed longer than the eternal month and a half she experienced before that. When they stepped closer, by the edge of the giant coffee table, she left the couch behind in an attempt to level herself up to her visitors. The TV now casting shifting shadows on the three of them over the couch.

“I am. A shame a missed one.” Lena’s eyes on Kara’s rigid blue eyes, silently shouting her to come to her senses, silently calling her closer, silently wishing the table between them would disappear despite considering it a psychological safeguard.

“You didn’t. You effectively annihilated every one of my very much needed cooperative workforce. I don’t have any more bugs nor I’m willing to spend another couple of decades planning an assault of this magnitude. I’ve decided I’d go for the old fashion gunpoint slaves.”

“Then how did you-” Lena’s eyes on Kara, who’s eyes seemed as lost as when she was blind.

“Oh. See… My son thinks he is in love with her. A kryptonian of all species in the universe!” Rhea looked sideways with clear disgust at Kara. “Then again, he was always spoiled, so it’s only natural he would want the one thing I wouldn’t agree on. He can have it once we’re back in Daxam. I’m sure he’ll get bored in no time.” Rhea smirked and looked back at Lena. “Pardon my manners. I got sidetracked. Apparently, this girl loves him back as she willingly subjected herself to a more invasive and rudimentary mind control device upon me threatening her to end his life.” Rhea pointed to her own forehead as an aid to her words.

Lena looked away from Kara and raised her eyes up to Rhea. One of her hands dug inside her cargo pants pocket and gripped a small gun. “I understand you’re powerful enough to take on threatening me yourself. Why bring Supergirl?” Lena managed to retort. Her smirk as good as ever.

“We are past threatening. I’m going to kill you. Take the kryptonian as a compliment. She’s here because I consider you to be a worthy adversary, also, because I take vengeance very seriously.” The beautiful brunette grinned at Lena. “In case for whatever reason, I fail, she will take on my chore.” The woman took a knife out of a side pouch and walked, around the table, towards Lena. Lena’s throat as her target.

Lena eyes not on Rhea. Not even on the knife that would end her life. Her green-bluish eyes on Kara. ‘Lena! Lena use the gun! we’re on our way up.’ Alex’s voice shouting her on the earpiece. She could shoot Rhea like it had been planned. The small alloy gun reachable in her right pocket. She was a good shooter and from that short distance she could probably incapacitate her without even threatening her life. Led bullet and everything. No Mon-El hating her. No Kara hating her even more. But that would mean Kara would be left to kill her.

“Why are you not running or attempting to defend yourself?” The woman asked once she had her knife on Lena’s throat.

“There’s no point. I can’t do anything.”

‘Lena! Shoot the bitch!’ Alex shouted again through the intercom. ‘We’re close. Hold on!’

The knife pierced through Lena’s skin but still she didn’t close her eyes. She smiled at Kara hoping it would tell her she was OK with this.

 

BAM!

 

Rhea was on the floor and blood was pouring from below her side.

Kara's hand on Lena's throat, replacing Rhea's knife. Lena's body hovering above the coffee table.

Alex advanced quickly, holstered the gun she had just fired, and opened a led box she had been carrying. 

Kara flinched to the exposed kryptonite. Her grip on Lena’s throat weakened but her fingers still flexed around it. She stumbled them forward and closer to the DEO agents. Her feet touched the floor and her knees struggled to sustain her weight.

Lena felt dizzy and her stomach ached. She didn’t stop to think if it was due to the lack of air, Kara’s deteriorating state, or something entirely different. When Kara’s legs stumbled them both and her breath hitched she didn’t thought it twice and grabbed the blonde’s waist to prevent her from collapsing onto to floor. Against any rational instinct she pulled the person attempting to end her life, closer to her.

The hand gripping Lena’s throat, moved to grab Kara’s stomach. Her other hand already there ever since the kryptonite was exposed. With both hands now on her stomach, Kara shouted in pain.

Lena tightened her grip, consciously trying to shield Kara from the green light, even when she knew it was worthless. “Alex stop!” Lena shouted in a strangled voice. Her own pain mixing with Kara’s.

Alex disregarded Lena’s request. She needed her sister at her weakest to be able to transport her back to the DEO. She wouldn’t lose her again. She took a step forward while commanding the team to take care of Rhea. Just a few more minutes and she could close the lid. 

Kara shouted once more. Her voice shredding Lena apart. She tried to moved them away from Alex and the kryptonite but Kara was heavy and she barely moved them a back a step. Lena desperation increasing as Kara's spasms got more violent and her strength barely kept them standing.

“Alex please stop!!” Lena shouted at Alex again.

“I know what I’m doing Lena! This amount is not lethal to her.”

Kara moaned and leaned deeper into Lena’s embrace. Her chin now on her shoulder, sustaining her head’s weight. Lena could not feel Kara’s breath and suddenly she was much more heavier.

“Alex! I don’t care if she kills me, please stop! Something is not right!”

“I care if you die. She cares if you die. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if I let her kill you.”

“I won’t be able to live with myself if she dies!”

Lena's agony led her to think about the gun in her pocket. She could use it. End her life. Spare Alex from killing Kara, spare Kara from killing her. She reached down to her pocket and stretched her fingers, something else coming in touch with them. She flexed her fingers around it but lost their balance and lead them both to crushing their knees on the floor.

Alex approached them and rested a hand on Lena's shoulder without taking her eyes from her sister. “Just a little more.” Alex looked up at two of the DEO agents to check their readiness to pick up her sister once she passed out. When she looked back she caught a glimpse of Lena’s arm and the shinning content of her hand. “NO!”

Before Alex could stop her, Kara was on her feet again. Lena’s improved armor around her body and her hand gripping Lena’s throat once more. Lena's face showing relief instead of fear, despite her feet not touching the floor and her wind pipes being crushed.  

“KARA DON’T!” Alex grabbed Kara's arm in a non-thought reaction. With clarity of mind she would have known not only it would have not effect whatsoever but she would already be too late, as her sister only needed a split of a second to twist her wrist and break Lena’s neck. 

Lena was still breathing, barely, when Kara pushed her sister away with her left arm. She then raised the trembling hand and clawed her fingers around the metal band on her head. She shouted while she ripped it out of her skull. Blood started dripping through small wholes the metal strings that came out with the band left behind. She crushed the device between her fingers and stared at the broken pieces in disbelief. A cut out breath made her jerk her hand away of Lena’s neck and take several steps backwards. Her face showing extreme terror and infinite guilt as Lena coughed open her wind pipes. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry Lena.” Her eyes filled with tears. Lena tried to stop her coughing but only managed to raise her hand and try to reach Kara. Kara looked at the hand and clenched her fists to her sides until her nails pierced her skin. “I almost-” her voice was drowned by a wet gasp that ached through her body.

Lena took a deep breath and lifted her torso up. Her eyes shinning with joy to find Kara looking back at her. She took a step forward. “It would have been OK. It wasn’t you.” Her voice hoarse from being choked but tendered by a wide smile on her face. “It’s you now. You’re OK.” Lena took another little, but firm, step forward and Kara took two backwards.

“I wanted to stop. I wanted to stop and I couldn’t. I knew I was going to kill you and I couldn’t stop myself.” Kara cried out. “I could have-I would have-YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER PUT THIS THING BACK ON ME!” Kara signaled the armor around her body and stopped on her stomach. “Even if-I’m dangerous Lena! Why didn’t you let Alex do her job!?”

“Because I thought you were going to-” Lena shot back but swallowed the last word, too scared to say it out loud. “Because the world needs you.” _Because I need you._

Kara closed her eyes and gave yet another step backwards. Her feet already hovering the floor. Her fists clenched to the sides. Her body prepared to fly her away from there as fast as it could. When Lena lowered her head to face the floor she wanted to do just that but the spasms from her now silent crying kept her in place.

“The world needs you and I… I think…” the voice barely audible. “I think I might…” Kara opened her eyes to greens filled with a fear, a sentiment Kara had never seen her wear. And it broke immediately her facade. Her fists, her shoulders, her jaw and every piece of her body, relaxed to the woman in front of her. To the woman she had always seen as the stronger of the too, stronger than anyone she had ever met. An idealization she was happily crumbling down as she hovered closer to her. The need to hug her competing with the desire of hearing her next words. “IthinkImight… Love you.” But those words, those words she didn't expect. Those words froze her.

Lena looked away from Kara’s silent and blank expression, meeting Alex halfway through it and making her dropped jaw recoil and her feet walk her away. _Way to go Lena. Great confession. A lot of confidence. ‘I think’? ‘I might’? What happened to you?! Put that together with your past month’s behavior and you’d be lucky to get your ass kicked to the moon instead of a neighbor galaxy. She’s fucking silent. Say something else dammit. Make it right._ “I know you don’t… I think you don't feel the same way but... But now that we’re not in a life-threatening situation and you are not… I wanted you to know it. I wanted-you deserve me telling you the truth-you-” Lena raised her head again and stopped her babbling at the sight of a toothed smiling Kara just a breath away from her. Her blue eyes shinning and looking intently into Lena's.

Kara’s fingers brushed through Lena’s cheeks. Her thumbs anchoring next to the corners of Lena's mouth. The smile even wider on her face, absorbing, swooning Lena's newfound insecurity. “Please kiss me Lena.”

Lena gasped while her heart skipped several beats. “Imissedyousomuch Kara.” Lena tripped over her words on her way to kiss the wet departed lips of the woman in front of her. It was new. It conveyed so many feelings it choked them. Their agitated breaths mingled together when their lips pulled apart. Their eyes met and silent words were spoken before another kiss followed. Their lips brushing their cheeks on their way to a needed tight embrace. “I needed you so much.” Lena cried on Kara’s ear.

Kara smiled, cried, tightened her arms around Lena’s shoulders, sunken her face on Lena’s neck, breathed in her scent, and smiled again into her skin. After a while, she leaned back in search of Lena’s eyes but instead, faltered backwards upon a sudden weakness and fell to her knees.

Both Alex and Lena were right beside her to keep her from sustaining her weight on her hands.

“We’ll take you to the DEO. You need UVB radiation.” Kara gripped Lena’s hand with the little strength she had left and did not let her go when Alex helped her up on her feet. The DEO agents, who had been awkwardly trying to make their selves scarce to the intimate moment that happened between the two, were back to help Kara onto the stretcher that had been originally prepared for her.

“Alex, can I come?” Lena asked when following Kara into the elevator. Their fingers now intertwined. Their smiles still wide. Just a formality. I will bust the DEO with my team if the answer is no.

“Of course.” Alex answered with a smile. “My little sister would chop my head off if I answered in any other way.”

Lena barely looked at her, too busy smiling at Kara. “How are you feeling?”

Kara smile widen beyond what was physically possible. “Like I’m dreaming with puppies with your face on them.” Lena chuckled to that image.

“Is that a good thing?” Lena tried to joke but Kara had already closed her eyes and was soundly asleep. Lena smiled and brushed golden strands of hair away from Kara’s face. 

“Believe me. That’s Kara’s heaven. It’s a good thing.” Lena half smiled at Alex as they walked the stretcher into a DEO van. Lena smile glued to her face during the entire ride to the DEO, her eyes though, showing a tint of concern. Alex hand squeezed Lena’s. “She’ll be OK Lena. She gets like that after being exposed to kryptonite.”

“Does she? She looked like she was going to die Alex. Was that only my impression?”

Alex looked down at her feet and then up again. It wasn't Lena's subjective perception. This was the first time Alex had seen her sister have that much pain by that amount of kryptonite, and despite wanting to adjudicate it to the parasite she couldn't help worrying about something else being responsible for it. The van doors opened up in a loud and quick movement and saved her from answering to Lena. She busied herself by giving new orders to the agents and hooking Kara up to the monitoring machines while carrying her to the solar beds.

Lena saw Kara twitch and her concern raised dramatically. “Kara?”

Kara opened her eyes, squeezed gently her hand, and smiled at her. “I need to speak to Alex alone, just for a moment.”

 _Why? Please don't make me leave you._ Lena's anguish taking over her rational thoughts. _She needs to talk about what she went through with her sister. // Can't she talk with me?  // Oh my GOD Lena!_ Lena nodded. “I’ll be outside.” Kara held on to Lena’s hand, preventing her to move away from her. “I won’t leave.” Kara did not relax her hand. “I promise.” As Lena closed the door behind her she heard a loud groan from Kara. She clenched her fingers around the door handle and pressed her teeth together but did not move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Lena finally said it. Gosh, 19 chapters Lena!
> 
> Next...  
> Kara's POV to fill in some of the blanks left out from Lena's POV  
> One or two revelations...  
> And something I guess you all have been waiting for
> 
> Happy weekend everyone!


	20. Warmth

Kara found herself taking long flying trips away from National City ever since she had last seen Lena. Canada, Alaska, Costa Rica, Brazil, Kenia, France, Morocco, China, India, Israel, Madagascar, Croatia, Greenland, Antarctica, Philippines, even deserted small islands which she did not know their names. She had spent several days walking the big cities, sleeping on the streets, letting people talk to her, joining them on meals, and flying. Taking in, all she had purposely avoided during her life in National City. Poverty, corruption, deforestation, contamination, pollution, disease, overpopulation, melting glaciers, resentment crimes, hate crimes, dying species, latent nuclear catastrophes and violence. So much violence.

She could have destroyed the machines taking down the forests, she could have buried the nuclear armament, she could have stolen food and given it to the needy, she could have netted the oceans garbage, she could have scare away the poachers, she could’ve even freeze the melting glaciers to its original size. She could have done all those things, but did nothing. Against her characteristic optimism, doubting that whatever she did would be alright. Doubting she had ever been part of the solution and leaning to believe she had always been part of the problem.

She didn’t know what had triggered this line of thought. Maybe it had been Lena’s innocent jokes, about her resolving everything using her fists, maybe being close to dying, maybe it had been what she had seen during these past weeks, or maybe something else but now it was all she could think of. How she had gone from saving a plane from crushing to punching bad guys on their faces. She had seen the bad guys. She had followed them. She had talked to them. Some, she had even shared a meal with. An ex US military sniper, killing whoever threatened the population in a town he was originally assigned to _secure._ An ivory poacher from Kenia, earning barely enough to sustain his three-year-old skin and bones son. A fourteen-year-old drugged armed mugger in Brazil, without almost any thinking capability at all, going back to a violent father and an absent mother. A child of no more than 7 in India, stealing with a knife bigger than himself. These, among the many she had seen, with a decipherable explanation to their actions. The rest of them, a complete uncertainty.

Why?

A question she didn’t thought was relevant. She would react based on their actions. She could not possibly know what got them there, nor did she had to care. She would be the judge of them based on a solely act. Bad or good. Black or white. It was hard seeing things like that anymore.

Ever since Lena left her apartment, leaving it void, she had only participated in conflicts were lives were threatened. And even so, it still didn’t feel right anymore.

_Was she influencing positive change at all by being Supergirl? Was she even needed?_

Kara was forced back from her thoughts to hit the air hockey disk back into Mon-El’s court. Score. Kara smiled widely at him. “I win, you buy us ice cream!” She celebrated without minding the people around her eyeing her childish dance.

Mon-El pouted but then smiled at the woman in a white heavy dress smiling at him. A rare sight these past weeks. “OK, OK. I would prefer corn-dogs but I’ll get us ice cream.”

Kara grabbed her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. “I need to go.” She barely got to say before running away to the opposite direction Mon-El was facing.

“Go kick some butts!”

Kara barely heard him, running at human top speed towards the rail that marked the end of the platform and the beginning of the ocean. She leaned her upper body down to face the deep blue waters and poured the contents of her stomach. The water motion making her feel even worse and provoking a second vomit. She wiped her mouth and looked away into the fair. Recognizing her move as a bad idea she looked up into the sky instead. She thanked the lack of clouds. She needed something to stay still. Ever since she came to earth she had not experienced dizziness or food poisoning. She gave little consideration to the fact she had eaten one apple in the entire day. She couldn’t help but jump into the only other alternative Supergirl could experience. Before she had even thought about it, she had already tuned her hearing into her own body sounds and to the outcome, felt her heart come to an abrupt stop.

A low and fast beat within her stomach.

 

\--- 

 

“You’re pregnant.” Alex poorly articulated what Kara had told her just 20 minutes ago. Her eyes fixed on the ultrasound machine screen, tilted away from Kara’s view.

Kara, laying above the sunbed, configured at the time being to simulate the red sun radiation, extended her arm to the screen but did not reach it and Alex did not acknowledge the gesture. “I know.”

“I don’t understand. Is it Mon-El’s?”

Kara shook her head no. “Daxamites and Kryptonians are not compatible.” Alex finally complied to her request and tilted the screen towards Kara. “Is it OK?” She asked upon giving up in figuring something out from the grey shades on the screen.

“I’m no expert in reproductive biology and fetus development but the baby looks healthy and normal to me Kara. Whatever it was that made you hurt so much, it has already healed. You should rest though. A lot.” Alex guilt from using kryptonite on her pregnant sister coming to surface. “How is this possible?” Alex shock however, overpowering every other feeling. She was unable to move from not believing her sister was pregnant, even if she was currently looking at the irrefutable proof.

“I don’t know Alex. How far am I?”

“Maybe, 8 weeks. I’m not sure.” Alex first thought was to blame Lillian. Time supported her theory. But the reasons why Lillian would be interested in impregnating her sister, and how she was able to do it, seemed all too dark even for her. She decided to leave theorizing for another day. “Would you like me to run a DNA exam? At this point I can get the baby’s DNA from you blood, no risks for either of you.” Kara nodded and Alex hurried herself to take the sample from her sister’s arm. She was feeling uneasy with the fact she was not under yellow sun radiation.

“Alex?” Kara ventured while her sister was slipping blood into different test tubes. “Can you check if it’s Kal’s?”

Alex looked up from her work and mimicked the frightened face her sister was directing at her, understanding her sister also suspected and feared this was Lillian’s doing. She shook her head and then nodded. “Of course.” She cleared her throat and took her sister’s hand. “Kara…” Alex stopped herself, unsure on whether to continue or not. When she saw her sister smile at her, and her hands on her stomach, she limited herself to smile back and configure the bed to UVB again. “I’m here OK. For whatever you need.” Alex sat down next to her, still holding her hand. “What do you need?”

“Can you call Lena back in?” Alex nodded. A smile on her face before she let go of Kara’s hand and leaned down to lay a kiss of her sister’s forehead.

Lena tip toed into the room but upon seeing Kara’s raised hand and extended fingers, her pace became firm and steady until she reached the bed. “Are you OK Kara?” Kara nodded. “You’re crying.” Lena’s right hand fingers brushed away a tear and combed her hair.

Kara smile widen and her hand caressed Lena’s cheek. “Happy tears.” She laughed out of pure happiness. “You love me.”

Lena laughed too. “Don’t spread out the word a Luthor said the L word or the world might just end.” Lena joked, but she was no longer laughing, and took a seat next to Kara’s bed. Kara’s right hand now between both her long fingered hands and below her lips.

Kara looked lovingly into green eyes. The same exact ones that had looked at her a week ago in her apartment. The ones she thought she had confused with something entirely different.

 

\---

 

Kara stumbled into a furniture she didn’t remember even owning. Probably an unnecessary one. Probably one that needed smashing against the wall, to solve tripping over it every five minutes. A viable option once Alex left.

“I know it’s hard Kara, especially now that you got your reporter job at CatCo back. We’ll find a solution.” _It’s not hard. It’s actually easy. I have an excuse to not think about being Supergirl. The only problem is the dangling disturbing thing below my waist. I could do without that. Which is not always dangling. It’s painfully rigid every time I wake up._ “Have you thought about Mon-El?”

Kara found the couch with her hands and jumped on it. “What about him?” she answered distractedly, her hands searching for the comfy covers.

“You know, ask him? You’ll never know until you ask.” _OH, RAO. She thinks I’m sleeping with him. She wouldn’t be that wrong. I did try to. Twice. Moving on. To a person that actually cares for me. Or wants to believe he cares about me. Wants to believe that loves me. That has to be an improvement from a person who believes you to be a toy. Who openly admitted to considering you a toy. And yet, all I can think of, is her._ “He did mention once or twice that sexuality in Daxam was extremely fluid.”

“You’ll find something out.”

“Or you could-”

“I WON’T TOUCH IT.”

“What about… I could ask around and hire a-”

“Wha-? Are you-Are you serious? Nononono, NO. NOT BY A LONG SHOT.”

Alex grabbed her coat and headed towards the door. “You know I’m going to do it anyways, don’t you?” she opened the door and before disappearing behind it she popped her head out. “Your neighbor upstairs said to thank you again for helping her carry her groceries the other day. Said she’s proud of your decision on gender reassignment.”

“It’s not FUNNY ALEX! That-That-PERSON, joke of a god, could have given this to someone that actually wanted it and made them happy. THIS-This is just an insult to all of them.” Kara held her tears and spread her legs to avoid feeling it.

Alex walked back into the apartment and demanded her sister a place next to her in the couch. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just wanted to make you laugh.” Alex leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder. The empty, giant, glass candy jars at view. “Lena is coming tomorrow to the DEO for a training session in the equipment she is providing us.”

Kara stopped digging into the ice cream jar. “I thought she said she won’t give you the orb technology.”

“Not that. But she made a promise to me, out of desperation, if I agreed to do so something for her. And despite me releasing her from it, she was determined to abide to it.”

“What did she asked from you?” Kara was looking intensely at Alex but her sister gaze was still on the far end of the room.

Alex turned her head towards her sister. “To find you. To make sure you were OK. Just right after you two broke up.” Kara looked away from Alex’s eyes but not before her sister could have a glimpse of a spark in them. “I was after Lillian at the time and thought you’d be fine. After a probably three-minute call, I was as scared as she sounded. Have you talked to her?” Kara shook her head no. “She might not ever say it Kara, but Lena cares about you.” _No, she doesn't. Even if she does, which she doesn’t, she let me believe the opposite. She said nothing. She hurt me._ “I’ll go now. Maggie was boasting all day about her lasagna.” Alex stood once more and rested her hand on the doorknob. “Next time someone knocks at your door, it will be your cure, open.”

 

 _I will open, and send her home. No way I’m going to-_ Kara stopped her thoughts when Lena’s scent reached her nostrils. She hadn’t noticed the heartbeat she constantly heard, was now in front of her. Ever since she had lost her eyesight she had felt in the inside of a completely dark huge cave. Sounds and smells reaching her in a sort of misleading echo. Serving as almost no orientation in direction.

Not at all what was happening to her with Lena’s voice and smell. She had made the cave narrower, tunnel-like, leaving her only one possible and clear direction. And with it, the thing below her waist reacting to the images her heightened senses were triggering. _The damn undisguisable embarrassing thing. Right when she wished she could hide it the most, how she made her feel._

“I know I’m the last person you want to see right now but Alex told me-”

 _Please go away._ Kara pressed her hips against the door in a desperate search for some relief. “Alex had no right-”

“I can help. I can-” _OH RAO. Not those images. Brain, I hate you._

“Why would you want to-” Kara leaned her head forward and pushed her forehead against the door edge. _Stop brain. I beg you._ “I won’t have sex with you Lena.” Her eyes were closed and her lips pressed together. _Why is she really here? Why would she want this? What’s in it for her?_

Kara never put too much thought in Lena’s sexuality until that moment. She had assumed she liked girls, a lot, and did not wonder deeper into it. Any other _tastes_ Lena might have, were not relevant to her. Until now. _Is she into guys too? Is she into girls with dicks? For Rao’s sake Kara! Stop feeding your brain images._   

“I was going to say I can help you see again… no sex involved.” _No sex. If not sex, then why is she here?_ “I’m here as your friend Kara.” _And, she still does that. Answer my unspoken questions._

 _She’s not here as your friend. Rao. She’s not. If she were… Don’t go there Kara. Don’t trick yourself again._ “We are not friends.” Kara heard Lena’s heart stop forcefully upon her words. “How?”

“Can I come in?”

Kara opened the door a little but kept her body behind it. “Please don’t look at me. Whatever you do, please don’t look at me.” She felt Lena walk inside. The air she moved, the steps she made, everything coming clear to her. “You might not care or even like it that I have this… thing. Or I don’t know, maybe you prefer women but-”

“I have never been with a woman before you Kara.” _Stop saying things like that. Stop manipulating me._ Lena stopped right next to Kara. She could hear her irregular breathing. “And I don’t. Care. I was never attracted to a woman’s body-I was never attracted to anyone the way I was attracted to you.” _She’s babbling._ Kara bit her inner cheek. _I said stop! I won’t believe you. I won’t fall for it again._ “The way I am-”

 _I SAID STOP._ Kara interrupted her by grabbing her clothes and bringing her in. Quickly her hands moved up to her face and thumbs brushed through her already departed lips. Heated lips crushed against Lena’s. Curious hands caressed her body and traveled through the edges of her dress. _Holly sun. She has a dress._ “I can’t take it anymore.” _Not being with you. I hate you Lena. I hate you so much for doing this to me._ Kara sighed into Lena’s moistened lips and pressed her hips against her. Her hot core much more satisfying than the wooden door.

Lena shivered to Kara’s fingertips reaching the edges of her underwear. Kara knotted her index fingers around the sides of Lena’s underwear and pulled her closer. Wet kisses running through her neck and burning the skin below them. She had closed the door and was pushing her towards it.

Kara stopped and leaned back. Her hot breath hitting Lena in frequent waves. “Do I need to use- protection?” She didn’t know if both protection was necessary and the protection Alex had given her was effective but Kara asked anyway. Secretly hoping Lena’s answer would stop her. Stop the anger growing inside of her, frightening her. 

Lena shook her head no. _Of course not. She does like guys. She’s with him. How could I forget him. She’s on the pill._ Kara’s fingers ripped the cloth with violence. Lena trembled, not in desire, but out of fear. And that fear, unconsciously, fed Kara’s anger. Acting as a validation to Kara’s doubts.

Kara slid Lena’s dress up her thighs and pressed her harder against the door. She was no longer kissing Lena’s mouth or neck. She was breathing hard against her ear. Her hands had moved behind her knees and lifted her legs up. The tip of it against Lena’s naked opening.

“I can’t have kids Kara. I’m infertile. That’s why-”

 _Rao._ Kara stopped, jerked her hands away and took a step backwards. Fear now on her expressions and lost blue eyes. _What was I doing? I was going to-out of… rage._ “I’m so sorr-”

Lena interrupted her by taking her shaking hand. “It’s OK Kara. I’m the one who’s sorry.” Lena’s voice was trembling just as much as her body. But still she was able to maintain her gaze on Kara’s eyes. Kara tried not to think for _what_ she was apologizing for. And still, that’s all she thought of on their way down to her bedroom. She was so deep into her thoughts that it caught her out of guard when she found Lena beneath her and looking intensely at her.

 _I missed you. I need you. I love you._ She tried to shout at the green eyes. _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._ Kara was ready to prop herself up and away from Lena when she felt her hips press harder against it. And her wet opening relenting slowly, as Lena spread wider apart her legs. She couldn’t stop herself from moving forward. Kara gasped when she felt Lena’s walls clenching around it. Her arms weakened a little, and forced her to rest her forehead on Lena’s. When their breaths mingled, she kissed her and hoped again they would converge her feelings for her. Feelings she was believing were reciprocated.

As the kissed deepened one of her hands slid down to Lena’s waist and then further down to cup her ass. Their rubbing slippery nipples, as Kara moved slowly back and forth, taking her over the edge of madness. Her little restraint focused in keeping her from thrusting violently forward as her body was demanding her.

When Kara pulled away from bruised lips her hand immediately took her place, laying her fingers above wet red lips. Lena sucked and bit her annular and index finger. A moan escaping, scratching through her throat as she did. Kara’s mouth nibbed, sucked, and licked Lena’s burning skin. Taking care to keep the tip of their nipples in intermittent touch.

Her hand moved from her ass to the little space between their cores. As soon as her fingers found their objective she moved forward at the same time Lena moved upwards. Kara started to be extremely more conscious about the pulsating burning sensation coming from it. The need to augment the friction and speed, becoming dominant over any other thought.

Kara’s left annular and index fingers closed the circle on Lena's clit. You couldn’t tell from the way the two bodies were flushed together, but her weight was not on Lena. She was floating over her, trying in every way she could to be careful with her. Kara could feel Lena’s breathing increasing. Her strokes were getting more impulse, trying to increase the contact surface, and Lena was allowing it by spreading even more her legs.

Lena tugged into Kara’s hair and brought her closer to her. Her lips, brushing Kara’s side and mingling with her blonde hairs. “I’m coming.”

 _RAO._ Kara groaned and shouted as she thrust forward and felt the warm release coming out of it and coating it all. New wetness coating Lena as she herself approached her climax. Kara was surprised by Lena when she pulled her closer with hurting force. But disregarded the astonishment and responded by increasing the pressure on her clit. She didn’t remember pulling out, but the sucking and pumping sensation where now a little different and familiar. She didn’t dwell too much thinking about it as the pleasure was rapidly intensifying and nullifying all rational thought. Kara was moaning again, riding her second orgasm. Just when Kara thought she would pass out from the pain she was experiencing she came, together with Lena, with a loud guttural moan that reverberated into the vacuum of the room.

Kara kissed her neck and mouth in the sweetest way, conveying all she had made her feel, all that she was feeling. Kara leaned back as it became more and more evident something was different between her legs. She instinctively looked down and found her body back the way it should be. Back the way she wanted it to be. It took her a whole second to realize she was actually seeing her body. That not only the dick was gone but her eyesight was back.

“It’s gone.” Kara looked up with a broad open smile but it disappeared when she saw Lena tearful smiling face. The only possible explanation for those tears in Kara’s mind was that she had forced herself on her. _She had done the exact same thing Lex had done. Lena had come to offer her an alternative, non-sexual, solution and she had taken advantage of her. She had imagined she felt the same way she did because how much she wanted it to be true. And in doing so, she had raped her. And Lena had let her do it._

_She had been so wrong. All this time. She had been so wrong. Lena was never playing her. Had never had any intention to hurt her. She was relating to her in the only way she knew to keep people close. And today, she had tried to change that, and Kara had proven herself to be the same as Lex._

Her blue eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled. She brought both her hands to her mouth and stepped away.

Lena propped herself up. Kara was now crying. Lena shook her head away from her. “I won’t tell Mon-El… It will be fine.” Kara cried out to her words. Her hands barely muffling it. _I’ve been so selfish, so wrong, I hurt you so much._ Lena walked towards the door and Kara fell on her knees to the floor. Her strangled crying shaking her entire body.

 

\---

 

Kara giggled a little and pulled her hand closer to her body so that Lena would get closer too. “Oh, you’re in a lot of trouble Miss Luthor. But because I don’t want the world to end, I might keep quiet if you say the word to me, many, many times.”

Lena chuckled, and kissed the hand below her lips. Thanking her for easing away all the worry she had been garnishing ever since she saw her crying. Concern that had reached its peak just an hour ago. She moved Kara’s hand to cup her own cheek and smiled at her. “I love you Miss Danvers. And I will say it, to you, many, many times. Because it feels good to say it. It feels so good to say it, and see you smile when I do.” Kara’s tears where back and clouding her sight. She laughed out of joy, and wiped them away.

“Last time we-I thought I-I thought I hurt you. You were crying and I-” Lena’s hand moved to cup Kara’s.

“I didn’t realize I was crying. It wasn’t that.”

“I thought I was like Lex-I thought-”

“Stop.” Lena’s thumb slid to Kara’s lips. Begging her to abandon that line of thinking. “You’re nothing like he was. It wasn’t that. I promise. It was… It was the first time I felt I made love to someone.” Both women smiled at each other. Kara felt her heart flying in cotton clouds and her tears were back. She was hating the hyper-sensitivity that had come with pregnancy. “I loved you ever since you teased me and I wasn’t annoyed by it.” Lena chuckled upon revealing that. It was partly true. Kara teasing her has been the most surprising enjoyable thing. “It just took me a while to be conscious of it, and another little while to say it out loud to you.” Kara kissed Lena’s thumb. “What I said to Lillian, it wasn’t true.”

“I know that now.” Kara propped her head up and closer to Lena. “I love you too, rock-headed, breathtaking, genius, secretive, complicated, woman.”

Lena chuckled to disguise her heart skipping a beat to Kara’s confession. “That seems negatively unbalanc-” She was silenced by Kara’s lips.

Lena’s hand moved to cup Kara’s face while her lips enveloped warm lips. She climbed up into the narrow solar bed and moved her hands down to Kara’s waist and pulled her closer. Both resting their weight on their sides and facing each other.

Kara’s fingers brushed Lena’s smooth white skin, a broad smile on her face. “You’ll get sunburned.”

Lena smiled at her, her thumbs circling the small of her back. “Just a little while. I need this.” She whispered after leaning her forehead against Kara’s and closing her eyes. 

Kara’s blue eyes still open, admiring the beautiful and unexpectedly sensible woman laying next to her. Letting the past two months’ angst finally settle. Enjoying the happiness filling her soul. Burying for another time and place the inevitable reveal of the little heartbeat inside her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will not bore you with notes guys. You may have one or two questions, if you do, i'll answer as long as it doesn't involve giving away next chapters.   
> REMINDER THOUGH: If you'd like to vote supercorp: https://www.buzzfeed.com/norad4441e4b37/how-popular-are-your-arrowverse-opinions-16h5i?utm_term=.yhVV5mwMQ0#.fc2ND1vwEb  
> http://www.hypable.com/hypables-battleships-vs-supergirl-sense8/


	21. Fake-ian?

“Hey” Alex whisper greeted a very tired but happy Kara. She had slept almost as much as Lena but not rested. The images of her hand choking Lena haunting her every time she started to dream.   

Kara smiled at her without leaving her current chore of caressing Lena’s hair. “Hi.” She mouthed without sound.

“Have you told her?” Kara shook her head lightly. “I’ve got the results.” Alex swiped her finger through her tablet and the results were projected into the monitor at her back, allowing Kara a full view of them. Kara pulled Lena closer to her without being conscious about it, while her eyes remained stuck onto the screen in front of her. “I don’t know what species it is, I don’t even know if it’s yours Kara. God, I don’t even know how it’s possible.” Clear concern on her sister’s still whispered voice. “It was at least 100 times more information in it than your DNA.” Alex continued as she herself looked at the simulation that the computer had created of the DNA she got from the fetus. “That’s a lot Kara.” Alex swiped to the still in progress of the sequencing program. Time remaining for completion shown as a little less than seven years.

“It’s a boy.” Kara whispered with a strangled voice. Her shock making her affirmation sound like a question.

“I haven’t even checked Kara.” Alex swiped through the results. “Why is it even releva-How did you know it’s a boy?” Alex shook her head to try to focus on what was important once more. “You can’t go through with it Kara. It was one thing when I thought he was kryptonian but-”

“He’s kryptonian.” Kara interrupted. Not because she was hefty to stop Alex, but because she was not listening to her. Her thoughts taking her from the intricated and complex DNA chain to her father’s lab and the many time she had seen it in display there. With her eyes back on Lena’s calm expressions, she let herself be biased again by the fact Lena was in her arms and loved her, and away from her memories. Just a safe distance, one that allowed her to access them without getting sad. She looked up to her sister. “And he’s also Faqian.”

Alex failed to get her jaw back into place and babbled a little. “ _Fakeian_?”

Kara suppressed a giggle. _It did sound like that in English._ “Faqian.” She corrected nonetheless, trying to make obvious the small difference in pronunciation. She kept monitoring Lena to make sure she was still sleeping. “A species my father was obsessed with, he would be jumping up and down like a little kid and sticking his face onto the screen altogether if he were here.” Kara smiled to that mental picture of him but immediately focused back on Lena.

“How come we never heard about them?”

“They were flagged as an extinct species, barely two thousand years before Krypton’s first civilization.” Alex knitted her eyebrows to Kara’s concept of time.

“Are you sure it’s the same species?” Kara nodded, her eyes on Lena. “What do you know about them? How did Lillian got her hands on an extinct species? How are you pregnant if they are a different specie?” Kara flinched to her sister saying she was pregnant out loud, in front of Lena. “How did you know it is a boy?”

Kara took her time to check on Lena before answering the one question she knew the answer. “My father said that only the males from the species were born with their complete set of cells containing the entire genome. Females had their entire genome in reproductive cells and in stem cells within a specialized organ located where humans have their appendix. My father believed that organ provided women the ability to control which genes they expressed and he believed that was the reason the Faqians were an only female society.”

“They killed their males?”

“I don’t know Alex.”

“Is he going to be dangerous?”

 _What does dangerous is even supposed to mean? He’s going to be a baby. For Rao, I’m going to have a little baby boy._ “I don’t know.” Kara’s breathing started to get more agitated to the thoughts she had been evading.

“Kara, if Lillian had anything to-” Alex jumped back to Lena twitching her arm.

Lena breathed in a large amount of air and opened her eyes. A smile was formed in her face upon seeing Kara right in front of her. Her hand moved up to cup her face before she noticed they were not alone anymore. “Hi Alex.” Alex barely returned the greeting, too busy turning off the screen. Lena straightened herself up and away from Kara’s embrace but when Kara’s hand was about to leave her waist she held it in place with her left hand. Kara accommodated her body up and around Lena. “Did I sleep too much? Are you two OK?” Lena asked despite knowing she had probably dozed off during an important conversation between the two.

“Pff, perfect! Wh-Why do you ask?” Kara hurried herself to answer, her cheeks full red.

“About 6 hours, maybe 7.” Her sister jumped in to rescue her. “You probably got sunburned. You may want to put some cream on.”

Lena chuckled. “You two are terrible liars and so very much alike.” She gently squeezed Kara’s hand and was rewarded by a flushed face. “How are you feeling?”

Kara’s face lit up “Much Better.”

Lena chuckled once more and kissed the cheek next to her face. “I could use some sleep on a real bed.”

“I have a bed!” Kara almost shouted.

To Alex’s embarrassed expression Lena softly smiled at Kara and kissed her once more. She hoped out of the sunbed still holding Kara’s hand and gently pulled from it. “Wait Kara, you can’t go. We need to-”

“Later?” Kara pleaded with a pout and puppy eyes.

Alex sighed. She was worried about her sister. Evil and powerful humans or even aliens, she could deal perfectly with. An alien nephew, she didn’t know how. Especially when she knew nothing about the species but for the few memories Kara had from them. Especially when it was, most likely, Lillian who put it in there. Especially when it was inside her adored little sister’s body. She sighed again.

“Tomorrow. Rest now.” Kara nodded with a broad smile. “I’m serious, rest.” Kara’s cheeks went full red again when her sister’s eyes diverted to Lena and she pointed her index finger at them both.

“Alex!!” Kara’s now furious sparkling red eyes on her sister for what she had implied.

Alex dismissed her with a waving hand. “Relax Kara, get stressed out when I tell her about your teenage posters or your theories about earth during the first year you got here.”

Kara put her foot down. “You wouldn´t!”

“Just rest, OK?” Alex got distracted by Lena’s reaction to her cellphone. “Lena?” Lena smiled at Alex. “Are you OK?”

“Fine. Just tired.” She smiled again, efficiently masking that she was in fact, not at all tired.

Kara squeezed her hand and gently pulled from it. “Let’s go home.” Lena got goosebumps all over her skin upon hearing Kara say that. She barely got an entire nod out. She really felt that, wherever Kara was, could be called her home. As she let herself relax and enjoy the feeling, she started to acknowledge certain familiarity in it, and as soon as she did, ancient memories where awaken.

As they walked slowly towards the DEO balcony, the remaining DEO agents at the agency looked at the holding hands and the slight closed smiles the two were dedicating each other made them smile back. A little sparkling, much needed, energy spread through their tired bodies before they looked away.

Lena’s grip on Kara’s hand had become stronger throughout their walk and throughout her excursion to a past she had no knowledge it existed. To a mother, until now, she had no memories of.

“Can I hold you?” Lena nodded before Kara gently slid her arms back her shoulders and under the back of her knees. A cold breeze hit them both, reminding Lena she was still in her office skirt. “I’ll fly slow and low.” Kara said to her while she detached her feet from the ground. Her red cape now waving on the wind’s wimp. Her armored suit safely surrounding her body and cooling even more Lena’s naked skin.

Lena was, just for an instant, before being distracted by the scent coming from Kara’s loose blonde hair, frustrated that she didn’t even notice the point in time Kara had activated it again. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and dug her freezing nose in the warm crook of her neck. “You’re my hero Kara.” She whispered as Kara took off into a soft flight.

Kara physically flinch, even her flight got derailed by it. “You’re definitely mine.” She got out, choking on the first words that never made it to her throat: _I’m the opposite, but_ -. The sensation of Lena’s neck bones fissuring to the pressure her fingers were imposing now back on her mind, haunting her. She pulled her closely silently asking for forgiveness she would never dare ask as she was sure she didn’t deserve.

Lena enjoyed the extra warmth and despite being replenished from her sleep by Kara’s side she felt her eyelids heavier and did not battle to keep them open. A child’s shriek woke her up at some point and she looked down to where the sound came. A whole horde of kids where waving up at them with excited faces and jumpy feet. She smiled at them and waved back at them, not without noticing Kara had sped up. Lena’s left hand reached up to a warm left cheek and gently pushed so that Kara would face her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.  

“If they knew I aid in kidnapping their-If-They could have been left alone and-”

“You can’t blame yourself for that.” Lena interrupted despite being conflicted on whether letting her talk or comforting her was the better option. Kara looked away but Lena’s hand now demanded the lost eye contact. Kara landed on the rooftop of a three-story building in front of the coast, unable to keep them flying anymore. Blue watery eyes were now looking into fierce green ones. Lena’s thumbs caressing the spot before her ears and the rest of her long fingers tugging the newborn hairs on her neck. “You deserve every bit of those kid’s admiration. You earned it.” Lena showed Kara a broad toothless smile. “What happened, what _they made_ you do, it’s on them.”

Kara looked away. “Don’t-Don’t do that. Don’t comfort me, I don’t-I don’t deserve it.” Kara let out in a choked whisper. “When Rhea-When she made it about only two options which implied your-Just for an instant, I-I was thankful _I_ wouldn’t have to kill you Lena.”

Lena let out a sad giggle. “I was too.”

Kara’s rested her front head on Lena’s and the tip of their noses touched. Her hand’s moving up Lena’s shoulder and hovering her bruised neck. “Every time I close my eyes all I see, all I fell-”

Lena’s lips silenced Kara with a soft and wet kiss. “I’ll kiss you until it’s healed.”

Kara smiled on Lena’s lips. “I should be the one doing that.”

Lena leaned back and smiled at Kara. “There’s nothing to heal.” Lena couldn’t handle a chuckle. “But I absolutely wouldn’t mind the kisses.”

“You’ll have plenty Miss Luthor.” Kara assured her before pulling her in a tight hug and taking off once more. “You’re freezing Lena.”

“I’m fine, you’re my own warm sun.” she answered while cuddling deeper on Kara’s chest.

 

\--- 

 

Kara’s phone rang for the third time since the beginning of their walk towards the grocery shop, and for the third time she ignored it. Kara’s stomach noisily grumbled and Lena chuckled in response. “In my defense, it’s been an hour since I last ate something.” She pouted out, getting a tighter grip from both of Lena’s arms around her own as a reward.

“Thanks for picking me up at work.”

Kara blushed and smiled at Lena. “Was everything alright?”

Lena looked up into the sky before getting back to Kara. “It was.” It wasn’t. Her latest decisions had made the company lose a lot of money, and hardest ones awaited her if she didn’t find the money to keep several branches running. On top of that, she had been informed by Sebastian that one of their releases had managed to disappear and she feared that would backfire on her at any given moment. And finally, Ian was getting worse every day and despite having the brightest minds working on him, there was still nothing they could do in time for him. “How was your day?”

“Awful.”

Lena playfully smiled at her. “Awful huh?”

“THE worst. I missed you the entire day and, I got shouted at by both Snapper and J’onn. How am I supposed to last a WHOLE day without touching you? After spending two entire days cuddling with you? It’s torture. It’s worse than that, is-”

“You went by the DEO?” Kara nodded. They locked on hands to get them across the street more freely than the previous tight knot they had on each other. “How did you avoid Alex?”

“How did you-”

“You’re still not answering your phone.”

“I overheard when she was assigned a mission outside the state.” Lena sighed and loosen her grip on Kara’s hand. “I’ll talk to her. I just-”

“It’s just…” Lena breathed in. She had hoped Kara would eventually tell her what was it Alex wanted to talk to her about. And when she told her what had happened after that night they were together, when she told her what had happened on the alien ship with Mon-El and his parents, when she told her all of that, she thought it was just a matter of time. But three days had almost gone by and she hadn’t told her. And her reaction to the kryptonite, together with her regular stomach ache, had her on edge. Her mind, filled with memories of all the people who had left her, could not conceive another possibility other than Ian dying and Kara facing a life-threatening health issue due to her not putting the armor sooner on her. “Have you decided what you want for dinner?”

Kara’s eyes lit up like a heavy decorated Christmas tree. “I can choose?”

Lena chuckled upon the sight of a 26-year-old jumping up and down like a toddler. “Whatever you want.”

Kara chose a cart and started filling it with whatever she thought would be nice to eat. A pineapple, honey, corn, candy, chips, potatoes, more potatoes, chocolate bars, grilled cheese, chocolate chip cookies, ice-cream and nothing else. At that point Lena stole the cart from Kara to fill it with actual ingredients. “I thought you said whatever I want.” Kara’s pout at her best.

“And I meant it. Tell me which meal you like and I’ll pick up the ingredients.” Kara seem to think about it for a while and then knitted her brows. “You’re trying to think of the most complicated dish on earth and nothing comes to mind?” Lena teased.

“For Rao’s sake! Why does that always happens?!”

“Hamburgers and French fries it is then.”

Kara smiled and circled her arm around Lena’s on their way to the cashier. Lena had grabbed a book and was enjoying her read on the prologue of an interesting historical and fantasy novel while Kara was anxiously waiting for their turn at the front of the cart.

“Excuse me.” A woman with two small kids pulling down her clothes asked Lena’s attention. She heard her, but chose to think she was calling out to someone else. Kara was too busy eyeing the young and extremely relaxed cashier who was taking a disproportionate amount of time with each item. “Excuse me?” The woman tried again. Lena reluctantly turned around. Her social skills were excellent but were far from natural to her. She knew very early she would need them to achieve most of the things she’d want in life and consequently put a huge amount of energy in developing them and applying them. With her family, at school, at her two working scenarios, with Kara, with Kara’s friends, but with a random woman she had no interest? No, _Nope_. She had already seen the woman before being called out but the moving toddlers caught her attention either way. They were now literally hanging from their mother’s clothes. “I saw you before down one of the isles and couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” Lena wondered if this woman was an alien too, as she was having strong difficulties to hear her above the shouts from her demanding sons. “Are you too, together?” Lena got herself ready to fight as she realized that the woman might have seen them holding hands instead of hearing them talking, and considered the question absurd. Of course they were a couple. “I’m sorry, I tend to forget my manners when my kids are experiencing this level of… intensity. I’m Tracy, you’re Lena Luthor right? Pleasure to meet you.” The woman extended arm got a weird look from Lena but no other physical response.

“I am.” The brunette answered.

“Hi! I’m Kara.” Kara extended her arm in front of Lena, a grin on her face.

“I’m Tracy, nice to meet you Kara.” The woman spoke loudly to make it pass her sons voices. “You two make a wonderful couple.”

Kara blushed profusely and started choking on air. She wanted nothing more than to be a couple with Lena but she was sure that was too much for her right now. “Wh-pfft-no. No! We’re not a couple. Friends. We’re friends.”

Lena snapped out of her apathy to Kara’s reaction. _Is she ashamed?_

“Oh, I’m sorry, I always see things that are not there. Please ignore me. Anyways, I thought I was hallucinating, Lena Luthor? But then I heard her call you Lena and I had to talk to you.” The woman’s kids suddenly stop yelling and remained silently by her side. The boy at the cashier was now looking at Lena and some of the other shoppers were distractedly looking at her too. “I was kidnapped, just one of the many, right? You saved us, you saved me… For God’s sake! You even saved Supergirl! I can’t thank you enough. I’m here with my sons today because of what you did. We tried starting a trend, hashtag #ThankYouLenaLuthor, but were not that popular and we were afraid it didn’t reach you. So this, is a miracle. To be able to use my voice to tell you how grateful we are for what you did! Much better than social media which is so impersonal, right?” The woman was still broadly smiling despite Lena’s lack of reaction.

“Right! Plus,” Kara’s hand went to her mouth to voice a loud secret to her. “She doesn’t use social media at all, so this is the first time she’s probably hearing this. She really did save us all.” Kara looked at Lena with loving eyes, those that create a connection so strong that isolate you from the rest of the world.

“Anyways, I’m not going to bother you anymore, THANK YOU.” Kara’s fingers intertwined Lena’s.

Lena nodded to the woman in acknowledgement and turned to the boy at the cashier. “How much is it?”

The boy leaned forward and used a low hoarse voice for his next words. “You don’t fool me, you know? And I’m not the only one who believes you did it to follow your own private agenda. After all, the apple never falls far from the tree.”

Kara’s hand jerked up with the intention of grabbing that little hateful boy by his clothes but Lena did not let go of it. Instead, Lena leaned down so that she would reach his ear. “You’re absolutely right, it doesn’t, coming to think about it… Lex would have probably killed you, out of intolerance.” Lena leaned back with a smile on her face and rounded the money of what she already knew was the cost of their groceries. “Please keep the change.”

When Lena started picking up the brown bags Kara was awakened from her shock state and gathered them all between her two arms.  

Neither talked for a several blocks on their way back to the apartment. Lena was shocked and grateful for getting recognition but it was overshadowed by Kara denying they were together. And now she was rethinking their whole relationship. _Did she get too fast into it?_

Kara, went through what happened much faster than Lena, and her frustration to the thought of Lena not being ready to acknowledge their relationship and the later thought of her being even less ready to deal with a pregnancy and a child was replaced by a more pleasant one. “You don’t like people.”

Lena chuckled to Kara’s statement. She could barely see her face among all the paper bags hugged to her chest. “Did the death threat give me away?”

Kara walked a few steps before she provided a verbal answer, although her head shook a no immediately after Lena’s question. “Before, with Tracy.”

Lena’s hand went up and gripped the tip of Kara’s lose sweater and let it hang. Kara smiled to the weight over the left side of her clothes. “Luckily, you do like them.”

“How is it that you’re _so_ good with people though?” Lena chuckled again.

“Am I now?”

“You got me stuttering at hello!” Lena was now laughing so hard her stomach muscles hurt her.

“I do enjoy that particular skill.” That got Lena a mean look from Kara but the cargo on her arms blocked it from her. She knew how she had affected her either way. Lena breathed in but did not let go of Kara’s clothes. “Kara? I should go back to my apartment, give you back your space. I’ve completely taken over your home. Tomorrow?”

Kara’s throat became an impenetrable knot. “Ye-Yes, it’s too late today and we did agree on dinner.” Kara suppressed the need to cough and bit her lower lip before begging her to stay. A pull at her sweater prevented her from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? Thanks for the ones that are still hanging in there. And my apologies to a particular nice human being to whom I promised a chapter update and failed to accomplish.  
> Anyways, you'll have another chapter (long one) by the end of this week!  
> There will be two more inflection points in this part, the second marking the end of this first part. So, we're almost there!  
> Also, for the ones wondering, I will be addressing what went on during the Daxam-mind-control event as well as some other things I hinted. Of course, some of them will remain undeveloped until part 2.   
> As always, thank you SO MUCH for your support. I don't think I'd still be here without it.


	22. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On our way to one of the two remaining inflection points! Hope you enjoy it. Pardon any grammar mistakes, I didn't have the time to re read this one. Enjoy!

When Kara got up, Lena was no longer curled up next to her. Her scent was still on her though. She lingered on the bed, smelled her on her clothes and skin, and when she remembered she was leaving, flew out of bed into the kitchen, dead scared she would have overslept and hadn’t gotten the chance to say goodbye.

She breathed out when she saw her. She was sleeping on the kitchen table. Her laptop and a pair of molecular biology books next to her head with that perfect ponytail Kara loved so much on her. The blonde woman leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Lena moaned while she pressed her face up against the other woman’s lips. “Good morning.” Lena opened her green eyes to bright blue ones. Smiled at them, circled her legs around a small waist and her arms around a strong neck. “Did you sleep at all?”

“A little.” She answered before kissing the corner of the blonde´s mouth. “You’re  _so_  beautiful Kara.” Her thumb caressed the pink cheek while her eyes went deep into her soul. Lena breathed in, uncurled her limbs from Kara’s body, and leaned back to announce she was going to get ready to leave for work.

“Want som-Want something for breakfast?” Kara offered before digging her head inside the fridge. “Bagels?”

Lena breathed out and relaxed in her chair. “Bagels would be nice.” She answered with a grin. She slid one of the books beneath her nose and resumed her reading.

Kara sat next to her once breakfast was ready: Fairly burned out bread, a lot of cream cheese and  _dulce de leche_ on top of it all _._ As if it had been done several times, their synchronization hinting at least during the course of a lifetime, Lena got off her bench and was welcomed on Kara’s lap. One arm slid around her stomach while the other kept feeding the blonde. She peeped above Lena’s shoulder on her reading.

Lena grabbed one of the bagels Kara had prepared for them and started lazily munching on it. She sighed and rested the left side of her head against Kara’s. “Thanks for bringing  _dulce de leche_  from Argentina for me. You didn’t have to though, it was just a stupid weird wimp.”

Kara got a little pink on her cheeks. “I get those all the time and-” Kara started a series of coughs. “And I wanted to visit Argentina anyway. Have you tried it with ice-cream?”

Lena giggled and kissed the cheek of the woman who was hugging her close. She noticed when the blonde diverted her attention someplace else and she knew she was hearing on a situation that most likely needed her help. “Go.” She whispered to her.

“They’ll be ok. I want to stay until-I want to stay.” She also still did not want to participate in anything that was not a life-threatening situation.

“You also want to help and I’m sure they could use it. Go.”

The fact that Kara had such fast thinking processes got her to overthink things. She was mostly conscious about this, and had a little thing in place in which she would doze off her thinking by fantasizing as if she were dreaming. But with Lena, that strategy was impossible to be applied. So, in all the time she had to think about it before she gave her an answer, right after she stopped pronouncing her last word, she thought that that was most likely Lena’s way of asking for space.

She nodded but Lena did not move from her lap and Kara started to be conscious about the naked skin on her legs. She gulped to the images her brain provided her. When Lena turned around to face her, Kara was completely red, and maybe turned on.  Lena rested her both hands on the taller woman cheeks before laying a long deep kiss on her mouth. “Do you-Do you think that what I do makes a difference?”

“I do.”

“A good one?” Lena nodded. “Even when I-Even when most of the times I end up using my strength instead of words?”

Lena smiled to acknowledging Kara was not going anywhere. She slid her hands to Kara’s neck and dug her finger in blonde strings. She breathed in. “I think, imposing yourself, and doing it by using your strength, is never the solution for them. No one is going to rethink their actions when being physically scolded. On the contrary, it most likely will spark resentment.” Kara breathed in. Lena could sometimes speak so harsh words, it was hurtful taking them all in. “However, that’s never your first choice and neither your second if no one is at risk. You believe in people’s ability to change, to do good, so much that you’re willing to risk your own life for the remote possibility they will.” Lena smiled at the blonde and her thumbs circled her cheeks. “And you know what? Sometimes, just sometimes, they will. I believe they already have. You inspire Kara. You inspire little kids, marginalized groups, privileged groups and even those who did wrong for so long they forgot that’s not actually who they want to be, by showing them  _they matter_. By showing them they matter to you. You’re such an incredible, patient, forgiving, good, being.” Lena chuckled softly to her spoken words. She didn’t like talking, and yet she had talked plenty.

Kara wiped tears of joy away. “Thank you. For saying that. I needed it.” Lena kissed her nose and pulled away with a grin. Her phone vibrated again in her pocket. And a loud knock was heard at the door. “It’s Alex.” She whispered with her index across her lips, pleading Lena to stay silent.

Lena disappeared into the room as the knocks got louder and came back fully dressed when the noise was so loud she thought Alex had grown hammers on the end of her arms instead of fists. She walked to Kara, circled her arms around her waist and kissed her lips. “I’ll go. The breakfast was wonderful.”

Kara pouted when she realized she was leaving, when she realized she was leaving an opening the door to her sister to come inside, but Lena walked away.

“You realize I have a key to your apartment Kara?” Alex directed to her sister the moment Lena opened the door.

“Good morning Alex.” Lena greeted with a half-smile. “Dinner, tomorrow? I know a nice restaurant where all four of us can enjoy a nice meal.” Alex was forced to look at the woman who had just pronounced an oddly sweet request. Her anger and frustration pushed down by kindness.

“I’ll ask Maggie.” She smiled at Lena. “Thanks.” The CEO smiled at the superhero once more before leaving the apartment. Kara breathed a huge, enormous, amount of air. “YOU HAVEN’T TOLD HER.” All the air came out whizzing through her mouth. “Kara, we need to talk.”

“I know.” Kara walked towards the couch and offered a place next to her to her sister. Alex took a seat and covered them both with a blanket. “Do you really think it was Lillian? I don’t remember much after she drained me.” Alex nodded. She hadn’t told Kara about her blood being the fuel for the cyborgs. If it seemed like a bad idea at the moment, now that she was in a relationship with another victim it was even worse. “Why would she do that?”

Her sister had been thinking about it but had come up with no logical explanation because, despite Lillian’s acts, she was not delusional. If it had been really her, then there had to be coherent objective backing it up. “For nothing good.” Alex answered with certainty in her voice but upon seeing her sister’s face darken she regretted it. “We’ll figure it out. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Or to him?” Kara offered with a smile on her face.

Alex could not ignore her sister’s hand over her belly. She gulped. She knew her sister would go through with the pregnancy no matter what she said but today’s visit objective was still that of convincing her to interrupt it nonetheless. “Both of you. I’ll protect both of you.” Alex found herself saying. It was quite hard for either of them to deny the other something. Alex remembered the exact moment that started to be their normal as it had happened yesterday. She hugged her sister in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too.” Her arms gripped her sister closer in a fail attempt to offer console to the increasing fear of her pregnancy. “I don’t think Lena would care that you’re pregnant.” She offered as a way to compensate for what she said earlier.

Kara leaned back, hugged her knees and started chewing on her inner cheek. “I’m not so sure she would. She’s moving back to her apartment today.”

Alex hid how glad she felt to that news. “Is everything OK between you two?”

Kara nodded. “Yes. I mean, I think so.”

“Then stop worrying so much. Lena is the most independent human being I know. She just needs space. And I think space is healthy.”

“What if it’s not that?”

“What else would it be? She was willing to die before hurting you Kara. I didn’t EVER think I would say this, but she loves you Kara, and until she says otherwise you need to believe that.”

“I’m just so scared about everything lately.”

“It’s OK Kara, you’ve been through a lot-”

“I never realized how much I wanted, how much I needed Lena the way she was with me these past three days. I don’t want to lose that Alex. I’ve lost so much already.”

“You won’t. But yes, it will probably take her some time to digest it Kara.” Kara shifted positions. Her back became stiff and straighten up. Alex got up and took a few steps before talking again. It worked on Kara to shift her worries from Lena to her sister. “How did you know he was also Kryptonian?”

Kara tried to remember when she said that and when she actually did, she tried to remember  _why_ she had said it. “I don’t think I did. He is?”

“I ran a parallel query using your own DNA to find for similarities on his. Results came out almost immediately. He has an exact copy of your DNA. He also has several similar copies which I believe belonged to other Kryptonians. He even has a few copies of human DNA and Martian DNA. And I only performed a search against those I had at hand.” Alex breathed out a huge amount of air. “I believe faqians are living libraries of all rational species their ancestors procreated with. Which means that they can have fertile progeny with any species. Together with what your father told you, it also means they have the ability to pass as any species they want-” Alex took her hands out of her pants pockets and crossed her arms below her chest, her fingers hugging her sides. “Kara, with that set of abilities, they could very likely be… not extinct. Just, hiding”

Kara nodded. “I didn’t think too much about this memory until now. It belongs to the time my father was obsessed with the species, and to the time it was also replaced with another.”

“Kara, if it hurts-”

“It’s OK Alex.” Kara got up on her feet and smiled at her sister. “I used to play in my father’s lab without him knowing about it. I had an imaginary friend there. DON’T LAUGH ALEX. I got really ill, so much that I couldn’t leave my bed. My imaginary friend visited me once. She said she was sorry for doing that to me and that she did it because she had no other choice. Soon after, I got better.”

“What does that has to do-”

“I don’t think it was imaginary at all Alex. I think my father had a Faqian as his prisoner. I believe he needed her alive for samples.”

“It would explain why there’s no genetic record of the species anywhere and it would definitely mean I need to apologize with Dave for accusing him of destroying the samples I took from you.” Kara half smiled at Alex before the brunette started pacing around the room again. “It doesn’t explain how a male faqian did not stand out all these years. That is, if your father was right about them.”

“Wow-wow-wow-” Kara backed away from Alex without leaving the couch. “I didn’t need to think about  _that._ ” Kara’s fears back to haunt her. The thought of a being much more powerful than she, claiming her son, being the first inline.

“It’s good news Kara. It means we have now two candidates from which we can get our answers. Especially since I have no clues whatsoever on Lillian’s whereabouts.”

“I don’t want you to look for him Alex. He cannot know-” Kara’s breathing accelerated dangerously.

Alex ran to her side and hugged her. “OK, OK, don’t worry, I won’t try to find him, OK? Just please calm down.”

 

\---

 

Lena walked through the abandoned oil refinery with doubtful steps. Her team at a safe distance. Her orb in defense mode, scanning each bit of the surroundings. She knew she had to maintain her attention on her current situation but her mind recklessly wondered to Kara. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the breeze was gentle, a perfect day to be laying on a green grass field, holding hands with Kara. Or enjoying a ride through an ancient forest, the sun rays filtered through the tall trees leaves.

“You came.”

Lillian took her out of her pleasant settings and into the reality she would very much like to avoid. “What made you doubt I wouldn’t? Me, betraying you, or you, menacing to put me in a wheelchair?”

Lillian smiled at her daughter. “I’m proud of you.” Lena’s heart stopped in her chest to hearing her mother say those words to her. She hated herself for liking it. “You defeated an entire army of Daxamites.”

Lena took a few more steps to get her closer to her mother. “I did nothing like that. I just restored free will to everyone that had been kidnapped.”

“You were always too modest. You also helped on killing the queen and exiling the prince and king back to the wasteland they call their planet.” Lena closed her mouth and observed her mother. Her mind, acting faster than her usual speed, searching the possible explanations to her mother updated information. “Have your beliefs about aliens changed on the past events or upon seeing what I left for you?”

Lena shook her head no. “I can’t figure out if you’re scared of someone else being more powerful than you, or if you’re envious. I don’t believe you to be ignorant enough to hate anything, but I might be wrong.”

Lillian hid a smile by lowering her gaze to the ground. When she looked up again, it was completely gone. “I don’t care what blood says Lena, you’re definitely my daughter. More than you care to admit.”

Lena gulped a bump in her throat. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your reflections on me.”

“I love you too Lena.”

“Excuse me if that’s a difficult one to believe after you enjoyed torturing me with a Lex cyborg.”

Lillian’s fingers flexed and her nails stung the skin of the inside of her hands. She regretted doing it the moment she saw Lena’s expression to Lex’s copy but on that moment, it was already too late. She looked away for a few seconds but then went back to looking at Lena’s green eyes. “I do. I want us to get close.”

Lena breathed out, already tired of the little game Lillian was pulling out. “What do you want from me Lillian?”

“You don’t believe me. Fair enough. I’ll prove it to you.” Lena sighed without hiding it. She was tired of these games her mother liked to play. And what made it worse this time, was that she had no idea what Lillian objective truly was. It most certainly wasn’t the one she voiced.

“That’s all you wanted to tell me?”

“Yes.”

Lena turned around and started walking back to her car.

“I’m scared.” Lillian said, high enough for Lena to hear her. “All I had to be concerned about before the age of powerful aliens was guns and the idiots who wielded them, or bombs and the idiots who triggered them. All, within our influence.” Lena heard Lillian move but did not turn around. She could see her through her orb, that was enough. “I’m just trying to keep up with the new game rules and suppressing as many threats or potential ones as I can. I never hated them. Not even when your father ended up having a romance with one of them.”

“You knew her?”

Lillian was offended by her daughter’s question. “Of course I knew her.”

“Did you know my biological mother too?” Lena asked, completely ruling out the possibility of her mother being the one Lillian referred to. She was as human as one could be, after all. She had run the DNA test herself.

Lillian smiled proudly at her. She had expected Lena finding out about her origin. “Sadly, I did. I knew her from college.”

“Where is she?”

“I was afraid you’d ask that. She committed suicide by standing in front of a train. There’s a video feed of the event, in case you don’t believe me.”

“What was her name?”

“Angela Hicks.”

Lena started walking again. “Thanks.” She said before she was too far away for Lillian to hear her.

 

\---

 

‘Was Alex easy on you?’ Lena sent out to Kara. Even after the message was sent, she kept her eyes on the already blackened screen. 

“Miss Luthor?” Lena returned her gaze to Sebastian. “We don’t have leads yet on the lost subject but we have a location for Trevor Urk. What would you like us to do?”

“Tag him. Do not get spotted. The tag on my mother?”

“No updates yet. Sam will report back when your mother arrives at her destination and when she’s positive it’s safe. “

‘ :). She was. Please invite her for dinner more often.’ Lena chuckled to Kara’s message. Sebastian was taken aback by the reaction, after all, this was the first time he had seen her show true joy. “Good. What about the investigation on Lillian’s income? Was there any progress?” She asked without taking her gaze from the phone. A new message from Kara came through almost instantly. She wondered if the phone processor could keep up with Kara's ultra fast typing. ‘How’s Miss Freeman doing?’

Lena chuckled once more and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at her. “None. We’ll find the sources eventually.” He answered before going back to concentrating on his driving.

‘Haven’t seen her yet. I’m sure she misses me dearly.’

‘Wha-? You were not supposed to continue that joke!’

Lena got off the car a few blocks away from L-Corp main building in National City. “Thanks, Sebastian. You all did an excellent job today.” She said before closing the door and walking towards her building.

Lena typed several answers and wavered on sending her final one. ‘I love you Kara.’ she finally replied, but all the other answers still paraded through her mind.  _ ~~‘Want to come by this evening for some popcorn and a movie?’ ‘Dinner tonight?’ ‘I miss you.’ ‘I threw up this morning. I think I might have gotten whatever you have. Would you nurse me tonight?’~~_

“Good morning Miss Luthor.” Lena diverted her eyes from her phone to the young man at the front desk.

“Good morning Will, looking handsome today.” The 20-year-old man smiled nervously at her boss and lead the way to the elevator. “Enjoy your night off.” The boy smile got wider and just stood there even after the elevator doors closed. It wasn't common for someone to remember his schedule, his own direct boss usually forgot it, but she always remembered.

Lena looked down at her phone again but there was no answer to her last text message. She couldn’t help but wonder if she truly was saying those words more frequently than she should. Maybe Kara needed time dealing with the fact she was in a relationship with a woman, maybe she just needed space, or maybe she had lost her interest now that she was head over heels for her.

Jess was waiting for her with a smile. “I have some food for you, still warm I think, on your desk.”

“Thank you, Jess, maybe later. Is the board waiting for me?”

Jess nodded. “They can wait a little longer.” Jess didn’t know how to approach telling her boss she was so pale, it border lined green. “I ordered your favorite.”

“Maybe just a couple of bites.” She said before directing her feet to her office. She stumbled half way through and had to sustain her weight on one of the walls.

Jess ran to her side. “Lena?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hinting on SO MUCH in this chapter. Gosh. Although, I might be just trying to mislead you guys, who knows.


	23. Lullaby

“You can stop staring at me like that Jess. I’m OK.”

“I’m sorry if I’m having a hard time believing that after finding you passed out and bloody on the floor in your office. You were feeling bad during the morning Lena, we should have come here sooner.” Jess stood up and paced around the tiny office. Where the hell is she? We’ve been here all night.” Jess walked towards the door and almost got knocked down by the door suddenly opening towards her.

The incredibly tall woman, that had examined Lena when they got there, had to literally take a step back to focus on Jess. She smiled at her and then directed her gaze at Lena. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Lena stood up from the wooden couch they both had been dozing off on for six hours now. “Could you please tell my assistant it’s nothing, so she can let me return to my overloaded workday?”

The doctor took a seat at her desk. “Well, it’s not serious, but it’s not nothing. You should consider resting instead of working.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with her?” Jess spat out, regretting her rush immediately.

The tall brunette looked at Lena. “You’ve lost a one, maybe two weeks old, pregnancy Miss Luthor.” Lena’s jaw dropped. Jess’s jaw dropped.

“I-I’m sorry, but there has to be a mistake. I’m infertile.” Lena stuttered. She STUTTERED.

“The sample you authorize we analyze, confirms it, Miss Luthor. There’s no mistake. How did you conclude you were infertile?”

Lena’s jaw retracted as she felt her mouth dry out. “Several specialists confirmed it, plus, I ran tests of my one.”

“Were all these tests based on checking your compatibility with other human genetic material?” Lena nodded. She couldn’t do more than that. Her brain was malfunctioning, her mouth was completely dry and unresponsive. The woman in front of her smiled proudly at her, like she had just won a competition. “Although we didn’t perform a thorough analysis, we know for a fact the embryo wasn’t human. I’m willing to bet whoever is your partner is able of using your genetic material, however flawed and incompatible it might be to other human counterparts genetic material. Of course, for an exact response, I would need to perform a series of tests.”

“No tests.” Lena answered with a little bit of her lucidity back. _Is it Kara’s? // Don’t be ridiculous Lena, Kryptonians act the same way humans do, female genetic material is only compatible with male genetic material. At least on the standard, no science involved, way of conceiving. Plus, they are not compatible with humans. Kara was confident on that matter. // But who else’s could it be? I have only been with her. I need to go back to the lab._

“That’s… understandable. I feel I need to say this though: alien or not alien, doesn’t make a difference to me. Well, it does actually, as I know very little about the majority of the alien species currently living on Earth and I might not be of great help.” The woman smiled at Lena and let her hands rest over Lena’s. Lena’s eyes became somewhat glassy to the gesture. “You can trust me.” She said before leaning back and collecting the results and sample, and handling them to Lena. Jess took them as Lena was occupied with collecting herself. “As for the cause of miscarriage, I would not worry at this point. Especially if this partner is new to you.” The woman looked at Jess and then back to Lena. “These things happen more than we can account for as, in most cases, the woman doesn’t even realize it. I would recommend using protection and closely monitoring everything when you decide to give motherhood an intended try Miss Luthor.” The doctor stepped up and walked towards the door, a smile still on her face.

“Thank you for everything.” Jess offered after taking the results and samples and guiding Lena towards the exit.

“You’re welcome.”

 

…

 

“Miss Luthor. The fire alarm has been on for two minutes now. We need to exit the building.” Jess said through the intercom, behind the high-security lab Lena was working in. The one she only let Miss Freeman use.

Lena had her eyes on the computer screen, going through the DNA structural simulation of her embryo and waiting on the apparent huge decode of it. “It’s not a drill?” She distractedly responded.

“It’s 6:30.”

Lena looked away from the screen and directly at Jess through the glass door. “Right, we don’t have drills outside working hours.”

“And, I highly doubt a workaholic or the security personnel had the time to mess with the alarm.” Jess tone now out of character. Probably due to the fact that Lena had not spoken a word on their way back from the hospital, eaten anything, and locked herself in the lab for the rest of the day.

The green-eyed woman took her things and headed to the door with Jess. A security guard joined them on their way out of the building where the police and fire department were already setting up a perimeter. Supergirl was with the heads of the two departments but walked away from them as soon as she noticed Lena.

“Miss Luthor.” She greeted. Her fists on her hips, giving her the confidence and power that characterized her. However, the trained or interested eye, would have noticed them shaking. She was still recovering from being irrationally scared to death something would have happened to Lena. “I have detected no threat.” The superhero informed. “The police are going to work with the security personnel in finding who was responsible for the false alarm.”

“Thank you, Supergirl.” The CEO thanked the hero, maintaining perfectly her confident and professional image in front of her, even though the almost two days without seeing or speaking to each other, were weighing on her to jump and snake her arms around the blonde.

Supergirl noticed the pale skin and the dark patches under Lena’s eyes and bit her inner cheek. She nodded in acknowledgment and flew away. Kara Danvers awkwardly ran towards them seconds later. Her glasses bumping off and on her nose as she approached them.

“Lena, I was in the area and heard the alarm, are you OK?” Lena did not answer her but her knees became weaker. _Why would she even ask me that? She knows I’m OK. She can read every one of my physical indicators._

“False alarm Miss Danvers. But a convenient one, since otherwise Miss Luthor wouldn’t have made it in time for the dinner reservations.” Offered Jess before disappearing to avoid her boss rage.

Lena did not even make the proper associations that would lead her to conclude that Jess was the one that triggered the alarm. The weakness and the void she was feeling taking all her attention away. Kara had come closer to her, and although she did not notice her until she was right in front of her, she did notice the feelings that were nullifying her fade away. The brunette lifted her arms and while they circled Kara’s strong back she closed the gap between them. She rested her chin on a shoulder covered with a pale pink cardigan and her hands gripped the same fabric. “I’m OK now.”

Kara tightened her embrace, relieved to hear Lena was fine, happy to hear she had missed her. “I should have come earlier, or texted you, but I was trying really, _really hard,_ to give you space. Last night I didn’t sleep at all, and you know I love sleeping but without you by my side I… Rao, I’m rambling.”

Lena leaned back to look into blue eyes. “I don’t need space from you Kara. But I can understand you needing it and-”

“I didn’t, I don’t.”

Lena chuckled to Kara’s interruption. “I think we need to work on our communication and interpretation skills.”

“I thought-When you-So, you don’t want space?”

“I could live up to the lesbian U-Haul trope with you Kara.” The reporter laughed awkwardly, knowing it was meant to be a joke but completely missing the meaning. “We could go back to living together tomorrow and I would be fine with it.”

“But you moved out.”

“Well, is a good thing I did, because now I can take you out on proper dates. What would a date be, without a limousine picking you up by your apartment?”

“DateS?” Kara fumbled with her glasses.

Lena nodded. “You have to be nice to me Kara, I have never done this before and there’s a substantial probability it will take me a while to become good at them.”

“I’m always nice.” Kara pouted and Lena moved closer to her.

“Oh gosh,” Lena moved her hands up to cup her cheeks. “no, gladly, you’re not. But… you do are extremely adorable.” Lena’s eyes diverted to Kara’s departed lips. “Most of the time.”

Kara’s cheeks redden to Lena’s words and intense gaze. The CEO breathed in and leaned backward, remembering they were in the middle of the street. “Would I be alone or would you be inside that limousine?”

The older woman smile went wider. “I’ll be there.” Lena walked a couple of steps back, getting ready to head back to her apartment. “Would you stay with me tonight?”

Kara bit her lower lip before nodding and walking away in an even more awkward way than her running.

 

\---

 

“Jess.”

Jess looked up at Sebastian while she continued her shopping by dropping a box of cereal into her cart.

“Is Lena OK?”

“She had a rough day at work. Something urgent?”

“Nothing we can’t handle ourselves.”

“Good.”

Sebastian walked away cursing himself for wasting time in checking on her boss. There were no motives to worry about her, even if this was the first time she did not answer his texts. “Sam, get back, I need all the team with me.”

“All the team man? All 33? Are you serious? I have been following this bitch all day. You can do without me.”

“All the team I can use right now, which means barely 21, half not combat ready, and none has your abilities Sam.”

“Screw that. Lillian is far more important than anything else. Once I have what Lena needs I swear I’ll put a bullet between her eyes, despite Lena’s orders. I had enough of that woman.”

Sebastian said nothing to Sam’s outburst. He knew she had blind admiration for her boss. Most of the team did, at some level, but hers came also with infinite gratitude. She was one of the many Lena had gotten her out of the streets and provided for. She was also the first, when Sam was 5 and Lena barely 12, and the only of them to have joined the team. “Fernando is missing. He-”

“I’ll be there in 10.”

 

\---

 

Kara’s nerves to their double date were fighting first place with her nerves for Lena’s later invitation. The huge black limousine and the driver opening the door in front of her, were not helping her. Her palms were sweaty again. She regretted choosing high heels on her way to the limo when she stumbled two times. Of course, she almost fell on her face when she went inside the car and spotted Lena, so the shoes could be ruled out as a factor.

The CEO was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black vest a forest green narrow tie that matched her eyes. Her tight ponytail and her smirk both perfectly in place. “Too much?”

“Huh?” Kara’s brain was stuck in an addictive loop consisting in her maneuvering Lena towards her using that gift of Rao around her neck, also known as a tie.

“Should I change into a standard dress?”

“Nodress.”

Lena chuckled and Kara settled her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. “I wasn’t sure you would like this style since you’ve never seen me like this.”

“I’m-” Kara cleared her throat and Lena slid herself closer to her. “Thank Rao for that.”

“Why is that?” Lena was now a breath away. Her legs were touching and her fingertips brushing each other over the leather seat.

“I wouldn’t have managed to get one word out.”

“You’re managing just fine now.” Lena looked intensely into blue eyes. “Would you mind if I told people I’m dating you? I don’t want to have to hide it.”

“You-You want to tell people?”

“I do. Either Kara or Supergirl, or… Both. Whichever option you decide wiser, I want to be able to say I’m by your side, supporting you. And also, maybe, selflessly show everyone I’m one of the lucky ones with which you decided to share yourself.” Lena smirk in all her glory by the time she finished saying those words. Kara on the other hand, a total red fumbling mess.

By the time she had settled her glasses three times to try to compose herself the limousine stopped at their destination. The driver opened the door and Lena smiled at the woman beside her. “Wait.” Kara extended her arm and grabbed the door. “Sorry.” She apologized to the driver before closing the door again and getting back to Lena.

“Forgot something, Miss Danvers?” Lena teased but her smirk got erased by heated up lips clashing against her own. Two hands fisted the cloth at her sides and a soft tongue massaged her own. When Kara leaned back both women were struggling to catch their breaths. “Was that a yes, I can tell?” Kara nodded with a toothed smile. “Kara?” The blonde nodded again.

“It makes the more sense now, but…”

“Everything fluctuates.” Lena kissed Kara’s lips. “We should go before your sister comes out and drags us into the restaurant.” Kara chuckled to the _very likely to happen_ image Lena had provided before opening the door. “Sorry, Nick for that. Let me properly introduce you. This is the most promising reporter in the west coast, Kara Danvers, and she’s dating me. Kara, this is the most patient man on the entire planet, Nick.”

Kara’s heart swelled and her knees got weaker, again. She smiled sheepishly at the head of L-Corp. 

Nicholas extended his hand towards Kara and after she accepted it, he bowed. “You must be very special Miss Danvers, I hope you know how lucky you are.”

“I do.” The blonde woman, dressed in a tight brown skirt and pale pink blouse, stood straight and offered a hand to the brunette which she gripped. “I didn’t think you meant telling everybody.” She whispered once they were alone in a luxurious elevator.

“Well, Nick is not everybody, but I could stop if it bothers you.”

“No.” Kara arranged her glasses again. “It doesn´t.” Kara looked away. She was overwhelmed by Lena’s words and feeling somewhat light on the scales. The elevator doors opened to two smiling restaurant employees who guided them towards one of five, distantly scattered, tables on a spacious glassed rectangle room, surrounded by a beautiful garden. One Kara had always wish she would have an excuse to visit. “Wait, is this a vegetarian restaurant?”

Lena suppressed a laugh. “It’s not. You can order whatever you want, even pot stickers.”

Maggie stood up, followed by Alex with the clear intent of greeting the other couple. The two law enforcement women looked visibly uncomfortable before they received them with a warm hug.

Lena thought she detected the source of discomfort when she spotted several trays with vegetables in them. She looked up at the two waiters.

“We took the liberty of serving your favorites Miss Luthor.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t turned these to my side yet Gregor, could you please bring some fried chicken, fries with crispy bacon and cheddar, onion rings and beer? Also, all the dips Rowan is excellent at.” She politely and firmly requested before taking a seat next to Kara and noticing the awkward grateful smiles.

“Right away.”

“I’m curious Luthor, is there a citizen's name and even their personal life, you don’t know?” Maggie tried.

“I-I really doubt it.” Answered Kara for her, grinning while looking lovingly at the woman being complimented.

“We could go someplace else if this was not the right choice.”

“Oh-no! Of course not! This is perfect Lena.” Jumped in Alex with a half-smile.

“Absolutely.” Added Maggie after emptying her glass of wine.

“This is perfect! Alex, remember the terrace I always mention I wanted to land on and you threaten me with not buying me any more donuts if I do?”

“This is the one? No wonder why you look like a dog with two tails.”

“I thought that was because Lena was around.”

“That too.” The pair laughed for several minutes to their coordinated tease at Kara, and when out of air from it, they joined hands, feeling more relaxed and at ease than before.  

A fifty something-year-old white skinned man, who was until seconds ago, enjoying a meal on the contiguous distant table, approached the two couples. “Miss Lena Luthor, it’s been a while.”

Lena looked up and took her time to accept the offered greeting hand. “Have we met?” They had met, and Lena remembered it just fine.

The man shifted weight but only Lena noticed it. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. You were… 16? When we last saw each other. I made business with you father several times. My name is John Bell.” Lena remained silent, silently and unsuspiciously intolerant to the fact he considered unnecessary mentioning he owns a big portion of the communication and power industries. The man looked at Alex’s and Maggie’s joined hands and cleared his throat. “You may not know this as this is, I suspect, the first time since your mother... you use your family’s right to this table, but certain things are not allowed.”

“I’m certain, one of them is respecting the other guests by not interrupting their dinner. But you might have that confused with ‘given I’m a white rich person, my beliefs and desires are the rule’. Enjoy your meal and let us enjoy ours, John Bell.” Lena retorted with a smirk not even bothering to look at the man next to her. Kara’s hand found her own below the table and Lena gripped it. She felt guilty for missing contemplating a situation like this one and putting them all through it.

“White rich _man_.”

Alex stood up hitting the table and tilting her seat at doing it. Her fists at her sides. “Oh, you did not just say that!”

Maggie grabbed Alex’s wrist and offered her back to John Bell to concentrate her efforts on restraining her girlfriend.  

Kara had a mixture of impulses. She wanted to stop Alex from ruining, even more, the evening. She wanted Maggie to disappear, so her sister could kick that man behinds until he couldn’t seat anymore. She also wanted to do _something_ more than holding uselessly Lena’s hand.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand before letting go. She stood up slowly to gain some height before answering to the man next to her. He still was one head and a half taller than her. Kara mentally rubbed her hands in anticipation to the witty response her date would give him.

Lena breathed in and turned to face her friends. “I’m sorry for this. I’ll make it up to you. Shall we leave?” Kara grabbed the offered hand and stood up, confused on Lena’s reaction.

Kara was not the only one confused. Alex was more perplexed by the lack of action from Lena, than angry at the man who had just stepped all over them. Even John Bell was expecting a cunning response. However, the silence was well welcomed and fueled his ego.

“Miss Luthor?” One of the employees of the restaurant called. “We have set you a special table outside,-”

“Good work Matthew. At least we won’t have to see them.”

The employee did not turn to address John Bell’s words but continued looking straight at Lena. “Our best location, right in the center of our garden. All our specialties are being prepared with the utmost attention. Everything tonight is on us. Musicians will move outside as soon as this piece is over.” Alex and Maggie started laughing loudly to that last words.

 “What?!”

“May I remind you, Mister Bell, that unless it’s a friendly greeting, engaging other clients is not allowed.” Matthew gently nodded at the two employees assigned to the Luthor table as an indication they could now guide the party to their new location.

John Bell fixed his tie. “I’ll speak to the Walter about this.”

“Of course. Please send my regards, I haven’t spoken to him since Miss Noguchi acquired The Restaurant” The man nodded at his client and walked away.

Alex and Maggie's laughter took another spike and they had to grab their stomachs to aid their increasing stomach ache. John Bell walked away quickly to his table.

“Do you want to stay?”

“I love this place.” Answered coordinately Maggie and Alex which sparked another round of laughter. They both, however, composed themselves before Kara lost her patience with them.

Kara took Lena’s hand once more and walked towards the most romantic setting she had yet seen. The table was on a small wooden deck, a pergola with a white glycine shielded it from the city lights, and all around it, an artificial pond with colorful koi fish. 

 

\---

 

“Thanks for tonight.” Kara said with a shy smile once in Lena’s apartment. They had shared the car with Alex and Maggie and had not stopped laughing recounting the events of that night. Matthew and Miss Noguchi being the ultimate heroes of the story. They had however silently ridden the elevator and were now sitting on the couch with a wide space between them. “Is something wrong?”

Lena played with the cloth of her pants over her knee. There were many things concerning her but only one drilling her mind since that morning: how could she possibly have got pregnant? One being both the only and impossible answer. “Why do you ask?”

“Back at the restaurant, you didn’t answer the man that came to talk to us.”

Lena smiled at Kara. “I saw no point in doing so, I doubt there’s was anything I could say that would either change his mind or smooth the situation.” The smile became a smirk. “My civil thinking would have been annulled the moment he decided my silence was not a victory for him.” The youngest Luthor raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at Kara. “I can take ignorance and hatred, but for some not-so-mysterious reason, I find it difficult to see _you_ take it. I know you don’t need me to protect you but-”

Kara leaned in and place a kiss on Lena’s lips, effectively silencing her. She leaned back to take in Lena’s reaction. Green eyes were almost black with desire and Kara gripped her tie and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Both women pulse and breath hitched and speeded. The warm hands of the Kryptonian desperately searched for a patch of naked skin. When they found it in Lena’s cleavage they became greedy and slid down for the much wanted soft, tender bulges beneath.

Lena cut out the kiss and moved back. Her breath still a complete mess and her chest heaving violently. She had felt it again. The cramps on her lower stomach. And it triggered it. The fear of getting somehow pregnant from having sex with Kara. The fear of _not_ getting pregnant from having sex with Kara.    

“Did-Did I do something wrong?”

“No, of course not.” Lena’s hand caressed a warm cheek before placing a kiss on it.

Kara took into both her hands Lena’s right one. “You can tell me.”

“It’s nothing.” _God Lena. You need to ask her. You cannot use a sample of her blood behind her back, you’ll be Lillian if you did._ Lena breathed in a huge amount of air. “It’s-” She cleared her throat. _I can’t. I won’t ruin this. We’re just starting to make this work. Later._ “I have a lot on my mind. Yesterday I came to know the name of my biological mother and how she died.”

Kara closed the gap almost instantly. “Wh-What? How? Are you OK?” Kara’s concerned blue eyes pierced green ones and almost managed to crack her. The need to keep Kara from worrying the only thing preventing it.

“Lillian.” Lena answered, thinking Kara’s ‘How?’ referred to how she had come to know that information instead of how her biological mother had died.

Kara moved away a little bit, Lena’s grip on her hand allowing only that much. “You saw her?” Lena nodded and Kara couldn’t help but feel betrayed by her. The woman she loved, secretly meeting with the woman who had kidnapped her and who had probably violated her. And also, scared to death, as she was also the woman who tried to put Lena in a wheelchair.

“I haven’t forgotten what she did, but I think she’s sincerely trying to make amends. She was the one to kill Lex, when she found out what he had done to me.” Kara felt a staggering pain in her chest when the meaning of those words became evident: Lena felt relief in someone ending Lex’s life, and she could not do it, she could not be what Lena needed. And she could never be. “And she then told me my mother’s name and what had happened to her without expecting anything in return.”

“What happened to her?” Kara tried really hard to focus on what mattered to Lena instead of Lillian.

“She killed herself. Just before Lillian and Lionel adopted me.”

Kara grip got tighter on Lena’s hand. “And you trust that to be true?”

“I don’t have to. It was recorded. It was at a train station.”

“You saw it? Lena, you saw _that?_ ” Kara’s strong arms surrounded the Luthor and brought her in. Her hand caressed dark brown strands of hair. The older woman did not feel the need to cry over that, but accepted the embrace.

“It’s OK Kara, I don’t remember her.” She lied. “It meant nothing.” She lied again but Kara continued to caress her hair nonetheless.

Kara flew so steadily and slowly, Lena only noticed she had moved them to her bedroom and onto her bed, when they were actually on it. “Can I stay with you?” Lena nodded against Kara’s chest. “Kal did not remember his parents and still mourned them, still felt curious about his origin…” Kara’s fingers draw circles on Lena’s back. “And they didn’t even get the chance to raise him. Your mother did. You are Lena because of her, for better or for worse.” Kara remained silent while Lena tightened her embrace. “Did Lillian know you were Lionel’s daughter?”

Lena had forgotten she wasn’t the one to tell Kara she knew she was a Luthor by both nurture and nature. “I did remember one thing about her, little time after…” _GOD. A week after she had sex with Kara, before the Daxamite invasion. It could not be a coincidence anymore. She had noticed her thinking process getting progressively more cunning and faster, ever since that day. It had to be part of it, whatever IT was. “_ It was nothing. She was just singing me to sleep while combing my hair with her hand. I remember her voice and the melody but the words…”

“How was she?”

“Nothing like on the train station video. She seemed happy. Not suicidal.”

“Can you hum the melody to me?”

Lena thought of it for a second and with her head still resting on Kara’s chest, she started doing what had been requested of her. Kara recognized the lullaby instantly but did not want to stop the most reassuring combination of voice and melody. When it stopped, it took Kara a few seconds to speak again.

“It’s an ancient lullaby. My mother used to sing it to me too.” Lena looked up, but Kara seemed to have not realized what she had just said, implied. Lena’s mother knew and ancient Kryptonian lullaby. Whether it was because Kryptonians somehow taught it to early human civilizations or because of some other reason.

She shushed her thinking when Kara started singing, just as beautifully as her mother did in her memory.     

 _Little baby in the dark house,_  
_You have seen the sun rise._  
_Why are you crying?_  
_Why are you screaming?_  
_You have disturbed the house god._

 _Who has disturbed me? says the house god._  
_It is the baby who has disturbed you._  
_Who scared me? says the house god._  
_The baby has disturbed you, the baby has scared you._  
_Making noises like a drunkard who cannot sit still on his stool._  
_He has disturbed your sleep._

_Call the baby now, says the house god._

“I only know it in Kryptonian. I can try and translate it.”

Lena shook her head no. “I understood it.” Kara was now the one to look at her, Lena was smiling right back at her. “I knew a little, I learned more in these past weeks. Alex let me in the DEO archive on the language. Maybe, I could practice with you.” She had also learned Daxamite, but none of them was the language her biological mother had used in her memory. 

“I would love that.” the hero could not disguise her excitement upon the proposed future scenery.

“Would you sing it to me again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: the song is a 4000 year-old babylonian lullaby.  
> Thanks for all the amazing comments and enjoying the story despite my lack of time to attend to a more thorough grammar revision.  
> It's been a LONG time since I satisfied my fantasies on supercorp and therefore same amount of time since this became something I do for you guys. So, guess what I'm saying is, your comments are the ones keeping this fic updated and hopefully to an end.


	24. The Sniffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK. I’m back. You can safely thank Isachaven41 for whatever comes next. Yes, this was written because of you, Isachaven41, as I probably wouldn’t have come back to this without someone asking for it.  
> Story short, I’ve been exploited at work, doing crazy overtime, since June. Caught up with me in September. Nothing changed. Still little to nonexistent personal time. I really thought I could write the 100 or so pages to end this but god does it take time. What a naïve little shit. Enjoy the 18 pages that sucked my remaining life.

Lena rubbed her nose on the softest skin and placed a kiss on it. “I always sleep better with you by my side.”

Kara pressed herself against the warm lips and then smiled, even if she hadn’t shared the same luck last night. Ever since the night she almost choked the woman she loved to death, that’s all she dreamt about. And her dreams came to her more real than Lena smiling back at her in the mornings. “Even with all our clothes on?”

Lena smirked against Kara’s neck. “I thought you said you liked my clothes.”

Kara looked to her right, at the woman whose arm was circling her waist. Her tie was loose and the shirt had been unbuttoned, allowing Kara a view that reddened her face almost instantly. “I do.” Kara smiled at the thought that had taken over after her eyes had wondered through Lena’s cleavage. “Don’t you feel uncomfortable in them though?” She tried with a shy smile.

Lena kissed her cheek after a short, and what Kara perceived as awkward, pause. “I’ll make us some breakfast.” She announced before leaving Kara’s side.

Kara slowly swallowed the confirmation of Lena avoiding her approach. Lena turning down a sex opportunity for the second time came to Kara as an unexpected, painful, confidence-mining, and anxiety-triggering event. Her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand scared her almost the same as she had just seen a clown.

“Mom is coming next week for a couple of days.” Alex's voice was heard on the speaker of Kara’s phone. She had to push the phone away as it came too loud and the content too early in the morning for her. “I’ll be someplace else next week and I won’t be-”

“No, Alex, I can’t. You’ll have to deal with Eliza alone.” Kara shouted to the phone.

“Something happened last night Kara… I might have a lead on Lillian, I can’t-”

“Forget about Lillian. _Eliza can read our minds Alex_. One look at me, and she’s going to know.”

Kara heard Alex sigh. “You haven’t told her yet. I’ll stay. But you’re-”

“I know.” Eliza wouldn’t leave without seeing her and Kara knew that.

Another long sigh. “Tell her before mom gets here. You know I’m not comfortable with being left alone with mom.”

“I know. You’re such a great sister! I owe you big time, anything you want.” Kara stood up, her phone still in her hand. “Alex, if you find Lillian, don’t-”

“I know.”

In the meantime, Lena was far from getting any breakfast at all done. She had accidentally looked at her phone and could not help noticing the wagon of coded messages and missed calls. She was going through them with wide eyes and a racing heart. Her team had walked into a trap last night. Fernando was dead. Sam was badly injured. Their invisibility, blown away on a CADMUS perspective, and seriously compromised on any other level as they have been part of a police persecution and Sam was right now, at a public hospital.

Both women meet up in the hall on their way to find each other, and despite everything that was going on in their minds, they smiled once their eyes met. “I have to go.” Lena raised her phone before she rested her head on Kara’s chest and lazed her arms around her back. “Problems.”

Kara hid her mouth on Lena’s dark hair and placed a kiss on her head. “I’m dying to know about them.” She said out loud what she intended to keep to herself, because she knew was not only unfair but selfish. “I’m sorry.” She hurried herself to say.

Lena leaned back with a small grin. “Don’t be.” The grin was gone by the time her right hand brushed one golden strand behind an ear. “You’re right to want that.”

“But I’m not. We’re just dating and it’s-” Lena toothed smile stopped her.

“There’s no such thing as _just dating_ for me.”

“Wha-What do you mean?”

Lena was smirking now, at a flustered Kara. “It means that I’ll try to be more open.” Lena caught what she was saying and corrected herself. “A person I know since I was little was injured. She’s at the hospital now.” Still not all of what was happening with her, still silent about what impacted Kara directly, but it was still a huge effort for Lena to say it.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Lena shook her head no. “It also means, I might have told some people you were my girlfriend and not _just_ my date.” Lena ended with a smirk that won her a reddish flustered Kara that eventually landed a toothed smiling kiss on her fortunately closed mouth. The CEO pushed the kiss further and when the temperature of the two women started to escalate she ended it. “Despite-” the brunette took a needed pause to get air back into her lungs. “Despite believing my mother is sincerely trying to make amends, I still do not trust her Kara. Be careful.”

The blonde smiled when her thoughts of rejection got replaced by the warmth of Lena’s care. “I promise I will. Will you tell Alex if she contacts you again?”

“No, I will not. Will you tell her anyway about her? The same way you did with what Lex told you?” That was not at all what Lena wanted to voice out. It hadn’t even bothered her when she first knew about it.

Kara lowered her gaze and Lena hated her for still being in her dress and making it an almost impossible task to not smile at her. “I’m sorry about that. I know it was wrong. It’s just… Alex has been the only one-”

“Try having no one.” Lena raised her hands to her mouth as every word that had just gone through it, was not at all meant.

Kara gaped several times, wordless. “I’m sorry.” She had tears in her eyes but before blinking, she walked away, and finally flew into the early morning sky. Lena grabbed her phone and typed a message to Kara at full finger speed but deleted it once her apology was finished. When she realized, she was angry at Kara for getting her pregnant. When she realized, she was not unaffected by it, as she first thought.

She was sad, and angry, and deceived, and frustrated, and hurt, and scared, and confused. Sam getting injured, the team almost getting exposed, her mother getting into her mind once more, and these emotions bubbling up into the surface had taken over her best self.

She changed her clothes in silence while she tried to reason why she was illogically blaming Kara for what had happened. Kara couldn’t have known. She couldn’t have known. There was no one to blame.

 

* * *

 

 

The redhead on the hospital bed had been looking at the brunette sleep on an uncomfortable chair for almost an hour now. She was physically feeling better but Fernando’s dead body in Trevors Urk’s alleged residence was still stabbing her brain. When the woman next to her breathed in and opened her eyes, she waited with a smile.

“Hey, rich-girl.” Sam let out in the sweetest voice. Lena stood up to take a better look at the injured woman. “I’m sorry I ended up here. I’m sorry we majestically screwed it up.”

“Shut up.” Lena commanded, still occupied in her examination. “You promised. When I let you join the team, you promised you wouldn’t put yourself in any danger you could not handle.”

“We couldn’t possibly know! And besides, you’re not responsible for me, you never were. You can drop the mother act.”

“It’s not fucking that.” Lena finally looked up into Sam’s eyes. “I care for you. I don’t want you to die because of some stupid war between me and CADMUS.”

Sam was left speechless for the first time in her entire life. Lena rarely cursed, but that was not it. She had never said anything near _that_ ever before. Never expressed any feelings despite clearly having them. “Finally.” She said after a few minutes of perplex-looking at the Luthor. “Despite desperately wanting this MASSIVE change to be because I’m hurt, I know better. We haven’t truly talked in a long time.” Sam patted the bed and Lena accepted the invitation by taking a seat on it.

“Are you OK?” Sam smiled at her and nodded. She was close to dying and made it through. She was more than OK.

“Spill.” Sam coughed with the intent of mocking the absurdity of what she had said, then laughed and then cursed when all two things triggered the movement of muscles that tier her wounds. “Forgot you don’t do that. OK… Let me think. This is not because of your psycho brother dying, is it?” Sam didn’t even look up to get an answer to her question. “Who’s he? Please don’t tell me is that prick of Zac Efron. I mean, he’s cool and all but I don’t see him-”

“Kara Danvers.”

Sam would have spat water if she was drinking any. She had hit on Lena since she was 11, Jess fell in love with her almost instantly, and she got hundreds of female love interests on the last two decades. And not once, had Lena showed any sign of reciprocating that interest. Always men, and taking aside a few exceptions, all of them were objects she toyed with. Whatever the reporter had that interested Lena was now up in first place in the curiosity list of the young alien. “What’s so interesting about Supergirl?” She tried. “You always knew who she was, even before I told you, so I’m guessing it’s not because she’s Kryptonian.”

She would have answered Sam sincerely, if her words had not triggered her recurring concern. Sam ability could help her. “What do you smell on me, Sam?”

“Wow, gross!!” Sam started gagging dramatically. “Why would you ask me that? Now I’m getting all sorts of images.”

Lena smiled at her once she dropped the act. “Not that.”

Sam got rid of her mocking attitude as soon as she perceived how serious Lena was. She sniffed the air around her and started interpreting the DNA in it. She smelled Kryptonian DNA on her, which she was expecting, but not entirely like that. Her eyes were wide when she finished her second assessment. “You… You were pregnant. I’m sorry Lena.”

“What else?”

Sam got rid of her compassionate face, knowing how much it would bother Lena to see it. “It’s going to take me some time to process it all Lena but, one thing is for sure. You’re not-you’re not human anymore.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena woke up in the middle of the night to find an empty bed. It took her several minutes of wandering around the house in search of Kara, to think about what had woken her up. Another dream. Another nightmare. Another scenario of Kara fulfilling the destiny all her other versions of the Multiverse had achieved: death.

Lena grabbed her arms when a chilly wind reached her. The glass panel to her terrace was open and a figure was standing out there, looking at the opposite direction. Lena breathed in before she took a step forward. She was conscious Kara could die at any given moment and she was also conscious, that in the exceptional case she wouldn’t, she would die way before Kara did. Kryptonians didn’t remotely age the same way humans did, and because of that, at some point, they would have to make the decision to change their romantic relationship into a purely friendly one, or end it because of their vessels difference. She was conscious of this, but it did not make it any easier to bear. She had to constantly push herself to enjoy the present and stop thinking about the future. She had to make decisions based on what she felt now, anticipating the future, but not being derailed by it.

“Hey…” she called out to a very self-absorb woman to prevent startling her before getting too close.

Kara looked back at Lena and smiled sweetly at her. Whatever glimpse of worries Lena saw, completely gone once they stood side by side. “Hey.”

“Did something happen?”

“No, I just… couldn’t sleep.” Lena took a step backward to position herself behind Kara and, once on her toes and with both her hands on Kara’s hips, she moved forward until her fingers were intertwined on Kara’s stomach and her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t either.” She replied before setting her lips on Kara’s left cheek. Barely brushing it. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

Kara flinched to that. First, Lena apologizing at the beginning of this crazy week, when it should have been the other way around and then, Lena thanking her for something she had been cringing to do all day anyway. She hadn’t go back to her apartment in all week. “How’s Sam?”

Kara’s question triggered several lines of thoughts on Lena. Thoughts that had been torturing her. She remembered Fernando’s funeral, and all her team’s faces. She thought about how pointless his death had seemed and how all this, seemed pointless. Then, she thought on what Sam had said to her. She was not human anymore. Inexplicably, not human anymore, the same as she had been inexplicably pregnant, the same as the sample of her miscarriage had inexplicably disappeared from a sealed lab in which no one had entered. Then, she thought on Ian, and how he had a room on the same hospital floor Sam’s was, waiting for him to get worse. And finally, when she was on the verge of tears, she thought on Sam’s improving health, and smiled to that last thought. She turned her head and rested her cheek on Kara’s shoulder. “She’s better now. Able to walk to the bathroom by herself and all. Thanks for asking Kara.” Lena squeezed her arms tighter around the superhero. After her unfair lash out to Kara, she craved contact with the woman even more than before. “She wants to get to know my girlfriend. I was wondering if you could come to visit her at the hospital?” Lena flinched to that too, as she realized she might have said that with the double intention of having Sam decoding her once more.

“I’d like that.”

Lena suspected that whatever Kara had kept from her since they got back together was eating her up once more. She almost reassured her that, whatever she was going through, she could share it with her. But the fact that saying that would turn her into a hypocrite kept her from opening her mouth. She was, after all, failing to tell her she was not infertile as she had thought, that she had lost a pregnancy, that she was almost sure Kara was the other parent and that she, somehow, was not human anymore. Whatever that meant. She wanted more information before she felt comfortable telling Kara all of that.

“You were busy this past week.” Lena pointed out with a smile.

Kara smiled too. “I figured that if Lena Luthor had free hospitals, orphanages, and recycling plants all around the world, Supergirl could clean the ocean, freeze the ice caps, get rid of guns on countries that needed it, and get some clean water to remote populations. Even if I can’t stop climate change, or overpopulation, or everything that’s wrong, I can help.”

“I’m proud of you. And I’m glad you could move past intervening only when a human life is in danger.”

“I thought you said, sometime when we just met, taking away consequence from rational beings is taking away a learning opportunity.”

Lena poorly grinned and kissed the cloth covering Kara’s shoulder. “I still think that. I still think they will abuse Supergirl covering up for their mistakes. But, I also said you changed how certain I was of that outcome. I have hope now, I have hope that it might not go that way.” The Luthor tighten her arms around Kara’s waist. “I have hope.”

“Eliza arrived today.” Kara worded out slowly in the same out of character tone she had used since Lena joined her.

“That’s where you were this evening?”

“No. I was avoiding her.”

Lena wisely waited for Kara to speak again. She figured that if she wanted feedback, she would have faced her tonight. But the blonde was still looking at the stars in the sky. Her hands, however, had moved from gripping the rail to gently squeeze Lena’s hands over her own stomach.

The hero was scared that, what she was going to say, would cost her Lena, but she could not keep it to herself any longer. The cunning CEO would eventually find out on her own, and that scared her even more. The possibility she would guess it, and keep it to herself, like she did with everything. And the possibility she already knew, was even more terrifying. The fact that she had avoided having sex with her, contributing to that fear. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered in a voice drowned by the fear of hurting and losing the person that was becoming the most- “I’m-I’m going to be a mother, it doesn’t have-” she added in another sob to the lack of reaction from Lena.

Lena yanked her hands away with so much impulse Kara’s grip cut slightly her skin. Kara turned around at the same time Lena backed away to set a physical distance to those words.

“Lena, you are hurt.” Kara stepped forward but stopped when Lena raised a hand at her.

To the first thing Kara said, Lena had thought she had done to Kara the same thing Kara did to her, that they were somehow mutually fertile. Soon after though, she realized her naivety and pure rage took over. Her mother. Her mother had yet again hurt the p- “I am hurt.” Lena choked out. “How far along?”

“Alex thinks two months- I’ve only been with you, I promise.”

Lena took another step back at the same time that a bat flying over their heads chirped, and at the same time that a lightning provided a perfect view of each other’s faces.

It wasn’t that what was blinding her thoughts. Not that she was pregnant, not the possibility of Kara sleeping with someone else.

It was the fact she hadn’t considered that possibility. She had seen the video of what she now knew was the insemination process, and despite knowing how a fertilization occurs and knowing how every different type of cell looks like, suspected nothing. If she did, she could have offered Kara a choice and with luck, the insight she was surely lacking.

It was also, the fact that she hadn’t included her. She would be a mother. Not we. Not even a question.

And finally, it was the very high, inexplicable, probability that the pregnancy she had just lost was theirs. An obliged participation now seemed better than the recent chosen exclusion.

But there was no room for those thoughts now. The bat was still over their heads, the lighting was still there, providing Lena a perfect view of Kara.

“I’ll go find my mother. She’ll answer for this.”

The thunder was heard. Her mother would pay for this. To think that she had almost given her yet another chance. The woman who did _that_ to someone. The woman who did _that_ to Kara.

Lena knew her anger was nullifying her principles but she did not care. She would let that anger grow. She needed it.

Kara took a step forward and took Lena’s hurt hand in hers.  “Lena-” The CEO felt a little of that anger that was blinding her dissipate to Kara’s touch. “Not like this.” The taller woman pulled her closer. “Please.”

Lena nodded and as soon as she did, she was pulled into a soft, warm hug. It took her almost half an hour into the hug to be able to speak again. “Are you happy?” she voiced against Kara’s shirt.

Kara hid her mouth on Lena’s loose black hair. “I am. Are you? Are you OK with this?”

Lena broke up the hug. The anger almost gone, allowing her to think clearly once more. She took a seat on the outdoor couch without letting Kara’s hand go. Kara followed her. “Kara, the reason why you didn’t include me in… _this,_ is it because you and the baby will outlive me?”

Kara’s stomach turned into a tight knot when being reminded she would live to yet again, have everyone been taken away from her, and to realizing how she should have worded it differently. She promised herself in silence she would take better care of Lena. “The reason why I didn’t include you is because I cannot offer you a choice.” She had started crying again and Lena crawled a little closer to the blonde to be able to rest a hand on her cheek. “I cannot tell you we can together decide whether or not to be mothers. If he was human, I could at least tell you that, if we conclude that we’re not ready, we could find a better home for him.”

“Would you really do that?”

Kara stopped crying and look intensely into green eyes. “Yes. _You_ are what matters to me, Lena. You come first. I would, knowingly, offer that option. But I can’t. He’s not even going to be Kryptonian. He’s going to be faqian, a species much more powerful than ours. A species that we suspect has remained hidden since before krypton’s first civilizations. A species that, would they know of his existence, they would kill him, as males can’t control which powers they express and are a threat to them.” Lena froze to the second time that species name came up. Her mother had several individuals which DNA had been altered using ‘Faq’ DNA. It couldn’t be a coincidence. It had to be the same species. Her mother must have spelled the planet or original location of them instead of the species. All of them had lived the remaining days of their life with every luxury Lena could offer them. The last of them had died a month ago. “It didn’t seem fair to ask you but, I want nothing more than to raise him together. If you like-I’m not imposing-It’s probably not going to be easy-I don’t know what to expect-Male faqians are supposed to be unpredictable in regard to their powers-Now I’m rambling and r-”

Lena smiled at the superhero and squeezed her hand. “I would _love_ to raise him _together_.” She said before giving a chance to her brain to process all the information Kara had provided.

Kara smile widened so much the CEO had no choice other than mimic her. “I was so scared you would say no.” Kara cried out of happiness.

Lena laughed out of joy and took the blonde’s face between her hands. “I love you Kara.”

The taller woman laughed and rested her forehead on her partner’s. “I love you too.”

“We could invite them to dinner on Saturday.”

 

* * *

 

“Lee, Ian is worse. He collapsed on his way to the bathroom. I’m driving him to the hospital.”

The Luthor kissed a sleeping Kara on her cheek and got off the bed. “It’s going to be OK, we knew this would happen. He’s going to be OK.” She said once out of the room and carrying a random pick and mix ball of clothes. “They’ll be waiting for you two. I’ll meet you there.”

“Lena?” Kara called from the bed and the black-haired woman ran back to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“Ian.”

In a split of a second Kara Danvers was dressed and had her hair up in a ponytail. “Can I come?”

“Let’s go, I’ll get dressed in the elevator.”

Seeing Zac enter the hospital, running, with Ian on his arms, was a shock for the two women who had just arrived. They ran towards the pair followed by an army of hospital staff who had been prepared for the boy ever since Lena had got him out of stasis. The entire group followed the kid until they were asked to stay, just a few steps from the operations room.

The doctors knew exactly what was going to fail first and why, and were prepared to offer a solution that would extend his life a little longer.

Zac looked at Lena with tears in his eyes. “Do something Lee. Please do something.” He pleaded to her friend before walking away.

Kara gripped her girlfriend’s hand. “Are you OK?”

Lena shook her head no. “I shouldn’t have-I can’t do anything for him, Kara. I tried everything. Nothing we come up with, will save him on time.” Lena couldn’t help but think of the unborn child inside Kara’s stomach and how its blood, a compendium of all species DNA, could potentially be the clue to an effective cure. Not _its_ blood. _Her kid’s blood. Their kid’s blood. Their little defenseless, incapable to consent, son. // Out of question Luthor. Not even an option._

The hero hugged her and rubbed her back, knowing that there were no words she could phrase that would make it better.

“Lee, Kara?” The two woman that have fallen asleep in the waiting room, were gently being awakened by Zac. “Ian’s surgery finished an hour ago, they’ve woken him up to see how he responded to the procedure. He’s even making jokes.” Kara smiled to the news, Lena didn’t. “Want to go see him? I recommend you do, before my parents arrive and monopolize him.” He offered with a half-smile to which they nodded and followed him into a spacious room.

Kara smiled sweetly at the boy and took a seat by his side. The kid smiled back. “Zac swore to me I’m still alive but seeing you two angels, I think he lied.”

Zac and Kara laughed at the kid’s words. “He’s having this weird extroverted phase on morphine.” The actor explained, still laughing.

“Lena showed me a picture of you. You’re prettier live, just as she said.”

“She showed you a picture?” the blonde stuttered with a little red on her cheeks, while she settled her glasses over the bridge of her nose.

“And said you were the most amazing girlfriend ever.” The boy effectively managed to hide a burst of pain when trying to shift his position in bed. “She also said I should ask you for chocolates whenever I came to meet you.”

Kara smiled sheepishly and thanked Rao she had brought her purse. She looked at Zac first to get his approval before handling him, her stash of chocolates. “You are pretty handsome too.”

“Too bad Lena is unbeatable, right?” the boy said after leaving the chocolates on the hospital bed stand.

Kara couldn’t help but look at her girlfriend, who was still standing in the doorway, and smile at her lovingly. “I think she needs an invitation in, just like vampires.” Kara tried.

“She’s just scared I’ll die. I already told her I don’t care. If I had been given a choice, I would have definitely traded my life for all I lived since I met her and Zac.” The kid did not say that lightly. He had been having horrible pains ever since he was woken up by Lena and have hidden most of them to cease whatever time he had left with his new family.  “You’re welcome in oh mighty Dracula.” The boy teased, seeing as Lena was oscillating between the room and the hallway.

Kara couldn’t help but think of her that way. Completely pale, with a lace black corset, and fangs inside red lips. She even saw her floating to her side, instead of walking. And then, she was abruptly taken from that divine fantasy by his unborn son and the earthly need to throw up. She ran towards the bathroom, leaving the three alone.

“Is Kara OK?” asked Ian, truly concerned.

Lena smiled at the 12-year-old and brushed his hair. “She’s going to be. She’s pregnant.”

“She’s pregnant?” interrupted Zac.

“That’s so cool. Can I be there for the next ultrasound?” Lena saw the complications of that right away but had trouble refusing him that.

“We’ll ask Kara.”

The door of the bathroom opened to an even sunnier version of Kara. “Ask me what?”

“Ian wants to be in the next ultrasound of the baby.”

“Of course he can!” Kara hurried herself to answer, letting Alex to worry about how it could be done to keep her identity hidden from the boy. “If Lena is OK with it too, I mean.” She then stuttered.

Lena giggled to that, and nodded before smiling lovingly at a flustered blonde.

“Lee, would you join me for a surprisingly decent coffee?”

Lena looked at her partner before nodding at Zac and walking outside with him. They walked down the hallway to the hospital’s cafeteria where they were automatically offered a coffee. They sat on one of the garden benches once they had the warm drink within their fingers.

“You seem so happy, Lee. I don’t think I ever saw you smile the way you smile at her.”

“I am.”

Zac half smiled at her. He was happy for her friend but could not let go of the anguish the perspective of losing Ian caused him. “Can I ask how it happened?”

“It just did, Zac. It turns out I’m going to be a parent. I bet you didn’t see that one coming.”

Zac played with his cup of coffee before answering. “I saw it. Especially when you told me about you and Kara. Just not this way. Maybe in a couple of years, with an intimate wedding (to which I was going to be invited of course)…” Zac lost his voice to the sad thought that Ian wouldn’t make it to that moment in their lives. “You two are going to be amazing parents.”

Lena reached out until “You’re an amazing parent Zac.”

Zac couldn’t hold it together anymore and tears started pouring from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Kal-I mean Clark, what are you doing here?” Kara walked towards her cousin confused about his unexpected visit to CatCo.

“James called me. Is everything OK?”

“Clark!” James Olsen walked out of his office to greet his friend with a brief hug. “I’ve missed you! I hate that you still look 25 man! Have coffee waiting for us in my office. Kara, would you like to join us?”

Kara nodded with her mouth open, trying to figure out what was going on. National City had been sincerely dull, this past week. Not that she was complaining, it had been nice, it had allowed her to do some other things she wanted to do. “What’s this about James?” she asked once they all were on Cat Grant’s former office.

“Kara, I’m doing this because I care for you, OK? Because I really think you’re making a mistake and everyone had gone crazy by going with it like it wasn’t a big deal.”

Kara shoot up furious to realizing what all of this was about. “You have no right in doing this. You’re not the one who decides how and when I tell Clark!”

“What’s… going on?”

James stood up too. “I’m doing this because I love you, Kara! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Why am I in more risk of getting hurt now than in any other relationship!? We all have a past, we all have a family! We’re not responsible for what they did. I don’t see us judging Wynn for what his father did, I don’t see you judging me for what my aunt and my father did, I don’t even saw you judge Mon-El for something _he_ did! But somehow this is different?!” Kara was furious and her voice was being heard on the entire floor. “How many times she has to save us for you to acknowledge she’s not her last name! You even were mind-controlled, just like me!”

Clark stood up and stepped in between them too. “Please, could you be so kind to fill me in?” Clark’s voice was calm and low and it helped to influence silence between the two.

Kara sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m dating Lena. Apparently, James thought I needed an intervention from my little cousin.”

Clark took a deep breath. “May I remind you we recently surpassed the point where I have been older than you, longer than you have been older than me.” Clark was having his usual smile on him.

“That’s not how it’s measured Kal-”

“James? Can we have your office?” James cleared his throat and exited the office, closing the glass doors behind him and instructing his gossipy employees to start working again. Kara kept her standing position. “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming, you were stuttering just from a smile from her. Neither can I say I’m surprised, I suspected it when you changed your hero outfit.”

“She found on her own. Saved Alex life and disregarded her own by unveiling it to me. And the suit she gave me, saved my life.”

 Clark took a seat again and crossed his legs. His pouch to one side of his body. “I won’t lie Kara. I’m worried about you. You know how trusting a Luthor, went for me. And Lex saved my life too once.”

“You don’t have to-”

“But I do trust you.” Clark finished with a wider smile, managing to get her cousin out of her rigid standing.

Kara breathed out and took a seat next to her cousin. “Thanks.”

“Is there something else?”

“You have to promise me to stay calm when I tell you this.”

“I think I have proven I can stay calm.”

“I’m pregnant.”  

Clark’s eyes widen in pure shock to what Kara had worded. He wasn’t expecting that. He had to make an enormous effort not to react the same way Kara had reacted when he told her about Lois. “OK.” Was all he could manage.

“We think Lillian inseminated me when she kidnapped me.” Clark’s fingers flexed on the couch and broke on one side the arm, and on the other the pillow. He still remained seated and did not succumb to his desires of scanning the entire planet in search of Lillian Luthor. Kara did not mind the couch stuffing popping into the office air, and continued. “Timing matches. She used faqian DNA, a species that was thought to be ext-”

“I know what faqian means. May I remind you I studied all the archives from the Fortress of Solitude. Most powerful civilization in the Universe, vanished without leaving other evidence of their existence but their cities. No archives found, not even physical ones. Only what other civilizations have gathered, myths by the time Krypton was interested in learning about them.” Clark breathed in and unflexed his fingers. “So, they are compatible with us. How did Lillian get a sample of female faqian DNA? And how do you _know_ its faqian.”

“My dad had somehow got his hands on their DNA, briefly, then lost his research.” Kara partially lied. She didn’t feel as comfortable with Kal as with Alex and Lena. She lingered more than she should on the new offered possibility that her son hadn’t a father, but another mother. After all, they were a female only civilization long before they went into hiding. “But I remember their unique structure. Alex and I believe they are compatible with any species and we also believe they are not extinct, just hiding.”

“By mimicking other species.”

“Yes, and hiding their true DNA sequence on certain parts of their bodies.”

“Is she not hiding it at this stage?”

“He. He’s a boy. My dad believed male faqians can’t hide it, nor control it.”

Clark stood up, scared for what the recent information implied. “Kara, that means males are a threat to them. If they somehow learn about him… If they can mimic any species, we are no match for them.”

“I know. Lena is already working on a solution to avoid DNA sniffers.”

Clark remained in silence for almost a minute, keeping his thoughts to himself. “I’ll protect you and him, Kara, in any way I can. I have a friend who’s travelling to the Galaxy Faq’s solar system is in, for another matter. I’ll ask him to land on the planet and get as much information as he can on the myths around the ancient civilization.”

“Thanks, Clark.” Kara hugged her cousin to show him how grateful she was for how he had reacted.

“I’ll leave now. Don’t want to leave Lois alone for long. Take care Kara”

 

* * *

 

 

“Superman. Nice entrance. Would you be paying for the repairs of the hole you left on my balcony?” Lena asked without taking her eyes out of her laptop. Laptop which screen was soon crushed within Superman’s fingers. Lena stood up, trying to maintain her anger at bay. “That wasn’t necessary. I already know how powerful you are. No need for you to be waving your d-” Lena cleared her throat. “No need for you to display it.”

“I want to be clear Luthor. There won’t be another warning. You hurt my cousin or her baby and I-”

“Our baby.” Lena walked to get her purse and her coat, while Clark tried to regain his line of thought. “I’m meeting up with Alex in my apartment to help me set up a surprise for Kara. Clark is welcome to come.”

Despite her mind being distracted by everything that had been going through, Lena hadn’t stopped thinking about Kara and their unborn child, but she hadn’t appropriately shown it. On the contrary, she had distanced herself even more from Kara, the fear of getting pregnant again illogically higher than before and preventing her from engaging in anything other than a hug. And above all that, she had remained silent about her insecurities in raising the boy in Kara’s womb and she was afraid it might have given the impression she had not been honest about her feelings towards their son.

She had been. She was happy, and she wanted to make sure Kara knew it. Even at the risk of her thinking she was moving too fast. They haven’t remotely addressed where they were going to live once the baby arrived, but Lena hoped that whatever option implied them living together.

It had been nice, having something nice and silly and light to think about that day. Especially after her morning visit to Ian’s room. She had given her team the same order, despite their complaints and their valid opposition that they would lose the trail on Trevor and Lillian. They needed it even more than she did. They had earned it.

Upon reaching her apartment and getting herself a glass of almost iced water, she was ambushed by an overly nervous agent Danvers. “There are pieces missing of the crib, if it even is a crib, the helium for the balloons is not lighter than normal air and I’m pretty sure I bought clothes for dolls instead of whatever he’s going to be. There’s no way we are born so small.” Alex silenced herself when she noticed Lena’s expression. “Is it Ian? I already asked my mom for help. If there’s someone that could help him, is her.”

Lena left her glass on the counter and smiled at the woman in front of her. “Thank you Alex. I would really appreciate that.” She offered a drink by gesturing her own glass to which Alex shook her head no. “Would your mother accept to help even after knowing about Kara and me?” They had planned to tell Eliza about their relationship the next day, during dinner, and leave the pregnancy news for a not so far away point in time.

“Are you kidding? Another scientist in the family? She’ll welcome you with open arms. Won’t stop talking to you.” The overexcited image of a non-stop-talking Eliza suddenly worried the eldest daughter of the Danvers. “Actually, it might not be a good idea to do the dinner on Saturday.”

“Talking about light things such as biology and chemistry seems like a good combination to building a flawed crib.”

Alex snorted. “You’re such a nerd.”

“And besides, I don’t think your mother will accept a cancellation at this point. She’s even better at stalking Kara than you are.”

Alex laughter to being called out on that one, got interrupted by the doorbell and she went stiff. “ThatsnotKara, isn’t it?” Alex dropped the plastic balloons behind the couch and started circling the room.

A relaxed Lena opened her fridge to see if she was lucky enough to have something in there Kara missed.  “That, I suspect is Clark Kent.” She dorkily smiled to a post-it on a Tupperware that read ‘I’m not a bottomless pit’ and what she read as an angry face. She took it out to prepare herself a sandwich with the two slices of ham and cheese her girlfriend had spared from the original jumbo-sized package.

“What’s Clark doing here?”

“He came by my office, worried upon finding out she was dating me, and I thought goo-”

“Who does he think he is? He doesn’t get to threaten you! He’s going to hear me out!” without giving Lena time to reply she stomped to the door. Lena put her focus on the preparation of her sandwich. “CLARK KENT!” Lena spied sideways on the shy-opposite to the person that crushed effortlessly her computer, being cornered by the DEO agent and smirked at the scene. “I have grown up with a Kryptonian, next time you hurt my friend in any way, you are going to know what I’ve learned from that!” The CEO felt a nice warmth to being called friend by Alex and with that feeling, took a bite of the sandwich. “Now, is that’s clear, we could use some help building the crib.”

“Hi Alex.” Clark shyly greeted before setting his glasses up on his nose. “I’m afraid I won’t be of much help. Lois was the one to figure it out.”

“I’m sure the three of us can work it out.” The dark-haired woman offered to the two guests with a polite smile.

 

* * *

 

“Eliza called me again today. She knows something is up.”

Lena moved her fingertips lightly down Kara’s right arm. “She’ll figure it out on Saturday.”

“Wha-What do you mean? Am I already fat?”

Lena giggled and kissed her girlfriend on her cheek on impulse. “I meant she’ll know we’re dating, not that she’ll know you’re pregnant. You’re not showing.” Lena looked into the blonde’s blue eyes and her heart started a race in her chest. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kara’s heart was already accelerated from the gentle touch on her arm, the moist kiss on her cheek near the corner of her mouth sped it, and Lena’s green stare nulled her thinking. She only realized she had leaned in when Lena backed away. “I miss you.” She sighed with closed eyes.

Lena stood up and extended her hand towards the reporter. “Would you come with me? I want to show you something?” Kara nodded and followed the Luthor down the spacious hall up to the door of one of the various spare rooms. “Promise to close your eyes?” Kara closed her eyes and nodded once more, now even more intrigued about what Lena wanted to show her. Kara let herself being walked into the room. The temporary blindness, nothing like before, she felt secure and accompanied. “You can open them now.”

Kara opened her eyes to a room painted with deformed trees and birds, a crib beautifully crafted in wood to appear as if it was a several trees randomly encircling a tiny mattress and bird balloons floating against the ceiling painted in light blue.

“We did a terrible job at painting. Alex and I did, Clark did a decent one. And we wouldn’t have finished without him.” Kara was still silently contemplating the room. “I wanted you to know I want this Kara. I want us to live together, I want us to raise him together, I want us to protect him, I want to protect you, I want you to protect me, I want _us._ And it doesn’t have to be here, it could be anywhere we like.”

Kara tried her best not to cry. Lena had remembered that time she told her the thing she liked the most when she started flying was to do it in the forest canopy, just high enough to be able to see the ground and the sky, and close enough to the branches to get the birds to fly with her so she wouldn’t feel alone. 

“ _Ukiem_?” Lena called in a whisper.

Kara’s heart came to a full stop to being called like that. The same word used between her parents, the same love in Lena’s voice. She laughed out of joy and wiped away a tear before she turned around and enveloped her arms around the woman beside her and dig her smile on her neck. She wouldn’t dare try to answer Lena out of fear of her voice cracking up but she wanted it too. The blonde tightened her grip on Lena’s body.

But most of all, against the impossibility of it, she wanted that woman to never leave her.

\---

 

 “Kara Danvers?” Kara was called from inside the hospital bedroom. She had just taken a sit in the hall with the intention of waiting for Lena. “Kara Danvers, I’m calling you dude, I know you can hear me!”

Kara shyly walked into the room to find a short green haired woman lying on the only bed and waving a hand at her. “How did you-I’ve just”

“Well, Lena told me you both were coming to visit me. She told me you know of my ability?” Kara nodded. “You’re the only Kryptonian in National city, not hard to smell you. Please, do take a seat in that uncomfortable thing they call chair. You’d have thought that Luthor money would pay for better shit.” Kara took a seat on the hardwood chair. “You smell like Lena.”

Kara’s face turned red instantly to that, and she settled her glasses while hiding her embarrassment. “Yes-I mean-I-”

“No, not in that sense.” Sam smelled her again by leaning her torso forward. “SHIT. You’re pregnant.”

Lena entered the room at the same time her friend was saying that. “Sam, have you even introduced yourself before smelling her?”

“DUDE! How can I waste time doing that, when she’s pregnant?!” Kara was increasingly feeling more confused and embarrassed.

“We know. Please behave? Kara, I’m sorry. Sam can sometimes be… intense.”

“FINE! Sam, Lena’s little adoption project, nice to meet you.” She said by extending firmly her arm towards Kara and shaking it frantically when Kara offered her hand. “Now, can I congratulate you both?!” she said before wide spreading her arms as an invitation for a group hug but the two women did not move. “This is amazing! How did you do it, Lena? And why did you keep it from me?”

“How did I do _what_ Sam?” Lena was starting to lose her patience.

Sam brought her arms to her head and let her fingers clench her short green hair. “For god sakes, get her pregnant, what else? I didn’t know you had become _so_ good at genetics man.”

Kara started coughing violently while Lena’s face darkened. “I didn’t. Lillian did.” Kara’s coughing almost choked her to those words.

“I don’t understand.”

Lena crossed her arms, to show her discomfort to Sam’s behavior today. “Lillian kidnapped her, and against her knowledge and will, she inseminated her.”

“Why would Lillian use your DNA on a Kryptonian?” Lena’s heart started hitting her ribcage while Kara’s coughing ceased abruptly.

“What? It’s not-It’s not Lena’s, it’s not.” Kara said nervously. “It’s from an alleged extinct species called faqians.”

“Dude, I have no clue what fak-something is, but the little guy inside your belly? That’s Lena’s. Exact same copy of her DNA when she was still human. An exact copy of your DNA Kara. And, a _lot_  of other sequences. Definitely, the first time I’ve smelled something like it.”

Kara stood up when she was able to acknowledge what Sam had said. _Lena was not human anymore. Her son had Lena’s DNA. She only knew one species that could alter their DNA._ “When she was still human?”

“Holly shit, I fucked it up, didn’t I? Dude, some warning? I do not take responsibility without proper warning.”

Lena was still trying to understand what had just happened and it took her a while to respond to Kara’s stare. “I’ll explain at home.” To Kara’s crossed arms and intensified stare, she sighed. “Sam says I have some traits from Kryptonian DNA on my cells now. She still doesn’t know how they are affecting me. She promised she would decode them.”

“I did, sort of, they have something to do with healing and cell communication. Nothing fancy. You got bad luck.”

“Can you focus your smell on a specific part of the human body? Say, the appendix?”

“Of course, it wouldn’t change a thing though.”

“Lena, would you mind if Sam did that?”

Lena nodded, out of feeling in debt with Kara.

“I can’t from this distance, please come closer, Lee?” Lena obeyed. Sam got the covers off her to display padded bandages on her legs and stomach, and with a huge effort got off the bed to stand in front of the CEO. She used the woman’s hips as canes and moved down from her neck to her stomach. Kara cleared her throat several times to the unnecessary proximity. “Jealous blondie?” Kara blushed. “Don’t be. Lena is crazy for you. I’ve never seen her this stupid for someone, and I’ve known her since she had no boobs.”

“Shut up Sam. Kara, why is she doing this?”

“Holly shit. HOLLY SHIT.” Sam got away from Lena and pointed a finger at her stomach. “You have a completely different sequence there. Little guy has almost the same sequence. SHIT. How is that possible?”

“Female faqians have their entire genome hidden in a special organ used to control which genes they express. Faqians are also compatible with any species.”

Lena walked away from the two excited woman, overwhelmed by all that it meant. Thinking of all the people she had known, that her blood had killed.

 

* * *

 

Kara bit her tongue to prevent her from speaking on their way back to the apartment. She followed her to the bedroom. She got into her pajamas as Lena got into an oversized t-shirt and laid on the king-size bed. But when Lena seemed about to fall asleep she couldn’t hold it anymore. “Do you think you modified your DNA when you met me?”

Lena shook her head no. They were both facing the tall ceiling and the distance to it sparked an anguish that threatened to start an inconsolable cry unless she hugged the person to her right. “I’ve lost a pregnancy recently.” She said once her arms were surrounding relaxed build up muscles.

Kara felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. Her left arm coiled instinctively around Lena. “I’m so sorry.”

Lena’s thumb caressed the hero’s soft forearm skin. “I thought, somehow, you were able to-but it seems I’m the one capable of that.” Lena tilted her head so that she could face the blonde. “I don’t know how to switch it off for us to have sex without the fear of-” her voice was silenced by a sob. “I miss you too Kara. What if I never figure it-”

Kara brought the Luthor against her chest and surrounded her with both her arms. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll go to the fortress, see if there’s anything we could use on the Kryptonian database.” Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest. “Please don’t hide your pain from me.” The hero said before kissing Lena’s head.

After several minutes in silence, Lena talked again. “I have a special team to help me. Sam is part of it and she’s not the only alien within it. They were the ones stationed at the bar that night and the ones that finally deactivated the cyborgs. They were also the ones who helped me raid several CADMUS labs.”

“You saved our lives.”

“There were a group of people in those labs expected to die because of what my mother had done to them. 30, Ian amongst them. From those, 18 were infected with my blood, 2 barely 15 years-old. They are all dead now Kara, because of me.”

 _Because of your mother!_ Kara wanted to shout. But she knew how it felt. Her father and her aunt had done the same thing. She _knew._ “Not Ian.” She said, suddenly realizing what Lena being faqian also implied.

Lena got immediately up when she understood were Kara was going with that. Her blood was also the key to saving him. She didn’t need their son’s blood. She had her own supply she could use. She could save him.  “I’ll start working with Cathy, would you let Alex know at a decent hour tomorrow?”

Kara nodded and kissed the woman she loved on her lips. “Go.”

Lena wavered on the side of the bed “Will you let me know if you’re not feeling OK?”

Kara smile widened to the question. “I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian word? Yeap, you guessed it. Is one of the words that is listed for love. Boy, do they have several for love... 
> 
> Talking about love, love you all guys, have a nice week, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. My first Attempt ever in fics. If you like it please comment? I don't know how many chapters this will have right now but it will surely be fueled by you.


End file.
